


A Window to the Past

by mymoonyandstars



Series: The Moonlit Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Fenrir Greyback Is His Own Warning, Fluff, Gen, Godparent Remus Lupin, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character-centric, Parent Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Welsh Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 114,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonyandstars/pseuds/mymoonyandstars
Summary: Emma was just a normal orphan living her life the best she could in an unassuming children’s home. While she had her struggles nothing could have prepared her for the world she was about to enter. A mysterious past, a family she didn’t remember with secrets of their own, a curious magical school that seemed like the stuff of dreams. Will her new world give her the answers and life she’s longed for, or will her mysterious past finally catch up with her and thrust her into a destiny years in the making?Completely re-edited





	1. Saint Nicholas Children's Home

* * *

It wasn't every day that Emelyn woke up in a good mood. In fact, you could say that it never happened at all. It was a surprisingly sunny summer day in England. They had been experiencing a lot of rain, which meant that Emelyn was forced to stay inside at Saint Nicholas Children's Home. When it rained, she couldn't go outside, but today she could. When Emelyn woke up, she knew that it was a special day, but she had no idea how special the day would truly be.

Emelyn lay quietly in her bed, listening to her roommates snoring. Though it was sunny outside, the pale light peeking through the window curtains told her that it was still early. It wasn't terribly early, but it definitely was not as bright as when she would wake up at 9:00 AM.

As Emelyn laid lost in thought, she felt the bunk move as her bunkmate, Jocelyn, a very sarcastic and mean ten-year-old, roll over in her sleep. Even though Emelyn was older, Jocelyn's attitude made it impossible for her to sleep on the bottom bunk. Emelyn turned onto her side to peer over at her other two roommates whose bunk sat against the opposite wall. Chloe and Tracey had the loudest snores that Emelyn had ever heard. Though they were not sisters, one would think that they were at first glance. Both girls slept on their backs, an arm raised over their head, and both had their blankets pulled up high, a leg popping out at the bottom. As one girl would breathe in, the other would breathe out, creating a cacophony of snoring. It was a rhythm that Emelyn had grown used to but didn't enjoy.

With a stifled yawn, Emelyn slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She took a quick look over at the window that sat between the two bunks and grinned. She lifted her arms above her head as far as the low ceiling would allow her and stretched with a groan. To her surprise, she felt her bed lift, and she began to catapult forward as she became off-balanced.

"Could you _be quiet_? It's early," Jocelyn moaned. "You're making too much bloody noise."

Emelyn let out a quiet sigh as she gathered herself. The sudden movement of Jocelyn kicking the underside of her bed had given her a fright. She breathed deeply, trying to still her thudding heart and her breathing. Emelyn should have realized that Jocelyn wasn't asleep when she had turned over in her bed. It seemed as though the sunlight was causing everyone to stir a little earlier than usual.

With slow and deliberate movements, Emelyn pulled herself up into a crawl and moved to the foot of her bed so that she could descend the letter. She very carefully turned around so that she could back up and place her feet on the rungs and climb down to the chilly floor. Though the top bunk was only separated from the floor by seven steps, Jocelyn had a habit of making the journey precarious. As excited as Emelyn was for the day, her mood soured as Jocelyn chose that morning to be exceptionally difficult.

Emelyn let out a gasp as she suddenly felt her feet losing grip on the ladder rung as small hands poked through and pushed her knees out from underneath her. She fell hard onto her back on the floor, groaning as the wind was knocked out of her. She closed her eyes as she tried to get air back into her lungs and felt a pang of anger as she heard Jocelyn begin to cackle.

"You _idiot_," Jocelyn squealed in delight.

Jocelyn's laughing caused both Chloe and Tracey to wake. Chloe, who had the top bunk peered blearily down at Tracey over the side of the railing. They looked at each other confused for a moment before looking to Jocelyn and then discovering Emelyn, who lay motionless on the floor. After a few moments of recognition, they began to laugh as well.

Emelyn slowly sat back up, breathing hard. She glared at Jocelyn, trying to avoid wincing as a throbbing pain shot up her spine. Her fall hurt more than usual.

"You _know _that you should never use the ladder. Your balance is absolutely dreadful," Jocelyn said through her laughter.

Chloe was the next to speak, having equal difficulty getting her words out through her laughter. "I thought that I was having an absolutely wonderful dream, but this is _even better_! Isn't it brilliant, Tracey? Stupid _Emelyn _fell again."

Tracey was now practically doubled over with laughter, tears beginning to well up in her eyes with mirth. She gave Chloe a high five as the girl dangled her hand down for her to slap from the top bunk.

With a growl, Emelyn pulled herself up off the floor. She felt another stabbing pain shoot through her spine as she stood up but did her best to mask it as she turned to leave. Emelyn paused at the door, grabbing her dressing gown and putting it on quickly. She took a moment to shoot the three girls a look and left. Emelyn wasn't thrilled about having to find a way to occupy her time for so long before she could head back into her room, but it was nothing new. She hoped that with the other girls being up already, that meant she could return sooner rather than later.

Saint Nicholas Children's Home was made up of three floors. The bottom floor held offices, a staff dormitory, the kitchen, and a shared dining and living area. A smaller set of bathrooms were attached to the living area, and cleaning facilities could be found off the kitchen.

The infant and toddler room was situated close to the staff dormitory so that they could be taken care of quickly if the need arose. The second floor was the girl's dormitories and their bathroom were on the opposite side of the building from the sweeping staircase. On one side, closest to the bathroom there was a playroom, the library, a computer room, and another set of bathrooms for all to use could be found. The third floor was the boy's floor and the smallest. It held the boy's dormitories and their bathrooms. Most of life at the children's home was spent on the first and second floors, but Emelyn found as many ways as possible to avoid it.

As Emelyn made her way down to the kitchen, she noticed that a lot more of the children's homes occupants were up early as well. It was something about it being the middle of July and sunny that seemed to awaken everyone at the same time. She murmured quiet greetings to a few of the more pleasant staff members and gave Mr. Ward, the children's home director, a polite wave as he walked to his office.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, Emelyn grimaced. The stark-white laminate kitchen counters were dotted with an arrangement of food. Pale eggs, soggy bacon, dark toast, grainy cereals, and many juices were laid out for the children to take, but none of it looked appetizing. Emelyn grabbed a slice of toast and bit into it, making a noise of disgust as she tasted how burnt it was. Not even jam would save it.

"Another day, another piece of burnt toast," Emelyn whispered to herself. She grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. She drank it quickly to hopefully rid her mouth of the burnt taste that persisted to her dismay. She let out a groan as she tasted the orange juice. Every drink at breakfast, including the water, seemed to have a weird taste. By the time dinner would arrive, the odd taste would disappear. Emelyn was never sure if she had gotten used to it by the end of the day or if it just went away as if by magic.

After she downed her glass of orange juice, she dropped it in the sink and threw her half-eaten piece of toast away. Usually, she would stay behind to wash her glass, but the boys were on cleaning duty that week. _Perhaps dinner will be better_, she thought bitterly as she left the kitchen and climbed the stairs so that she could head into the library.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she turned around to see if it looked as though there were any movement from the girl's dorms. She listened carefully as she walked to the library door to see if she could hear any change. With a sigh, she turned the knob of the library door and entered.

The library was one of Emelyn's favorite places in the children's home. Most of the children were fascinated by their brand-new computer room. They spent most of their time in there or downstairs in the living area watching television. Emelyn preferred to read, making up fantastic images in her head of the stories that she would read. She didn't mind watching the television sometimes, but she couldn't stand the bickering of the younger children as they squabbled over what to watch. Often their inability to select a show meant that a staff member would have to do it for them, and the station would subsequently be the most boring thing that they could find.

Emelyn carefully peered through the shelves, trying to find the name of a book that she had never read before. Unfortunately, the library wasn't very large, and she had exhausted most of the books already as many were written for children much younger than she. Unsure of what book to grab, she closed her eyes and reached out and grabbed the first book that she felt. Without looking at the book she snagged, Emelyn decided that she didn't want to wait for her roommates to leave so that she could get changed.

With her shoulders held back and her head held high, Emelyn walked out of the library and over to the girl's dormitories, making a beeline to her room. She was pleasantly surprised to see that only Tracey was currently in the room. With the other two not in the room, Tracey was a lot less brave and wouldn't dare to spew as much venom as she typically would at Emelyn. Without a second glance, Emelyn placed her book on the dresser, took her dressing gown off, and hung it back up on its hook by the door. She then returned to the dresser so that she could take out a comfortable outfit for the day. As Emelyn grabbed her book and made her way to the bathroom, she noticed that Tracey was sneering at her. However, she was pleased that the other girl didn't say a word.

Once at the bathroom, Emelyn found her toothbrush, brushed her teeth, and dressed quickly. She found a laundry bag, threw her pajamas in it, labeled it, and tossed it into the pile in one of the hampers. With a quick look in the mirror, Emelyn removed the elastic that she wore around her wrist and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She straightened out her shirt, turned her face in all directions to make sure that she had nothing on her face, picked her book up off the sink counter, and went on her way.

Emelyn thought that she would go outside to read, her mood brightening again as she thought about the sun finally being out. However, once she was outside, she soon realized that she wanted to be spending her time indoors.

She had grown used to colder weather that came with the rain, but the sun brought the strong July heat. Though it was still early morning, the outside was already sticky, and Emelyn was none too thrilled. As much as she wanted to head back inside, attempting to go back to her room while her roommates were still getting ready for the day was not an option. Resigned to having to be outdoors for a while, Emelyn found a shady spot underneath one of the tall oak trees and began to read.

It wasn't until around noon that Emelyn was finally able to return to her room. She practically ran back into the building as if she would be able to dodge the sun that sat high in the cloudless sky. She felt her muscles loosen up as she quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor and back to the dormitories. She did a quick look at her room, trying to determine if anyone would be coming back soon and did a small jump for joy as she realized they would be out for the day.

Emelyn tossed her book on top of her bed near her pillow, climbed quickly up the ladder, and threw herself in the bunk, her arms spread wide as she landed on her mattress. She let out a happy sigh as she crawled over to her pillow and grabbed the book she was reading, clutching it to her chest as she rolled over onto her back. _Finally_, she thought to herself. She propped her pillow up against her headboard and began to read again.

At some point during her reading, Emelyn had started to lose focus and began to daydream. Though her eyes were moving across the page, she was no longer taking in the words. Instead, she was thinking about how her life would be once she left the children's home. She wondered what she would be when she became an adult and was living on her own. _Perhaps I'll be a lawyer_, she thought to herself. _Or a teacher_. While she wasn't sure what she would be, she was convinced that anything would be better than the life she was living now.

All of a sudden, Emelyn found herself being pulled out of her daydream as she thought she heard a noise. She sat up in her bed, turning her book upside down on her current page, listening carefully to hear if it was one of her roommates coming back. After not hearing any noise for a few minutes, she laid back on her pillow once more. She slowly turned her book back around, still listening, and started to read again.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Emelyn sat back up again. This time she _knew _that she heard a noise, but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. Again, the sound stopped. Emelyn leaned back against her pillow once more, but this time she didn't try to begin reading again.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

She noticed, with a frown, that the noise sounded very close by, but she had no idea what the sound actually was. It wasn't a sound that she heard usually, but it still seemed familiar to her. Almost as if she had made the sound herself once before.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Emelyn scanned the empty room, trying to discover the source of the noise. With her brow furrowed, she thought hard about the sound she was hearing and realized suddenly that it sounded exactly like –

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Emelyn looked over at the window and saw a large tan-colored bird with a tall facing tapping its beak on the glass. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at it and was surprised to see that it was carrying a rather large envelope in its beak. Emelyn had never seen such a sight before, and she had certainly never seen an owl up close.

The owl appeared to have seen that Emelyn had noticed it. It began to tap on the glass almost in a feverish manner. It ruffled its feather and stuck out its neck as if it was prepared to shove itself through the windowpane.

Not wanting the bird to hurt itself, Emelyn closed her book and climbed down from her bunk. She quickly opened the window and let out a yelp as the owl flew into the room, landing on the small table that stood next to the door. Emelyn immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, hoping that no one had heard her.

She watched as the owl stretched its neck out to her again, but she couldn't find the willpower to move from her spot. As it realized Emelyn had no intention of moving from where she was, it ruffled its feathers again in annoyance and dropped the envelope on the table. It regarded Emelyn for a moment with its dark eyes and flew back out the open window with a low hoot.

Emelyn rushed over to the open window and closed it quickly, bending low to watch as the owl soared high into the sky. "What the _bloody hell_ just happened?" Emelyn asked herself, putting her hands on the top of her head as if she had imagined the whole thing.

She turned back around and looked at the table, surprised to see that the envelope was still there. To be sure that she hadn't fallen asleep and was dreaming, Emelyn closed her eyes and pinched herself hard on her arm. As she felt the shooting pain of her pinch, she opened her eyes back up in shock. She immediately found herself staring at the envelope again.

With slow movements, Emelyn walked over to the table cautiously, as if the envelope was about to burst into flames and explode. As she got closer, she gasped as she was able to read the writing on the front.

> _Emelyn Theodosia Nickels_  
Saint Nicholas Children's Home  
The Upper Bunk of Room 10  
York

Emelyn let out a laugh of disbelief as she picked up the envelope, holding it an arms-length away. "There is no bloody way," she said. She ran her thumbs over the front of the envelope as she held it, realizing that the envelope was not in an ordinary paper. It was a paper-like consistency, but it felt softer and rougher at the same time and had a creamy color.

After realizing the envelope wasn't going to explode into flames, she brought it closer to her face. She flipped it around and was surprised to see that the envelope was held closed by a wax seal. She ran a finger over the raised surface of the dark red seal, taking in the flourishing banner and crest. Emelyn leaned in a little closer, taking in the four animals in the crest – a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. After taking another look at the front and rereading her name, she lifted the seal and removed the envelope's contents.

"Hogwarts School of… Witchcraft and Wizardry," Emelyn read aloud as she looked at the letter. "What's a Hogwarts?" Just by the name alone, Emelyn was sure that someone was playing a very odd prank on her. There was no such thing. As she continued reading, her eyes grew wider and wider.

"A _wand_?" Emelyn scoffed and said to herself. She turned back around to face the window and began to laugh. "This is absolute rubbish. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can only imagine which of the gits here came up with this one." She folded up the letter that she had in her hand and placed it back in the envelope.

Emelyn shook her head and finally locked the window, wondering how someone had managed to train an owl to fly to her room. She imagined that one of the boys had managed to find a zookeeper on one of their outings who was insane enough to give it a try. She laughed to herself as she turned back around to place the envelope back on the table. When she turned around, she jumped and let out a yelp as a curly grey head was staring at her from around the corner.

"Is that a Hogwarts letter you have in your hand, dear?" asked the curly-haired woman.

"I…yes, it is," Emelyn said, startled.

"Is it addressed to you?"

Emelyn nodded. The small grey woman nodded in return.

"Well, it appears as though you're the only one from here this year. Such a shame. There have been so many Squibs since the war." The woman let out a sigh, her expression sad for only a moment. She then gave Emelyn a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, what's a Squib?" Emelyn asked. _Squib? War? What is this woman on about_? Emelyn thought to herself.

"Ah, well, you wouldn't know right at this moment, would you?" The woman let out a chuckle. "Come along, dear. We have to meet with Mr. Ward. What did you say your name was, again?"

"I didn't," Emelyn said slowly. "It's Emelyn."

"Right you are, Miss Emelyn! Come along now, follow me! Bring your letter with you! That's very important."

In a wave of curls, the woman's floating head disappeared. Emelyn remained rooted to her spot, unsure of whether to follow the woman or not. Suddenly the woman's head popped around the corner again. "Well, are you coming? We haven't got all day," she said, her smile still plastered to her face. "Come along, dear. It'll be all right!" The woman's head disappeared again.

Emelyn made a noise, torn between staying where she was and following the woman. She wasn't sure that she wanted to continue the boy's prank, but a part of her started to believe that it was all real. Making her mind up, Emelyn left her room at a brisk walk. She let out a yell as she turned the corner of her room to see the woman standing just in front of her. The woman was not much taller than she and was very round.

"Very good," she exclaimed. "Off we go!" With a small bounce, the woman turned on her heel and led the way out of the dormitories, with Emelyn close behind.

After a few moments of silent walking, Emelyn realized that she had seen the woman before. It had been a while since she had seen her, but she seemed to have not aged since the last time she had been to the children's home.

"I'm sorry," Emelyn said, rushing to keep up with the sprightly old woman as they walked down the stairs. "But I have no idea who you are."

"No worries, my dear," the woman said as they reached the bottom landing. "My name is Irma Bryce. I'm a liaison for Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore, appointed by the Ministry of Magic, to help maintain the record books of all magical children. My job is to find out who will be potentially attending Hogwarts while in the care of a children's home. Normally we have a fair lot of you, but it appears as though you're the only lucky duckling who has received a letter thus far this year."

The woman made a sudden stop, which caused Emelyn to nearly run into her. "A lot is going to change for you now that you've received your letter," she said brightly. "I'll have a few more stops today to see if any letters have arrived, but my job appears to be very easy this year.

"What do you mean 'things are going to change?'" Emelyn asked the woman. Emelyn was feeling thoroughly confused by everything that she was saying.

"Yes, my dear! Now let's move along." The woman turned around again, moving quickly in the direction of Mr. Ward's office. When they finally arrived in front of his office door, Irma Bryce rapped rhythmically on his door window.

"Come in," called Ward's gruff voice on the other side of the door. Irma took a look back at Emelyn, her smile still wide, straightened her blouse, and opened the door.

"We only have one this year, Broderick," she said, ushering Emelyn into the room quickly.

Broderick Ward was a stern-looking man, and he looked large and imposing as he sat at his desk. He had a massive mustache, a thick beard, and long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Emelyn noticed that he appeared to be writing something down with a massive feather that he was holding in his hand. As he wrote, he would snort as the large feather would threaten to find its way into his nose as it tickled his mustache.

"This bloody thing is way too large," he whispered to himself as he placed the feather into a jar of a dark substance and finally looked up. "I'll have to pick up a new one the next time I'm in Diagon Alley."

"I had a feeling it would be you," he said, regarding Emelyn for a moment. He turned to look at Irma with a small nod. "I imagine that will be all I need from you today, Irma. Thank you for coming by."

"It's always a pleasure," Irma said. She gently pushed Emelyn towards one of the chairs in front of Mr. Ward's desk. "Same time next year, I would imagine?"

"Same time next year," he replied.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Miss Emelyn," Irma said, gently pressing Emelyn into a chair and taking her hand for a moment. "You are going to _love_ Hogwarts."

With a wave to Broderick, the woman began to spin and then suddenly disappeared with a loud crack.

Emelyn stared at the spot where Irma had just stood and looked back over at Mr. Ward, absolutely positive that she had only imagined what just happened. Either a very elaborate prank was being played on her, or she was going mad. She wasn't sure which option seemed more logical at the moment.

"She Disapparated. It's a method of travel in our world," Mr. Ward said, answering Emelyn's unasked question. "One year, I'll remember to tell her to not do that right away. Alas, it is a quicker way of travel and less terrifying than the Floo network."

"I'm sorry, what?" Emelyn asked, finally finding her voice. She was struggling to process all of the words that were being said to her.

"I apologize that it's a lot of information in a short amount of time. May I see your letter for a moment? I believe that you have an important decision to make, and I believe that you need to make it today." Broderick Ward held his hand out, patiently waiting to receive Emelyn's letter.

Emelyn quickly handed him the envelope that she had forgotten she had in her hand. She watched as he pulled the letter out of the envelope and read it.

"Still July thirty-first, I see, but it's better to let them know now," he said almost to himself. "Well, then Miss Nickels, will you be attending?" Ward placed the envelope on his desk and reached into one of his desk drawers to grab something. He pulled out a sheet of paper that looked similar to the material that her letter was made out of. He picked up the feather that sat on his desk and looked at her expectantly.

"I…attend where?" Emelyn asked, confused.

"Hogwarts, like the letter said," Ward replied. "I have to send them a letter to inform them whether or not you'll be attending.

"I don't understand," Emelyn said. "This has to all be a joke, right? Which one of the boys put you up to this?"

Ward's face became more serious as he surveyed Emelyn. "It's not a joke."

Emelyn let out a nervous laugh. "It has to be a joke. I _can't _be a witch. How would I even attend? Witches aren't real."

Ward heaved a heavy sigh and placed the feather back into the jar. He leaned forward in his seat and clasped his hands in front of him on his desk.

"I know that none of this makes sense right now," he said, taking a moment to think about how he wanted to proceed. "Hogwarts is one of the oldest schools for witchcraft and wizardry. If you received a letter, you are, in fact, a witch and currently have a place waiting for you. There is a lot to explain, but I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you everything that you need to know. Your life is going to move quickly from this point on. However, if you choose to not attend, then you will have absolutely no recollection of this moment."

Emelyn sat quietly in her chair, trying to take in the words that Mr. Ward was saying, but felt as though her head was about to explode in on itself in confusion.

Ward pulled the feather out of the jar again and held it above the paper on his desk. "I'll ask you again, Miss Nickels, and this time I will need an answer. Will you be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Emelyn raised her eyebrows at Mr. Ward, trying to think quickly. "I…well, sure," she spluttered. "But Mr. Ward I don't understand -"

Broderick Ward held his hand up that wasn't holding the feather to silence Emelyn and gave her a rare smile. He looked down at the paper on his desk and scrawled a short letter. Ward folded up the letter carefully, placed it down, and then opened another drawer. This time he pulled out an ornate looking stick. Emelyn watched in fascination as he tapped the stick to a tall lavender colored candle that he had sitting on his desk. She let out a small gasp as the wick lit up in a flame. Ward placed the stick down close to him and watched the candle.

After a few moments of silence, he murmured something quietly to himself and nodded, as though pleased with what he was seeing. He went into his desk and pulled out what looked like a metal stamp. He flipped the letter over to expose the seam, picked up the candle and let the wax drip out onto the edge, similar to the envelope. When a small coin amount of wax was spilled onto the paper, he put the candle back down and dropped the metal stamp into the wax. Emelyn watched in fascination as the wax grew thin and spread out around the sides.

They remained quiet for a few moments more, Emelyn watching to see if anything else would happen. She jumped as Ward let out a sharp whistle, and a small brown creature flew into the room through the open window and dropped down to Ward's desk. Emelyn was more than surprised to see her second owl of the day. It sat prettily in front of her, and she looked over at the candle that seemed to have been snuffed out. The candle had to have been put out by the breeze of its wings as it entered.

"You know where to bring this, Malachi. Safe journeys," Ward said, holding the envelope up for the bird to take into its beak. As fast as the owl had flown in was as quickly as the bird had flown back out of the room. "He's a fast one." Ward looked over at Emelyn, starting to put things back into his desk.

"This is all real? Really real? And I'm _not _going mad?" Emelyn sat back in the chair, holding her hands to her head. She was starting to get a headache as she tried to process everything that was being said.

"It's all real," Ward said softly, giving her another small smile. "I know that it's a lot in a short amount of time. We just feel you shouldn't know the truth until you receive your letter. Everyone here comes from a wizarding family to some degree."

Ward stood up suddenly and walked over to the window and stared outside. "It's a hot day, isn't it?" he said, almost to himself. "Malachi will enjoy being outside for a little while." He carefully closed the window but remained where she stood. "Unfortunately, not everyone's magical powers can break through and be strong enough to be accepted into Hogwarts. We are just one of several facilities for magical children, but we currently house the most. I'm just as surprised as Mrs. Bryce that you've been the only name so far this year."

"Why is that a surprise? You just said that not everyone's powers break through."

"After the war, and honestly even during it, a lot of things changed in our world, Miss Nickels. Families were having as many children as they could, afraid that their names would die out. More wizarding families were marrying Muggles, hoping to avoid the mess and the dangers involved. Not all children were able to carry on their family's magical abilities."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical folk. You receiving your letter means that you are a witch, just as much as I am a wizard, and that you'll be continuing on a very long legacy in our world. You will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learn how to hone your magic and gain skills that you never thought possible."

Ward turned to look at Emelyn and leaned against the small bookcase that sat underneath the window.

"Right now, Malachi is on his way to Hogwarts to give your response to the headmistress of the school, Professor McGonagall, so that she can make sure that your spot is saved. She will be sitting down in Professor Dumbledore's office come August first and making sure that the castle is ready for all of their newcomers. You will visit Diagon Alley to pick up your school things, and on September first, you will be embarking on the biggest adventure of your life. Instead of returning to a Muggle school where you've been learning things such as Muggle math and history, you will be learning things such as arithmancy and our magical history."

Ward moved to sit back down at his desk, once again clasping his hands in front of him, his eyes boring into hers.

"I am not able to tell you everything that you need to know, but I will have to inform you of this. Due to you receiving your letter, you will be a student at the esteemed Hogwarts, but you will also no longer be permitted at this facility. You will be moved to a new location before the school year's start."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Emelyn asked, suddenly more nervous and confused than before. "I don't have anywhere _to _go."

"Most of the children in our care are adopted into a wizarding family. We have a network of very well vetted families who enjoy taking in new magical children. You will be very well taken care of and will have a family of your own. You will be moved to your new home as soon as that home is found."

Emelyn just stared at Ward with a blank look. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I cannot guarantee the life you are going to live when you are no longer in our care, but I can promise you that your life is going to change. It is not going to be easy, but the world you are about to enter is unlike anything you have ever experienced. You have been in our care since you were very young, so you wouldn't remember what your life was like outside of these walls, but it was magical."

Ward reached down to Emelyn's letter that sat idly on his desk and held it out for her to take. Emelyn took her letter back with shaking hands and looked down at it, turning it slowly in her hands.

"You are on a new journey now, Miss Nickels. You are a witch, and you are destined for great things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, lovely reader!
> 
> Welcome to year one of my series! This series has been many years in the making and has taken many twists and turns as I've written it.
> 
> I'm so happy to see that you've decided to join me on this journey. My OCs are my babies, and I'm delighted to share them with you!
> 
> If you're someone who needs the story to be wrapped up quickly then this story is not for you. This story is going to span all seven years of the series, but it's entirely Emma's story. Bits and pieces of information will be revealed slowly as the entire series goes on.
> 
> Every part of the story is written deliberately with the idea that the answer will be discovered later on. It might not be in this part, it might not be in the next, but by the very end, it will all tie together. There are little clues here and there, but the reveals will happen as they happen.
> 
> I hope that you join me on this journey because this is one of my favorites. :)
> 
> come find me on  
[tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)  
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars) \- for random nonsense and series updates  
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W) \- for series updates, exclusive information, and more~


	2. The Fateful Meeting

The past two weeks for Emelyn moved a lot quicker than she had expected. She was almost positive that what had happened a few weeks prior had never actually occurred. She felt that day had been all a fabrication of her mind.

Each night as she pulled her Hogwarts letter out from underneath her pillow, it became all too clear that her life was indeed going to change. Emelyn would gently touch the raised edges of the wax seal and pull out the envelope's contents. She would begin to read them by the light of the waxing moon creeping into the room, and then gently and carefully put it away.

_You're a witch_, Emelyn would think to herself, repeating it almost as if it were her mantra. _You're a witch, and you are going to Hogwarts. You are finally leaving this place_. _You are going to a magic school_.

As excited as Emelyn was to finally be leaving Saint Nicholas's, she felt a dull ache as she thought about how much her life was going to change. The truth was that she genuinely didn't know a life outside of the children's home. She had spent many days and many nights dreaming about what life on the outside would be like, but she was ultimately terrified of the reality.

What if her new family didn't like her? What if they wanted to give her back? Or worse – leave her abandoned in the middle of nowhere. Wild thoughts ran through the young girl's mind daily, only further exacerbated by the fact she wasn't sure when she would actually be leaving. She had most of her meager belongings gathered and ready to go in a backpack as per Mr. Ward's request, but she had no idea when the news would arrive.

It was on the evening of the twenty-eighth of July that Irma Bryce had made a sudden reappearance in Emelyn's life. It was no coincidence that Irma had shown up that night. After receiving her letter, Emelyn stopped into Mr. Ward's office to find out if there had been any updates. Irma Bryce's appearance in Ward's office told her today was that day.

"Hello, there, dear. It's nice to see you again," Mrs. Bryce pipped from her place next to Mr. Ward's desk, her curls a flurry as she waved at Emelyn as she entered the room. "I've just been by to tell Broderick – I mean, Mr. Ward, the good news!"

Emelyn looked inquisitively at Mr. Ward, who was as stony-faced as ever.

"Mrs. Bryce has just informed me that you will be moving into your new home in the next week," Ward said. "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning and will be staying in the inn over top of the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley for the time being."

"I'm leaving tomorrow?" Emelyn asked, looking between the two adults in front of her, not believing her ears. She was full of nervous excitement, and her stomach did a flip.

"Yes," Ward replied. "Things are still being settled, so I don't have much to tell you at this time. Professor McGonagall will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley. She will help you pick up your school things, how to use our money, and will make sure that you are set up and safe for the time being."

Emelyn took in a deep breath at his words. She couldn't believe that it was _finally_ happening and had no idea what to say.

"Your things are packed, dear?" Mrs. Bryce offered, breaking the silence and giving Emelyn a huge smile.

"Yes," Emelyn said nodding. She found herself returning Irma's smile. "Mr. Ward requested that I pack, and I've been ready ever since."

"Excellent! Well, then I suggest you head off to bed as you'll be picked up nice and early. I believe Minerva said she would be arriving just before daybreak?" Irma turned to look at Mr. Ward for confirmation.

Mr. Ward nodded in response. "She did, indeed. It'll be a long trip to London as they'll be taking the train."

"Splendid! Now, off you get Miss Nickels," Mrs. Bryce said, walking over to Emelyn and quickly guiding her out of the room. As she made sure Emelyn was out of the room and out of earshot, she turned to Broderick Ward, her face suddenly grave. "I hope that Dumbledore is making the right decision," she whispered to him before turning around and following Emelyn back to her room, forgetting to close the door in her haste.

Broderick Ward wasn't sure that Dumbledore was making the right decision, but Emelyn was no longer a charge of his facility as of the morning. He pulled his wand from out of his desk, and with a swish, the door closed by itself. "I certainly hope so," he said. "I certainly hope so."

When Emelyn had entered her room that night, she realized with an errant pang of sadness that it would be for the last time. With Irma's help, she made sure that she had everything all packed up and that her letter was placed carefully in one of the front pockets. Irma noted sadly that Emelyn didn't have much, but that was usually the case when she visited the children's home. After being confident that everything was taken care of, Irma made sure that Emelyn had gotten ready and into bed and bid her a good night.

Despite Emelyn's nerves, she was so excited that she could hardly sleep. It didn't matter that Jocelyn was even more annoying than usual. She was _leaving_. Emelyn felt that she had just closed her eyes when she was woken up by Mrs. Bryce.

"It's time," Mrs. Bryce whispered at the head of Emelyn's bed, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Hurry up and get dressed and head to the front hall. I'll be waiting there for you with Professor McGonagall. Just make sure to pack your pajamas and leave your bag here. I'll make sure everything gets to Diagon Alley for you."

Mrs. Bryce turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room. She turned and flashed Emelyn, who was now sitting upright in her bed, a quick smile before disappearing around the corner.

With a delighted smile, Emelyn scrambled to the edge of the bed and rushed down the ladder. She wouldn't have even cared if Jocelyn was awake and knocked her down as she was too excited. She grabbed her change of clothes off the top of the dresser, ran to the bathroom to change, and make herself presentable. Emelyn couldn't help but stare at herself for a moment, amazed at how happy she appeared.

"I'm leaving today," she whispered to herself. She gave a delighted squeal, ran back to her old room, and stuffed her pajamas in her backpack. Emelyn ran downstairs, not taking the time to tie her trainers. She skid into the entrance hall and stopped dead in her tracks as she nearly ran into a very tall and imposing woman.

The woman looked at Emelyn, her eyebrows raised as Emelyn began to let out a small and nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry," Emelyn said, flushing as she looked at the woman. The woman wore her hair up high in a bun and wore a long green dress with long sleeves. The woman had a very serious look on her face, and her dark eyes were very sharp.

Irma Bryce walked into the entrance hall with a smile. "Oh, there you are, Emelyn. I see you've met Professor McGonagall," she said.

Emelyn nodded, looking sheepishly between Mrs. Bryce and Professor McGonagall. "Hello, Professor McGonagall. It's nice to meet you."

"Good morning, Miss Nickels," McGonagall said, inspecting Emelyn. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, Professor," Emelyn answered, suddenly aware that she should have taken more time with picking her clothes out. Emelyn felt terribly out of place in her jeans and a modest t-shirt.

"Very good. Irma, I believe that we should be on our way. I am meeting with another family at Diagon Alley today and need to make sure they find the correct building."

"Of course," Irma said with a smile. "Take care, Emelyn. Don't forget – your things will be in your room when you arrive. Enjoy! I'll send you an owl later, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall turned to head towards the door but paused, looking down at Emelyn. "I believe that your shoes are untied, Miss Nickels. I would suggest that you tie them before we head on our way."

"Of course. Thank you, Professor," Emelyn said, bending down quickly to tie her shoes. When Emelyn glanced back up quickly at McGonagall as she tied her shoes, she couldn't help but notice the hints of a smile. Emelyn felt a lot better than she did a few moments ago. She was finally leaving, and nothing was going to change that.

☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾

One of the things that Emelyn noticed was that Professor McGonagall was a very serious woman. She also spoke to her in short clips on their journey.

Each time that Emelyn would open her mouth to ask McGonagall with a question, she would be met with a very stern look, imploring Emelyn not to ask with her dark eyes. As they rode the train into London, McGonagall spoke to her quietly, occasionally divulging information that would quell Emelyn's curiosity. Around 20 minutes into their train ride McGonagall had pulled out a book and began to read. Emelyn, realizing that she wasn't going to get any more information from McGonagall, began to watch the world pass outside the train windows; the smaller buildings and homes growing into tall, old, bricked buildings as they entered London.

Emelyn could only remember visiting London one time. She had gone on a field trip with her primary school to the aquarium. It was one of the few moments that she had felt truly free and Emelyn found herself daydreaming of the memory.

"We're almost there, Miss Nickels," McGonagall whispered as they pulled into King's Cross Station. "Follow me as we'll be traveling the rest of the way on foot."

As the train pulled into Kings Cross, McGonagall stood, ushering Emelyn to follow, and the professor placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her off the train and into the warm overcast London air. As they passed the giant clock in the station, Emelyn noticed that it was around 10 in the morning. The trip from York to London had taken about three hours. They walked past buildings covered in brick, newer buildings that had tall windows, but mostly they stuck to side streets to avoid most people on the busy London streets.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the doors to a run-down looking building and gave Emelyn a small smile. "After you, Miss Nickels."

Emelyn looked inquisitively at McGonagall but opened the door. Outside, the building seemed terribly nondescript, but the inside was incredible. It looked as though they had entered a pub, but instead of regular clothing, the occupants wore robes in many different colors. She looked around in awe and let out a small gasp when she realized the pictures on the walls were _moving_.

Professor McGonagall gave Emelyn a chance to take in her surrounding before gently guiding her to a table. "If you would stay put for a moment, Miss Nickels, there is another young witch that will be joining us today."

"Sure," Emelyn said breathlessly, sitting down. She watched as McGonagall walked out of the building and then found herself quickly looking at her surroundings. Emelyn didn't know where to look. She watched as a woman appeared to be stirring her teacup with her wand hovering just above. A wizard was sorting through his purchases close by. Were those fish eyes he had? Emelyn watched a young child who was chasing around what looked like a floating napkin. She found herself beginning to smile as she watched the people coming through. Completely enraptured, Emelyn allowed herself to start listening to the conversations happening around her.

"I told Madoff that mixing armadillo bile and doxy eggs would cause his potion to explode. He said that he felt normal in the morning, but by night he was covered in giant blue bubbles – like a massive blueberry!" said a man from a table nearby.

From another table, "If you promise to be good, then I will buy you an ice cream from Fortescue's! But you have to promise not to tell your father that you nearly blew up the toilet!"

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet today? They're predicting that Ireland's Quidditch team has a chance of making it to the World Cup! I'll believe it when I see it!"

Emelyn was both amazed and confused by the conversations that she was hearing around her. She began half listening to the conversations before starting to look around again. Her eyes rested on wizarding families who were passing through with children that seemed to be around her age and older gentlemen who traveled in groups. Even stranger, she was surprised to see a few people who she wasn't entirely sure were human. An ashen man passed by her – _a vampire!_ Emelyn thought to herself before giggling. Were vampires real?

As she surveyed her surroundings, she nearly jumped as she met the eyes of a man from across the room. She hadn't noticed him before, but he seemed to be watching her, his expression almost sad. She took in his appearance briefly, tilting her head ever so slightly as she noticed the scars on his face. She gave him a small smile, and he blinked twice, almost in disbelief that she'd noticed him before giving her a smile in return. He seemed like a kind man, but she was very aware that she didn't have any way of knowing.

Her eyes quickly grew wide as she realized it was rather rude to be staring at his scars so much and looked away. Emelyn promptly started to look around again and frowned, wanting to look at him again. He had been staring at her first, after all. Perhaps she wasn't being rude at all.

Before Emelyn knew it, Professor McGonagall had walked back into the building with three people in tow; a very bushy-haired girl and what Emelyn assumed were her parents. Both the man and woman were reasonably tall, if not average, and very clean. Professor McGonagall spoke to the family of three and motioned towards where Emelyn was sitting.

Emelyn decided to look to see if the man who had been staring at her was still watching. She was almost disappointed to see that he was gone. Turning back to look at the people McGonagall was with, Emelyn was startled to see a hand shoved practically in her face.

"_My _name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" The hand in front of her was attached to the bushy-haired girl who was looking at her expectantly.

Emelyn regarded the girl in front of her for a moment and then took her hand and shook it. "Uhm...Emelyn Nickels, but a lot of people call me Emma."

"Well, this is my first year at Hogwarts. Mum and dad were so incredibly pleased when I received my letter. What about your parents?"

"Hermione, I don't think -," her mother started as they approached, a flush creeping into her cheeks suddenly.

"Miss Granger, Miss Nickels is here by herself," Professor McGonagall explained, looking to Emelyn for direction.

Emelyn gave Hermione a small smile. "I'm an orphan," she said with a slight shrug.

Hermione balked at Emelyn's statement, furtively looking at her parents to help her figure out what to say. She tensed up and began to sputter words that weren't making any sense.

"It's okay, really," Emelyn said, hoping she was giving Hermione a reassuring smile. "I-it's all I've ever known. I'm used to it. Really."

Hermione relaxed a little bit. "Are you sure? Well, I suspect they would be excited if they were around," she said matter of factly. "Erm, these are my parents! I hope that's okay..."

"Well, now that introductions are made, why don't we head on our way?" Professor McGonagall said suddenly, in an attempt to clear the air. "Come now, Miss Nickels. Let's head on our way."

Emelyn stood from her seat with a slightly nervous laugh and followed Professor McGonagall and the Grangers, wondering where they could possibly be going now. The look of confusion on the faces of the Grangers and Emelyn grew as they found themselves in a fairly small alleyway surrounded by brick walls.

"Now, when you've received your wand, this is how you will enter Diagon Alley. Hermione, you will have to make sure that you're with your parents for this," McGonagall explained, removing her wand from her purse. "Diagon Alley is where you will need to come and purchase your things for school."

The group watched as Professor McGonagall counted out loud for them, motioning to specific bricks, and then tapped what appeared to be a random brick in the wall three times with her wand. To their amazement, they watched as the wall started to split open, and an archway appeared. Beyond the wall was a great alleyway of bright and gilded shops, all containing wonders that they had never seen before.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

The Grangers led the way into Diagon Alley, followed by Emelyn, and then Professor McGonagall.

"Down the way is Gringotts Bank. You can exchange your Muggle money there to purchase your items," McGonagall explained to the Grangers.

Emelyn was suddenly crestfallen as she listened to McGonagall speak. "Professor, I haven't any money," Emelyn said. How was she supposed to buy her things?

"Of course, you do," Professor McGonagall said, reaching back into her purse. "I took the liberty of pulling money from your vault for you. Your parents didn't leave you with nothing."

"This is mine?" Emelyn asked, taking the leather pouch that McGonagall was holding out to her. She was surprised at how heavy the small pouch was. She tried to weigh it in her hand, trying to figure out just how much was in there.

"It is," Professor McGonagall stated. "You don't have access to your vault just yet, but I imagine Professor Dumbledore will have that all sorted out for you when he visits later this week."

"Professor Dumbledore? The Headmaster?" Emelyn looked at McGonagall, a look that was a mixture of surprise and terror plastered on her face.

"The very same. There should be more than enough to purchase your school things and a few treats. You'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the time being. Tom, the innkeeper, will be able to get you settled. In the meantime, I will let you all go on your way. Why don't you join the Grangers to pick up your things, Miss Nickels?"

Hermione's parents gave Emelyn a wide smile. "Please, come join us. I think we all could use the help. After all, four brains are better than one!" Hermione's mother said, gently holding her hand out for Emelyn to take.

Emelyn smiled back at the Grangers and nodded, taking Hermione's mother's hand. For the first time, in a long time, she was happy.

☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾

Emelyn had never been on her own before, and the idea of spending time in the magical world by herself was terrifying. However, by the next day, she was feeling safe and secure, though she was incredibly overwhelmed.

For the first two days by herself, Emelyn started her day in the pub, eating a quick breakfast. She would listen in on the conversations of the other occupants of the pub and then would embark on an adventure into Diagon Alley. Even though she didn't really need it (and certainly didn't know how to use it), she carried her new wand everywhere. Her wand – cedar, nine and three-quarter inches, with phoenix feather and pleasantly supple – sat in the back pocket of her jeans, and she would wander in and out of the multitude of stores.

Some days she would find a book in Flourish and Blotts and just sit on the floor and read, or she would visit Florean Fortescue's and try a new type of ice cream that the old wizard insisted that she had to try. Even though it seemed like many of the adult witches and wizards were keeping an eye on her, Emelyn felt completely free. She never felt as though she couldn't wander and take in all there was to see. The only place she avoided was Knockturn Alley. She had taken a wrong turn one afternoon and immediately turned back the other way.

Emelyn carried the small pouch that housed some of her money with her in her front pocket. She was incredibly unsure of whether or not she wanted to spend it, having never had more than a few pounds in her possession at a time. She wasn't sure how much money she had, but she knew that it had to be far more than her allowance from the children's home. By the end of the second day in Diagon Alley, Emelyn decided to stop by one of the stalls dotting the long alley and picked up some candy. She grabbed a few licorice wands, some pumpkin pasties, some jelly slugs, and a few regular toffees to round out the bunch.

On her third day, Emelyn was greeted with a note that had been shoved under her door.

_Professor Dumbledore will be coming to call at around 7 o'clock. Please make your way back to your room at that time. Enjoy your day in Diagon Alley._

Emelyn had known the entire time that Dumbledore was going to arrive, but she had no idea of when that would actually be. She looked anxiously around her room, looking at everything she had lying around. She had chosen to not have anyone come around to clean the past few days. Emelyn was now feeling regret over that decision. Waffling over what to do, Emelyn quickly got dressed and began to throw her things haphazardly into piles. Even though she had a trunk, she had yet to put anything away. She groaned, looking at the piles she made, but the nagging feeling of her rumbling stomach told her that she needed to go downstairs to eat.

Time seemed to move strangely in Diagon Alley, and Emelyn wasn't sure of what day it even was. She took a quick look at the calendar near the bar. _The thirty-first of July_. It had only been a few days since she had left the children's home, but it had already felt like an eternity.

While Emelyn sat in the pub and ate her breakfast, she listened to the conversations that were being had. Suddenly the entire pub grew quiet and then lit up as if a firework had been set up. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she heard the phrases, "The Chosen One," "The Boy Who Lived," and "the potters" being thrown around. She couldn't help but wonder what a gardener had to do with the extremely tall and large jovial man and the small dark-haired boy that followed him.

After she finished eating, Emelyn pondered whether she should go back upstairs to clean some more. She wanted to go enjoy her time in Diagon Alley once more, as well. Being a child and unsure of when she would next return, she decided that cleaning could wait. Having one last adventure would be more enjoyable.

Emelyn spent a few hours ducking in and out of shops but ultimately found herself in Flourish and Blotts once again. She found a lengthy book about magical creatures with great glee. She settled herself into her favorite spot on the second floor at the very back end of an aisle, up against a wall. Emelyn was so engrossed by her book that she lost track of time. The shopkeeper, a woman who was no older than 25, made her way upstairs and informed Emelyn that the store would be closing in a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, what time is it?" Emelyn had asked the young witch, closing the book quickly and becoming nervous.

"It's nearly 7 pm," she answered. "Do you need me to put that away for you? Or will you be making a purchase?

"Oh, no," Emelyn moaned, scrambling to her feet. She looked at the book at her hand and then shoved it roughly towards the witch who took it in surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm meant to be meeting someone. Bye!" Emelyn bolted down the aisle, down the stairs, and back through the, luckily, open brick wall that divided Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron.

As she entered the building, she was stopped by the barkeep Tom. "Professor Dumbledore is upstairs waiting," he said, taking a look at the clock. "You're late."

"I know I am," Emelyn yelled as she ran past to the staircase. Emelyn took the stairs two at a time to her floor and paused on the landing. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and winced at the stitch in her side. As she stood on the landing, clutching her side, she grew more and more nervous. She didn't want to make a bad impression. She was afraid that by being late, Professor Dumbledore would be mad at her. She looked up as she heard the clicking of a door opening and realized that the door to her room was now ajar, though she was not near it.

Working through her pain, Emelyn made her way slowly down the hallway, still holding her side as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal. She let out a quiet sigh and gently pushed the door the rest of the way open. When she peered in, she was glad to see that the room was a lot cleaner than when she had left it. Two large purple wingback chairs sat angled in front of the crackling fire, replacing the stiff brown chairs that sat on either side of a small table. The small round table sat between them with a silver platter that held a teapot, three teacups, a stack of biscuits, and some sugars. Emelyn, momentarily fixated by the fire as she closed the door, was very surprised to see the face of an older man very close to her own.

"Ah, Miss Nickels, how nice of you to join me."

Emelyn let out a small yelp and took a step back, slamming into the now-closed door. She threw her hands up to her mouth in shock, her eyes wide.

The man returned an equally as surprised look behind his half-moon glasses and then began to laugh, the bell wrapped around the middle of his long beard jingling as he did so. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Emelyn asked breathlessly, dropping her hands slightly.

"I suppose that might be me, yes," the man replied, his blue eyes twinkling.

Emelyn took a few moments to allow her breathing to finally get back to normal and took in the sight of the old man. He wore long robes that were the same color as the purple chairs and had long grey hair. The Professor Dumbledore that stood in front of her was nothing like the image that she had painted in her mind. She had imagined a rather short, handlebar mustached man, much like Mr. Ward. The man that stood in front of her was far better than what she had imagined.

"I apologize for being late," Emelyn spluttered. "I was reading in Flourish and Blotts and completely lost track of time. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She clamped a hand over her mouth again to keep herself from babbling.

"Late?" Dumbledore responded, pulling a pocket watch from one of the deep pockets of his robe and looking at it. When Emelyn peered at it curiously, it looked as though it had no hands but swirling planets. "Why I do believe that you came just precisely on time." He looked back at Emelyn with his eyes twinkling as he placed the pocket watch back in his pocket. He motioned over to the small table near the fire. "Tea?"

"That – that would be wonderful, yes," Emelyn said, taken aback.

"Wonderful, let us sit," Dumbledore said, inclining his head towards the chairs, motioning for Emelyn to take a seat. Emelyn smiled at Dumbledore as she walked past him and sat down in the seat closest to the door.

"Would you like sugar in your tea?" Dumbledore asked her as he began pouring tea into the cups.

"Yes, please. Two cubes," Emelyn replied, watching curiously as Dumbledore filled the third cup as well as their own. He dropped two blocks of the sugar into her tea, took a spoon, and stirred the sugar in for her. With a smile, he passed the cup and saucer to her.

Emelyn took a slow sip from her cup as she watched Dumbledore walk around the side of the empty chair and sitting down in it, crossing his legs. He took a few sips from his cup, staring into the fire for a few moments before speaking.

"I trust you have enjoyed your time in Diagon Alley thus far?" Dumbledore asked, watching the fire.

"I have," Emelyn answered earnestly. "It's been wonderful. It's more than I ever expected."

"I take it that you've been spending a lot of time at Flourish and Blotts?" Dumbledore asked, peering at her over his glasses as he took another sip of tea.

Emelyn flushed under his gaze. "I have," she said, looking over at the fire so that she didn't have to look at Dumbledore. "There's so much that I don't know about. I want to know as much as I can."

"That's wise," Dumbledore said, nodding. "It is always a wise move to educate oneself as much as they can so that they can prepare for what's unknown."

The two watched the crackling fire in silence, drinking their tea.

"Miss Nickels, are you aware of why I'm here tonight?" Dumbledore asked her quietly. He placed his empty cup back on the table and peered at Emelyn over steepled fingers.

Emelyn shook her head, still watching the fire and holding her empty teacup and saucer on her lap. "No, Professor. All I know is that you would be coming to speak to me. I just haven't a clue why."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment as he watched Emelyn. "I imagine you wouldn't. Professor McGonagall is rather tight-lipped with most things," he replied honestly. He leaned forward and gently took the empty cup and saucer from Emelyn and placing it on the table next to his cup. "Did she mention anything else of note?"

Emelyn looked at Dumbledore and shook her head again. "Not really. She did mention that you would be assisting in sorting out my account at Gringotts," Emelyn said. "Other than that? Nothing I can recall."

"Ah, yes. I will have to visit Gringotts tomorrow to get that taken care of," Dumbledore said, standing up from his seat. He began to walk past her and head towards the door. Dumbledore took a moment to stop next to Emelyn and placed a hand on her shoulder. "As for tonight's meeting, as it turns out, there is someone else that you need to meet tonight." Emelyn looked up Dumbledore, his twinkling blue eyes meeting hers.

"We have had a family member of yours step forward in regards to your care. Ordinarily, you would be placed with another wizarding family, but due to a turn of events, circumstances have changed."

Emelyn suddenly felt as though a bucket of ice-cold water had been poured over the top of her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. That was possibly one of the last things she ever expected to hear.

"I will be right back," he said, placing a hand gently on top of her head before proceeding to walk out the door. Emelyn twisted around in her chair to watch as the door closed behind the old man. With a shuddering breath, she turned back around to stare deeply into the fire. She was now incredibly nervous.

While she had been in Ollivander's, the wild wandmaker had presented her wands that he insisted were similar to her parents. She had been confused when he had attempted a third wand of another family member, "even though he was still present." She had laughed at the grey-haired old man and told him that he must have been mistaken. He had only met her confused look with an expressionless one of his own but didn't reply. Could he have genuinely meant that someone in her family was still alive?

Unsure of what to do with herself, Emelyn found herself fidgeting with her clothes. She tried to flatten out the creases of her jeans and tried to pull the hem of her shirt down. She played with her fingers, tapping them together carefully in a rhythm. Finding the action didn't quell her nerves, she settled for just fisting her hands on her lap until her knuckles turned white. Once again, she felt as though she should have picked a different outfit, but she didn't have much to choose from.

As she heard the door of the room click open, Emelyn closed her eyes tightly, trying to still her uneven and nervous breathing. She kept her hands fisted and opened her eyes to stare into the fire, not willing herself to look up to see who was in the room.

"Emelyn, I have brought who you need to meet," Dumbledore said softly from off to her left side, the side closest to the door.

Emelyn felt a lump in her throat form, which she tried to swallow back as she stood up. She tried to keep her eyes fixed low as she turned to face the direction Dumbledore stood, but her curiosity got the best of her. She let out a small gasp as her eyes met the eyes of the tall man that stood next to him.

It was the man she saw when she first arrived in Diagon Alley.

With the man now close to her, she could see that his eyes were the same shade of green as hers. He looked paler than he had the other day, almost as if he had been ill, the scars on his face harsh against his skin, and he seemed nervous. Emelyn looked at Dumbledore inquisitively and looked back at the man, her brows knitting close together.

"Emelyn, meet your uncle Remus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	3. New Beginnings

Emelyn shot Dumbledore a confused and terrified look before returning her gaze to the man in front of her. She placed a hand on the armrest of the chair to steady herself as she felt as though she might faint. Of all of the things that Dumbledore could have told her that night, this was the last thing she expected. She was really supposed to believe that the man standing in front of her was her uncle?

Dumbledore could have told her that she had to pass a very difficult test before getting to Hogwarts. Or he could have said that the sky was actually water, and she would have believed him. For him to tell her that she had a living and breathing family member to live with? It seemed impossible.

The man was quiet, clearly unsure of what to say as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark brown suit jacket. He just stared at Emelyn, who could only stare back.

Emelyn quickly started to notice the little things that could mean they were related. The color and shape of their eyes, their similar noses, and even the color of the hair was nearly identical. Where his hair was flecked with grey, hers was flecked with a deep red.

He seemed to take in her expression, a small frown crossing his face. He watched her carefully, and Emelyn became aware that she would begin to breathe hard and then not breathe at all. She was almost positive that if her heart were beating any faster, all of Diagon Alley could hear it. Emelyn swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and found herself slightly annoyed.

"You were here the other day," Emelyn said accusingly, breaking the silence. "You were sitting downstairs the day I arrived." Her eyes began to narrow as she glared at him.

Dumbledore cast the man a look, his eyes twinkling brighter than ever with a hint of pure mirth behind them. "Remus Lupin, did you forget to tell me that you were here in the Leaky Cauldron recently?"

The man was quiet for a few moments more, a slight flush creeping into his cheeks as he looked over at Dumbledore. It had been years since he felt like he had done something wrong, and he was thoroughly embarrassed. "I was," he said, averting his eyes. "When you told me about her a few weeks ago, I wanted to be sure for myself. You remember how things were back then, Dumbledore. There's no mistaking it now that I'm standing right in front of her…"

He trailed off as he looked back up at Emelyn, trying to mask his expression as best as he could.

"It's just like looking at Margaret, is it not?" Dumbledore offered softly. The man glanced over at Dumbledore and nodded in response, momentarily speechless as he returned his gaze to Emelyn.

"Margaret?" Emelyn asked quietly, looking between the two men before stopping on Dumbledore.

"Your mother," Remus answered just as quietly. "My sister…"

Emelyn looked back at Remus, feeling a knot forming her throat at his words. _Margaret_, she thought to herself. _Margaret… _She returned to staring at the crackling fire, unsure of what to do with that piece of information besides reciting it to herself in her thoughts. Emelyn had never known her mother's name before.

"I'll leave you two for a moment," Dumbledore said into the silence. "I believe I might try and pay the goblins of Gringotts a visit now rather than later. I'm certain that someone will still be there."

Dumbledore seemed to float out of the room, moving a lot quicker than Emelyn would've expected for a man of his age. As the door closed behind him, the crushing silence became more evident as it left Remus and Emelyn alone together.

Emelyn returned her gaze to Remus and opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it quickly. She had no idea what she wanted to say. She couldn't understand what was happening and was sure she none of this was real.

In a way, she felt as though she was living out one of her daydreams, where a long-lost family member showed up to pluck her from Saint Nicholas's. She had spent many hours sitting in her classes at school, just staring longingly out the window. She would imagine the day she would be whisked away from the children's home by her new family. Now that the daydream was a reality, it was suddenly a lot different than what she had imagined. It was terribly awkward and not entirely hugs and kisses like she believed.

"Would you like to sit down?" Remus finally asked, motioning over to the chairs in front of the fire. "It would be more comfortable than standing."

Emelyn nodded and sat back down in her chair, still unsure of what was happening. She watched as he slowly sat down in the chair that had been occupied by Dumbledore only moments before. As he sat down, Emelyn couldn't help but stare at that scars that lined his face, illuminated by the glow of the fire. They looked deep, as though his face had been raked with nails or like he was attacked by a bear. Though she wanted to know where they came from, she didn't think it was appropriate to ask. She looked down at his hands that were equally as marked, though not as deeply as the scars on his face. What had happened to him? When she looked back up at his face, she couldn't help but notice his sad expression mixed with another emotion, but she couldn't be sure what that was. Emelyn let out a nervous giggle while Remus gave her a small smile.

"Would you like to speak first?" He offered, watching her intently.

Emelyn having no idea what to say, only shook her head no in response. She had many questions, but she wasn't sure how to form them just yet. Emelyn felt that if she let Remus speak first, maybe then maybe the questions would come easier.

Remus nodded, unsure of what he would say. In the two years that he had gotten to spend with Emelyn, he had never been able to see her as much as she wanted. Perhaps the beginning would be the best place to start.

"Well, as you now know, your mother was my sister. My name is Remus Lupin, and it has been a _very_ long time since I've seen you."

"You've seen me before?" Emelyn asked, startled.

"Yes, when you were born and several times after. Your mother and I weren't very close, so I wasn't given many opportunities to see you. After everything that happened to your parents, I…I wasn't even sure that you were alive."

"Why weren't you close? What happened to them? All I can remember is life at Saint Nicholas's. I didn't even know that I had a life outside of that." Emelyn asked, her voice finally returning. Questions burned at her, and she wanted to know more but was afraid to know the answers.

"Well…" Remus's lips twitched slightly at how many questions she just tossed at him. It wasn't entirely unexpected, but he wasn't sure how to answer her questions. "I was very sick as a child, and unfortunately that took a lot of our parent's time. Your mother made it a point to tell me on several occasions that she resented me for that very reason." His expression grew sad, but he masked it quickly, hoping that Emelyn hadn't noticed.

He gave her a small smile before continuing, "I don't particularly blame her. Unfortunately, you wouldn't remember your life outside of the children's home, even if you wanted to. You might after today, but possibly not. We won't know for another few days."

Emelyn gave him a puzzled look, not understanding. Remus sighed and continued.

"I didn't know any of this until recently, myself. As Professor Dumbledore explained it to me, all of the child residents of Saint Nicholas are administered a potion twice daily. This potion would be mixed in with your morning and evening beverages."

"A potion?" Emelyn interrupted. _That must be why all of the drinks tasted terrible._

"Yes," Remus answered. "The potion doesn't have permanent effects, but it's a specially designed potion to help keep you from remembering the horrors of your past. Of course, this would mean you would have to have the memories to begin with. Rather than take the chance, it was decided to eliminate the possibility altogether."

"So, we've had our minds erased?" Emelyn looked petrified at the very idea, and Remus didn't blame her in the least.

He thought of how it would be best to answer her question. Remus wanted to try and help her understand without overwhelming her. When Dumbledore told him of the measures taken to care for children in wizarding children's homes, he was flabbergasted. Remus never expected so many precautions to be made. It was with Dumbledore's insistence that additional precautions be taken as he "didn't want to repeat history." Remus wasn't sure of what exactly Dumbledore meant by his words, but he didn't press to learn more.

"Yes and no, but only temporarily," Remus said after a few minutes. "The potion is no longer administered when you come of age, or you've been brought to a new family. It also depends on whether you've been adopted or, like you, have been accepted to Hogwarts. Although in the case of young witches and wizards, the new family has the option to continue administering the potion."

Emelyn opened her mouth to speak but closed it as Remus held his hand up to her. He could see that she was concerned, and rightfully so.

"I will not be continuing it," he said softly, smiling as a look of relief crossed her face. "However, you have been given the potion in small doses while being here." Once again, Emelyn opened her mouth to protest, but Remus gently took one of her fisted hands on her lap into his and chuckled. He gently unfolded her fingers and ran his thumb over her tense knuckles. "But you had your last dose this morning. I disagree with it."

"I don't understand," Emelyn said, feeling a small wave of relaxation as Remus gently massaged her aching hand. She hadn't realized how tightly she had been clenching her fist, and she awkwardly flexed her other hand, trying to loosen up the muscles in her fingers. She frowned slightly at how comfortable she felt with her hand in his. Was he really telling her the truth?

"If you somehow understood, I would be astonished," Remus admitted. "In all honesty, I'm not sure that I understand either."

"You don't?"

Remus shook his head. "Not really. I don't agree with having your memories, or your powers suppressed. In order to grow, we need our memories to become stronger. As much as the memories may hurt, they're important to us becoming the people that we're meant to be."

"That's wise," Emelyn said.

"Not really," Remus said with a small laugh, placing Emelyn's hand back on her lap. "Not when you're an old man like me."

"You're not that old, are you? Certainly not as old as Professor Dumbledore is." Emelyn gave him another cursory look and was surprised when he suddenly let out a hearty laugh.

"No, I'm not as old as Professor Dumbledore. I'm 31, but I feel so much older," he answered.

"That makes a lot more sense," Emelyn said. "You said that Professor Dumbledore came to see you and to tell you about me?"

"He did."

"But you didn't know about me? Well, you didn't know that I was alive?"

Remus paled slightly at her question. "I didn't," he said with a sigh. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. "Like I said, Margaret, your mother, and I didn't have much of a relationship. I was surprised that I was even given the opportunity to see you when you were born – you were such a tiny little thing back then." He took another look at Emelyn and cast his gaze to the fire. "I'm sorry that I didn't try harder."

"What do you -"

"I believe that would be all for one night," said Dumbledore as he walked back into the room. "You two will have plenty more time to talk." His blue eyes seemed to be twinkling more in the firelight now than before he left. He stood in the middle of the two chairs, taking a look at both Emelyn and Remus. He reached into the pockets of his robe and produced a small key, holding it out to Remus.

"I think she should have it," Remus said quietly, motioning for Dumbledore to pass the key to Emelyn.

Emelyn shot Remus a curious look but then took the key as Dumbledore offered it to her instead. A light flush crept into her cheeks as she looked at the key she now held in her hands. It was a funny looking thing and felt heavy despite its size. "Thank you," she said.

"Everything is taken care of for you at Gringotts, Miss Emelyn. When you require money, you may visit the bank and will be given access to your family's vault. Ah, if I remember correctly, your vault number is 513."

"Thank you again."

"Now, I do believe that it would be dinner time for you, Miss Emelyn," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you head down and get something to eat. I have a few things that I need to discuss with your uncle."

Emelyn slowly stood up and looked up at Dumbledore and then to Remus, feeling slightly odd about going downstairs to eat by herself. She suddenly felt her stomach rumbling as it let out a noise. She cringed as it did so and gave a nervous smile.

"Go along, you need to eat something," Remus said, smiling at her.

Without another word, Emelyn left the room, looking back at the two men as she closed the door. She wanted to eavesdrop, but the nagging feeling in her stomach told her that food was more important at the moment.

As the door closed behind Emelyn, the two men waited a moment before speaking. Remus sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"I can't do this," he said, shaking his head. "Margaret never would have let me."

"And yet she made you Emelyn's godfather," Dumbledore offered, sitting in the seat Emelyn had just left.

"Yes, but she never _wanted _to."

"Remus, I don't think that you give yourself any credit. What happened to Margaret and Jude was very unfortunate. We were all too focused on Harry to realize that Voldemort's followers would retaliate the way that they did."

"And that is exactly why I can't do this," Remus said, sitting back up in his chair and glaring at Dumbledore. "That is _exactly_ why. We were all too worried about Harry to even think of the others. None of us thought to check on Alice and Frank, and we certainly didn't think to check on Margaret and Jude or any of the others."

Remus stood up suddenly from his chair and walked over to the fire, putting an arm up against the mantel and leaning his head on his arm.

"At the time, Harry was the most important thing to worry about," Dumbledore said sadly. "I knew that Voldemort would return then, and I still believe it now."

"And what about the others, Albus? We _failed _them. We _failed _Lily and James. We should have known that Sirius was the traitor all along."

"We did what we needed to at the time, Remus. We made sure that Harry was in a safe place. None of us would have guessed that Sirius would have betrayed Lily and James. None of that has anything to do with now."

"It has everything to do with now," Remus said with a low growl. He turned around to look at Dumbledore, aggravated by how casually he spoke. "If Sirius hadn't betrayed Lily and James, they would be _alive_ right now. Harry would have grown up with parents who loved him. Emelyn would have led a normal life and would have grown up happy and loved as well. Things would be different."

"But we would still be at war," Dumbledore said softly, rising from his chair to stand near Remus. "We would still be at war. Lily and James would still be in hiding. Margaret and Jude might still not have led full lives. You might not have even survived."

Remus stared at Dumbledore, his face set. "It would have been a better life."

"Remus, you can still stand in front of me and say that after seeing her?" Dumbledore's voice began to rise. "Harry has had a family. I make no expectations that he will have been brought up perfectly, but he has been _safe_. Emelyn was never given the same opportunity as Harry."

"I didn't know that she was alive," Remus shouted. "10 years of wondering what happened to the girl, and now all of a sudden she's here? Just standing in front of me as if she was a ghost come back to life. She's nearly twelve!"

"Which is precisely why you need to give her the opportunity that she was never given," Dumbledore shouted back.

Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin only stared at each other. Remus's breathing was heavy as a decade's worth of anger coursed through his veins while Dumbledore was as stoic as ever.

"I am _not _the one who should be taking care of her," Remus said with another low growl. "Not with the man that I am."

"A kind and gentle man? A man who has gone through so much more than many? A man who was more than willing to die for his friends during one of the greatest wars of our times?"

"You know what I mean, Dumbledore," Remus said.

"I don't, Remus. As long as she is with you, _she will be safe_. When Margaret made you her godfather, she made you her guardian if anything were to happen. That means more protection for her than any spell that we could cast."

"Being with me puts her in more danger than anything. Margaret wasn't thinking. She was right to avoid me and be angry with me for all of those years." Remus walked away from the fireplace and around the chairs, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to put distance between himself and Dumbledore.

"Remus Lupin, you are acting like a petulant child," Dumbledore practically shouted. "You may not agree with me, but you know I speak the truth."

Remus turned to look at Dumbledore again, suddenly feeling as though he was being scolded. "You may speak your truth, but I speak mine."

"Remus Lupin, right now, there is a child downstairs wondering what is happening and where you have been her entire life," Dumbledore said. He crossed the room to stand in front of Remus. He placed his hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly. "Right now, your sister's daughter, your niece, requires guidance. It is now _your _job to give her the love and care of her family. I suggest going downstairs and joining her for dinner and _calming down_. We will talk when you are both done."

Remus stared at Dumbledore for a moment, eyes narrowed. He sighed and then nodded.

Dumbledore gave Remus's shoulders another squeeze and let him go. As Remus turned to leave, he paused for a moment, shooting Dumbledore a look over his shoulder. "She can't know the truth, Albus. Not yet," he said.

"I'll keep your secret, Remus. It's your secret to share, after all," he said in response.

Emelyn had been very surprised to see Remus walking down the stairs while she waited for her dinner. She was even more amazed when he sat down at the table with her, a kind smile on his face.

They had an effortless conversation, Remus mostly asking her things about herself. He asked Emelyn her favorite color ("Blue." "Mine, too."), the things she liked to do ("Mostly read." "I enjoy reading myself. It's nice to escape sometimes, no?"), and what she wanted to do when she grew up ("Not sure." "I don't know what I want to do when I grow up, either."). Remus's last response had elicited giggles from her.

Despite his anxiety, he had to admit that her laugh was like music to his ears. Remus couldn't help but think of when she was a baby, and he had held her in his arms, feeling such pure joy. He was surprised to have those feelings suddenly rush back and wash over him so quickly. What he found even more shocking was that another feeling came along with it.

The more he watched her, the more there was a growing need to protect her. It was almost as if she had always been his own. He nearly chuckled to himself as a bitter thought crossed his mind. It was as if she were his cub, and he was the protective parent. He had the same stirrings of emotion when she was born, but now they were coming back far stronger than they had then.

Remus couldn't believe that this was the same girl that he remembered as a two-year-old. She was withdrawn and wary but incredibly curious about everything around her. He almost wanted to pinch himself just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming. Remus glanced over to the spot he had sat the other day, just hoping for a glimpse of her. He had just wanted to make sure that she was real.

The moment he saw the familiar face of his old professor, he was sure that he had stopped breathing entirely. He couldn't keep himself from immediately being drawn to Emelyn, as if no time had passed at all. Remus had no idea what Emelyn would look like, but she was absolutely perfect. He knew that he should leave before she spotted him, but her gaze was almost like a moth to a flame, and he froze. No amount of preparation could have had him ready to look into her eyes for the first time in years. It was her smile that did him in – incredibly foreign and familiar at the same time.

Her accusing tone from earlier had made him worried Emelyn was angry with him, but it appeared she had already forgiven his transgression. If she was ready to move forward, then so was he.

As they finished their dinner, Remus couldn't help his smile as he saw Emelyn's eyes begin to glaze over as sleep threatened to overtake her.

"Time for bed?" he asked her quietly.

Emelyn tried her best to hold back a yawn but failed miserably. "I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"Don't be. You've had a very long day. I imagine my intrusion didn't help," Remus said. "Come now, let's head back upstairs. I'm sure Dumbledore would like to bid you goodnight." Remus stood up, offering an arm to Emelyn.

Emelyn nodded slowly, hesitating a moment before taking Remus's proffered arm. They walked back upstairs slowly, Remus mostly supporting Emelyn as they walked. Each step they took led to Emelyn having heavier and heavier limbs as they walked.

"Er…I might have lied earlier," Emelyn said, her voice a near whisper.

"Oh?" Remus said in surprise. "About what?"

"My favorite color isn't actually blue," she said quietly. She hesitated for a moment and looked up at Remus with a shy smile. "My favorite color is yellow."

Remus chuckled at her incredibly innocent confession. "Mine is actually green. I think we were both a little nervous."

Emelyn blushed and said nothing, content to just let him lead her back to her room.

Dumbledore was sitting in one of the chairs, reading one of Emelyn's schoolbooks.

"Finished already?" Dumbledore asked, standing up from his seat. He smiled, seeing Emelyn, eyes closed leaning up against Remus, legs unsteady where they stood. "Ah, yes. It is late, isn't it?" He gave Remus a look, his eyes twinkling. Emelyn opened her sleepy eyes and nodded.

Remus carefully walked her over to the couch that sat near the bed, lowering her gently as she yawned.

"Remus let's give her a moment of privacy so that she may get changed," Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Remus's arm and motioning to the door once more. Before closing the door, Dumbledore took out his wand, and with a quick flourish, a set of soft purple pajamas lay on the couch next to Emelyn. "Those should be suitable, no? Get into bed, Miss Emelyn. I will see you when the term begins."

With unsteady legs and with heavy arms and equally as heavy head, Emelyn changed into the purple pajamas that Dumbledore had magicked out of nowhere. They were the softest pajamas that she had ever felt, and she wondered if she was able to keep them. She slowly walked over to the bed and climbed in, pulling the blanket up high. As her head touched the pillow, she felt the room growing very warm, and she quickly fell asleep.

Emelyn wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but as she opened her eyes, she could see that the room was darker than it was before. Remus and Dumbledore were sitting in the chairs in front of the now dying fire. They had short drink glasses in their hands filled with a dark liquid. They were both speaking quietly to each other, but Emelyn tried to listen carefully. She adjusted her head gently on her pillow to watch them better.

"Remus, you worry too much," Dumbledore said, taking a drink from his glass.

Remus scoffed at Dumbledore's words, taking a drink himself. "I don't worry enough."

"Did you not see how she leaned on you when you came into the room?"

"She was exhausted. I probably would have done the same if I were her."

"She feels safe. I told you earlier than the bond of family holds a magic stronger than any other. A part of her knows that already."

"Albus – she was tired. Nothing more, nothing less." Remus took another drink.

"If you insist. You'll realize the truth in time." Dumbledore said, shrugging as he finished his glass. He procured a bottle from his robes, opening it and filling his glass once more. He held the bottle up towards Remus, who shook his head. Dumbledore inclined his head and closed the bottle up and placed it back into his pocket. There was silence.

"You'll do fine, Remus," Dumbledore said after a few moments.

"I don't feel that I will."

"You will."

Remus sighed, taking a drink, and finishing his glass. "And how do I tell her about me?"

"You will tell her when the time is right. It might not be now, it might not be tomorrow, it might not be in a few months from now, but you will tell her."

Emelyn's eyes narrowed as she watched the two, wondering what they were talking about. Both men suddenly turned to look over at Emelyn, who quickly crushed her eyes closed, hoping that they didn't notice she was awake.

"And if I don't?"

"That is your cross to bear, Remus."

Emelyn opened slowly opened her eyes again to watch the two. She watched as Remus looked down at his glass and then held it out to Dumbledore, apparently deciding he wanted more of what the dark liquid was. He took a long drink once his glass was full and let out a noise of disgust. "Bloody nasty when it first goes down," Remus said, swirling the liquid that remained in the glass. "And what do I do every month? Every summer? Every holiday that lines up?"

"We will figure that out when the time comes. If need be, she always has a home during the holidays. I expect that she'll want to spend time with you." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Remus took another drink.

"You know about the end of August."

"I do, and that has already been taken care of. I will be sure to send an owl when the time gets closer." Dumbledore took a drink regarding the low flames in the fire.

"What about her parents?"

"Again, for you to decide, although I believe sooner rather than later would be better."

There was another silence, and they both turned to look over at Emelyn again. Emelyn nearly let out a gasp as she closed her eyes quickly. She waited a little while longer before she carefully opened her eyes, wanting to make sure that neither of them were still looking.

"She'll have questions," Remus said.

"You'll have answers."

"You know my home isn't suitable for a child," Remus whispered.

"I've had house-elves clean for you already. You'll receive money monthly from her vault to take care of her."

Remus was silent but gave Dumbledore a confused look. He shook his head for a moment and then took another drink from his glass. He didn't seem too pleased.

"You really think that I'll be able to do this?"

"I do. If not for yourself, if not for Emelyn, then for Margaret."

Dumbledore turned to look over at Emelyn. Emelyn was just a fraction of a second too late in closing her eyes, and she knew that Dumbledore had caught her watching them.

"However, the rest of this conversation can be had at another time. I believe it's time for all of us to get some rest." Dumbledore said, a hint of a smile in his voice. As he spoke, Emelyn found herself suddenly asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	4. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tw: implied child abuse**

_Emelyn found herself in a very green meadow. Trees were spread out along the horizon, and a pond lay in the middle of the green expanse. The grass was dotted with multi-colored flowers. Emelyn felt entirely at peace. She had been here before in her dreams, but she was sure that she had visited this place in person._

_ She found herself exploring the meadow, stopping in patches of flowers to run her hands over the bright and fluffy petals. She was smiling. The sun was out, the field was warm, and the light wind passing through rustled the foliage in such a melodic way. Emelyn was alone in the meadow, and there was no evidence that any homes or any beings were nearby. It was just herself, the flowers, and whatever might exist in the pond._

_ Emelyn made her way to the pond slowly, just enjoying her time. The closer she approached the pond, the darker the sky would get. But Emelyn didn't care, she was entirely at ease with everything in her life._

_ The pond was just as brilliant as the foliage surrounding it. Cattails rocked in the breeze at one end of the pond. A few lily pads lay smack in the middle of the water. The underwater vegetation was just as beautiful as the rest of the meadow. Long trailing grass threatened to tickle the pond's surface. Rocks looked to be laid down in just the perfect manner as if someone had gone in and laid everything in the pond by hand._

_ As she admired the pond, she felt the wind picking up. She felt the air growing colder, the sky becoming darker, and she could swear that she heard the rumble of thunder somewhere in the distance._

_ Emelyn was incredibly alone in that meadow with nowhere to run if a storm were to arrive. She looked off into the distance, judging how easily it would be to get to the trees. _But you're not supposed to go to the trees if there's lightning,_ Emelyn thought to herself. She looked around quickly and noticed that there appeared to be a small cabin that she hadn't seen. Had it appeared out of nowhere? Or was the cabin always there? Emelyn wasn't sure, but she did know that she had to make it to the building for shelter._

_ In an instant, the sky opened up. Heavy rain began to pelt Emelyn and the ground, putting large rippling divots in the pond. Emelyn began to run._

_ As she ran towards the hut, she found herself looking towards the trees again. The once empty expanse in the horizon was now had large dark figures slowly exiting the trees. She found herself running faster, watching the dark masses starting to move towards her. The hut seemed to be moving further and further away as she ran while the creatures were moving closer and closer._

_Suddenly, she heard a howl…_

Emelyn awoke with a start, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She took in a deep breath, feeling as though the air in her lungs had disappeared entirely. She had dreamed of the meadow before many times, but she had never had strange creatures appear. She sat up, rubbing her eyes quickly, trying to clear the blurriness and sleep.

The wetness of her eyes was startling, and she shivered as she registered the cold sweat that covered her body. Though she had been sleeping in the same room for a few nights, everything seemed grossly unfamiliar. The half-drawn curtains had light filtering in, though the room was still bathed partially in darkness.

She looked down at her hands that were shaking in her lap with shuddering breaths. She began to run them shakily through her hair, needing something to do. That particular dream had never been so vivid before in all of the years she had it. It was like breaking through a fog that she wasn't aware had been there. Was it because she wasn't taking that odd potion Remus told her about? It had to be. There was no other logical explanation that she could think of.

"Are you all right?"

Emelyn's head swiveled around quickly, her eyes widening in shock. She watched as Remus rushed over to her side, a crease appearing between his brows with worry. With a flick of his wand, the oil-lamps were ignited to add light to the room. She was grateful that he didn't immediately pull open the curtains.

She took a closer look at Remus and found that she wasn't entirely sure she had ever seen someone look that concerned over her before. It gave her stomach a funny fluttery feeling that filled her with warmth because she liked it. The fluttery feeling went away quickly to be filled with dread. She didn't want him to think she was going to be a problem and send her back.

"I'm fine," Emelyn exclaimed quickly, her face flushing deeply out of embarrassment. "It was just a bad dream."

Remus gently placed the back of his hand against her forehead. He was concerned that Emelyn had a fever after not having the potion from the children's home for the first time. It wasn't made clear to him what side effects she would have after discontinuing the usage of the potion. The last thing he wanted was for her to get severely ill from stopping it without tapering her off of it. It was made clear to him that she had been taking it for nearly a decade, and such prolonged use was worrisome. When he was satisfied that she was the correct temperature, he dropped his hand to clasp her shoulder instead.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, I'm sure," Emelyn said nodding. She let out a heavy sigh, relaxing slightly at the warmth of his hand on her shoulder. She found that she didn't mind it at all. Her natural reaction was to flinch away from most people, but she felt surprisingly at ease. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?"

"Professor Dumbledore left last night," Remus said with a soft smile. "He said to tell you that he would see you on the first day of term and to send him an owl if you wished."

"An owl? But I don't have -"

Emelyn suddenly heard a low hooting noise from near the door. She peered around Remus and was surprised to see a tawny colored owl sitting in a cage on the table by the door. It looked exactly like the one she had been looking at in Eeylops the other day.

"What was that you were saying about not having an owl?" Remus said, his smile growing wider at Emelyn's look of excitement. The owl, though a little expensive, was clearly an excellent purchase. The salesperson had been an enormous help, mentioning that a young girl had looked at that particular owl several times. After a back and forth with the salesperson, Remus deduced that it was Emelyn who had been visiting every day. The absolutely delighted look on her face made it well worth the purchase. Her smile was just as infectious now as it had been when she was smaller.

"Is she mine?" she asked, throwing the blankets off of her body and jumping out of bed. She rushed over to the cage and gently placed her fingers through the bars, grinning as the bird nipped at her fingers.

"She's yours," Remus said. "You can open the cage if you'd like, I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to being out for a moment. We'll let her back out before we head home, she'll know where to go."

Emelyn looked back at Remus, looking slightly unsure, but then a wide smile crossed her face. She turned back to the cage and carefully unlatched the cage door and laughed as the bird took flight and landed on one of the armchairs, fluffing her feathers. The owl regarded Emelyn with its dark eyes set in its white heart-shaped face. Emelyn extended a hand to the bird and giggled as the bird placed its head into her hand, allowing her to gently stroke its feathers. The owl was even more beautiful this close up.

"She's a barn owl. I thought you might want to be able to talk to your friends during the holidays. Maybe even write to me while you're at Hogwarts if you'd like, of course," Remus added as he watched Emelyn pet her new owl.

"I love her," Emelyn cooed, admiring the owl as she stroked her feathers.

"You do?"

"Yes, she's beautiful," Emelyn said, giggling as the owl ruffled its feathers and gently nipped at her fingers again. "Thank you," she said earnestly as she looked back over at Remus.

"You're welcome," Remus smiled. "She still needs a name, so think about that. Are you hungry?"

Emelyn's stomach growled, and she giggled with embarrassment. "Very much," she said. It felt like it had been ages since she had dinner. So much seemed to have happened in the past twenty-four hours.

"Well, then we can go downstairs and eat. I imagine you'd like to take a bath?" Emelyn nodded. "All right, take your bath, and get ready. We'll head to breakfast after," Remus smiled, making sure to commit the moment to memory. He never thought he would get to see Emelyn again, and he didn't want to forget this. "Perhaps it might be a good idea to put your owl back in her cage."

Emelyn smiled back as she ushered her owl back into its cage. It had been a process, but she figured out how to do it with ease. She went into her backpack where she had packed her things and pulled out a change of clothes. In practically no time at all, Emelyn had showered and changed, running back out and moving to the large mirror by the door to start fixing her hair.

"Is it warm out?" Emelyn asked Remus, taking in what he was wearing to get an idea of whether she should put her hair up. She wasn't sure what to make of the weather with his outfit. Remus was wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up half-way up his forearms and slacks with oxfords. She scrunched her nose as she looked at herself in the mirror, wishing that she had different clothes to wear.

"It's fairly warm," Remus replied thoughtfully. "It's not terrible, but there have been much warmer days." He was absentmindedly petting Emelyn's new owl through the open cage door; it really was a pretty bird. Remus closed the cage door and turned to watch Emelyn decide what she wanted to do with her hair. He hadn't realized just how long it really was.

"Up it is," Emelyn said with a decided nod. She pulled an elastic off of her wrist and began to gather her hair up to put it into a ponytail. As she put her hair up, she noticed just a few moments too late that the skin underneath her shirt was marked with dark bruises that she had received in her final days at the children's home. She glanced up in the mirror to see Remus's disturbed face reflected back at her in the mirror. Emelyn quickly dropped her hands to try and pull her shirt down, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

She let out a gasp as Remus gently grabbed her left wrist before she could fix her shirt. The man moved far quicker than she expected, and she had to blink back the nervous tears that filled her eyes.

"What was that on your back?" Remus asked steadily. He felt a fit of unexpected anger threaten to bubble up to the surface but held it back. He didn't want Emelyn to get more upset, he already felt terrible over how glassy her eyes were in the mirror's reflection.

"I-I don't know," Emelyn answered quickly. She stared back at Remus in the mirror, her face set, trying not to give her thoughts away. Emelyn wasn't sure that she was going to be able to explain to him what the past few weeks were like for her at the children's home. She certainly didn't think he would understand why she didn't say anything. Emelyn cast her eyes away from Remus's, unable to handle his intense stare. He was staring at her as if he was trying to read her mind.

The final weeks at the children's home had been miserable. The moment her roommates realized she would be leaving, they made it their goal to make things as terrible as possible. Emelyn thought that perhaps they would leave her alone and move on, but they had other plans. Instead, they followed her everywhere she went, relishing in the moments they could get her by herself. Jocelyn, in particular, was the worst of the bunch – like always. It wasn't anything new.

Despite everything, Emelyn had been sad over the idea of leaving the children's home; after all, it was the only home that she had ever known. However, she couldn't have been more excited to leave the endless bullying and pain that surrounded her. The day she left could have come any sooner, but now she was afraid Remus would send her straight back. No one wanted a problem child.

Remus quickly let go of Emelyn's wrist, letting out a sigh. He had felt that they were getting off to a good start, but he was worried that things were going to take a quick turn. He had clearly scared her, though she tried not to show it on her face. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide her nervous trembling.

"I'm sorry," he said, brushing a hand through his hair. Remus knew that he was acting like an absolute ogre, but the mottled coloring of her skin worried him. She was so pale that the harsh colors stuck out in stark contrast. "May I? I just want to see what it is."

Emelyn glanced back up at Remus's reflection in the mirror, hesitating for a moment before nodding. She shuffled nervously and gulped, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't feel that Remus would hurt her, but she had also never let anyone see her bruises before. It was the one thing that Emelyn always made sure to cover up.

With deliberately slow movements, Remus lifted the hem of Emelyn's shirt, holding back his gasp. He didn't have to move Emelyn's shirt far to see that her back was dotted with fresh dark purple bruises and bruises in varying stages of healing. He lowered the hem of her shirt and noticed with a frown that the greenish tints of older injuries could be seen on the back of her arms. Had she been abused while at the children's home?

"What happened?" Remus asked, spinning her around to face him.

"I f-fell," Emelyn stuttered out, keeping her eyes downcast. If she didn't have to look at Remus, she wasn't going to. She feared that if she did, she would begin to cry, and Emelyn _didn't _cry.

"Those aren't just from falling," Remus whispered, trying to bite back his anger. No child should have as many bruises as she did. "Do they hurt?"

"A little," Emelyn whispered back, almost curling in on herself. "Mostly if I think about them or if I move funny. But they're not bad."

Remus leaned down and cupped Emelyn's chin, tilting her face up to look at him. No one prepared him for how devastating the expressions from such a small human could be. His heart broke at the look on her face – a mix of sadness and fear. It was nothing like the sweet and happy smiles he remembered from when she was a toddler. He didn't like it.

"You don't need to be brave, Little One," he said, "I need to know so I can help. Don't be afraid to tell me if they hurt. That's what I'm here for now."

Emelyn felt a burning sensation in her nose and a prickle at the inner corner of her eyes. She held Remus's gaze in the mirror's reflection and then looked away, trying to hold back her tears. The last thing Emelyn wanted to do was to appear weak. She had already spent the past few days being able to put the pain to the back of her mind, but now that the bruises were on her mind, she couldn't deny that they hurt.

"I'm fine," Emelyn said resolutely, biting her lip in a vain attempt to keep from crying. She couldn't cry, she refused to cry – bad things happened when she cried.

Against his better judgment, Remus let Emelyn go. He was angry, but he knew his anger wasn't going to help either of them. The girl in front of him was upset, and he didn't want to make her feel worse than she probably already felt.

Remus would be a liar if he said he didn't know exactly what she was feeling. There were hundreds of times that people asked him about his cuts and bruises, and he never wanted to answer. Remus completely understood, and he wished that he didn't. He would find out what happened in time, and he would ensure that she never looked like that again.

He straightened up and plastered on a reassuring smile for Emelyn. "Come on, let's go eat. We'll both feel better after we've had breakfast."

Breakfast for the two was a hushed affair. Emelyn was still embarrassed, and Remus was trying to settle down his anger. She was his niece, but it had been nearly ten years since he had laid eyes on her. It wasn't as though he still had that same connection with her as he once did. He had been surprised by his immediate reaction to Emelyn's bruises, but that shouldn't have been too surprising.

_I would feel the same way if it were any other child_, he thought to himself bitterly. _But would you, Remus? Would you be feeling this way if it were another child? Or is it because you should have done more to have prevented it? She is your goddaughter, after all._ He drank his tea, staring into his cup, lost in thought as they sat at the table together.

Emelyn pushed around the last of her eggs on her plate, sneaking glances at Remus. She wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed by what happened or if she felt more guilty. She had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she felt the burning sensation in her nose once more.

"I'm sorry," Emelyn whispered, staring at her fork as she traced circles on her plate. The silence felt stifling, and she felt as though it was her fault.

Remus looked up at Emelyn, pulled from his thoughts. "What are you sorry for?" Remus asked her curiously. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I-for...for making you mad," Emelyn said quietly.

"For making me mad?" Remus gave a start as he sat up and placed his teacup on the table. "Do you think that I'm mad at you?"

"I dunno," Emelyn replied, peering up at Remus for a moment. "I just thought you would be mad. I mean, you seemed like you were earlier."

"There's no reason for me to be mad at you," Remus sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. This was not going off to a good start. He had no idea how to act with children and certainly not Emelyn, not anymore. It was so much easier when she was smaller. "I'm not mad at you, Emelyn. I'm mad because you shouldn't be hurt the way that you are. They were supposed to be taking care of you and evidently weren't doing a good job of it."

"No, they were," Emelyn said quickly, her eyes growing wide. "It's all my fault, really."

"Emelyn," Remus started, "whatever happened was absolutely not your fault. Did you manage to cause all of that to yourself?"

"No, but –"

"Then it is not your fault," Remus said gently. "I don't know what happened where you were, and I don't know why they happened, but it was not your fault."

There was a silence between the two as they stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Emelyn looked back down at her plate, feeling her face heat up.

"I'm sorry," Emelyn repeated quietly.

"Now what are you sorry for?"

"For…being sorry," Emelyn offered, a sheepish grin on her face.

Remus didn't mean to, but a hearty laugh snuck its way to the surface. Emelyn's eyes grew wide in surprise, not sure what she said that caused him to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Remus said. "There are several houses at Hogwarts, and I believe I have an idea of where you'll be sorted already."

"Sorted? You get sorted at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Remus smiled. "Are you finished with your breakfast? We can take a walk through Diagon Alley before we need to leave. Dumbledore has it arranged that all of your things will be brought home and will be waiting. All that he asked is that we enjoy the day…and celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Emelyn asked. "Celebrate what?"

"New beginnings, a new adventure – your new home," Remus said. He thought about it for a moment and added, "and for a second chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	5. To Have a Home

It was around late afternoon that Remus decided that it was time that they make their way home. Their entire day had been spent weaving in and out of the stores in Diagon Alley with Remus asking Emelyn questions about herself. He was surprised to find out just how alike they were and even felt comfortable sharing facts about himself.

Emelyn liked that Remus enjoyed reading books like she did and going to see a movie whenever he had a moment. Remus liked the way Emelyn's face would light up whenever she found something that she enjoyed talking about. He would feel a pang of sadness whenever she would start to get excited and would close off almost immediately. He wasn't sure what had happened in the children's home to make her that way, but he planned to find out.

Remus had been surprised to see that Emelyn came with so little. Her entire life was packed into a single, large backpack. He made a mental note that he would have to take her shopping as soon as possible. The clothes that she had were in nearly the same shape as his.

"Normally, I would Apparate back home," Remus said as they walked side by side out of The Leaky Cauldron and towards King's Cross. "However, I didn't think that would be the brightest idea of mine, considering the state you're in. I thought taking the train back would be best."

"Apparate? What's that?" Emelyn asked, her brow furrowing as she looked up at Remus. She found herself having to walk twice as fast as Remus as he was a lot taller than her, and his legs were much longer. They had walked at a nice leisurely and unhurried pace within the confines of Diagon Alley. Now that they were on the streets of London, his walking was brisk, and she was struggling to keep up.

Remus peered down at Emelyn and let out an embarrassed chuckle. He was so used to being by himself that he didn't think to consider that he was moving too fast for her little legs to handle. "I'm sorry. Here," he said, holding his hand out for her to take. She grabbed it without hesitation, and he smiled. "Apparating is a way that we can travel. It's relatively safe when done correctly."

"_Relatively_ safe?" she questioned.

"Well, there are a few things that could possibly go wrong," Remus said thoughtfully. "You could potentially splinch yourself, or you could find up in the wrong place."

"Splinch yourself? What does _that _mean?"

"That means you've managed to leave a part of yourself wherever you were leaving from," Remus said, looking down at Emelyn and suppressing a laugh at her wide-eyed and horrified expression. "They usually get sorted out very quickly, and ordinarily, it's because something had broken their concentration. I would never let that happen to you, I promise."

Emelyn kept her eyes forward and nodded slowly. She couldn't comprehend how one could leave a part of themselves behind, but she thought it best not to think about it. She was determined to never try this strange Apparating thing Remus spoke of. Emelyn was more than content taking public transportation everywhere she needed to go, thank you very much.

The rest of their walk to King's Cross was silent. Remus slowed down his pace when they neared the train station, much to Emelyn's appreciation. Before Emelyn knew it, they were on a train heading north back to York. She wasn't expecting to be back on the same train she had arrived on.

"You live in York?" Emelyn asked in surprise.

"Outside, yes," Remus said. "I was just as surprised as you were when I found out you've been practically around the corner this whole time."

Emelyn gave Remus a small smile before turning her attention out the window to her left, watching the world pass by. She watched as the massive buildings of London turned into more modest and homier residences. Emelyn found it almost silly to be returning to where she had just come from a few days prior. However, she felt an immense relief that she wouldn't be going back to the children's home. At least she hoped not.

The two spoke quietly on their ride back to York, mostly pointing things out to each other as they passed different things. Emelyn was glad that the train ride back was much faster than the trip to London.

Once back in York, Emelyn felt herself growing tired. Remus took her hand in his, peering up at the ever-darkening sky when they made it back onto the street. "I don't need you getting lost," he said, pulling her along the sidewalk.

"We, erm, we'll have to take the bus into Stamford Bridge and then walk the rest of the way," Remus said, looking slightly embarrassed. "I don't have a car, I'm afraid. B-but if you're too tired, I'll carry you back. I don't mind at all."

"Oh," Emelyn said, sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and gave Remus a tired smile. "I don't mind at all."

The number of new things that Emelyn had experienced in such a short amount of time was beginning to wear on her. She felt as though her brain hadn't been able to shut off the entire time. Emelyn felt that she was perpetually moving forward without being able to give a second thought of what was happening around her. All she knew, at the moment, was that she was holding hands with a man who she was told was her uncle, and she was heading to her new home. Even better, she would be leaving that home to head off to a magical boarding school at the end of the month. There was also something important her uncle had to do, but she didn't know what.

Each new experience she had was another new addition to her memory. Emelyn found herself getting lost in her thoughts more often. She found herself trying to think hard and remember her past, but she couldn't remember much at all. Remus had told her she had been brought to the children's home when she was two at the beginning of November in 1981. She couldn't figure out if a two-year-old could remember things, but Remus said that because she had magic, she could. The problem was, Emelyn couldn't remember anything at all, she just knew that she trusted the man she was with.

The bus ride was quick and let them off in a mostly suburban town. It was nothing like the city. There were a few shops, but there were far more houses. Remus led her down the main road and towards a side street. The more they walked, the more the scenery changed. Gone were the row houses and shops, replaced by vast expanses of farmland and trees.

"You know, if we were to Apparate, it would be much faster," Remus said quietly.

"Oh, no," Emelyn muttered, having no interest in being splinched. "I truly don't mind walking. I used to walk everywhere from the children's home."

"Well, if you need me to carry you, just say the word."

Emelyn gave Remus a small smile, but continued on, holding tightly to his hand. The sky was growing steadily darker, and the sun had nearly dipped beneath the horizon as they turned down a dirt road.

"We're almost there," Remus whispered to Emelyn, who was growing sleepier by the minute. She hummed quietly, allowing herself to hug Remus's arm to make walking a little easier.

The houses had disappeared save for the small cottage-style building they were approaching. Forest seemed to surround the cottage on three sides with an expanse of open field sitting across from the cottage. The bushes that lined the road gave way to a broken, stone fence, and Remus's steps slowed. He stopped outside the half-opened metal gate, and Emelyn stared curiously at the building in front of her.

It was a brick cottage with a thatched roof, with a skinny black front door and wide front windows. There were several trees in the front of the house and unkempt bushes that lined the dirt pathway to the door. Perhaps, at one point, the path had been stone, but she wasn't entirely sure. The stone fence wrapped around the front of the house and along the sides before switching to wooden pickets and then ended with nothing at all as it approached the backyard and the forest. One of the front windows on the right side of the cottage was boarded up, and the yard could use some sprucing.

There was a lone streetlamp that sat just outside of the gate, and Emelyn wasn't sure that it had ever existed there in the first place. It seemed out of place considering there were no other lights, and she wondered if Remus had added it himself.

If this was her new home, Emelyn could already say it was perfect.

"Welcome home," Remus said with a grimace, embarrassed at the state his – no, _their _– home was in. For him alone, it didn't matter, but now that he had Emelyn to look after, he would have to start fixing things up. It didn't even occur to him that the cottage could look terrifying to her in the dark, almost as if it were a haunted house.

"We're home?" Emelyn asked, perking up. She peered at the house again and then up at Remus with delight. She gave his hand an excited squeeze, ready to run to the door and head inside.

Remus was surprised to find Emelyn so excited and not caring how the cottage looked. He found himself smiling back at her. "Would you like to go in?" he asked, letting go of Emelyn's hand to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys, gave the keyring a jingle, and held it out for Emelyn to take.

Emelyn stared at the keys in his hand, her eyes lighting up, and she took them from him with shaking hands. "Which key?" she asked him breathlessly. She looked at each of the keys in turn, her tongue poking between her teeth, trying to decipher which would be the correct one.

"Let's make it a game – try to figure out which one it is," Remus said, pushing the gate open further. Emelyn rushed through, not caring that the gate wasn't open completely. Remus let out a hearty belly laugh as she ran up to the door, trying each key in the lock.

"You have so many keys!" Emelyn laughed when she reached her sixth key. She attempted her seventh key with a quiet huff and gasped as she heard the click of the lock releasing. She looked up at Remus, her eyes wide with nervous excitement.

Remus chuckled, reaching around Emelyn to turn the doorknob and letting the door swing open. He pulled his wand out from the inside of his sleeve, pointed it just inside the door, and the front room was aglow with flames from the fireplace. Other lights lit up in the cottage by themselves, allowing Emelyn to take a look at things for the first time. Remus placed an encouraging hand on her back, gently pushing her forward into the room. He couldn't stop himself from watching her awed expression.

Emelyn took in her surroundings slowly. It was the first time she was ever seeing her new home, and she never wanted to forget it. They stepped right into a living room, and she couldn't find it any more perfect. Even with the peeling wallpaper and chipped hardwood floor, Emelyn couldn't help but appreciate the immediate charm of the cottage.

It appeared that at one point the door once opened into the hallway in front of her, but the wall had been removed. Emelyn decided that was a good idea as it made the small room appear even bigger.

On the wall facing her, sat the fireplace, bathing the room in its warm glow. Immediately to her left, across from the fireplace, was a medium-sized couch. A rectangular coffee table sat just in front, several books sitting on the surface. A set of squashy armchairs sat to the left of the sofa with a small round table sitting between them. Just behind the armchairs was a massive bookshelf filled with books of all shapes and sizes and funny little objects. A small television sat nearest to her, sitting just to the side of the fireplace. On the mantel was a small radio and several moving photographs. A fascinated smile touched her lips as she walked towards the photos, giving them only passing glances. She still couldn't get used to moving pictures, but at least they were no longer a surprise.

Emelyn turned to her right to see what looked like a small study. She peered curiously through the open door, excited to find even more books. Remus had told her that he enjoyed reading, but she hadn't anticipated just how much. She popped back out of the room to look down the hallway. To the left of the study appeared to be the door to a closet.

She turned to look back at Remus with a sheepish grin and slowly walked down the hallway. To her left was a bedroom, the door slightly ajar. She didn't want to peer in because it seemed to be Remus's room. It appeared very lived-in, and she didn't want to be rude.

Across from Remus's room was the bathroom, which left only two more rooms to visit – one on the left and one on the right. To the left, the hallway opened up to a small kitchen with a circular table pressed against the wall with three chairs. It looked like a typical kitchen, but Emelyn wasn't sure if magical kitchens were meant to look different or not. She was grateful that it all seemed familiar. The back door was lined up exactly with the front, but she would have to wait until the daytime to explore the world outside the door.

That left only one more door and one final room. Emelyn turned around to stare at the door and looked at Remus curiously, her unasked question hanging between them. He nodded at her with a soft smile, and her eyes grew wide once more.

Seeing that Emelyn was now rooted to her spot on the kitchen floor, Remus stepped over and gently guided her to the door. He lifted his hand to open the door but then paused. "You should open it," he said quietly to her. "It is your room, after all."

She let out a shaky breath and nodded, lifting her hand and turning the doorknob. Emelyn pushed open the door, and a small gasp escaped her lips as she peered in. The room was small and square-shaped, but it was the perfect size for her. Emelyn stepped in slowly, knowing that she would never get to experience entering her bedroom for the first time ever again. _Her _bedroom. It seemed almost too good to be true.

A twin bed was in front of her and tucked into the corner facing her. Her new school trunk sat propped open at the foot of the bed, her things ready to be removed and placed where they belonged. A nightstand sat to the left of her bed, a small lamp sitting on top. As if reading her mind, the lamp lit up, and Emelyn turned back to Remus with an appreciative smile. The walls were a beautiful shade of painted pale yellow. Though it wasn't lived in yet, it was a happy room, just how she had hoped.

A lone window, cracked open to let in the fresh air, was on the wall to her left facing out into the backyard. A wooden dresser sat just underneath the window, her owl's empty cage sitting on one of the corners. A small and currently barren closet was inset into the wall on the hallway side to her left. With a shiver of excitement, Emma peered at the small bookshelf against the wall next to her nightstand. Her schoolbooks had already been placed on one of the shelves, and she couldn't wait to fill the rest.

Emelyn turned back to her bed, sitting down on it and brushing her hands over the very cozy grey patchwork quilt. There were several very comfortable looking pillows that she couldn't wait to snuggle into, and a very soft teddy bear. She could see directly outside from where she sat on her bed. Emelyn picked up the bear and hugged it close to her and looked at the new set of flannel pajamas that sat at the foot of her bed. Curious to see if the pajamas were as soft as everything else, she brushed a hand over them as well. They were.

"I know it's not much," Remus said quietly, "but I hope that you'll feel more than comfortable making it your own with time."

"It's perfect," Emelyn whispered, peering around the room again. The annoying prickling sensation agitated her eyes again, and she rubbed them, trying to make it stop. "Thank you."

"For what?" Remus asked, sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked at her curiously.

Emelyn hesitated, squeezing the teddy bear tighter in her arms. She cast her gaze down to the floor, resting her head on top of the bear's. "For taking me home…"

Remus's breath caught in his chest at her words and how quietly she said them. He walked over to Emelyn and knelt down in front of her. Remus placed a hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze before lifting his other hand to cup her chin gently and tipping her head up to look at him.

"Sweetheart, if only you understood how long I have been waiting for today," he said earnestly. "I have waited a very long time to see you again. Of course, I would take you home." Emelyn gave him a shy smile, and he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "Now, are you hungry? I think there might be some ice cream that we could have for dinner."

Emelyn giggled and nodded. "I think I would like that," she said.

"Perfect," Remus said, standing up and offering his hand to her. "Let's have some ice cream, and then I believe it might just be time for bed."

Remus worried that ice cream for dinner wasn't a good idea, but Emelyn retreated to her room for the first time with a sleepy smile. Their morning hadn't started off as well as he'd hoped, but the rest of the day had gone well. He was terrified, but his joy over having Emelyn back in his life overshadowed his fear. Remus only hoped that he could do the right things for her; so much time had passed.

It had been dark for a while, but Remus wasn't sure how much time had passed. He lifted his exhausted and aching body off the couch just as the fireplace finally put itself out. With a sigh, Remus looked at the small clock on the mantel. It was nearly two in the morning. He had spent so much of the night trying to figure out what to do with Emelyn the next day that he lost track of time. He was entirely at a loss, and he found himself growing anxious.

As late as it was, Remus wondered if his father would still be awake. It had been months since he had visited Lyall, and he had a stack of letters asking him to come visit. _He wouldn't mind if he knew_, Remus thought to himself as he stretched his arms out over his head.

He padded across the living room and turned the corner to head into his room and was surprised to see the light still on in Emelyn's room. Curious, Remus walked down the hall and peered around the door, a smile crossing his face at the sight he saw.

Emelyn was sitting up in her bed, pouring through one of her schoolbooks that sat in front of her. Her teddy bear was sitting on her lap, looking almost as though the bear was reading along with her. She held her head in her hands as she tried to read, fighting off her sleep for as long as she could, but her eyes were getting dangerously close to closing. Though she would most likely fall asleep on her own, he decided that a little help wouldn't hurt.

Remus grabbed an empty glass from the kitchen and went to his room. He opened one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a dark brown bottle and uncorked it. Remus poured the purple liquid the bottle contained into the glass and sighed when he realized that was the last of the bottle. He had every intention of using the Sleeping Draught for himself, but he could sleep well as long as he knew Emelyn was. He would have to pick up more just to have around.

He peered back into her room, glass in hand, and smiled seeing her still trying to stave off sleep. The girl was determined to stay awake and read, and he couldn't help but be reminded of himself at her age. Remus knocked gently on the doorjamb to grab Emelyn's attention, hoping that he didn't startle her in her sleep-deprived state.

Her head shot up to look at him, and she gave him a sleepy smile. "'Lo," she murmured.

"Hello," he said, smiling back. "It's very late, dear. You really should go to bed."

"'Snotthatlate," Emelyn muttered, her words slurring together with exhaustion. She shook her head in an attempt to wake herself up, yawned, and then peered suspiciously at the glass Remus held in his hand. "Wha's that?"

"This?" Remus asked, lifting up the glass. "This is a Sleeping Draught. I thought that you might like to take it so that you could sleep a little better. It's nothing like you had at the children's home," he added quickly, seeing the worried expression on her face.

"What does it do?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"It'll just put you into a deep sleep so that you won't be disturbed. I thought that maybe you weren't asleep yet because –"

"– because of my nightmare," Emelyn said sleepily. Remus gave her a small nod.

"That's not the only reason, though. Thought you might be having a little trouble. First night in a new home, I'm sure that you're just a little overwhelmed."

Emelyn eyed the glass and nodded. "Just a little," she said sheepishly. "I suppose I could try it."

Remus nodded and sat down on the edge of Emelyn's bed. He placed the glass on her nightstand and reached behind her to adjust her pillows so they were propped up at an angle. He picked up Emelyn's book – her Defense textbook, he was pleased to see – and closed it, setting it aside. "It works quick," Remus explained, gesturing for Emelyn to lay back. "It'll be more comfortable for you, trust me."

It was strange for Emelyn to be more at a reclined position, but she sunk into her pillows appreciatively. The way the bunks were set up at Saint Nicholas's never would have let her recline back like this. To be fair, she wasn't surrounded by cloud-like pillows, either.

Emelyn took the glass apprehensively from Remus as he handed it to her, and she worried her lip. She studied his face, trying to see if his eyes would betray his words.

"You promise it's nothing like what I've been given?" she asked.

"I promise," Remus assured her. "It's only to help you sleep."

Emelyn studied Remus a few moments longer. Satisfied and sure that he was telling the truth, she nodded and looked at the glass, wondering what exactly she should do. Did she just drink it? It seemed obvious, but she wasn't sure.

"Are you comfortable?" Remus asked, waiting for Emelyn's nod of approval. "Right, then. You'll need to drink the whole glass."

Emelyn's eyes grew large as she stared at the glass in her hands. "The whole thing? That's a lot."

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "It is, but it'll help. Once you start to drink, I'm afraid that you'll have to keep going," he said, watching as Emelyn propped herself up a bit and slowly brought the glass to her lips.

She frowned slightly but tipped the glass back. It didn't taste _terrible_, but it didn't taste nice either. It smelled wonderful, like a lavender field, but it certainly didn't taste like one. The more Emelyn drank, the sleepier she found herself becoming, her body becoming heavy and the room becoming comfortably warm. Remus reached out to help her tip the remaining potion into her mouth before taking the glass and gently guiding her back down into the pillows. It didn't take long at all for Emelyn to slip into a relaxed sleep.

Remus remained where he was for a few moments, his lips twitching into a smile as Emelyn finally looked peaceful. The poor thing hadn't been able to relax the entire day, and it was nice to see her calm. He carefully turned off the lamp and looked over at the window, wondering if he should close the curtains. Perhaps it would be all right to leave them open, her owl hadn't returned from hunting yet.

Even though the potion worked quickly, Remus remained in the dark, listening to the sound of Emelyn's breathing. He wanted to wait for her breathing to shift before getting up. It would be pointless to accidentally wake her up now, and he forgot how much he missed the sound. He allowed himself to gently brush the backs of his fingers against Emelyn's cheek. She had grown up so much since the last time he'd seen her. Ten years was far too long.

When Remus was positive that Emelyn was finally asleep, he carefully stood and left her room. He had somewhere to be. He quickly rushed into the kitchen, dropped the glass in the sink, and rushed out the front door. He spun on the spot and disappeared with a _pop _only to wind up on the doorstep of his father's home. He peered around the darkened streets, and he frowned slightly as he peered into the dark windows. Was he even home? _Of course, he's home_, Remus thought to himself.

His father was probably sleeping, and he felt guilty not waiting, but Remus _couldn't _wait any longer. Remus raised his fist and began to knock on the door heavily, hoping that his father was at least awake and would answer. After a few minutes of hard knocks, Remus stopped and waited. He shuffled anxiously, peering around the dark street once more. If anyone were to pass by, he would look absolutely deranged instead of looking like a very nervous man who desperately needed the help of –

"Dad!" Remus practically shouted the moment the door opened. He hugged the older man tightly, and pulled back, gripping his arms with a smile.

"Remus?" Lyall asked, blinking at his son. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing here at this hour? It's nearly three in the morning."

"I have Emelyn."

The bespectacled man stared at Remus incredulously, as if he didn't believe his son. A slow smile began to grow on his face, but he still looked skeptical. "Emma? You have our Emma?"

Remus nodded breathlessly and allowed himself to be pulled into the house. Lyall quickly turned on a light and stared at Remus.

Lyall Lupin, bathed in the warm glow of the light in the entryway, looked overjoyed, confused, and terrified all at once. "How?" Lyall asked, grabbing onto Remus's shoulders. "How do you have Emma? Merlin, she should be at least ten or eleven now?"

"Eleven," Remus said, surprised at how excited he suddenly felt sharing the news with his father. "She'll be turning twelve in September. C-can we go sit?"

"Yes, yes, of course, son," Lyall said, suddenly spry and awake. He gestured for Remus to take a seat on the settee in the sitting room and bounded for the kitchen with a shout of, "I'll make us some tea!"

"At this hour?" Remus asked, sitting slowly on the couch. His face was starting to hurt from the smile he wore on his face, but no matter how hard he tried, it wasn't going away.

"Remus John Lupin, there is never a wrong time for tea," Lyall said, popping his head around the corner to shoot his son a look. He tried to look grumpy, but his smile was peeking through, and the effect was lost. "It'll just be a moment." Lyall ran back to the kitchen, and Remus laughed at his father's exuberant shout, "Merlin's beard, we have Emma! Does she like to be called Emma? Oh, never mind that now. We have our Emma back!"

Lyall entered the sitting room carrying two saucers with very full teacups. He was moving so fast in his excitement that he was practically running. He handed a saucer to Remus and sat down in an armchair, staring at his son with rapt attention. "What happened, Remy? How has this miracle taken place?"

"Dumbledore," Remus explained, taking a quick sip of tea, not caring that it was scalding hot. "Dumbledore came to call a few weeks ago, broke in, really…Said that when they were going through acceptance letters, Professor McGonagall came across a reply from the children's home in York. They found it very curious that it was for a girl named Emelyn Nickels.

"He apparently did some research into the school's records, some records at the Ministry, and then checked the information with the children's home…and Dad, it's her. It's really her. Oh, Merlin, she is wonderful. She's funny, absolutely beautiful, very trusting, which worries me, but she's perfect."

"Does she –?"

"She looks just like Margaret."

Lyall let out a shaky laugh and sat back in his chair. He took a long and unsteady drink of his tea. "We truly have our Emma back?"

Remus nodded fervently; his smile still plastered on his face as he took another drink of tea. His smile began to falter slightly as he remembered what happened that morning.

"What is it, son?" Lyall asked, noticing Remus's expression.

"Well," Remus sighed, "before I brought her home – she was staying in Diagon Alley, mind you – she was getting ready to go down to breakfast. As she was fixing her hair, which is incredibly long, might I add, her shirt lifted up and…"

"And what?"

Remus took another sip of tea to try and quell the anger that would be sure to rise. "She had these massive bruises all over her back. Absolutely dreadful – dark and new. And those were just the ones that I could see."

"How could she have gotten like that?" Lyall shouted, his teacup shaking precariously on its saucer. "That little girl has gone through enough! Not knowing her bloody family all these years and being holder up who knows where! You mean to tell me that they weren't taking care of her?"

"I don't really know," Remus said, his voice sad. Lyall held more than enough anger for the both of them. "She tried to tell me that they were from falling, said that they didn't hurt. I got her to break down and admit that they did, but she really wanted me to think otherwise."

"Where is she now?"

"Home – asleep. I convinced her to take a Sleeping Draught. She didn't want to because…"

"Because why? Merlin, Remy, what has happened to her?"

"They were…er, essentially drugging the children. There's a specialized potion that was made that was slipped into their drinks that blocked their memories and subdued their magic."

"They _WHAT?_" Lyall sat straight up in his chair, anger etched in his face. Tea slopped out of the side of his cup.

"Dad, you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood," Remus said, his eyes wide. He couldn't recall the last time he saw his father this angry.

"I don't bloody care! They were forcing this potion on _children_? What sort of facility is this?"

"Ministry sanctioned, apparently. There are three Ministry approved children's homes, and Emelyn just so happened to be at the one in York. All of the children in the homes come from magical blood, but not all of them gain their powers." Remus took another sip of tea with a small jerk of his head. "We're just fortunate that Emelyn's powers were strong enough to come through for a Hogwart's acceptance, or else –"

"Or else we wouldn't have her back," Lyall said, leaning back in his chair again. He looked aggravated as he thought about what to say next. "I could send someone from St. Mungo's to look at her tomorrow. It could be considered Ministry business as it's due to the welfare of a child."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I know you mean well, but if someone were to realize…"

"Remus John, just because you are a werewolf, it doesn't mean that you're not fit to care for that child." Lyall peered at Remus over his cup. "But she doesn't know that, does she?"

"No, I can't tell her."

Lyall considered his son for a moment and then nodded. "It's your right not to tell her, Remy, but I believe that you should."

"I can't," Remus said firmly. "I cannot tell her what I am. I don't want to scare her."

"And yet –"

"And yet her wounds will heal. Mine won't."

Lyall opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, taking another drink of tea instead.

"What do I do now?" Remus asked into the silence, a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"You keep her safe," Lyall said, setting his cup of tea down to look at his son. For a moment, the man sitting across the chair from him was ten years younger, sad and scared. So much had changed in twenty-four hours, and they both experienced so much loss. But this time, there was something new – hope.

"Remus, you keep that little girl safe," Lyall repeated, fixing Remus with a hard stare. "You give her someone to trust with no exceptions, give her someone to tell her secrets to. You love her with everything that you have, and you show her what family is. As much as I would love to see her, I want to give her the chance to get comfortable before turning her world upside down."

Lyall placed his empty cup and saucer on the arm of his chair and leaned forward to grip Remus's knee. "She sounds as though she wants to put on a strong front because she's scared but make her feel safe enough to open up."

Remus nodded, making sure to remember everything his father just said. He was incredibly nervous about the entire situation.

"You know, you'll never know if you're doing the right thing," Lyall said with a knowing smile. "You just have to pray and hope that you're doing the right thing. Remus, I always said you would make a wonderful father. I know that she's Margaret's, but…"

"I know," Remus said, a sad smile crossing his face.

Lyall sighed and smiled back. "Let me send someone from St. Mungo's. I'll be depositing some money into your account at Gringotts to help care for Emma – do not try to make me change my mind. You have denied me the opportunity to help you for years, and now you don't have an excuse. I think I want to get an investigation started on this children's home.

"Get her taken care of. I imagine she didn't come with much – take her out, buy her new clothes, let her pick out her own things, and make it fun." Lyall stood up and stood in front of Remus, bending down to kiss his forehead. "Love her with everything you have, Remy. Now, get home before she notices you missing." Another smile crossed Lyall's face as he looked at Remus. "We have our Emma back."

"We have our Emma back," Remus repeated back, his smile coming back once more as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	6. Life at Lupin Cottage

The first week of Emelyn being home was rough. Remus wasn't at all prepared to step into the role of guardian, and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. It was one thing when Emelyn was small and helpless, but now she was older, and it was difficult to adjust.

Lyall, true to his word, made sure that a Healer from St. Mungo's was sent over to the house. The witch arrived around noon, and Remus was flustered. It was hard to tell whose emotions were higher. Remus was embarrassed over having someone at his home with no preparation, and Emelyn, who insisted that she was fine, didn't like doctors and was anxious.

The Healer, with sheer exasperation in her voice, tried to explain to Emelyn that she was _not _"all okay," which led to many tears from the girl. Instead of going out to purchase new things for Emelyn, Remus spent most of the day attempting to calm her down. This was not how he ever expected his living room to be used.

"She has a few fractured ribs," the Healer said reproachfully, her lips pursed as she started to go down the list of issues Emelyn had. She paused to give Remus a look of contempt.

Remus stared back at the woman before groaning. It didn't occur to him that the Healer would think that _he _was the cause of Emelyn's injuries. "If you weren't informed, I only brought her home yesterday," Remus said icily, keeping a protective arm around Emelyn, who had tucked herself into his side. "She had been in the care of a children's home up until very recently. I've only been her guardian for twenty-four hours."

The Healer stared at Remus for a moment before consulting her paperwork. She hummed quietly and met his gaze. "Well, then," she said, her response just as cold as she gave him a once over. "All the same – she will require a salve for her bruising once a day, for three days. You will have to help her as there are spots that she won't be able to reach herself. Ordinarily, it would work faster, but several of the bruises are in direct correlation to the fractures. She will need a single quarter dose of Skelegro to repair the fractures, it will be uncomfortable for her, but she will be fine. A blood replenishment potion would be helpful as she seems to be lacking vital platelets, and she'll need three days of that as well."

Emelyn tucked herself further into Remus's side with a quiet whimper that drew the Healer's attention. The witch glanced at Emelyn before writing something down in the folder in front of her. "I would recommend keeping Draught of Peace and a Calming Draught on hand for her. You said that you gave her a Sleeping Draught last night, correct?"

"Er, yes, she was resisting sleep as much as she could," Remus said, feeling odd talking about Emelyn as though she wasn't clinging onto him. "I'm not sure if it was from the nightmare she had the other night or if she was just scared about being somewhere new. I thought it would be best."

"You were correct," the Healer said, her demeanor changing and brightening slightly. "If the story I've been given is correct, Mr. Lupin, I understand your concerns, but I believe that you will do fine. You seem to have a knack for parenting already. Should you need anything at all, please send word by owl or get in contact with someone at the Ministry. I'll admit it's refreshing to see someone within the Ministry concerned about the welfare of our children."

Remus gave the Healer a polite smile, ready for the woman to finally leave. He carefully detached Emelyn from his body and walked the Healer to the door.

The Healer turned to look at Remus thoughtfully. "Mr. Lupin, just as an aside, have you considered keeping chocolate on hand? She's a young girl, and I would much rather see her have something more organic than a potion. It'll do wonders as a pick-me-up and help her feel better."

"I will be sure to do that, thank you," Remus said, ushering the witch out the door, and agreeing to her sending pamphlets for him to read.

Remus let out a relieved sigh as he closed the door behind the Healer. He turned to look at Emelyn and was startled that the moment his eyes met hers, she burst into tears. It took several very long hours of him holding her and speaking to her in soothing tones before she finally opened up. Remus's heart broke when she told him that she was afraid that she was in trouble, and he was going to send her back.

After many reassurances that he would never do such a thing, and the promise of ice cream for dinner again, Emelyn finally relaxed. He was disappointed to see that Emelyn had become extremely withdrawn after being so excited the day before.

By the time Emelyn had calmed down enough to begin speaking in normal sentences, it was early evening. It was far too late for them to get any real shopping done as they would have to head back into York, and Emelyn had no desire to try Side-Along Apparition. Instead, he decided that it would be best if they settled in for the night. By nine, Remus had gotten Emelyn showered, ready for bed, and tucked in.

Since Emelyn was distressed for most of the day, Remus decided that a Sleeping Draught would help again. He was glad that he thought to take a bottle from his father before heading home. He repeated the same process as the night before – potion, lights out, waiting, and then he was out the front door Apparating to Wales.

"Twice in one week?" Lyall asked, a smile crossing his face as he opened the door to let Remus in. "Emma being home truly is a miracle. You haven't been home this much since, well, since you were in school. Tea? Emma is sleeping?"

"You know why I haven't been home," Remus said, shooting his father a look. "You really didn't need to send a Healer, Dad. I suppose tea would be fine, and yes – I've given her another dose of Sleeping Draught. Thank you for letting me take your bottle."

"You gave her _another _dose? And why should I not have had a Healer sent?" Lyall asked, his chest puffing out. "That little girl needed to be looked over if she was in the state she was in."

Remus shot his father another look and then sighed, running his hands through his hair. "She thought the Healer was there so that I could find a reason to send her back. Plus, you know my home isn't in the best shape. I could feel her judging everything."

"Why the bloody hell would she think that? Merlin," Lyall breathed. "Well, at least now you'll take the time to fix the cottage up."

"I don't know," Remus sighed. "But I had to spend most of the day trying to calm her down. I could have had her taken her myself – I planned to take her myself." Remus glanced up at Lyall, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, I suppose I'll have to take the time to try and get things done."

Lyall regarded Remus for a moment before nodding. "Sit down, I'll grab the tea," he said, heading towards the kitchen.

With a small nod in return, Remus took a seat on the settee. He took a look around the living room, thinking of how much had changed. It had been in this very room that so many significant moments had taken place. This was the final home that he had lived in before joining the Order of the Phoenix immediately after graduating. He had spent less and less time at home before eventually buying the cottage. It meant that he could try to keep his family safe, and they no longer had to move due to the neighbors getting too curious over Remus and his condition.

It was in this very sitting room that Remus and his father sat in quiet, drinking their tea, unable to speak after Hope's funeral. It was in that sitting room Remus had returned to after leaving St. Mungo's after Emelyn's birth. Just over two years later, they would find themselves in the sitting room again, bearing the weight of the grave news of how their lives had changed. Remus had visited Lyall several times over the years, but his stays were much briefer before he moved along with life. It had to have been nearly a year since he had seen his father.

Remus's eyes found the photos on the mantel over the fire, showing much happier times. An old photo of Lyall and Hope dancing at their wedding, a picture of Hope holding Remus as a small child before he was bit. Another photo several years later showed a much different story with a very young Margaret and a sad Remus, scars on his young face. Further along, Remus's eyes paused, lingering on a photo that he could scarcely remember being taken. He stood up and crossed the room to look at the picture, pulling the frame off the mantel.

It was a photo from St. Mungo's the day Emelyn was born. He was cradling Emelyn in his arms, beaming, with Margaret holding onto his arm while she sat up in her hospital bed. She looked exhausted but proud. Up until that point, Remus and Margaret had a strained relationship with each other growing up. Emelyn's birth had brought them together, even for a brief moment.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling at the photo, remembering how Margaret had asked him to be Emelyn's godfather just moments before. Remus had been absolutely horrified that she'd asked him, but he had become completely besotted by the baby in his arms. He could have never imagined what happened two years later.

"Do you remember how small she was?" Lyall asked from behind Remus.

Remus turned around, the photo still in hand. "I do. She's still small," he added, looking down at the photo. "You know, I don't recall ever holding Margaret when she was born."

Lyall chuckled as he set their cups of tea down on the coffee table. "You didn't. Emma was the first baby you ever held. You were terrified to do it, as well. You thought you were going to break her even though you had been holding her for at least 15 minutes by the time I got there." Lyall stood next to Remus, clasping an arm around his shoulders and looking down at the photo. "She looked perfect in your arms, Remy."

"It's still so hard to believe that she's so grown up now," Remus said, returning his gaze to the photo. "There's been so much time that we've missed."

Lyall gave Remus a sad smile. "Well, the important thing is that she's home now. You should take that photo back with you. I think she'll enjoy it."

The next day wasn't any better than the first. Remus wasn't expecting to get into an argument with Emelyn so soon, but there they were, arguing over the Healer's instructions.

Remus had raided Lyall's stockpile of potions to get the things that she would need, plus a little extra just so he had it. He had everything lined up carefully on the kitchen counter to make sure that everything was ready. She took one look at the potions and gave him the dirtiest look he had ever seen.

"Emelyn, contrary to what you believe, you are _not _all okay."

"I feel fine," Emelyn insisted, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Remus. "I don't need any of that!"

"Emelyn," Remus said pleadingly, "please, it'll help."

"No, I won't!" Emma said, stomping her foot. "I don't need it!"

She glared at Remus for another moment before storming off to her room and locking the door. Remus stared helplessly at the door, knowing he could easily open it, but he thought it might be better to leave her alone. He knew that she was still upset over the day prior, and still incredibly nervous being somewhere new. This was all unfamiliar to her, and he would give her the time that she needed.

After spending most of the day locked in her room, Emelyn finally came out, looking guilty. She didn't fight him over taking the potions, only pulling faces at each one, and begrudgingly allowed him to apply the bruise salve to her back.

They had ice cream for dinner again.

The third day seemed to combine the first two days into one. Emelyn felt comfortable enough to start testing Remus's limits, and he was exhausted from it. Remus didn't want to have to go to work so soon, but he had a very short shift – she was old enough to stay by herself, he figured. However, when he returned home, he found that Emelyn didn't listen to his loaded warning of staying inside. Emelyn decided that climbing one of the trees in the backyard seemed like a much better use of her time.

Remus was absolutely terrified when he didn't immediately find her, frantically checking all of the rooms in the house. His mind was racing with the possibilities as he finally decided to check outside. He was incredibly relieved when he spotted Emelyn staring at him with wide eyes from her perch in one of the tall oak trees.

"What are you doing up there?" Remus shouted up at her. "I told you to stay indoors."

"I'm in a tree, obviously," Emelyn said slowly, not bothering to mask her snark. "I'm fine."

"Would you please come down from there?" Remus asked. "We need to run into town."

Emelyn stared down at Remus and frowned. "Fine," she grumbled, carefully beginning her slow descent down the tree. Half-way down, her foot slipped, causing her to fall the rest of the way. Remus, who barely had time to react, managed to catch her in his arms, but nearly missed her.

She gave Remus a sheepish grin once her brain caught up to what happened and giggled nervously. Emelyn wasn't expecting to have made it to the ground so quickly, and she certainly wasn't expecting to be cradled in Remus's arms like a small child. Remus let out what sounded like a low growl and placed her down on her feet. He gave her a hard stare before walking back into the house without another word. Emelyn remained rooted to the spot for a moment and guiltily followed him back inside. She had pushed too far.

Remus was so aggravated that he let Emelyn do what she wanted for the rest of the night, once again abandoning their plans. They only spoke to make sure that she took her potions and so that he could help her with the salve. Luckily her bruises were starting to look a lot better.

They didn't have ice cream for dinner that night.

By the fourth day, things were finally starting to turn around. Emelyn came out of her room and took her last potion doses without a word and sat down at the kitchen table. She watched Remus curiously as he stood at the stove making breakfast. The scent of bacon and eggs and toast hung in the air, and Emelyn took inhaled deeply, appreciating breakfast would be delicious. They had existed on toast and ice cream for the past few days.

Remus didn't immediately look up or speak to her, choosing to sing along quietly to the music playing on the radio. He absentmindedly scrambled the eggs in the frying pan in front of him and turned the flame off when they were done. Remus took a quick look over at Emelyn, a mischievous glint in his eye and a smile tugging at his lips.

Before Emelyn had a chance to react, Remus scooped her up in his arms. He held her right hand in his, his other arm supporting her body as he whirled her around the kitchen. Emelyn burst out into a peal of laughter as he began singing the song to her, "_Oh, the rhythm of my heart, is beating like a drum, with the words I love you, rolling off my tongue…"_

As the song ended, Remus lowered Emelyn to the floor, and bent into a low bow, kissing the top of her hand. Emelyn was still giggling as she shyly took her hand back from Remus, her smile wide. Remus's heart swelled at the joy radiating off of Emelyn. He had been worried that she would hate his impromptu dance in the kitchen, but he woke up in such a good mood that he couldn't help himself. He picked up his wand from the counter and lowered the volume of the radio before turning back to Emelyn who blushed and ducked her head.

"I have to work again for a few hours, but I thought we could finally head into town when I get back," Remus said, turning back around to grab plates and divide their breakfast. "What say you?"

Emelyn nodded, a smile plastered on her face as she took her plate from Remus. She sat down at the table, eating slowly as she observed him as though he might pull her into another dance. Instead, Remus sat across the table, looking at Emelyn thoughtfully as he picked up a piece of bacon.

"I have a question for you," Remus said, smiling at the wide-eyed expression on Emelyn's face.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"What do you like to be called?" Remus asked, watching as Emelyn's face shifted from confused to surprised.

"Like, my name?"

Remus nodded at her, finding it curious that Emelyn seemed flustered by his question.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I usually just go by whatever people decide to call me. I don't…I mean, I told Hermione that I go by Emma…or Em…" Emelyn trailed off with a small shrug.

"But what do _you _like to be called? I don't mean what others call you."

Emelyn thought about it for a moment, pushing her eggs around on her plate. "I don't know," she whispered, sounding almost like she never had the choice before.

"Well, why don't we start with Emma, and if you change your mind, you can let me know?" Remus said, scooping some egg into his mouth. "We always used to call you Emma when you were very small."

"All right," Emelyn said with a small smile.

Remus returned Emelyn's smile and looked over her head to look at the clock. "Oh, bloody hell, is that the time?" He stood up quickly, throwing his half-eaten breakfast on the counter and turning to Emelyn apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I wouldn't normally do this, but they asked me to come in early, and I nearly forgot. Would you be all right cleaning up? When I get back, we'll finish up with the rest of the bruise salve, yeah?"

"Oh, okay," Emelyn said, her eyes wide as she watched Remus run into his room and come running back out with his shoes. He threw them on his feet without bothering to tie them.

"I'll see you when I get back, Emma," Remus said, rushing over to give her a quick kiss on the top of her head and running out the front door.

Emelyn – Emma, she finally decided – stopped eating for a few minutes to process what just happened and began to laugh. She finished her breakfast and began to clean up. It was the least that she could do after he made her breakfast, and she needed something to do.

Life at Lupin cottage was really nothing like Emma ever expected or imagined. Time seemed to move quickly and slowly as she navigated her new life with Remus. She enjoyed the quiet of the house, and she enjoyed the easy conversations they would have when he was home. If Emma was honest, she loved being surrounded by Remus's seemingly endless books.

Emma was starting to feel more at home as each day passed, but she was still plagued by her nightmares. They were either of the meadow or of Remus bringing her back to Saint Nicholas's. She would wake up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat and adrenaline coursing through her veins. Emma found that she almost missed the potions from the children's home so that she didn't wake up so terrified. She found herself never wanting to go to sleep, but she never let her fears be known to Remus.

For Remus, having Emma with him made him feel as though nothing and everything in his life had changed all at once. Even with his father's guidance, and the surprisingly helpful pamphlets sent from the Healer, he still worried he was doing the wrong things. He was appreciative of Lyall's helpful words and was happy to have his father back in his life, but every day was a new challenge.

Remus knew that he needed to step into the role of guardian, but he was terrified of growing too attached to Emma. He worried that she would disappear all over again, and he was afraid she would be too scared of him if she knew he was a werewolf. It was a fine line that he had to tread, and he was anxious all the time.

Still, Remus fell in love with Emma more and more each day. Since that morning in the kitchen, their relationship started to bloom. Emma liked to challenge him as much as she could, but even when she annoyed him, he knew he would do anything to keep her safe. She was his life now, and he had every intention of making sure she remained happy and whole; he had a job to do.

He was happy to see that Emma was adjusting to her new life, but she seemed to look tired most days. He would try to gently broach the topic with her, but he would only be met with her signature smile and a cheery, "I'm fine." Remus supposed that as long as she was happy, and was well fed, sleep would eventually come to her. He had to remind himself that her entire world had changed as well.

Nearly three weeks had passed by with Emma in the blink of an eye. They fell into a steady rhythm and had grown much more comfortable with each other. During the day, Remus would go to work, leaving Emma home for a few hours by herself. She would sometimes sneak out into the backyard to climb the trees, but most days she would stay inside and read on the couch. When Remus would return home, sometimes they would make trips out to York to run an errand or two, or they would go on a walk together. Most nights, he would just make dinner. It didn't matter what they did, Emma seemed to love it all.

Emma was very persistent in trying to get Remus to tell her what exactly he did for work, but she wasn't able to gather much. He told her that he worked for a private bookseller dealing with antiques and old copies of books. As Emma would ask more questions, he would often deflect and change the topic. She wasn't sure why Remus seemed to avoid answering her, but she was glad he at least answered the rest of her questions.

At the beginning of their second to last week together, they were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for dinner to finish. Remus decided to allow dinner to be made with the assistance of magic so that he could talk to Emma. He would occasionally get up to readjust things, but mostly he sat. Emma was across from him reading one of her textbooks, and Remus skimmed through a book of his own.

"Emma, I have to go away for a few days this weekend," Remus said, looking up and watching as Emma slowly pulled her gaze from her book.

"How come?" she asked curiously.

"I have to go away for work," Remus said, hoping that his lie was convincing. "I'm needed up in Scotland for a few days to take care of a purchase."

"Can I come?" Emma asked, sitting up excitedly. The idea of going out to Scotland seemed fun.

"Unfortunately, no, my dear," he said, feeling guilty as Emma's face fell. "As much as I would love to bring you with me, I don't think my boss would be too happy with me."

"They won't even know that I'm there!" Emma said with a whine. "I'll be quiet!"

Remus sighed, standing up from his seat to stand in front of Emma. He gently took her face between his hands and kissed the top of her head. "I know you'd be quiet, but I need to keep this job," he said softly. "I'll bring something back for you, I promise."

Emma gave him a sad smile and nodded, "Okay."

"Good," Remus said, smiling back at her. He walked over to the check the flames on the stovetop before leaning up against the counter. "An old friend of Dumbledore's, Mrs. Figg, will be coming over Friday night. I believe that she'll be bringing over her cats."

"Cats?" Emma asked, intrigued by the idea.

"They're not just any cats. They're special mixed-breed cats," Remus said. "I have a book that talks about them that I can show you after dinner."

"That would be nice," Emma said with a wide smile.

Remus loved it when Emma smiled, and he sat down at the table, feeling a little lighter. "Did you remember to let Aurora out today? You remembered to clean her cage?"

"I did," Emma said, scrunching up her nose. "She seemed delighted to go out mousing today, but cleaning her cage was dreadful."

It had only been a few days ago that Emma finally decided on a name for her owl. She had spent several hours with Remus on one of his days off, trying to find the perfect name. They sat in the living room, pouring through books and calling out different names when they saw a name that might be fitting. In a moment of pure serendipity, they managed to call out Aurora at the same time, reading similar stories in two different books. From that point on, the barn owl was named Aurora, and they both felt the name was perfect.

"Have you thought about what house you'd like to be in at Hogwarts?"

"I have," Emma said, closing her book. "I don't know what house I want to be in. I know I don't want to be in Slytherin."

Remus chuckled and nodded. "I wouldn't want you to be in Slytherin either. You deserve far more than Slytherin, though I'm sure you would do well if that's where you were placed." He stood back up to check the pots once more and began to turn off the burners.

"I don't think I would be a good Ravenclaw, either," she said, watching as Remus grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and ladled the soup he made into the dishes.

"And why is that?" Remus asked, looking over his shoulder at Emma in surprise as he added the final touches.

"Well," Emma started, leaning back in her chair, "I don't know that I want to have to answer a riddle to get into the dorm. I also don't know that I want to walk all the way up to a tower, either."

"That's a fair point, but you know Gryffindor is in a tower, too," Remus said, chuckling softly at the look on Emma's face. "However, if Slytherin and Ravenclaw are out, then it leaves Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for you."

Emma let out a puff of air, blowing her fringe off her face and scrunching up her nose in thought. "I don't know about either," she admitted. "I don't think that I'm brave enough for Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff? I just don't know."

Remus placed spoons in their bowls and brought their dinner over, placing Emma's bowl down first. He took his seat, clasping his hands together under his chin. "I think you would be fine in either house," Remus said. "I was a Gryffindor during my time at Hogwarts."

"You were?" Emma asked, looking excited again. Remus hadn't talked about his time at Hogwarts before. "What was it like?"

"Eat," Remus said, picking up his spoon pointedly. He thought about how he wanted to answer Emma's question. There were so many things that he could say, some many things that he couldn't. He felt that there would never be enough time to explain to Emma that Hogwarts wasn't just magical due to the actual magic, but also because of the friendships he made.

"It was wonderful," Remus said. "I had the best friends anyone could have ever asked for. They were the ones who helped show me what it truly meant to be a Gryffindor."

Emma nodded slowly, dragging her spoon through her soup. "I would love to have some best friends," she muttered, casting her eyes downward.

"You'll make them," Remus reassured. "If you're like me, you might even meet them on the train. What did you think about Hermione? You could write to her, you know."

"Hermione? I don't know if I liked her," Emma said reproachfully. "She was rather…I don't know."

Remus inclined his head. "That's understandable. You didn't get to spend a lot of time with her."

Emma shrugged, "I guess."

Silence fell between the two, Remus eating while Emma still played with her food.

"I promise that things at Hogwarts will be fine," Remus said with a smile. "And, if they aren't, you can send Aurora with a letter back to me and tell me all about it. But I promise that you will be fine. Now, eat before your soup gets cold."

With dinner finished, Emma decided to get ready for bed and try to go to sleep early while Remus cleaned the kitchen. He turned the radio on, playing music softly so that he didn't disturb Emma. As he cleared off the table and put the leftovers away, he decided that he would leave the dishwashing until the morning.

He looked over at Emma's door and was glad to see that her light was off. Her light seemed to stay on for hours, but the fact it was off was a good sign. Remus peered around her half-open door, smiling when he saw that she appeared to be asleep. He made his way to the living room, lit the fireplace, and picked a random book off one of the bookshelves.

Remus settled himself on the couch, propped a pillow against the armrest, and laid down. He took a quick look over at the clock and began to read. "Only for an hour," he whispered to himself.

Of course, it wasn't for an hour. The flames in the fireplace had started to die out as Remus began to drift off to sleep. He debated on turning the radio off, but decide the music was low enough that it wouldn't interrupt his sleep. Remus was about to close his book, but the sound of Emma's door opening caught his attention.

He listened carefully, wondering where it was Emma would go. He turned his head towards the hallway and smiled as Emma turned the corner to the living room. She looked sleepy, her blanket draped over her shoulders, and wrapped tightly around her body. He took a quick look at the clock and realized that it was once again nearly three in the morning. Remus didn't mean to stay up that long.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her softly, watching as Emma hesitated, silently debating with herself. She gave a nervous shake of her head in response.

Remus gave her a comforting smile, and placed his book, still open, face down on the armrest. "Come here," he said, motioning for Emma to sit in the empty space next to his legs.

Emma walked over to the couch and climbed onto the sofa; her legs draped over his. Unsure of what to do next, she looked at him curiously. Remus gave her arm a small tug and pulled her down to rest on him. She curled up, almost reflexively, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in the faint scent of lavender and chocolate on his shirt with a smile. It was the first time Emma realized that she was going to miss him fiercely while at Hogwarts.

"I can't sleep either," Remus admitted. As exhausted as he was, he knew that it would be a fitful sleep. Perhaps a cuddle would help him as well. He kissed the top of Emma's head and began to stroke her hair. Remus whispered something under his breath, and the fire relit itself, the flames warming the room again.

"Why can't you sleep?" Emma asked, closing her eyes and listening to the quiet playing music.

"I've got a lot of things to think about," Remus replied, gently brushing the back of his finger against her cheek. "How about you?"

"Bad dreams," Emma said quietly, her voice barely higher than a whisper. She pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Emma shook her head and curled up so that her head was tucked underneath his chin. She pressed the side of her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She had never realized how warm he was before, and it was making her sleepier.

Remus let out a soft chuckle, adjusting how Emma was laying so that they were both more comfortable. He was so glad that Emma finally felt comfortable enough to cuddle. He had been letting Emma be in control of most of their interactions except for the small things she would allow. Remus hoped that it meant that she trusted him.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" he asked, smiling as she nodded with a yawn. Remus thought for a moment, wondering which story he could possibly tell. He turned his head to look at the book he laid down and smiled – _The Fellowship of the Ring_. He reached back to grab the book and carefully turned back to the prologue.

"This book is largely concerned with Hobbits," he read aloud. A small smile crept across his face as Emma nestled herself into a more comfortable position, her eyes still closed. Lord of the Rings would be the perfect book to read to her, and he found himself excited to share the story. With Emma finally settled in, he continued on.

Remus got halfway through reading chapter two aloud when he realized Emma finally fell asleep. He carefully laid the book down and looked over at the clock. It was nearly five in the morning, and the rekindled fire was on the last of its embers.

He peered down at Emma, who was snuggled into his chest, snoring quietly. With a small smile, he brushed her hair off of her face and kissed the top of her head. He used to love cuddling up on the couch and reading to her when she was younger. Reaching carefully over her head, he pulled down the throw blanket draped on the back of the sofa, pulling it down over the both of them. She had a blanket already, but she always seemed to pile them up. She wouldn't mind another at all.

"Good night, sweetheart," he whispered to the sleeping girl. He closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of her soft breathing and the quiet music. Things were finally all right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	7. Kneazles

Remus and Lyall sat quietly in the sitting room, teacups sitting on the table between their armchairs, still full. It had been a few weeks since he had last visited his father, but he needed the break before Apparating home. He knew that Arabella wasn't expecting him until the next day, but all Remus wanted was to be home.

"Was it a rough transformation?" Lyall asked Remus softly, a look of concern on his face. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't help Remus with his transformations. He felt even worse knowing it was all his fault that his son underwent transformations at all. When he looked at Remus, he still saw him as a young child, sitting and trying to recover from another full moon.

"No worse than usual," Remus sighed. He sat up slowly, groaning at the way his muscles and bones ached.

"Where did you go?"

Remus glanced over at Lyall and cast his eyes downward, not answering.

"Remy," Lyall breathed, his eyes narrowing, "you didn't go back underground, did you?"

"I had no choice," Remus whispered, staring into the crackling fireplace. "I-I didn't trust myself at home. I couldn't have her knowing."

Lyall sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You know that you can always come back here, Remy. I don't want you going back around the packs."

"It was the only choice I had right now, Dad," Remus said, glancing over at his father and ignoring the pained expression on his face. "It was so that Emma could stay safe. I'm not putting you through my problems again."

"It was never a problem, Remy. You know that."

"Then why did we always have to move if it wasn't?"

Lyall was quiet, unsure of how to answer. He couldn't ever deny having to uproot his family many times over the years when people got too curious. They nearly had to leave the house they were in, but Remus had moved out, and everything was quiet again.

"That's what I thought," Remus said bitterly. He leaned back in his chair, covering his face with his hands. "I shouldn't have gone to the pack..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that Greyback is going to come around."

Lyall stiffened at the mention of Greyback's name. "It's been years, Remy. It's not like he knows about her. He wouldn't –"

"He does now."

The tension in the room was thick. Lyall didn't want to believe Remus. The possibilities of Greyback knowing…

"He…I thought I didn't know that he would be with the pack I was with. Sometimes, when I can't be home, there's a pack that will take me in," Remus said quietly. "I never considered the possibility that he could be there. I didn't…"

"He smelled Emma on you."

Remus looked over at Lyall, his face grave. "I thought that I had managed to get her scent off of me before I left. I already worry because she doesn't listen to me, and her scent is everywhere at the cottage. She had a habit of going outside when I'm not home, barefoot no less, and I don't know how to get her to stop. I can't tell her without scaring her."

"There isn't going to be an easy way to tell her," Lyall said. "I never wanted to admit it, but it was a thought I had as well."

Remus shook his head, shifting in his chair to try and relieve the aching muscles in his legs. "I never should have taken her home," he said dryly. "It was a stupid idea."

"Remus John, don't you dare."

"I can't be the reason she gets hurt."

"As long as she is with you, I know that you will keep her safe."

"Dad, what if I can't? What if I'm the reason that Greyback gets her, too?"

"I would be the reason why," Lyall said sadly. "It would never be your fault; it would be mine. I'm the reason…I'll never forgive myself." Lyall sat up straight and fixed Remus with a hard stare. "But things will never get to that point. We won't let it happen – there's no use in worrying."

"If only it were that easy," Remus said, a wry smile crossing his face. "If only. The only solace I can find is that he doesn't know where the cottage is."

"Who's Emma with now?"

Remus sighed, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "She's home with Arabella – do you remember her? Dumbledore and I thought it would be our best bet for now. At least, that was before... Well, she has half-breed Kneazles that could be on alert, but they wouldn't do much."

"Arabella Figg? The Squib who was in the order?"

"The very same."

"Well," Lyall frowned. "At the very least, she's in good hands for right now."

"You know, Emma cuddled on the couch with me for the first time earlier this week," Remus said, wanting to change the subject. "I didn't think she would ever get that comfortable. I know she used to do it all the time when she was smaller, but…"

"She trusts you," Lyall said, smiling at Remus. "All it takes is a little time. I'm sure there's a part of her that remembers."

Remus met his father's gaze with a grin. "It was such an incredible feeling to just hold her like that again. Remember how she always used to fall asleep on my chest?"

"Merlin, remember how much she would cry when you had to leave before Margaret got back here?" Lyall laughed, shaking his head. "It's like everything is all right in the world again."

"And it scares me knowing that I have to do everything I possibly can to take care of her," Remus said. "It makes me wish that she was mine and not Margaret's. I know that I'll never have children of my own, but for a moment…"

"I used to feel the same way when you and your sister would cuddle with me when you were children. You two meant everything to me. I'm so sorry that I was unable to protect you the way that I should have, and I hope you know that I tried the best that I could." Lyall looked over at Remus sadly, wanting to reach out but knowing his son was in pain. "Never say never about having children, Remus. In the meantime, that little girl is as good as yours."

Remus stared at Lyall for a moment before looking at the clock on the mantel. He watched the pendulum swing back and forth for a few minutes and cleared his throat. "I should probably head home," Remus said, giving Lyall a small smile as he stood. He winced as his muscles stretched out and reached for his cane that he had leaned against the chair.

"You don't have to go home right away. You could stay the night," Lyall offered, standing up.

"No, I think I would rather be home with Emma," Remus said, making his way towards the front door. "But I appreciate the offer – truly. I think I would feel better being home with her."

Lyall followed his son to the front step of the house and clasped him gently on the shoulders. "I know Emma goes to school soon, so you won't have a reason to come see me. I hope that I get to see you before she comes back home for the holidays."

"I'll try to visit more," Remus said. "I, uhm, I want to try and fix a few things around the house. I could probably use your help."

"Gladly," Lyall said, releasing his hold on Remus. "Hey, did you ever show Emma that photo yet?"

"No, not yet," Remus said. "Soon. I'll make sure to keep in touch this time, I promise." He gave Lyall another smile, turned very carefully on the spot, and with a _pop,_ disappeared from his father's home.

Remus felt much better when he arrived on the familiar front pathway to the cottage. It was an overwhelming feeling of relief to be among the familiar scents and the comforts of home. He knew that it was late, and he hoped that Arabella wouldn't be too disturbed. There was an amber glow radiating from the living room window, which meant that someone was in the living room. Otherwise, it appeared that the rest of the house was dark. Hopefully, that meant Emma was finally sleeping.

With agonizingly slow movements, Remus made his way up the path. As he reached the front door, he paused, trying to listen carefully for any noise from the inside. Not hearing any, he shuffled through his keys and opened the door. He was too tired for any magic.

Tufty, Arabella's golden cat, sat just inside of the door as Remus walked in, its ear flat back on his head. Upon realizing that Remus wasn't an intruder, the cat began to weave himself between Remus's legs, purring. Remus was glad that he had taken the time to meet the cats first; otherwise, he might have attacked. Cats never seemed to like him, usually sensitive to his dark nature, but Mrs. Figg's cats didn't seem to mind him. Perhaps it was the Kneazles side of the creatures – they were incredibly smart.

Mr. Paws sat on top of the couch, blinking lazily at Remus with his amber eyes as he closed the door behind him. Remus only made it a few steps further when he noticed that Emma had fallen asleep in the middle of the couch. It was another moment that he wanted to commit to memory; he hoped it meant that she was finally comfortable.

Emma was lying on her side, curled up, with her back facing the fire. A pillow was tucked under her head and a hand resting in one of the lighter colored cat's fur. Snowy, Remus realized, was curled up against Emma in the empty spot between her body and the couch back. Mr. Tibbles lay on the cushion next to Emma's head, facing the fire, his eyes closed as he soaked in the warmth. He smiled, seeing that Emma had one of his cardigans and her teddy bear wrapped in her arms tightly. It was one of the sweetest things he'd ever seen.

"Remus, is that you?" Arabella Figg turned the corner into the hallway, looking at Remus in surprise. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow night."

"I decided to come home a little early," Remus said quietly to Arabella, peering down at Emma. "I missed her."

"She's a sweet little thing, isn't she?" Arabella said, looking over at Emma and calling the cats over to her. "She's incredibly polite. You're a fortunate man, Remus." She sighed, looking back over at Remus. "I suppose since you are home, I'll get out of your hair and be on my way."

"Stay, Arabella," Remus said earnestly. "I can sleep on the couch and move Emma to her bed. Please, don't leave on my account."

"Don't be silly, Remus. You need to sleep in your own bed," Arabella said, shooing Remus away with a smile. "It's no trouble at all. The cats travel very well." Arabella retreated back into his room and returned with two cat carriers and her large handbag.

Remus was quiet as he leaned on his cane, eternally grateful for the woman's help. "Thank you again, Arabella. Are you absolutely positive that you don't want to stay the night?"

"Trust me, Remus, it's fine. That little girl has been waiting all weekend for you to come home. All I ask is that you call the Knight Bus for me," Arabella said, waving Remus off when he tried to take her bag for her. "If you ever need me to watch her again, please send an owl. She was an absolute delight."

"Thank you," Remus said, following Arabella down the walkway. He flung out his wand arm, wincing at the loud crack of the Knight Bus arriving, and helped Arabella on board with a smile. As the large purple bus disappeared, Remus sighed. He was glad to finally be home.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that Emma managed to sleep through the near-deafening crack of the Knight Bus's arrival. Remus leaned his cane against the wall near the front door and slowly walk to the couch, wondering if he should leave her where she was. He didn't particularly like the idea of possibly waking her up, but she still had her shoes on and hadn't changed for bed. He couldn't imagine that she was completely comfortable and decided to take on the job of getting her into bed.

Remus suppressed a snort and shook his head at the irony of Emma finally wearing shoes. She refused to wear them outdoors where they were important, but she fell asleep in them on the couch. However, now he had a daunting task – get Emma's trainers off without waking her up.

Working slowly, Remus carefully took Emma's shoes off of her feet. He was able to get her first shoe off easily, but as he undid the laces of her other shoe, she began to stir. Remus froze, gritting his teeth as he held her foot in his hand. The task was far more complicated than he thought it would be.

When he was sure that Emma wasn't about to wake up, he let out the breath he had been holding. He let the shoe drop to the floor, and he set her foot down and frowned, rubbing his forehead as he tried to figure out how to get his cardigan. Deciding it would be better to just leave it for now, he pondered how he could get her into her room without too much difficulty.

Of course, he could use a spell to get her into bed, and he strongly considered the idea. It would be the best scenario considering his current condition, but it had a higher risk of waking her up. He could still just leave her on the couch, but he felt more comfortable with her being safe and sound in her room. That left only one solution – he had to pick her up and carry her himself. With a resigned sigh, Remus waved his wand to put out the fireplace and turned back to his mission of getting Emma into bed without waking her.

Remus approached this situation even slower than removing Emma's shoes. He gently rolled her onto her back and scooped her into his arms, trying to push aside the burning sensation in his arms and chests as he picked her up. He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, glad that she was still asleep, and he hadn't disturbed her. He ambled over to her room and muttered a spell under his breath so that her blanket moved to the foot of her bed. He carefully lowered her down onto the mattress and let out a silent cheer that he had accomplished his mission. Even better, he could take his cardigan back.

Holding his breath, Remus untangled Emma's arms from around her teddy bear and his cardigan. He unfurled her fingers from the fabric of his cardigan, tossed it over his shoulder once it was free, and replaced Emma's arms around her bear. Mission accomplished, Remus tucked Emma underneath her blanket. Maybe he could handle everything better than he thought. He brushed a lock of hair out of Emma's face and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

With one final look, Remus made his way out of Emma's room. His hand was on the doorknob to close the door behind him, but he stopped hearing Emma's quiet and sleepy voice.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?"

Remus turned around to see Emma looking at him through sleepy eyes. The glow of the moonlight shining through her window bathed her in its silvery light. Emma propped herself up on her elbows, rubbing her eyes and blinking slowly.

"I'm sorry," Remus said. "Did I wake you, love?"

"No. Bad dream again," Emma yawned. "You're home early."

"I wanted to see you," Remus answered honestly. He sighed and stepped back into her room and sat on the edge of her mattress. "I missed you."

"You did?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Of course, I did," Remus smiled. "I think someone might have missed me, too." He pulled his cardigan off his shoulder and raised his eyebrows at her.

Emma blushed and laid back down, pulling her blanket up high so that only her eyes could be seen. "Maybe a little," she said, her eyes comically large. "You look terrible," she added, pulling her blanket down to frown at him.

Though he could continue to tease her, Remus knew that he needed to get some sleep. He had to go to work in the morning, and he had no doubt in Emma's statement that he looked terrible. He stood up slowly and tossed his cardigan back over his shoulder. "I think it's time for you to go back to bed, Little One," Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing her with a look.

"It's not time for bed," Emma said with another yawn. "'M not tired."

"Your yawns betray you, dear. Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Remus smiled at her and turned to leave once more. He had once again made it to her door before she spoke again.

"I have a question," she said, staring at him over the top of her covers.

"Is it something that can wait until the morning?" Remus asked, sighing when she shook her head. He watched and waited for her question and frowned slightly as she hesitated. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, looking out her window before turning her gaze to him.

"Are werewolves real?"

Remus's eyes grew wide in surprise at Emma's question. He wondered if Arabella had let his secret slip, but she was under strict instructions to not breathe a word of his condition. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat before answering her. "Why do you ask?"

Emma gave a non-committal shrug and pulled her blanket closer. Remus felt a mix of relief and horror at the sudden realization of why Emma was asking him such a question.

"Your nightmares are of werewolves, aren't they?" he asked, observing her. When she didn't immediately answer and only looked out her window, he knew that he could never tell her the truth of what he was. She was afraid of werewolves. Eventually, she gave him a small nod, burrowing further into her blanket.

Remus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Werewolves are very real," he said, his stomach flipping at the horrified look on her face. "They're incredibly dangerous creatures, but…I'll keep you safe." Remus gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but he felt queasy.

Emma stared at him for a moment, but she seemed appeased and settled into her pillows. "Okay," she whispered. "Good night."

"Good night, Little One," Remus said, closing her door behind him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the closed door, deeply regretting bringing Emma into his home. _She would be better somewhere else. I can't keep her safe_, Remus thought bitterly to himself. As much as he loved her, it was so dangerous to have her with him. He rubbed his face, ignoring the prickling sensation that stung his eyes as he crossed the hall to his bedroom.

Remus sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands, fisting his hands into his hair. A part of him wanted to get Emma placed into a new home, a much safer home than his, but the incredibly selfish part of didn't want to let her go. Emma's very presence in his life had been explosive and welcome, and he didn't think he could go back to how things used to be. She brightened his life in every way possible, just like she used to. Besides, he knew his father would never forgive him if he uprooted her life when she was just getting comfortable.

_I could never forgive myself_, Remus thought. The very idea of Emma going somewhere else left a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew that he could never let her leave, but the idea of Greyback coming after her terrified him. He looked up at himself in his mirror and frowned at his appearance. He really did look terrible.

With an exhausted breath, Remus kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the floor. He climbed into the middle of his mattress and splayed out. He didn't have the energy to bother getting changed. With the waning moonlight shining into his bedroom and whirling thoughts of Greyback on his mind, Remus fell into a fitful sleep.

When Emma woke the next morning, she was surprised to see Remus up and making breakfast. She had already forgotten that he had come home early.

"Good morning, love," Remus said, glancing up at her as he scrambled the eggs in the frying pan in front of them.

Emma sat down at the table and stretched. "Good morning," she said. Emma looked curiously at the paper that sat on the table and picked it up. She had seen Remus reading a copy of the Daily Prophet a few times, and she still found it fascinated. The format was so similar to a standard newspaper but incredibly different at the same time. It was a magical newspaper, after all. Remus mostly liked to do the crossword puzzle, but Emma liked to read the paper while he tried to convince her to partake in the crossword. "You got the Prophet today?"

"Thought you might like to read it – catch up on everything you've missed since last week's copy," Remus said with a small shrug. He turned the burners off and divided the eggs onto the plates he had sitting out on the counter. "What would you like to drink this morning? Tea? Pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin juice!" Emma said excitedly. She had never had pumpkin juice until she'd started living with Remus, and she found she enjoyed it more than apple juice.

"Pumpkin juice it is," Remus said with a grin as he placed Emma's plate down in front of her. "How was your time with Mrs. Figg?"

"Fascinating," Emma answered, poking a bit of egg onto her fork and contemplating it. "I didn't know that there was a name for people who had magical parents but couldn't do magic. That's rather sad."

"Yes, they're called Squibs. They're very rare, and it is rather unfortunate," Remus said, dropping off Emma's glass of pumpkin juice. He returned to the counter to fix himself a cup of tea. "What did you think of their cats. Rather impressive little creatures, no?"

Emma's face lit up at the mention of the cats. "I loved them," she said. "I think I want one."

Remus laughed as he made his way to the table, plate, and cup of tea in hand. Emma certainly knew how to make him feel young again with her infectious youthful excitement. "They're certainly remarkable. Very smart and very loyal."

"And cute!" Emma added.

"Yes, and certainly adorable," Remus agreed, smiling at Emma over his mug.

"How was your trip?" Emma asked, scooping egg into her mouth.

"Exhausting," Remus said, hoping that he looked better than last night. He certainly felt more awake after taking a long, hot shower that morning.

"You looked it last night," Emma said, taking a drink of pumpkin juice. A small frown crossed her face as she looked up from the front page of the Daily Prophet she was scanning. "Do you have to work today?"

"I do," Remus said sadly. "I wish that I didn't. I missed you dearly."

Emma nodded in thought and then gave Remus a cheeky grin. "I think I miss Mrs. Figg and her cats."

"You are a cheeky little thing," Remus laughed. "Tell me everything you and Mrs. Figg did while I was away."

Once Remus returned home, it felt as though time was moving quicker and quicker. Emma and Remus didn't have much time left together before she had to leave, and he had every intention of making sure their time together was well spent.

Each night when he came from work, he would make them dinner and teach her basic spells. By the time August reached its final night, Remus had succeeded in teaching Emma Lumos, Nox, and Wingardium Leviosa. She struggled with the summoning spell, Accio, but her progress was promising. He had worried that her powers would be stunted, but she was just as powerful as he'd hoped.

"Professor Flitwick will give you extra points for having those spells mastered," Remus told her at dinner, a proud twinkle in his eye. "Are you sure that you don't think you'd be a good Ravenclaw?"

"I'm sure," Emma laughed. "I've decided that I want it to be either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but I'm still not sure which I would like to be."

Remus smiled, knowing that Emma had been worried over which house she would be sorted in. He knew wherever she wound up, she would make friends. Remus had long since determined her biggest fear was over making friends.

"Have you stopped having your nightmares?" Remus asked curiously.

Emma looked up at Remus and then quickly looked away, shaking her head. She moved her fork on the plate slowly, pushing the peas on her plate around as if they were in a dance.

Remus sighed and put his fork down. He clasped his hands in front of him, studying Emma, who avoided his gaze.

"Do I need to send you with some Calming Draughts?" Remus asked. He had to give her one the previous week as she was nearly close to having a panic attack over which house she would be sorted into. Chocolate didn't help in that situation.

"No, I don't think so," she said quietly.

"I can send an owl ahead and let Madame Pomfrey know that you might need something when you arrive. It's not a problem at all."

Emma frowned and gave Remus a reproachful look before her expression softened. "What house was my mum in at Hogwarts?"

Remus regarded Emma for a moment and then smiled. "She was in Hufflepuff. She was a year behind me."

"So, you were a Gryffindor, and my mum was in Hufflepuff," Emma said, nodding slowly as she thought about it. "What about my dad?"

"Well," Remus sat back in his chair. "I didn't know him too well, or at all, really. I believe he was in Ravenclaw. We didn't talk much."

Remus paled slightly, knowing that this conversation was going to come up. Emma could be curious when the mood struck, and he was unable to think of a suitable answer to the question in his musings. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question appropriately, but he had to try.

"Your mother and I stopped getting along when we were very young," Remus answered carefully. "Because I was very ill, I spent a lot of time with our parents. I believe your mother felt that she was cast off to the side because of me."

"You were _very _sick?" Emma asked, eyes full of child-like curiosity.

"Yes, very much so. I spent a lot of time going back and forth between school and home due to my illness." It wasn't exactly a lie, Remus decided. He was back and forth once a month, twice on the unluckier months. He just wasn't going home like he'd told everyone for years.

Emma stared at Remus for a moment before deciding to return to eating. Remus decided that he should as well.

"I don't think that she would have felt that way," Emma said, taking a thoughtful spoonful of her soup. "I feel like she would've been sad that she couldn't help you from being sick."

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

"I just have a feeling," Emma said with a small shrug. "I don't know why I feel that way, but I do."

Remus considered Emma's words for a moment, wondering if there was possibly a hint of truth to her words. He wasn't sure that he could believe it, but Emma was perceptive. "Perhaps you're right," he said quietly.

Silence fell between the two as they finished their dinner. Emma was incredibly nervous about the next day, and honestly, Remus wasn't that much better. Was this what it was like when his parents the night before they dropped him off at King's Cross? To lighten the mood, Remus gladly presented a rich chocolate cake with fudge icing when dinner was finished. While Remus wasn't at all fond of chocolate, he knew Emma was. He found the recipe in a Muggle magazine and felt that Emma might enjoy it. The smile on her face told him he was correct.

By the time everything was finished and cleaned up, the clock was approaching ten o'clock. Emma found herself yawning more and more as the night went on, stretching her arms high over her head to try and stay awake.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Remus asked her quietly. They had spent a portion of the day packing her things, and he listened patiently to Emma's nervous chatter. She nodded sleepily, her eyes slowly closing, and her head drooping.

"I know that you're tired, but there's something important that we need to discuss before tomorrow," Remus said, sitting up in his chair and trying not to crack a smile at Emma's dazed look.

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked through her yawn.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sent me an owl this morning asking what your name will be when you get to school."

Emma gave Remus a look of confusion, not understanding what he was asking her. "My name is…is Emma. Why would I have a different name?"

"No, my dear – your last name," Remus said, slightly nervous.

Remus's words seemed to pull Emma out of her exhausted stupor, and she sat up straighter. "Oh," she said quietly.

"They weren't sure if you would like to be Emelyn Nickels or…or if you would like to be Emelyn Lupin."

"Oh," Emma repeated, looking unsure. "I've never thought of it before. I-I could be a Lupin?"

"Of course, you could be," Remus said softly. "You _are _a Lupin, after all. But you're also a Nickels. I don't want to force you into feeling like you have to change your name. It's been a part of your identity for as long as you remember."

"It has been," Emma said quietly, her brow furrowing. "I don't know."

Remus gave Emma a kind smile. "You don't have to decide right away. How about this – start your time off at Hogwarts as a Nickels and make your decision when you feel ready. There's no rush." Remus stood up from the table with a sigh. "Now, I believe it's time for you to head off to bed, Little One. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

Emma lifted herself up off of her chair with a yawn. She slowly made her way over to her room and turned to look over at Remus with a small frown. "I have a question," she said, fidgeting slightly.

"What is it, love?"

"I-I think I might have remembered something, but I don't know if I imagined it or not," Emma said. "I think it was something to do with you."

Remus was intrigued by the potential of Emma remembering something. She'd had no recollection of her time before she'd disappeared that he knew of. It reminded him of the photo sitting in his dresser that he hadn't shown her. "What do you think you remember, dear? Maybe I could help."

Emma walked back to her abandoned seat and sat down, worrying her lip. "Moo Moo," she said suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"I used to call you Moo Moo, didn't I?"

"Y-you did," Remus said, leaning on the table. "You remember that?"

"A little," Emma said quietly, her forehead wrinkling with concentration. "I remember a man with long dark hair, and I think he was telling me to call you a different name. I kept calling you Moo Moo instead."

Remus frowned slightly, a part of him bitter that she seemed to remember Sirius but not him. "That's correct," he said. "You really remember that?"

"Like I said, I remember a little. I don't remember much else. I don't remember you," Emma admitted, sounding almost guilty. "I just know that he was trying to get me to say your name. What was I meant to be calling you?"

"Moony. You were trying to call me Moony," Remus said, his old nickname feeling unfamiliar on his tongue. He had even stopped referring to his wolfish side by that name.

"Moony? Why would I call you that?"

"It's an old nickname I had from school. The man that you remember didn't think you could handle saying my name," Remus said, remembering the memory fondly. "You never were able to grasp saying Remus, though you did phenomenal with everyone else's name. In fact, I believe you got his nickname before everyone else's. It wasn't your first word, though."

"He had a nickname as well?"

"Yes, it was Padfoot."

"I remember Padfoot," Emma said, a light appearing behind her eyes. "You two had strange nicknames."

"If only you knew, love," Remus chuckled. "You had trouble with Prongs. Wormtail was a lot easier for you. Can I show you something?"

Emma nodded, and Remus made his way to his room. When he returned moments later, he sat in the seat diagonal to Emma carrying a small photo album and the photo from Lyall's. He set the frame down, face-down, and flipped through the pages and paused as he came across the picture he was looking for.

Remus was much younger surrounded by his old friends – Sirius, with his perfect hair and James with his perpetually messy locks. They stood on either side of Remus, clasping his shoulders. In front of Remus was a small and round looking man with mousy-colored hair. They all seemed to be laughing at something. Remus couldn't remember what, though.

"They were your friends?" Emma asked.

"They were."

"But they aren't now?"

"No."

"I'm sorry," Emma said quietly. "Were they mums as well?"

"Sometimes. She would leave you with your grandfather, and we would come to play with you. Speaking of which, I have a photo for you." Remus pulled the frame close and handed it to Emma.

"Is this –?"

"You were just born," Remus said, smiling at Emma as she looked at the photo. "Your grandfather came barging into the room and insisted that he needed a photo right away. That's your mum and me. I'm holding you, obviously. You were so small."

Emma's eyes flicked over to the photo album, looking at the faces of the laughing men. "You _all _used to watch me?"

"Yes, at your grandfather's. None of us had any real experience with children when we were older. You were excellent practice."

"I was a _practice _baby?"

Remus laughed, and for a moment, he looked like his younger self. "Trust me, Prongs –" Remus frowned slightly, correcting himself. "– James, needed all the help he could get before he had his son."

"You all had such odd nicknames," Emma said, yawning again.

"Get some rest," Remus smiled. "The morning will come sooner than you think."

Emma started to hand the frame back to Remus, but he pushed it back.

"Keep it. It's yours," he said, earning a rare smile from the girl.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Good night, Moo Moo."

"Good night, Little One."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	8. Platform 9 3/4

After seemingly endless nightmares, Emma finally had sweet dreams for the first time in months. Visions of magic, of finally learning the things from her books, and so much more danced in her mind. She was excited, even in her sleep.

"Emma, it's time to get up."

Emma slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to bring the room into focus. A sleepy smile started to creep across her face as she met Remus's gaze. He stood leaning against the frame of her door, hands in his pockets.

"It's today," Emma suddenly squealed. She leaped out of bed and ran over to Remus, jumping up to throw her arms around his neck. "Today's the day!"

Remus was momentarily taken aback by Emma's immediate excitement, but smiled and returned her hug, bending down to make it easier. "Yes, yes, it is," he laughed. "Now, get dressed as we'll need to leave right after breakfast." He let Emma go and placed his hands on her shoulders to inspect her. She looked incredibly well-rested and beyond excited for her new journey.

Emma let out a happy squeal and started to push Remus out of the room. "Get out, get out! I need to get dressed!" she yelled, giggling the entire time. "It's Hogwarts day!" Remus laughed as he allowed Emma to use all of her body weight to try and shove him out the door. He was surprised at how much strength such a tiny body could have.

"Okay, okay," Remus said, smiling at Emma's infectious energy. He found himself laughing even more as Emma slammed the door behind him. She began immediately singing about how excited she was to be heading to Hogwarts.

As terrified as he was about having Emma in the house, he knew that he was going to miss her while she was away at school. They still had a lot to learn about each other, and even more to figure out, but things were heading in the right direction. She was spirited and curious and an absolute joy to be around.

After Emma got dressed, breakfast was an incredibly rushed affair. Remus had to repeatedly tell Emma to slow down, but she couldn't seem to eat fast enough. She was impatient and watched with wide eyes as Remus ate at a very reasonable pace. The moment she deemed that he was done, she shot up from her seat and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"Come _on!_" she said with a whine. "We need to go! We're _never _going to make it to King's Cross on time! I'm not going to be able to go to Hogwarts!"

"Merlin, Emma," Remus laughed, his eyes twinkling. He had never seen Emma this level of excitement before, and it warmed his heart to see her so happy.

Their month together had been worrisome, but Remus was confident that things could only get better from that point on. The shy and quiet girl had opened up in the past week, and he found, with an ache in his heart, that he was going to miss her. He already found himself counting down to the Christmas holiday. But would she want to come home for her first Christmas? Remus tried not to think about it, but a part of him grew a little worried about the idea.

A selfish part of him almost wanted to try and figure out how to keep her home instead. He didn't mind the idea of being the one to teach her everything. In fact, he had loved trying to teach her basic spells to get her ahead. She was brilliant and figured things out quickly. Remus knew that she was always going to be a phenomenal witch, but to get to witness it? He felt incredibly blessed that he got to be a part of it.

Remus had given up on the possibility of seeing Emma again years prior. She had disappeared, and it was almost as though she never existed. Every search came up with nothing, no one knew where to look, and the missing person posters slowly vanished. Emma didn't exist in either the magical or Muggle world and Remus had given up all hope. Every dream he had died on Halloween in 1981. His life had never been the same.

When Dumbledore visited him, he swore that the old man had been lying. After all, the old Headmaster was one of the people meant to help find Emma. If Dumbledore wasn't finding her, then no one could. Remus couldn't understand what happened, or how they had all been entirely oblivious to where Emma had been.

She had been right under their noses the entire time.

Remus couldn't allow himself to think about it when the very subject of his thoughts was staring at him with wide-eyed excitement. He had such few precious minutes left with Emma before she started another new chapter of her life. Remus needed to be present for them.

"We'll make it in time, love," he said, pulling Emma towards the living room.

"But _how_?" she asked him exasperated.

"First, before I show you, you have everything packed?" Remus asked, looking pointedly at Emma's trunk. They had decided to leave Aurora's cage in Emma's room so that the owl could make the flight to Hogwarts. Aurora did not like to be caged up and preferred to fly, and though it made Emma nervous, she agreed it would be better. The trip to Hogwarts was a long one, and the idea of being stuck in a cage didn't seem right to Emma.

"It's not as though I had much to pack," Emma said quietly.

As much as Remus didn't want to admit it, the extra money that his father had placed in his account had been helpful. Remus didn't particularly want his father's help, but Emma came home with next to nothing. She had several books that had just been placed in her trunk, two sets of pajamas, and four full outfits. Everything was incredibly well-worn, and though she tried to hide it, she was embarrassed by it. He never expected a child to have even less than he did.

That was one of the harder things about taking care of Emma – there wasn't enough time to get her more essentials. Though her entire wardrobe had been updated, he still felt it wasn't enough. Emma deserved to be spoiled for all the time that was lost, but she was nervous and unsure of the entire situation.

Their first trip to pick out entirely new clothes for her had nearly ended in a panic attack because she was so overwhelmed. Emma had never been given choices to pick out her own things, instead left to the mercy of whatever they gave her at the children's home. The idea of being able to make her own decisions had been nearly crippling for her. Rather than making one single trip, Remus decided to split the task into multiple trips. If they had to go out for groceries, he always made sure that they picked up new clothes for her as well. Building up her confidence in making choices was a struggle, but he wasn't going to give up on her, despite the challenge.

After their near-disastrous first trip out, Remus quickly realized just how shy and nervous Emma was. If it weren't for the fact that he needed to keep the job he had, he would have just quit right away to spend time with her. There was a strong possibility he could stretch things to the end of the month, but he had an extra mouth to feed, and he was stubborn. While he accepted the money from his father, he refused to accept the funds pulled from Emma's parent's Gringotts account. That money went right back for Emma to use herself later on. He felt that he was stealing from her, and he needed to figure out how to take care of her himself. The only way he rationalized still working was it gave Emma time to get used to being at the cottage. He didn't want her to feel as though she needed to stay in her room all the time. The cottage was her home as well, after all.

"When you come back for Christmas, I'll make sure that we get some more shopping done for you," Remus said, turning to the jar he had sitting on the mantel and picking it up. "And if there's anything I come across that you might need, I'll make sure to pick it up. I'm not going to forget about you while you're away, you know."

"I'm sorry," Emma said, immediately turning bright red. "That was incredibly ungrateful of me to say…"

"Don't apologize," Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "You said nothing wrong."

That was another thing that he found curious about Emma. The anxiety he understood, but she was always worried about saying the wrong things. She wasn't entirely unlike himself when he was her age, far more confident in the company of books. Remus had to tell himself that she would be fine at Hogwarts. He made friends quickly, and so would she.

Emma looked up at Remus and gave a small but uncertain nod. "Okay," she said, looking at the jar in his hand. "What's that?"

Remus plastered a smile on his face and opened the jar. "This is how we'll be getting to King's Cross," he said.

"With powder?" Emma asked in confusion as she looked in the jar. She gave Remus a skeptical look. Emma had started getting used to how strange magic was, but the idea of powder bringing them anywhere was a stretch for her mind.

"This is Floo powder," Remus explained with a laugh. "I'll admit that I don't normally have this, but I thought it would be best. You don't want to try Side-Along Apparition, so that leaves this as our only option since we had a late start."

Emma peered into the jar again, not understanding. "How is a powder supposed to get us where we need to go on time?"

"Hold your hand out," Remus said, taking a quick glance at the clock. "Unfortunately, I don't have enough time to explain how exactly it works. All you need to do is step into the fireplace, say where you're going, and then drop the powder. It'll bring you immediately to where you need to be." Remus took a small handful and placed it into Emma's outstretched hand.

"Pardon?" she asked, looking at him, horrified.

It probably wasn't the best time to have explained how they were traveling, but Remus couldn't dwell on that. If they wanted any longer, she really _would _be close to being too late.

"Just step into the fireplace and say, 'Diagon Alley.' It'll take you to the Leaky Cauldron, and we'll make the walk from there. You'll want to keep your elbows in so that you don't hit another fireplace. Most importantly, _don't panic_."

Emma gave Remus an even more horrified look, and he groaned. He should go with her, but the addition of her trunk would make things a little too tight. He barely fit into the fireplace with his height; the two of them plus Emma's trunk was a recipe for disaster.

"I promise it'll be all right," Remus said, gently pushing Emma over the hearth and into the fireplace. "I know it's strange, but we don't have a lot of time. I'll take your trunk with me so you can focus. Remember, just say, 'Diagon Alley.' Very clearly."

"You can't be serious," Emma said, absolutely appalled. "There is no way that this is going to work."

"Trust me, it will work," Remus reassured. "Remember – Diagon Alley. Think about it as you say it. Er, perhaps keep your eyes closed as well. You'll wind up in the Leaky Cauldron, I promise."

Emma let out a groan and looked at the powder in her hand. She gave Remus an uncertain look and took a steadying breath. Remus already told her about all of the strange things she would be doing at Hogwarts. This wasn't the weirdest thing in the world, she decided. With one more skeptical look, Emma dropped the powder, and as clearly as she could, she spoke the words, "Diagon Alley."

In a rush of air, Emma felt herself spinning away as green flames erupted around her body. She felt herself growing dizzy as she tried to think about winding up in Diagon Alley. Emma kept having to force open her eyes as rooms whipped by her vision. She barely had any time at all to register the things that she was seeing. It wasn't until she had passed by several rooms that she realized she was moving by other fireplaces. The next thing Emma knew, she found herself stumbling out of the flames and falling hands first out onto cold stone.

"You all right, there?" a female voice asked from in front of her.

Emma looked up to see who was speaking and was surprised to find a girl that looked to be her age staring at her. The raven-haired girl stared at Emma with a look of amusement and disgust.

"I'm fine," Emma said quickly, pulling herself off the floor. She gave a quiet hum as she looked around, pleasantly surprised to find herself in the Leaky Cauldron. Remus had told her the truth, after all.

"Are you off to Hogwarts?" the girl asked Emma, an eyebrow quirked.

"I am," Emma said, dusting off her clothes with her hands. "Are you?"

The girl nodded, giving Emma a once-over. "It'll be my first year. My name's Persephone. Who are you?"

Emma stared at the girl in front of her, mildly reminded of Hermione with her bluntness. She stretched her hand out towards the girl. "My name's Emma. First year."

Persephone regarded Emma's hand for a moment before shaking it. She let go immediately when her name was yelled out and looking in the direction of where her name was called. "Maybe I'll see you on the train," Persephone said, turning to Emma for a moment before running off.

Unsure of what to do, Emma sat at one of the tables near the fireplace to wait for Remus to come through. Several others had come out of the fireplace, but Remus hadn't yet, and she was starting to get worried.

She felt strange sitting in the Leaky Cauldron by herself. She watched as wizarding families came down the stairs of the inn with trunks and owls and cats and even a few toads. All of the families she saw were loud and excited, smiling brightly as they talked to each other. Was this how all families were? Although Emma had Remus now, she couldn't help but be a little jealous. The families surrounding her had always grown up together.

After a few minutes, Remus finally came through, holding tightly to Emma's trunk.

"I see you made it okay," Remus said, stepping over to where she sat. He pulled his wand out to clear off the soot on his clothes and did the same for Emma. Remus gave her a cursory look before letting go of her trunk with an apologetic look. "You've got a bit of soot on your face. Do you mind if I get it off?"

"Oh," Emma said, blushing. "No, not at all."

Remus gave her a small smile and pulled out a handkerchief to brush the soot off Emma's face. "There," he said, gently taking her hands to make sure they were clean as well. "Good as new. What did you think of traveling by Floo?"

"I didn't particularly enjoy it," Emma said, moving to take her trunk, but Remus grabbed hold of it before she could. She sighed and relented, knowing he wasn't about to let her carry it.

"I don't really either," he admitted, "but it was the fastest way for us to go. I have a feeling that you'll like Apparition even less."

"Apparition is _worse_?"

Remus laughed and gestured for Emma to head towards the door. "I'll be sure to write and tell you all about it when you're at school. Now, let's get to the station."

Emma nodded and followed Remus out of the Leaky Cauldron. She couldn't help herself from smiling as they passed familiar shops and buildings. Had it really been a month since the last time she was here? It felt as though she had never left, but her knowledge of the magical world was still new. Perhaps it wasn't though, she mused. This was how her life was for her first two years in the world. What would it have been like if she always lived like this?

She stared into the tall windows of the shops they passed by, remembering vividly walking past them with Professor McGonagall. She had no idea where they were going and was surprised when they wound up in the Leaky Cauldron. Emma had no idea that it was even there; it was so well-hidden. She remembered walking this exact path with Remus for the first time to head to King's Cross to head home. It still seemed absolutely unreal.

After twenty minutes of walking, they found themselves in King's Cross. Emma had taken out her train ticket several times to look at it and promptly placed it back in her pocket. Platform 9 ¾ was their destination, and she had it committed to memory. She didn't want to get on the wrong train.

It wasn't until Remus loaded her trunk onto a trolley that Emma thought to ask how he carried it with no issue. He gave her a conspiratorial grin and whispered to her, "Magic is _very _helpful. However, best to blend in while we're here." Emma snorted in amusement and followed him eagerly as they walked through the station.

Emma stared at the platform signs as they walked, growing excited. _Platform 7, platform 8, platform 9, platform 10…_ Emma looked at Remus in confusion as they paused near platform 9. There was no platform 9 ¾, and she pulled her ticket out of her pocket to read it. There had to be a mistake – the platform didn't exist.

"I believe my ticket is wrong," Emma said, reading and re-reading the ticket several times.

"No, the ticket isn't wrong. It's just past there," Remus said, gesturing to the wall they were standing across from.

"Where?" Emma asked, staring at the wall and looking over at Remus as if he had completely lost it. The man had clearly lost his mind somewhere between the Leaky Cauldron and the train station.

Remus began to laugh and shook his head. "It's just past the wall. You have to walk through it."

"What do you mean you have to walk through the wall?" The idea of walking through a wall suddenly seemed stranger than traveling through a fireplace. "That's a brick wall!"

"Are you telling me that you're afraid of a wall?" Remus asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"No, I'm not afraid of a wall. I'm afraid of running _into _the wall," Emma said, staring at the wall with a frown. "It looks solid. How are we meant to go through it?"

Remus looked down at the trolley he was holding for a moment and looked over at Emma with a grin. "Here's what we'll do – we'll send the trolley through by itself. If it goes through, then you know it's safe. If it doesn't, then you know not to try. Deal?"

Emma looked down at the trolley, looked over at the wall, and then looked up at Remus. "And what happens if it doesn't go through? It's just going to crash right into the wall!"

"I promise that it'll go through all right," Remus said, holding his hand out for her to shake. "Do we have a deal?"

Emma looked back at the wall with a scowl then took Remus's hand. "Deal."

Remus smiled and took hold of the trolley, moving it closer to the wall while watching the people walking by. The current travelers of King's Cross were far too busy with their own lives to witness what was about to happen. It helped that there were several powerful charms placed around the platform entrance to keep Muggles from noticing that people disappeared behind walls.

He paused several feet away from the wall and turned to look at Emma, who wore a look of concern. She was watching intently, not wanting to miss anything that was happening. He turned back to the wall, waited for a clearing, and then pushed the trolley. As a crowd of people walked past, the cart completely disappeared past the brick wall.

Emma stood stunned as she watched the trolley vanish. One moment it was there, and the next it went through the wall as if nothing was blocking the way. Her jaw dropped, and she met Remus's gaze as he turned back to her with an amused expression.

Remus beckoned Emma to join him where he stood, making sure that he once again drilled the moment into his memories. He could see the wonder in her eyes and remembered very clearly the first time his parents took him to the Hogwarts Express. Emma had to look exactly as he did back then, nervous and excited over the possibilities and terrified of going through the wall.

"Come on," he said gently, holding out his hand for her to take. "We'll go through together."

Though Emma didn't look entirely convinced she wouldn't smack into the wall, she gave a resolute nod and took his hand.

"You're sure that you didn't just use magic to make my things disappear?" she asked, staring hard at the wall as if her things would suddenly reappear.

"I promise," Remus laughed. "We'll walk through on three. One…" They took a few steps closer to the wall.

"Two…" They were now just in front of the wall.

"Three." Remus tugged Emma several steps forward, and he smiled at the awed gasp that escaped her lips. It was precisely what he had done the first time he was greeted with the bright red steam engine.

"Welcome to Platform 9 ¾," Remus whispered to Emma, watching as her eyes lit up at the sight. He pulled Emma over to where the trolley had wound up and grabbed hold of it with his free hand. Emma didn't seem to want to let go.

"It's real," Emma breathed out, half awed, half nervous. "This is all real…"

Remus frowned as Emma's face fell slightly, looking almost as if she was afraid to believe things were real. She looked around the platform, taking in the rest of the families surrounding them, before turning to look at the train.

"What is it, love?" Remus asked, bringing them over to a quieter section of the platform.

"I'm scared," Emma said quietly, squeezing his hand for emphasis.

Remus knelt down in front of Emma and took both of her hands in his. "I was scared, too," he said. "Petrified, really. I know that a lot has changed for you in a very short amount of time, but you have handled it tremendously."

"You're not scary, though," Emma said, meeting Remus's gaze.

If Remus thought he was going to miss Emma before, he was going to miss her even more after that. If she knew what he was, her opinion would change, but for the moment, he could pretend he wasn't a monster.

"Well, the good news is that there are a lot of other nervous first years starting their journey along with you. You're not going to be alone," Remus said. "You'll all be going through the same things together. It's an exciting time, love."

Emma sighed and nodded. "It's still scary."

"It's okay to be scared," Remus smiled. "Give it a week, and I guarantee you'll forget all about me."

"I doubt it," Emma said, looking around again. "I-I liked being home with you."

"And I liked you being home with me, but you're going to learn so much at Hogwarts. You are going to make the best friends you'll ever have. I promise that you're going to love it." A nervous smile crossed Emma's face, but she nodded, meeting his gaze once more. That smile faded as the train gave its first warning horn, and her anxious look came back. "Do you want me to help you get your trunk on the train?"

"I, uhm…no, I think I can do it," Emma said shakily. "It's not like I can bring you with me to help."

Remus sighed and stood up, pulling Emma into a tight hug. "You'll be all right," he said, not quite sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself. "Write to me – every day if you want to. I'm afraid that I'll find myself lonely without you around. I've grown rather fond of seeing you every day."

When Remus finally let go of Emma, she looked a little surer but slightly embarrassed as she looked at him.

"I, uhm…I think I've grown rather fond of seeing you, too," she said nervously.

All Remus could do was smile at her in response. He gently urged Emma in the direction of the train and helped her get her trunk onto the train. Emma turned back once on board as if she wanted to say something but changed her mind. Instead, she gave him a slightly watery smile and took a deep breath and went on her way. Her journey was only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	9. The Hogwarts Express

Emma trundled along the length of the train car, trying to find an empty compartment. A part of her wished she would have taken up Remus's offer to help her find a place to sit. Even though her trunk wasn't terribly heavy, it was cumbersome to pull along. This was the one thing that she felt that she needed to do herself. After all, as she told him, she couldn't bring him along with her.

As she walked further and further along, she was surprised to find a compartment with the raven-haired girl from the Leaky Cauldron. Taking a curious look in, she also spotted Hermione, and a blonde-round faced boy holding tightly to a toad. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to ask if she could join them.

"Erm," Emma popped open the door and peeked in, looking pointedly at Hermione. "Is there any room in here?"

"Emma!" Hermione shouted, a smile on her face. "Hello, hi! Yes, please come in!" Hermione motioned to the empty spot across from her next to Persephone. "This is Persephone Moon, and this is Neville Longbottom."

"We've met," Emma and Persephone said at the same time, shooting each other matching looks of annoyance.

"Jinx!" Emma shouted out quickly, receiving an odd look from Persephone. "What? Have you never jinxed someone?" Emma turned to Neville and gave him a smile. She could vaguely recall Remus telling her an old story from when she was small. Was this the boy that Remus had been telling her about that she was once friends with? "Nice to meet you, Neville," she said kindly.

"We're not allowed to use magic outside of school," Neville piped up nervously.

"No, no, Neville, it's all right. It's just a game," Hermione said, trying to calm Neville down. "You say the word 'jinx' whenever someone says the same thing that you do. It's meant to be silly."

Emma tried her best to read the situation but was at a loss. She forgot that not everyone grew up the same way that she and Hermione did. Emma thought that a simple game like that would have been universal, but based on the looks she received, it appeared not. Clearing her throat, Emma finally stepped into the compartment. She looked down at her trunk and then up at the luggage rack with a frown.

"I think I might need help lifting this," Emma said awkwardly.

"Oh, don't be silly!" Hermione said, looking almost relieved that she didn't have to continue trying to reassure Neville. "There's a charm on the train, and everything has been touched with a featherlight spell. Go on, try and lift it!"

Emma eyed Hermione suspiciously but decided to give it a try. She placed a hand on the handle of her trunk and pulled up lightly. She gave a small squeak when she realized that it felt like there was nothing in her trunk at all. Magic could be pretty amazing, she thought.

"This is absolutely wicked," Emma said with glee as she lifted her trunk up and over her head and onto the rack. With a smile, she took the empty seat next to Persephone. "Magic is amazing."

Neville and Persephone looked at Emma as if she had sprouted two heads.

"Are you Muggle-born?" Persephone asked, her eyes wide and eyebrows raised in alarm.

"No," Emma answered quickly. Remus had taught her about this and mentioned it would probably come up over and over again. "I'm not, but I didn't know any of this existed until a month and a half ago. What about you?" Emma was glad that Remus had told her that some families had issues with Muggle-borns. She found it rather silly, but since she had two magical parents, it would never be an issue for her.

"I'm not," Persephone said with an almost smug look. She turned and looked at Hermione and Neville, sitting across from them. "What about you two?"

"I am," Hermione said proudly. "Mum and dad were _very _pleased when I received my letter to Hogwarts."

"I'm not," Neville said quietly. "Although my Gran was surprised that I had any magical powers at all. She thought I was going to be a Squib."

Persephone turned back to Emma, with her eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not a Muggle-born, but you didn't know that magic existed? What does that even mean? It sounds like you're lying."

"Magic," Emma said, hoping that someone would find it funny. When no one laughed, she felt her face heat up. "Erm, I'm adopted." _At least I think I am, _Emma thought to herself. She realized that she wasn't exactly sure what she was to Remus. Did he adopt her? She wasn't even sure, and the conversation never came up. Emma was almost afraid to mention it.

"You're _adopted_?" Persephone scoffed, giving Emma another once-over. "So, you mean to tell me that you're _not _a Muggle-born, you're a witch, _and _you're adopted? How does that even make sense?"

Emma looked at Persephone incredulously. She officially found someone that she liked even less than Hermione. As annoying as Hermione was, she didn't talk to Emma as though she was stupid. "I don't know," Emma huffed. "But I received a letter like everyone else."

"Interesting," Persephone said slowly.

An awkward silence filled the compartment. Persephone was still staring at Emma strangely, Neville looked as nervous as ever, and Hermione seemed frantic trying to fill the quiet.

"Have any of you read _Hogwarts, A History_?" Hermione blurted out. "It's really very fascinating," she added, launching into an explanation of all the things she learned from the book.

Neville was listening to Hermione with rapt attention. At the same time, Persephone and Emma stared at each other for a few moments longer. Eventually, Persephone turned her attention out the window, and Emma turned to look at Hermione. She was only half-listening, confused by her interaction with the girl sitting next to her. Her thoughts began to wander, and she wondered when precisely the train would finally pull away from the station. She almost wanted to run off the train and tell Remus she didn't want to go to Hogwarts anymore if this was what she would deal with.

As the thought crossed her mind, an echoing horn rang out, and the train lurched forward. Hermione trailed off mid-sentence, and the four companions looked at each other. Even though they came from all different walks of life, apparently nothing could change the fact they were all nervous. Each face had an equal mix of fear and excitement, and for a moment, they were united.

Persephone quickly scrambled onto the seat and pulled the upper windows open. The other three followed suit, standing as close as possible to each other so that they could lean out the window. They stood watching and waving at their loved ones as the train left the station. Emma even included a wave to Hermione's parents as they went past. Persephone, Hermione, and Neville all stayed at the window for only a few moments before settling down into their seats. Emma stayed.

Emma remained standing where she stood, taking the spot that Persephone vacated. She stayed and watched as the crowd, the platform, and Remus disappeared as they turned around the corner. A sinking feeling made her stomach plummet with nerves. Emma found that she already missed the cottage and Remus, and she suddenly realized she had a lot to think about.

Did Remus adopt her? Or was she just living with him as if it were a foster situation? Emma wasn't entirely sure anymore, and she was too afraid to ask. In truth, Emma was afraid to ask him a lot of things. She realized with embarrassment that she had never once called him by his name or called him anything. Maybe when she was brave enough, she would finally ask him what she was to him besides his niece.

With a heavy sigh, Emma sat back down and looked at her compartment mates. She noticed that Hermione was fidgeting nervously, Neville was holding back tears while holding tightly to his toad, and Persephone seemed lost in thought. None of them seemed quite willing to break the silence that filled the compartment except for their quiet sniffles. However, it didn't take long for things to descend into chaos. As Neville tried to keep himself from crying, his toad managed to wriggle its way out of his grip and hopped out the open compartment door.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled, immediately scrambling up from his seat to try and follow the toad.

"Wait! Let me help! Hermione shouted, running after Neville.

Emma and Persephone looked at each other, Emma in horror, Persephone with mild disgust. Emma only shrugged. "I guess it's just us two now," she said.

"Guess so," Persephone said, standing up to take the seat directly across from Emma. "I think they'll be awhile. That toad has been trying to escape the entire time. Tell me about yourself."

"Oh," Emma said in surprise. "There really isn't much to say about myself." Emma wasn't sure what it was about Persephone that made her nervous, but she didn't want to talk about herself. _You might even meet your best friends on the train_, Remus had told her multiple times. Emma had tried to believe him, but staring at the icy-eyed girl across from her made her doubt it. Persephone blinked slowly at Emma, almost impatient for her to speak, and Emma sighed. They were alone, and it didn't appear Persephone planned to talk, so Emma began to tell Persephone about her life.

"Even though I've known that this world existed for the past month and a half, I feel as if I know nothing," Emma admitted, turning to look out the window. "I mean, I know that I had to have known about all of this before, but it just seems new. I feel like my entire life has been a lie, you know? I had a family, er…a family member, rather, this entire time and had no idea he existed."

"Well, that's messed up, isn't it?" Persephone said, her lips curling slightly. "I mean, if he was around this entire time, he could have tried harder looking for you, couldn't he?"

"The impression I was given is that it's like I came back from the dead," Emma said with a shrug. "I can't blame the man for not finding me if he thought I was dead. Although, the entire thing is a right mess. I don't even know what happened to my parents, I've never asked. I'm guessing that they're not actually alive, but I don't know. I'm too afraid to ask, honestly."

Persephone pulled a face at Emma's words. "That's odd," she muttered.

"Uhm, what about you?" Emma asked curiously.

Persephone settled into her seat, turning sideways so that she could lean against the window and kick her feet up on the seats. "There's not much to know about me," she said. "Mum was a Slytherin, dad was a Ravenclaw…they somehow fell in love and then had me. I would have been pure-blood, but my grandmother on my dad's side married a Muggle. What about you? Do you know what you are?"

"Half-blood?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yeah," Persephone said slowly. "Did your uncle not tell you about any of this? Merlin…right, so there's pure-blood, half-blood, and the Muggle-born. Some people call Muggle-borns Mudbloods, but I don't really know what to think of that, honestly."

"Mudblood?"

"It means 'dirty blood.'"

"Oh." It was Emma's turn to give Persephone a look. "I don't think that sounds very nice."

"It's just a phrase some people use," Persephone said with a shrug. "Not everyone uses it or agrees with it. Mum does, but dad doesn't because we're only half-blood ourselves."

"Well," Emma said slowly. "I don't think I'm pure-blood, and I'm certainly not Muggle-born. Guess that makes me half, then."

"Most are," Persephone said with a nod. "I don't really care too much. I'm just curious to see if my mum is full of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she has it in her mind that pure-bloods are superior to everyone else. I just find it funny that she's anti-everything else, and yet…"

"And yet she married someone who was's only half?"

Persephone nodded, glad that Emma understood. "I don't understand it. Never have, never will."

"I'm sorry," Emma responded honestly. "That sounds rather confusing. Do you not get along with your mum?"

"Some days I do, some days I don't. At least my life isn't as confusing as yours."

Emma hummed quietly in response. Unfortunately, Persephone had a point. She was grateful when Hermione and a distraught Neville returned. Hermione had managed to convince Neville to take a break from looking for Trevor as they still had a long ride to Hogwarts. As long as the train was moving, the toad wasn't going anywhere.

The four settled into easy conversation, talking about what houses they wanted to be in. Persephone said that she refused anything other than Slytherin, Neville wasn't sure and felt the Sorting Hat would turn him away, and Hermione thought she wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. When they turned to Emma, she felt almost the same as Neville. However, just like she'd told Remus, she answered Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would be fine. As the trolley witch passed by, they made their purchases and had a lunch full of sweets.

By mid-afternoon, Hermione suggested that they all start to get dressed. As nervous as they were, they all agreed. They allowed Neville to get changed first, waiting in the hallway quietly. Once dressed, Hermione sent Neville back on his way with the promise that she would help him find Trevor. This left Emma and Persephone alone again, but they remained quiet, watching the world outside their window.

"No luck on finding your frog?" Persephone asked as Hermione and Neville returned toad-less.

Neville shook his head sadly. "No. My Gran is going to kill me if I can't find him."

Hermione wore a slightly panicked look on her face. "He'll show up, Neville. Honestly!" Hermione looked over at Emma and Persephone, practically bubbling over with excitement. "We just met Harry Potter a few cars down!"

"You met the Boy Who Lived?" Persephone asked, sitting up straighter. "Is he in our year?"

"He is," Neville responded. "Gran told me we should be friends before we got to the station this morning."

Emma looked between Hermione, Persephone, and Neville in confusion. The name was vaguely familiar from another one of Remus's stories, but she couldn't make the association. "Who is Harry Potter?" she asked curiously.

The trio turned and looked at Emma wearing matching looks of surprise.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Persephone asked incredulously.

"No," Emma said slowly. "Should I? I think I might have heard the name, but I don't know who he is…"

"He's the one who destroyed You-Know-Who," Neville said, his eyes wide.

"I don't know who," Emma said, scratching her head. "He destroyed who? What are you talking about?"

"I read about him in a few of the extra books that I picked up. He's the youngest wizard alive to ever survive You-Know-Who," Hermione said, turning to Emma with a frown. "You really should take some time to read some more, Emma," she added.

"I read enough, thanks," Emma said, shooting Hermione a look. "I still don't know who You-Know-Who is. Who is that?"

Neville and Persephone looked over at Hermione, clearly not wanting to say.

"Don't look at me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't want to say it," Neville whined.

Persephone let out an annoyed breath. "Fine," she said, leaning towards Emma and fixing her with a stare. "You-Know-Who is Lord Voldemort."

Neville shuddered, and Hermione let out a quiet squeak, covering her face.

"Who's Lord Voldemort?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Don't say his name!" Hermione and Neville shouted at the same time.

"S-sorry," Emma said, her face heating up. "Er, who is You-Know-Who? Why doesn't anyone say his name?"

"He was the darkest wizard of our time. He's known for killing a ton of people, especially Muggles, because he wanted to maintain blood purity in the magical community," Persephone answered. "Unfortunately, that's a mindset a lot of witches and wizards still agree with. They won't outright say it, most of them, but it's how they feel. He had a ton of followers, but they all disappeared when he was destroyed."

"And Harry Potter was the one who did this?"

"Yes, but no one knows how as he was only a baby," Neville added. "He's famous in our world. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill Harry with the killing curse, but he survived with only a scar on his head."

Emma scrunched up her face in confusion as she tried to understand what she was being told. Every time she thought the weirdness ended, there would be something else strange she would learn. Killing curses, babies becoming famous, and a man whose name was so feared that no one said it just seemed awful.

"I told you, I know nothing about any of this," Emma said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Maybe she should have asked Remus more questions about the magical world.

"You'll pick it up fast, I'm sure," Persephone said. "Now that we know Harry Potter is in our year, what house do you think he'll be in?"

With the conversation changed, Emma found herself sitting back in her seat and watching as the sky outside grew darker and darker. She added to the conversation when she was supposed to, but she mostly remained quiet. There was far more that she didn't know than she thought, and she was finding herself even more confused. She knew that as soon as she could, she would write to Remus right away.

It seemed like only moments later that the train began to slow down, letting out another loud echoing horn. They appeared to have passed a small village on their way to the station, and Emma was even more curious. There were houses near the school? Emma looked up at the ceiling as a voice echoed through the train, telling them they would be arriving in just five minutes and to leave their luggage on-board. As the train slowed to a stop, the four occupants of the compartment looked at each other.

"I guess we're here," Emma said, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat.

The train suddenly came alive as loud cheers, and excited voices started leaving their compartments. At the noise, the four stood up and popped their heads out the door and slowly followed the growing crowd one by one.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" called a booming voice over the crowd as they exited the train.

Emma looked around for the source of the voice and was surprised to see the large man from Diagon Alley again. He was holding a lantern high over everyone's heads and beckoning the smallest students over to join him. "C'mon over here!"

Persephone and Emma locked eyes, and they smiled at each other. It was the friendliest they had been to each other all day, and they made their way towards the giant man. As the crowd of first years grew, Emma looked around at everyone. There was a very tall red-head boy, the dark-haired boy she had seen with the giant man, a pale boy with very blonde hair flanked by two stocky and ugly looking boys. Emma noticed an almost pug-faced girl, Neville, Hermione, and a blonde girl with pigtails. There were many others that she couldn't get a good look at as they were in front of her with their backs to her. A breeze passed through the dark platform, and Emma shivered. It was much colder here than back in London.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years?" the man asked, looking at the crowd and making sure that there weren't any stragglers. When he didn't see anyone else, he nodded and started to walk. "Mind yer step, now! Firs' years, follow me!"

The crowd of first years followed the large man down a narrow path. They tripped, slid, and stumbled their way along the path, unsure of where they were being led. They all remained silent as they followed the man down the path. There was abundant nervous energy that surrounded the lot.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man said almost excitedly. "Jus' round this bend here."

All at once, there was a collective gasp and noises of awe as they rounded the corner, and the pathway opened to a lake. Up high above them across the lake was a massive castle. Emma was amazed at the vast size of the castle in front of her. The windows sparkled and gleamed with light, and the castle with its high turrets and towers looked brilliant against the starry sky. Emma couldn't begin to fathom how she would be able to know where to go in the castle – it was huge!

"No mor'n four to a boat," the large man shouted, gesturing to the boats that were sitting in the water.

Emma watched as Neville and Hermione got into a boat with the dark-haired boy and the redhead. Emma looked over at Persephone, and they got into a boat together, followed by a tall, dark-haired boy and a boy with mousy brown hair.

The man got into a boat all by himself and turned to look at the group. "Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!"

At his words, the small boats began to move by themselves. The group was once again silent watching as the castle started to get closer and loom overhead.

"Head down!" the man yelled as the first few boats reached the cliff. Everyone ducked as they were pulled through a curtain of ivy that covered the wide opening of the cliff face. They were shuttled along a dark tunnel until they reached what looked like an underground harbor. As the boats approached the docks, they would begin to climb out, nervously grouping up again.

As each boat emptied, the man checked the boats to make sure nothing was left behind. "Oy, you there," he said, looking over at Neville. "Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville shouted, taking the toad back from the man. He looked both elated and relieved at the same time to have the frog back in his hands. Persephone and Emma looked at each other and began to giggle.

With the final first years out of the boat, the man seemed to take a quick count of everyone there. With another nod, he began to lead them through a passageway, through dark and wet grass, and he walked up to the huge oak doors.

"Everyone here? You there – still got yer toad?" The man asked with a quick look at the crowd surrounding him. Satisfied, he raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door. As the final knock rang out, the massive doors opened up to an enormous entryway made of stone. Professor McGonagall stood just inside the doors, and Emma had to keep herself from waving.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said politely. "First years, follow me."

With a hushed whispered, the crowd of first years walked into Hogwarts for the first time. They were starting a new adventure in their life that they would remember forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	10. The Sorting

Hogwarts was impressive. Emma couldn't figure out where to look because there was so much to look at. She stared at the torches that lit up the stone walls, the marble staircase that led to the floors up above, and the ceiling she couldn't seem to find the end of.

The group of first years followed Professor McGonagall across the entryway to a room that was separate from the large room to their right. They crowded into the room together, standing very close together and looking about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said as she looked over the nervous students in front of her. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

Emma listened intently as Professor McGonagall spoke. The professor explained how the houses worked, what the houses were, and then informed the group that they should make themselves presentable.

"I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

As Professor McGonagall left the room, the crowd erupted into hushed whispers.

"How do they sort us?" asked the dark-haired boy, who she realized was Harry Potter.

"Some sort of test, I think." The redhead next to him replied.

"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw," said a boy close to her.

"Ravenclaw? I want to be a Gryffindor!" said a girl off to his left.

Emma listened to her new classmates' discussions, and her eyes met Persephone's from across the crowd. They gave each other nervous smiles when suddenly she let out a scream along with several others.

There was a collective jump and gasp from the others as ghosts floated in through the back wall. The transparent white beings were arguing as they glided across the room, not noticing the group that was now staring at them in awe. As the two continued arguing, the one ghost suddenly stopped, realizing that they had an audience.

"What are you all doing here?" asked the ghost in tights.

"New students!" said the other ghost, the Fat Friar, smiling at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded to the excitement of the Fat Friar. He gleefully stated he hoped that some of the group would be placed in Hufflepuff.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." McGonagall had returned, ushering the ghosts out of the room. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Emma found herself lining up behind the tall redhead with a blond girl standing behind her. Persephone was somewhere at the end of the line, and Neville was somewhere in front and Hermione in the back. They walked out of the chamber, across the entryway, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

There was a collective gasp from the group as they entered and had their first look into the Great Hall. They chattered quietly to each other, pointing up at the ceiling and its thousands of enchanted floating candles and what appeared to be the starry night sky. They glanced nervously at all of the faces that watched from the four long tables as they passed by. The room was a sea of blue, yellow, red, and green, and none of the first years could decide whether they were more nervous or excited. The Great Hall was just as overwhelming as the outside of the castle.

The moment Professor McGonagall stopped, the group of first years did as well. She turned to regard them all, her eyes as sharp as a hawk as she surveyed each student. However, McGonagall didn't speak. Instead, the hat that now sat in front of them opened up near the brim like a mouth and sung out for all to hear.

When the hat finally sang its last note, McGonagall finally stepped forward. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

The first name to be called was Abbott, Hannah. She was a blonde girl with pigtails and was in the middle of the group. She stumbled up to the hat, placed it over her head, and sat. Moments later, the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF." The table that had a lot of yellow began to cheer and clap for Hannah as she ran over to the table in glee.

Emma smiled as Hannah sat down, her excitement finally taking over her nerves.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Emma watched intently as Professor McGonagall ran through the list. She found herself clapping for Hermione as she was sorted into Gryffindor, a decision that she was surprised the hat had made. During her conversations with Remus, she was positive that Hermione would have been a Ravenclaw just because of her know-it-all personality. "The hat always chooses the correct house," he had told her before they parted ways. "It might not seem like it at first, but you'll be where you belong." She had no reason to not believe him as he had watched many sortings. Emma had to believe that Remus knew what he was talking about.

"Moon, Persephone."

Emma watched as Persephone made her way to the stool and sat, placing the hat on her head. After a few moments, the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN."

Persephone bounded over to the Slytherin table, a smile plastered on her face. Their eyes met, and Emma gave her a sad look, which Persephone returned with a look of confusion. She forgot that Persephone wanted to be in Slytherin. Emma, however, did not.

"Nickels, Emelyn."

Emma hadn't expected to be immediately after Persephone. She looked at the remaining crowd and slowly made her way to the stool, lifting up the hat so she could sit and then placing it on her head with a shaky breath. A lump was forming in her throat as she waited for something to happen. Was something going to happen?

_Ah, yes, _the hat said to her._ You are a challenge, aren't you? Your mind has you torn in several directions. You would fit well anywhere, you know. Your intellect would fit very well in Ravenclaw, but your ambition would settle you well in Slytherin. You're talented, and you have drive. You would do very well in either house. They would lead you to your highest potential in time._

_ Not Slytherin_, Emma thought desperately, gripping the sides of the stool nervously. _Or Ravenclaw. I want to be either a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff._

_ Not Slytherin or Ravenclaw? It's all here in your head. You have a need to prove yourself and a mind far beyond your years. You're witty and clever. Slytherin would put you on a path to greatness…However, I see courage and loyalty. Perhaps you could be a Gryffindor, after all._

_ Please, either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, _Emma thought pleadingly. Was this supposed to take so long? She was starting to get nervous that the hat wouldn't sort her.

_Ah, yes, I see it here. Your dedication and determination could be placed elsewhere. You're like an open book for the world to read. Are you sure that you wouldn't consider Slytherin?_

_ Yes, _Emma thought. _I've never been more sure of anything._

_ You would do anywhere you go, but that means there's only one place for you – _

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Emma let out a sigh of relief. She could be sorted, after all. She took the hat off, shot up from the stool with a broad smile, and passed it off to Theodore Nott as he was called up. Emma practically skipped over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to a boy named Ernie Macmillan. She felt many hands clap her on the back in welcome and many bright and warm smiles from the rest of her new house. Emma looked up at Dumbledore curiously. He gave her a kind smile, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back. For the second time in her life, she was home.

After the Hufflepuffs calmed down, Emma realized that she was starving. Even though she ate on the train, her nerves had been running high. Her stomach made a low rumble, which made Ernie and the girl sitting to her right laugh.

"The sorting is almost over," whispered a blonde-haired girl with kind eyes. She gave Emma a polite smile and returned to watching the rest of the group being sorted. Emma took that as her cue to start watching as well. Now that she wasn't waiting, she could see what was finally happening.

A few names after Theodore Nott's, a "Potter, Harry" was called up. The entire room erupted into quiet whispers, and Emma realized that he was the boy that was with the man – Hagrid – at Diagon Alley when she was there.

"Where do you think he'll wind up?" asked a neighboring Hufflepuff with brown hair.

"No idea," said another, glancing up at Harry as the hat dropped over his head. "Could you imagine if he wound up in Slytherin?"

A few of the older Hufflepuffs gave each other looks of alarm at the idea and returned to staring intently at Harry. After a few minutes, the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table rose up simultaneously in a raucous roar as they all greeted Harry. He looked both excited and uncomfortable at the same time.

Finally, they were down to the final group of people being sorted. A Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll, took the stool with the Sorting Hat, and departed the Great Hall.

As Professor McGonagall departed, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Dumbledore returned to his seat to the cheers and clapping over everyone.

Emma let out a quiet giggle as she watched the old professor sat down and then gasped as the table was suddenly full of food. She was never left hungry at the cottage, but the amount of food on the table was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Potatoes, chicken, roast beef, steak, peas, carrots, and so much more were dotted along the table, and Emma had no idea where to start. The very sight was making her mouth water. Rather than making a decision, she decided to take a little bit of everything close by.

"What was your name again?" asked the blonde girl from earlier. "My name is Beatrice."

"My name's Emma," she replied in between bites of chicken and potato.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," Beatrice said with a huge smile. "You're going to love being here."

"None of my family is magic," said the boy named Justin. "I was set to attend Eton, but when I received my letter, we all decided Hogwarts was a much better choice."

"What's Eton?" asked the boy named Ernest Macmillan.

Emma stifled a giggle as Justin attempted to explain what a muggle school was to "Just Ernie." She didn't think about the fact that schooling for magical children was a lot different than for Muggleborn children.

"Where are you from, Emma?" the girl named Hannah Abbott asked.

"Well, I was in a children's home for most of my life, but I now live near York near Upper Helmsley."

"A children's home?" asked Susan Bones.

Emma nodded. "Yes, it's for children who don't have a family to take care of them. I didn't know that I had any family, but Professor Dumbledore introduced me to my only family member. Er, at least I think he is, at least."

"You met Professor Dumbledore already?" Ernie asked, his mouth dropping open in amazement.

"Erm…well, yes," Emma said, taking another bite of her potatoes. "Should I not have?"

"He's one of the greatest wizards of our time, and you already know him? That's amazing."

"Well," Emma shrugged. "It was a scary thing, really. I didn't know what to expect when I met him. I already met Professor McGonagall, as well."

"So did I!" Justin said excitedly. "She came 'round the house with my letter to tell my parents all about Hogwarts."

"You've _both_ met Professor McGonagall already?" Ernie lamented. "You two are going to be ready for her class before any of us!"

"What does she teach?" Emma added a helping of peas and carrots to her plate.

"Transfiguration!" Ernie said with delight. "You transform things into other things, and it's such an impressive skill to have."

Emma listened to Ernie explain more about transfiguration, working through her food slowly. When she felt she could no longer eat anymore, her eyes lit up as the table became covered in sweets. Greeted with just as many options as before, she began to take helpings of each thing she felt she would enjoy.

With pudding finished, Dumbledore stood up once more. He spoke about the Forbidden Forest being off-limits. He mentioned that a corridor on the third floor was out of bounds unless the person wanted to die a painful death. Emma was alarmed by his final statement, and clearly, she wasn't the only one as a few nervous laughs echoed through the hall.

Before Dumbledore let everyone leave, he led the room into singing the school song. Everyone clapped when the song was completed, and they were finally dismissed to go to bed.

"First year Hufflepuffs this way!" called a voice further along the table. The small group of first years stood up slowly, food full in their bellies.

"Hullo there," the boy that stood in front of them said. "My name is Gabriel. This beautiful lady here is named Paula." The girl shot him a look and rolled her eyes. "We are your Hufflepuff Prefects, and we are about to show you why Hufflepuff has the _best _common room in all of the castle. Follow us!"

Paula let out a huff and shook her head. "Don't listen to him," she said. "Hufflepuff _does _have the best common room, though. It's a little tricky to get into, but you'll learn very quick."

Gabriel and Paula led the first years out of the Great Hall, bickering quietly amongst each other. Gabriel wore a dopey grin on his face while Paula looked less than amused. They followed Gabriel and Paula back through the entrance hall and to a door to the right of the marble staircase. They walked down a flight of stairs and were greeted with a large hallway adorned with massive bright and cheerful paintings, mostly of food and vibrantly lit torches.

Emma inhaled deeply as they entered the hallway, recognizing the smell of baked goods. She turned to look over at Susan Bones, whose face lit up.

"Is that the smell of _cookies_?" Susan asked in delight.

"Ah!" Gabriel's voice rang out above them. "I see one of our first years has already discovered why Hufflepuff has the best common room. We share the hall with the kitchen. Wait until breakfast tomorrow." He turned and gave Susan a wink. Paula groaned and gave Gabriel a swift punch in the arm.

They continued down the hall, stopping in front of a stack of barrels that was tucked into a nook on the right-hand side of the hallway.

"Well, we're here," Paula said with a knowing smile at their confused looks. "Believe it or not, our common room is _just _past these barrels. To enter, you have to tap the barrels the correct way."

"That's right! In order to get into the common room, you must tap the barrel, two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff.' When done correctly, the lid will open, and you can crawl on through. Make a mistake and well…you'll see. Everyone duck." Gabriel began to tap on a random barrel, completely missing the rhythm when suddenly a pungent-smelling liquid erupted from the barrel and shot in his direction. It was a good thing they all ducked as none of them wanted to be covered in the foul scent.

"That liquid there is vinegar, and you _will _smell all day if you get things wrong. I suggest laying low the first few times you try so that you don't get hit." Gabriel smiled and then tapped on the correct barrel, teaching them the proper rhythm of how to tap out "Helga Hufflepuff."

When the lid swung open, they all peered in and were surprised to see the pathway to the common room was very earthy.

"Unfortunately, I think they took the badger thing a little too seriously," Paula said at their concerned looks. "But I promise that you will love the common room. Go ahead, head on it."

One by one, they climbed into the barrel and lowered their feet to the earthen pathway. Plant roots stuck out at odd angles within the earthen hall and fascinated Emma. It took a few moments, but she realized they were underground.

Justin was the first to reach the end of the path and opened the round honey-colored door, and he gasped. The others followed suit as they took in the honey-colored wooden tables and chairs, the low cushions, and the many plants that were strewn about. A fireplace was lit across the way, creating a warmth that none of them would have expected being so low into the ground. Windows surrounded the circular room near the ceiling where they could view the grass blowing softly in the outside breeze.

Everything in the common room was made of soft shapes, everything molding perfectly to the circular walls. The furniture was clothed in yellow and black. Cacti and brightly colored plants that Emma didn't know the names of sat atop shelves. Many of the plants appeared to be waving at them as they entered. Ivies and ferns were hung from the ceiling, threatening to tickle their hair as they walked underneath. Above the fireplace stood a large portrait of a woman holding a goblet, also draped in yellow and black.

None of the first years knew where to look as they began to explore. Older students began to shuffle into the room, greeting them all in turn and welcoming them into Hufflepuff. Everyone was very friendly.

"Girls dormitories are off to the right, boys are off to the left," Paula said after letting them explore for a little bit. "The portrait on the fireplace is of Helga Hufflepuff, our very founder." The portrait nodded to Paula and raised her goblet to her.

"If you ever find yourself needing any assistance, Helga can be of help. After all, she's been here the longest. Now off you go!"

Emma and the other girls looked at each other in glee before running into their new bedroom. As they opened the round door, they were greeted with four-poster beds with draped canopies in yellow and black. The warmest looking quilt made of the same yellow and black material laid on top of the fluffiest looking bed they had ever seen and their trunks were already laid out. Emma's bed was sandwiched between Megan Jones and Sally Smith's beds.

Without a second thought, Emma threw herself on her bed, wrapping herself up in her blanket.

"This bed is _divine_," Emma said with a smile.

The other girls followed suit, their forms a blur of dark robes and grinning faces as they all giggled, wrapping themselves up in their blankets.

"Why don't we make a fort and stay in it?" Megan suggested from her bed.

All at once, the girl's faces lit up even more. Emma's smile wavered at the thought. She never would have had this experience in the children's home. While she didn't think the other girls were anything like her old roommates, her experience was slightly soured. Perhaps a fort would be fun; the girls all seemed friendly.

"That would be perfect!" Hannah exclaimed. "Let's all get ready for bed and make our fort!"

With high pitched squeals and giggles, the girls ran off to the bathroom to change in their pajamas and immediately set forth on making their blanket fort in the center of their dorm. Emma held back from the others, but their energy was infectious. It didn't take long for her to start joining in on the fun.

While their fort was haphazard at best, but for the new Hufflepuff girls, it was pure magic. They pulled cushions from the common room into their room to make a large mattress. Sheets were taken off the beds and tied to the posts of their beds and held up by brown wooden chairs in the middle. They laid their pillows down in a circle, so only their heads were touching and stared up at the twinkling lights Susan managed to charm into their fort.

They whispered to each other, excited and nervous for their next day. They talked about how excited they were for their classes and which boys they already thought were cute. They talked nervously about what their professors might be like. Occasionally one of the girls would let out a silly sound that would send them into a fit of giggles. One by one, the girls fell asleep, each one with a smile.

Emma stayed up a little longer, wondering what Remus was doing back home. She missed him, but perhaps he was right; Hogwarts wouldn't be bad at all. Snuggling into her blanket and pillow, Emma drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	11. The Happiest of Birthdays

Emma's first week at Hogwarts was overwhelming, to say the least. The day after the sorting, Emma was thrilled to wake up with her new friends to the smell of bacon and other delightful scents for breakfast. The group of them couldn't have gotten up and dressed quicker. The girls were stunned to see that the boys were waiting for them in the common room when they finally finished getting ready.

They were amazed that the already bright common room looked even homier in the daylight. Trickles of sunbeams made their way in lines into the common room. Some of the more colorful plants seemed to be dancing in the dazzling sunbeams.

"Oi, what took you so long?" Justin asked.

"We're _girls_," Susan scoffed. "We had to make sure we looked beautiful." The other girls giggled.

"Right, then," Ernie said, his eyebrows raised. "Should we all introduce ourselves? We didn't get a chance to all meet last night."

The first year Hufflepuffs introduced themselves, starting with Roger then moving to Sally, Megan, Wayne, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Leanne, Ernie, and then finally Emma.

"Shall we all go get breakfast? I'm starving," Leanne suggested to the group. With a collective murmur, they all made their way out the large round door, through the earthen path, and out the barrel into the hallway. They made their way gleefully through the entryway, inhaling deeply as they went, their noses leading them to the Hufflepuff table and to their seats.

"Schedules!" said a short and round woman as she approached the group of first years. "I'm Professor Sprout, and I'll be seeing you all later in Herbology. I'm also your head of house, so feel free to come say hello if you ever need someone to talk to. It's very nice to meet you all, and I'm sure we'll have a _wonderful_ year together!"

"Double Transfiguration! Wicked!" Roger exclaimed as he read his schedule. "It says we have Potions with the Ravenclaws after lunch and then Herbology with the Gryffindors."

"That means we'll be in a class with Harry Potter!" Susan exclaimed.

"I think I'm most interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Emma said, reading through her schedule. "Oh, or Charms! Charms sounds fun!" Roger, Sophie, and Wayne murmured in agreement.

Breakfast ended quickly, and they found themselves on their way to their first ever class. The end of the day couldn't have come soon enough. It felt like the longest day ever, and they were all exhausted by the time they made their way back to their beds.

They learned that day that Professor McGonagall was a very strict teacher. Kind, but she always made sure that you followed the rules. Herbology with the Gryffindors and Professor Sprout was enjoyable. Emma found that she enjoyed working in the dirt and plants more than she expected. Potions, on the other hand, was a class Emma wasn't sure she would enjoy.

Emma didn't like the way that Snape looked at her. As he had taken roll for their first class, he paused at her name. "Nickels," he said almost to himself. "That would make you Lupin's charge, correct?"

Emma nodded, concerned. How did he know Remus? "That is correct, Professor Snape."

"Interesting," Snape said slowly. "I find it interesting that a man such as himself would be allowed to take care of a child."

Emma had no idea what he had meant by his words and noticed that whenever he referred to her, she was always "Lupin" and no longer Nickels. She felt it wasn't wise to correct him and just did as she was told, much to Snape's displeasure.

When dinner was over, Emma made sure to write to Remus right away. She wanted to tell him all about how her first day was going and to inform him that she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

> _I'm sorry, but I think Hufflepuff might be the better house, _she wrote with a mischievous grin. _Our common room is right next to the kitchens and smells absolutely delightful. Do you know how fantastic it is to smell baked goods nearly all night and then wake up to the delicious smells of breakfast? It's divine._
> 
> _ Today we had double Transfiguration, Herbology with the Gryffindors, and then Potions with the Ravenclaws. I don't know that I enjoy Professor Snape very much. He keeps calling me Lupin. Did you know him? Oh, and we have astronomy at midnight tonight. I'm already so exhausted, and I don't know how I'll stay awake! I'm dreading doing the loads of homework that Professor McGonagall gave us. I feel like I'll never be able to get any of my work done on time!_
> 
> _ Anyway, tomorrow we have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell seems odd, but I'm excited. Then we have history, Herbology again, and Charms. I'm not excited that we have double Potions on Friday, but at least it'll finally be the weekend._

Emma paused at the end of her letter, unsure of how to end it. She opted to just scrawl her name quickly, stuffed her letter into an envelope, and ran out of the common room to head towards the owlery. She had more she wanted to write to him, but that could wait until later.

After asking a few students and a few of the portraits, she finally made her way to the correct tower. Aurora sat in the rafters, letting out a soft "hoo" as she saw Emma.

"Come here, girl. I've got a letter for you to send off."

Aurora flew down and landed near Emma, giving her a nip on her hand as she handed her the letter. "Well, excuse me," Emma said, annoyed. "Get this off to Uncle Remus right away."

With an equally annoyed and muffled hoot, Aurora flew off.

By the time the weekend arrived, Emma was absolutely exhausted along with the rest of her classmates. In addition to their other classes, they also started flying lessons with everyone. They were meant to attend flying lessons twice a week, but Neville had managed to break his wrist in their first lesson. Rather than continue with their lessons that week, Madam Hooch decided to postpone the lessons until the next week.

Emma couldn't figure out what she thought of the Slytherins. She found Draco Malfoy equally as annoying as Persephone. As the class lingered on the grounds after Neville fell, Draco seized Neville's Rememberall off the ground. Wanting to get someone in trouble, Draco tossed it across the grounds. To her amazement, Harry made an absolutely remarkable save, catching the glass ball before it made its way to the ground.

Professor McGonagall had, unfortunately, witnessed the entire thing. Despite some of the Hufflepuffs explaining that Harry was trying to keep the Rememberall from breaking, she didn't seem pleased. She swiftly pulled him from the slowly disbanding class.

Emma couldn't understand how Persephone was excited to be a Slytherin, but she was glad that she didn't have care. They weren't in the same house, so it didn't matter. If Persephone wound up being anything like Draco, she didn't want to be friends with her.

Remus told her to keep an open mind, but she absolutely refused to be friends with a Slytherin.

Emma felt like she was up to her ears in homework and spent her time after dinner working in a small group with Roger, Wayne, Megan, and Sally. Hannah, Susan, Justin, Leanne, and Ernie seemed to be their own little group. They all talked, but they had already started to separate into their private little groups. Emma didn't mind in the least as they all seemed to work well together.

As the weekend arrived, Emma couldn't help but be disappointed that Remus hadn't written back to her. Emma knew that he was probably busy, but she would have enjoyed hearing back from him.

Suddenly, it was Sunday night, and Emma found herself in the Great Hall after dinner working on her homework. The sky was starting to grow dark outside, and the ceiling began to reflect the outdoors, turning a dark purple with hints of stars. Emma was so transfixed on her work that she didn't even notice Persephone sitting across from her.

"You keep ignoring me," Persephone said haughtily. She threw her long hair back over her shoulder and stared at Emma. Emma jumped, nearly falling off the bench she was sitting on.

"I'm not ignoring you," Emma said, glaring at Persephone, holding a hand over her heart. "We don't have that many classes together."

Persephone gave Emma a pointed look as if she had said something stupid. "That doesn't mean we can't talk outside of classes," she said, grabbing an apple from the basket still on the table.

Emma returned the look to Persephone, an eyebrow quirked. "I've been busy with my schoolwork. You should be too." Emma returned to her work, her quill moving quickly across the page. She hoped that Persephone would get the picture and leave, but she glanced up, and Persephone was still there.

Persephone shrugged again, staring at Emma. There was a pregnant pause before she spoke again, "It's your birthday tomorrow."

As fast as Emma's quill had been moving was as fast as it stopped. She dropped her quill on the table and looked up at Persephone, her face unreadable. "How did you know that?"

"I just know things," Persephone said, taking a bite from the apple she grabbed. She regarded the apple for a moment and met Emma's gaze. "I also might have written to your uncle."

"You wrote to my uncle?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?"

Emma let out a derisive snort and glared at Persephone. "He hasn't even written me back to me."

Persephone looked surprised. "Really? That's odd."

"Why is that odd?" Emma asked, trying not to sound disappointed that Remus wrote to someone else and not her.

"Well," Persephone started to look out the window. She turned her body to the side and pulled her legs up onto the bench with a hum.

"'Well,' what?" Emma practically demanded.

"Well, you two seem to have gotten close," Persephone said, looking over at Emma with a smirk on her face. "Except he hasn't written to you. Maybe he really doesn't like you, after all."

"You take that back," Emma said with a growl. "H-he likes me!" At least she hoped he did.

"I'm kidding," Persephone said with a laugh. "Merlin, you Hufflepuffs are bloody sensitive. Seriously though, you haven't heard back from him?"

Emma picked up her quill and returned to her homework with an aggravated huff. "No, I haven't. I suppose he's been busy with work. Though, perhaps not if he wrote to _you_."

Persephone stared at Emma again and nodded. There was a flicker of sadness across her face that Emma didn't understand, but perhaps she imagined it. "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to what you're doing," Persephone said. "Quit ignoring me when you see me and don't ignore me tomorrow, or I will make your birthday the absolute worst." Persephone stood up slowly and gave Emma another smirk. "Goodnight, you arse."

Emma glanced up, watching as Persephone left, an amused smile on her face. Their entire interaction was completely unexpected, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. As much as Emma didn't want to admit it, she couldn't deny that Persephone's bluntness could be funny.

_Maybe she's not so bad after all,_ Emma thought to herself. _Annoying, but not so bad…_

☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾ ☽✶☾

The next morning Emma was jolted awake to the screams of her dormmates. "Happy birthday!" the girls all screamed, surrounding her bed. She almost wished that she had never said a word.

Emma sat up a bright smile on her face. She rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep away. "Thank you!" she said with a blush.

"Can you believe it? It's your _first _birthday at Hogwarts!" Sally exclaimed, bouncing on her toes, causing her light brown pigtails to bounce. "I can't wait for mine, but it's not until spring!"

"I can't believe it," Emma answered honestly. "I can already say that I've never had a birthday quite like this. I don't think anyone's ever gotten me up on my birthday before."

"Come on! Get up, and let's head to breakfast!" Susan practically shouted, grabbing Emma and giving her a quick shake before darting off. The other girls followed Susan out of the room, wishing Emma another excited "Happy birthday!" on their way out.

Emma bounced out of bed, still smiling, and got dressed. She was happy to see that everyone was waiting for her in the common room again.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you should take _all day_ getting ready," Ernie said when she walked out of the girl's dorm.

"I didn't take all day," Emma smiled. "I can't help that beauty doesn't come this easy."

The boys all laughed and wished Emma a hearty "Happy birthday" by convincing whoever was in the common room to sing to her. By the time they finished, Emma's face was bright red.

"Let's go, you gits," Emma said, leading the way out of the common room. "Thank you," she said quietly to the group, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't expecting her birthday to be like this at all.

The first years all sat together at the table when they arrived in the Great Hall. Usually, they would break off into their little groups, but they were excited to celebrate Emma's birthday and stuck together. They chatted excitedly and only grew quiet as the post began to arrive.

Emma was surprised when Aurora landed next to her on the table, a small package and letter attached to her leg. She carefully removed both items from the owl's leg and cut a piece of apple to give her.

"Thank you, Aurora," she said, stroking the owl's feathers. Emma was still enamored with how beautiful the owl was. Seemingly pleased with Emma's response, Aurora took off and out of the Great Hall.

Emma opened the package first, wondering what she was sent. She tore open the brown paper and was met with a dark red box. She opened it, curious and gasped when she saw what was inside. Laying on a soft cushion was a gold charm bracelet. There were four charms already attached. There was a house, a goblet, a flower in a flowerpot, and an owl. It was an odd assortment of charms, but Emma found it charming.

"That's really pretty!" Hannah said from across the table, admiring the shining gold.

Emma nodded excitedly and took it out, gently touching each charm. She placed it back in the box and ripped open the envelope.

> _Dear Emelyn,_
> 
> _ I apologize for not writing to you sooner. Work has been hectic, and I haven't had much time to get things done. I believe things have finally calmed down, and I'll be able to write to you more consistently. I hope that you can forgive me – I assure you that I have missed you every single day._
> 
> _ I'm very proud of you for being sorted into Hufflepuff. It was the very house that I imagined you being sorted into. You are incredibly kind, and your sweet disposition makes you the perfect Hufflepuff. Your other qualities, such as your intelligence and your bravery shine, but your kind and loving heart is what sets you apart from others. Hufflepuff gained an outstanding member to their ranks, although I confess that I hoped you would have been a Gryffindor._
> 
> _ I hope that you enjoy your birthday gift. I'll admit that I found myself at a loss, and I truly wanted to find you the perfect gift. It's been a very long time since I have had to purchase a gift for a young lady such as yourself. I had to ask one of the lovely women I work with for her assistance on what to give you. She told me with absolutely no pause whatsoever that every woman should own at least one charm bracelet. Since I am not a woman, I decided to agree with her rationale. I genuinely hope that she was correct. I do believe that she was appalled at my choice in charms, but I hope that you can understand why I chose what I did._
> 
> _Everything on your bracelet is meant to be representative of your new life—the house so that you remember that you'll always have a home to return to. The flower is for your new-found love of Herbology, the owl to stand for Aurora, and the goblet is Hufflepuff's signature gift to the school._
> 
> _I'm glad that you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts. I must admit that it's almost a shame that Persephone was sorted into Slytherin. It appears that the girl has taken a liking to you. I was astonished to receive a letter from her explicitly asking about your birthday. I feel that perhaps the two of you could become friends in the future._
> 
> _ As for Professor Snape, we were classmates. We weren't very fond of him then. I admit that knowing that he's your professor makes me even less fond of him now. He just holds a schoolboy grudge as he was somewhat jealous of us back then. I imagine seeing you stirred up some memories for him. Don't worry about him – his bark is worse than this bite. Besides, you're a Lupin; don't let him get under your skin._
> 
> _ I miss having you around the house. It's rather lonely here by myself. I'm already counting down the days until your Christmas holiday – I promise that I'll make it the best Christmas for you that I can._
> 
> _ I hope that you have a wonderful birthday and be sure to write back soon._
> 
> _ Love,_
> 
> _ Remus_

Emma smiled at the letter and tucked it into her pocket. She pulled the bracelet out of the box again and turned to Sally, who sat next to her. "Could you help me put this on?"

Sally nodded gleefully. "Of course! It's beautiful. Who is it from?" She took the bracelet from Emma's hand and carefully replaced the clasp to close it on her right wrist.

"My uncle," Emma said with a smile as she touched the dangling charms.

"He did a fantastic job! My dad would never be able to come up with something like this." Sally giggled. "Now, mum on the other hand? She would absolutely come up with something like this."

"I wasn't expecting anything, quite honestly," Emma said, touching the charm of the house.

Sally looked over at the other Hufflepuffs and smiled. "Well, we weren't sure if you were going to get anything, so we all got you some things as well. Is that okay?"

Emma looked at Sally, shocked, then turned to look at the excited faces of her classmates as they now all held small parcels out to her. Some were wrapped very nicely, others were wrapped haphazardly. She could tell which gifts her classmates had wrapped. Tears began to well up in her eyes; this was too much.

"You shouldn't have!" Emma choked out.

"It's your first birthday here, we absolutely should have," Justin replied. He dropped his gift in front of her before getting up to leave. "Happy birthday! See you in Transfiguration."

One by one, each of the Hufflepuffs dropped their gifts off in front of Emma, echoing similar responses as Justin before heading off on their way. Emma just couldn't believe how lucky she was as she began to open her gifts.

From Wayne, Megan, and Sally, she received a selection of sweets. She now had a stockpile of Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, and many others that she had only dreamed of trying while in Diagon Alley. From Justin and Roger, she received muggle stationery sets, something that she was longing to have at Hogwarts. Though she enjoyed using a quill, she couldn't help but miss using a regular pen and pencil. From Hannah, she received an assortment of baked goods. Susan had asked her mother to knit her a jumper in Hufflepuff's colors.

Emma ran her fingers of the soft fibers of the sweater and pressed it to her face as if it was a blanket. She knew she was going to appreciate Susan's gift as soon as it started to get cold. Leanne gave her an enchanted leather change purse with a note attached telling her it could hold an endless amount of small objects and that every witch needed one. Ernie gave her a new leather bag for her school things. She was embarrassed but very appreciative as she was afraid her cloth bag wouldn't hold up for very long. It was one of the things they hadn't gotten around to replacing before Emma left. She began to transfer her things to her new bag, occasionally pausing to admire the embossed design.

"Happy birthday," came a familiar voice from behind her.

Emma turned around to see Hermione standing behind her. "You remembered?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Of course, I remembered," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It would be hard to miss anyway." Hermione handed Emma a big and bulky package wrapped in bright Muggle wrapping paper. "I remember you said that you were interested in learning more about Defense Against the Dark Arts while we were in Flourish and Blotts. I also picked you up a copy of _Hogwarts, a History,_ and a few other books. Mum told me that I should find 'fun' books for you."

Emma looked at Hermione, completely nonplussed as she placed her gift next to her. "Thank you," she said after a few moments. "You didn't have to."

Hermione just smiled at her. "Yes, I did. You'll have to tell me your thoughts when you finish _Hogwarts, a History_. There are so many things to learn about the school in that book." Without another word, Hermione turned on her heel and skipped out of the Great Hall.

Emma had to laugh as Hermione left. As annoying as she was, she was extremely generous. Emma had learned that very quickly during their short amount of time in Diagon Alley. Hermione insisted that her parents buy her ice cream at Fortescue's despite her having some money to play with. She recalled Hermione picking up extra books at Flourish and Blotts, and she found it rather funny. Emma had no idea that she was already thinking ahead to her birthday, and the books were for her. Now Emma understood why Hermione had been so persistent in asking her so many questions while they were together.

"Remember what I said," came another voice from behind her. "Don't ignore me, or I will make today hell."

"Hello, Persephone," Emma sighed as Persephone took a seat next to her. Maybe she would listen to Remus and _consider _giving Persephone a chance.

"Happy birthday," Persephone said, holding a gift out to her. "I haven't got all day," Persephone added impatiently.

Emma gave Persephone a slightly nervous look as she slowly took the gift from her. "Thanks."

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

"Oh, you want me to open it now?" Emma held the gift at length.

"Yes, you arse. You've opened everything else so far. I heard Hermione tell you everything you got already so that can wait. _Open it_. Nothing is going to jump out at you."

Emma gave Persephone a skeptical look but began to open her gift, slowly tearing the brown packaging.

"Oh, bloody hell, you are sodding slow." Persephone pulled Emma's gift back out of her hands and tore the rest of the brown packaging and opened the box. Emma was speechless as Persephone pulled out a camera, very similar to a Polaroid camera. She was even more surprised when a bright flash went off in her face. Persephone pulled the photo print out and began laughing as the picture developed and turned it to Emma.

"It moves," Emma exclaimed, watching the picture Persephone held out to her. It was exactly like an ordinary Polaroid camera with its square print, but the photo moved. Emma watched as her face went from surprised to scandalized as the flash went off.

"Of course, it moves," Persephone said matter-of-factly. "It's an enchanted camera. All of the photos move. Surely, you've seen that _all _of the portraits move here. Photos aren't any different."

"No, I know they move…and talk! Uncle Remus has moving photos, but that camera looks _exactly _like a Polaroid camera." Emma looked at the camera that Persephone held in her hand. She had seen Polaroid cameras in the Muggle stores she visited with Remus on a few of their shopping trips and thought it would be fantastic to have one.

"What's a Polaroid?" Persephone looked at Emma in confusion. She began to laugh as Emma spluttered and tried to explain what the camera was. "I'm kidding, I know bloody well what a Polaroid is. That's why I thought this one would be perfect for you. You've missed out on a lot, and it wouldn't be fair for you to forget anything while at Hogwarts. You need some way to keep track of your memories."

Persephone stood up and put the camera down in front of Emma. "Happy birthday," she said, a mischievous look in her eyes. Persephone turned to leave before stopping once more. "Oh, before I forget – it's been enchanted to have an endless supply of film. Don't ask how it was done, it's a complicated bit of magic, but you never have to worry about running out. Take all the photos you want."

Emma watched Persephone's retreating form in complete disbelief. She wasn't sure what to do, but she picked the camera up, held it to her eye, and took a photo of Persephone leaving the Great Hall. Emma pulled the picture from the front of the camera and let herself smile as the photo developed. Just like moments before, Persephone was skipping out of the Great Hall in the picture over and over again.

With a small sigh, she looked at her pile of gifts she hadn't finished putting into her bag, and she smiled. For someone who had never really celebrated a birthday before, she was glad that this was her first. She looked at the photo of Persephone again and then back to the one of her surprised look and laughed.

It was truly the happiest of birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	12. The Troll in the Dungeon

Time passed entirely too quickly at Hogwarts. In seemingly no time at all, September flew by – almost literally. Days were spent studying, practicing magic, taking flying lessons, and doing homework. At least twice a week, Aurora would show up with a letter from Remus, and Emma would write back to him at night.

Emma found that he was much easier to talk to in letters, and she found herself missing him more and more. It wasn't as though they didn't talk while she was home, but Remus seemed to open up more in writing. Emma found herself being surprisingly as open in her responses. Her favorite letters were the ones when he told her stories of his time at Hogwarts. Remus seemed to have made incredible memories while at Hogwarts, and she was slowly finding herself doing the same.

Sometimes he would even send her small gifts with his letters. Nothing brightened her day more than seeing Aurora show up with bars of chocolate. As much as she found herself missing Remus, she found she couldn't think about him too much. Too much was happening every single day, but she allowed her thoughts to stray when she was curled up in her bed with her teddy bear.

By October, Emma had finally started to figure out which classes were her favorites. She absolutely loved Herbology and adored Professor Sprout. Working with the plants and learning how to take care of them was fascinating. As similar as magical plants were to Muggle plants, they were incredibly unique and seemed to have minds of their own. She found History of Magic boring as Binns spoke in a monotone drone. Transfiguration was enjoyable, though she wasn't very good at it. Charms she seemed to pick up quickly. Just as Remus said, Professor Flitwick was thrilled at her spellcasting. Emma was awarded 5 points each time she could quickly demonstrate some of their first spells.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class Emma had been sure she would enjoy, wasn't as fun as she thought. Professor Quirrell seemed nervous all the time and didn't seem to teach much. He would tell them stories, but she learned more from her books by herself. Astronomy was taken much too late for Emma to find enjoyable after having a long day, but she was diligent in her studies.

To her surprise, Emma found that Potions was high up next to Herbology for favorite class. She couldn't figure out which of the two she preferred. Emma didn't enjoy Professor Snape, but she seemed to have a talent for brewing potions. She held a quiet glee whenever he couldn't find something wrong with her potions.

At Remus's constant recommendations, Emma tried to keep an open mind regarding who she was friends with. She had grown close with her dormmates and the Hufflepuff boys, but she didn't think she would be best friends with any of them yet. Emma often spoke with Hermione and got along well with Neville, especially in Herbology, but she wasn't sure. She had asked Remus about Neville, and he confirmed that they were once really good friends, but she found it hard to believe.

Neville was a little too nervous for her, and Hermione was a bit too outspoken. Emma was too afraid to try and be friends with Harry, but it didn't matter as Ron was always with him. The Ravenclaws were a little intimidating, but she found herself fast friends with Anthony Goldstein and Mandy Brocklehurst.

The Slytherins were a much different story. Trying to be friends with a member of Slytherin house was difficult. The only one who seemed to try to be friends was Persephone, and Emma wasn't sure how she felt about it. She knew that she didn't like Draco, and felt incredibly intimidated by Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey David. The three girls always seemed to hang around each other, often with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. The Slytherins seemed more than content sticking to their little circle and seemed bothered that Persephone tried to pull Emma in.

The entirety of October went just as quickly as September, and before she knew it, Halloween had arrived. The morning of Halloween brought in the very welcome scents of baking pumpkin from the kitchen. The smells were absolutely delightful to wake up to and, just like the rest of Hufflepuff house, found herself salivating. Remus wrote and told her that the Halloween feast was one of the best feasts in the castle, and she was excited about dinner.

Her excitement meant that classes were dragging. The only benefit was each lesson seemed to be Halloween related in some way. Their first class of the day was with Professor McGonagall. They had been working on transfiguring objects into pincushions. As a treat, she brought pumpkins in for them to practice on. Emma couldn't stop giggling at her funny pumpkin-shaped pin cushion. It wasn't how it was supposed to look, but the fact she transfigured the pumpkin at all was amusing.

Professor Flitwick decided to do something similar. Instead of levitating feathers, he decided that they should all trying to levitate pumpkins instead. Multiple carved pumpkins were floating around the classroom to everyone's enjoyment. No one could get mad when someone would accidentally drop a pumpkin and cause it to explode. Most of the class was covered in pumpkin juice by the time they left the classroom.

After Charms was lunch, and then they were off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell decided to give them a mini-lesson on vampires, which was funny considering the classroom always smelled of garlic. Despite the smell of the garlic, Emma couldn't help but focus more on the fact she smelled like a pumpkin. It led her thoughts far away from Quirrell's lesson, and she began daydreaming of pumpkin pie at the feast.

"Hey, can we go to the feast together?" Sally asked Emma once class was over.

"Of course!" Emma said with a smile, walking with Sally to their final class of the day – History of Magic.

The class was incredibly dull, and Emma would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the fact they had it with the Slytherins. Despite their not-quite friendship, Persephone always tried to find ways to entertain Emma. Persephone would make ridiculous faces at Emma in an attempt to get her to laugh. Emma had given up fighting Persephone in History of Magic and tried to make her laugh as well. Somehow the two girls always found themselves sitting together, making jokes for the entirety of the class. Professor Binns never seemed to notice.

With the final class out of the way, Emma rushed down to the dorms to change into a fresh uniform. As much as she enjoyed the smell of pumpkin, she didn't want to smell like one anymore. The allure of smelling like a pumpkin had lost its novelty hours prior. Sally seemed to have the same idea, and Emma waited for her to change. With clean uniforms, the girls made their way out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

"I'm so excited for the feast," Sally exclaimed as they made their way up the stairs.

"So am I!" Emma said with a grin. "I wonder what there'll be for dinner."

Emma found herself pausing as Hannah and Susan walked past them to head to the dorm to change.

"Hermione is in the toilets and won't leave," Hannah said to Susan, shaking her head. "She's been there almost all day."

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Emma asked, stopping on the stairs to look at Hannah.

"Hermione's really upset," Hannah replied, taking a moment to stop as well. "Apparently, Ron said something to her in Charms that bothered her. She holed herself in the toilets, and no one can get her to leave. She skipped the rest of her classes and doesn't want to go to the feast."

Emma sighed. She could only imagine what Ron could have said to Hermione to make her so upset. Ron Weasley was not known for his emotional intelligence. "Which bathroom is she in?"

"The one down in the dungeon. Apparently, Lavender and Parvati already tried to get her to leave."

"I guess I could give it a try," Emma said with a frown. She turned to look at Sally, who gave her a small shrug.

"Maybe you'll be able to convince her to leave," Sally said with a small smile. "I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks," Emma said, making her way back down the stairs and continuing down to the dungeons. She hated going underneath the basement floor to the dungeons as it grew much colder. Emma couldn't begin to fathom why Hermione picked the lavatory furthest away from everything. The dungeons were always cold and gross.

"Oi, Hermione? Are you in here?" Emma asked as she pushed the lavatory door open. She didn't need an answer as she heard sniffles coming from one of the stalls.

"Leave me alone," Hermione wailed from the stall she had locked herself in.

"Well, that answered that," Emma muttered under her breath. She walked into the lavatory slowly and over to the only stall with a closed door. "Hermione, you should really come out and come to the feast. It'll be fun."

"I don't want to go," Hermione sniffed.

"Come on, Hermione," Emma said, leaning against the door. "I hardly doubt that Ron meant whatever it is he said. You know he's stupid."

"Of course, he meant it! He's right!" Hermione sobbed. "He said that I have no friends, and I don't have any!"

Emma glared at the stall door. "And what am I, Hermione? Nobody? I'm fairly positive that I'm your friend."

"But you're a _Hufflepuff._"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma asked, straightening up and glaring harder at the door.

The stall door suddenly swung open, revealing Hermione. The girl's hair was bushier than usual, and her face was streaked with tears. "I mean that I don't even get to see you. You don't have to listen to the other girls laughing with each other at the end of the day when we're getting ready for bed. They just ignore me as if I'm not even there, and I'm pretty sure they make fun of me."

Emma sighed, knowing what that was like, but she didn't see the rest of the Gryffindor girls acting that way. They weren't as friendly as the Hufflepuff girls, but they seemed personable enough.

"Have you even tried talking to them?" Emma asked, trying to figure out what to say to Hermione that would be helpful. "They can't be that bad, Hermione. They're in your house, after all."

"Well, no, but –"

"Then maybe you should try, Hermione," Emma said. "Maybe you should try asking them what they're interested in. I know that you love books, but not everyone wants to talk about books like we do. Sitting here and crying about it isn't going to change anything."

"Well, they should," Hermione huffed. She looked past Emma to look at herself in the mirror and grimaced. "I look terrible."

Emma turned around to look at Hermione's reflection in the mirror. "Nah, mate, you look all right. Let's get to the feast. I'm starving."

Hermione wiped away the tears from her face and stood up straight. Emma smiled at Hermione and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door to leave when there was a low groan outside the door.

"What was that?" Emma asked, looking at Hermione nervously. She had never heard a sound like that in the castle before, and there were always funny noises. This wasn't a normal noise, and it put Emma on edge. Hermione only shook her head in response, unsure of what it could be.

"I have no idea," Hermione said, pulling her hand from Emma's and rushing the rest of the way to the door. She opened it slowly and squeaked, turning to Emma with wide eyes. "It's a troll."

"A troll?" Emma asked incredulously. "How is there a _troll _down here?" Emma rushed over to the door and opened it so that she could take a look. She gasped when she noticed the tall and ugly, lumpy looking creature standing down the hall. Emma cringed when she saw the massive wooden club that was trailing behind it. She wanted to slam the door, but she didn't want to alert the troll to where they were. Gulping, Emma carefully closed the door. "Hermione, what do we do?"

Hermione was starting to look frantic, running her hands through her hair. "I-I don't know!"

"Well, we can't leave the toilets! We'll run straight into it!"

"Maybe if we hide, it won't even know that we're here," Hermione managed to stammer out.

"R-right! Good idea!" Emma said. "Get in a stall!"

The two girls ran frantically into separate stalls, closing the doors behind them and trying to remain as quiet as possible. Emma tried to still her breathing, but her heart was beating too hard in her chest. She tried listening carefully to what was happening outside the lavatory door, but all she could hear was Hermione's sharp breathing.

For a moment, everything was silent and still. Emma thought that perhaps the troll had left, and they were safe, but then the unimaginable happened. The lavatory door opened, and Emma felt her stomach drop at the foul odor that came with it.

Emma pulled her jumper over her face to mask the smell as best as she could. Unfortunately, it didn't help much, and she silently gagged. To her dismay, Hermione didn't appear to be handling the smell well at all and let out a quiet groan. Emma bent down to look under the stalls and grew nervous not finding Hermione's feet.

"Hermione be quiet," Emma hissed, hoping that Hermione didn't somehow escape and leave her alone.

"I'm trying not to fall into the toilet!" Hermione hissed back.

Too afraid of saying much else, the girls grew quiet. The only sound in the lavatory was the scraping of the troll's club on the ground and the snuffling of its breathing.

Emma kept her feet firmly planted on the ground, hoping that the troll wouldn't bend down to look. Although, she found that rather foolish as the troll was far taller than the stalls and could just peer in. Emma turned her head in the direction of the stall Hermione was in, her eyes wide. Hermione standing on the toilet was a terrible idea – it made her taller for the troll to see!

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she could have sworn it sounded as though the lavatory door locked. Emma wasn't entirely sure, but if that was the case, they were _trapped_.

Hermione's loud scream made Emma jump, and she immediately looked up. The troll was staring _right at them_.

"RUN!" Emma shouted, dropping to her hands and knees and scrambling under the stalls towards the door. The moment she cleared the stalls, Emma was back on her feet and running to the lavatory door. She pulled hard on the door and gasped – it _was _locked! Who had come and locked the door on them? Emma whipped around when she noticed Hermione wasn't with her. Her friend had left the stalls but was backed up against the wall at the other side of the room. This wasn't good.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Emma whispered to herself. She looked around, trying to find something to distract the troll with but came up with nothing. Emma was so nervous she couldn't even think of a helpful spell that she could use. Surely, she had to have learned a single spell that would help, but her mind was blank.

The troll moved closer to Hermione, knocking sinks off the wall with its massive club. Emma groaned, becoming more and more frantic as she tried to think of something to do. Should she run at the troll? Should she scream? What should she do?

A sudden clicking noise of the door's lock drew Emma's attention, and she quickly backed away. Suddenly, the door flung open, and Harry and Ron came running in. They looked at Emma in confusion, and she promptly pointed to where Hermione was.

"We need to help her!" Emma said breathlessly.

"Quick! Someone confuse it!" Harry shouted, desperate for someone to do something. Harry took a quick look around and then immediately seized a tap from one of the broken sinks. He stared at it for a moment and threw it against the wall near the troll.

The sudden noise caught the troll's attention, though it seemed to be oblivious that there were three others in the room. It stopped walking just before reaching Hermione and switched directions in pursuit of the noise. Then, it turned a little too much and spotted Harry, who was standing closest to it. Suddenly, the troll began to lumber quickly to where Harry was, its club raised.

Emma took a chance and rushed past the troll towards Hermione. She grabbed onto Hermione's hands and began pulling her, but she remained rooted to the spot.

"Hermione, come on! We _really _need to leave!" Emma said frantically, pulling as hard as she could. Try as she might, Hermione refused to move and stared at the troll in open-mouthed horror. Emma groaned, turning back to see Ron trying to grab the troll's attention. She gasped as the troll stopped again, now staring at Ron while trying to figure out if it should go after him instead.

Harry took advantage of the troll's indecision and rushed over to help Emma try and get Hermione to move. "Come on!" Harry shouted. "Run!

"It's no use," Emma lamented, tugging one arm while Harry tugged the other. "It's like she's stuck to the floor! She won't move!"

Harry and Emma realized that the troll made its decision when the troll gave a mighty roar. They turned to watch as it began to charge at Ron with another roar. Ron had backed himself into a corner and had nowhere to run.

Without a second thought, Harry started running at the troll.

"Harry, no!" Emma gasped, letting go of Hermione's arm to clasp her hands over her mouth. What was he doing?

Harry continued running and jumped up as high as he could when he reached the troll. Somehow, he had managed to jump up high enough to fling his arms around the troll's massive neck. Even worse, Harry had been holding onto his wand and managed to lodge it up the troll's nose on accident. The troll began to swing itself and its club violently in pain.

Both Emma and Hermione immediately dropped to the floor in hopes of keeping out of the club's reach as the troll held it high. They held tightly to each other, heads close together, fully prepared to shield the other, but hoping that they wouldn't need to.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Emma heard Ron shout with a conviction that she didn't think possible. She looked up to watch Ron, her eyes widening as she noticed that the troll's club had left its hand and was dangling precariously over its head.

Emma and Hermione gasped loudly as the club dropped onto the troll's head, and it began to sway. Harry launched himself off of the troll, landing hard on his back, and the troll fell flat on its face with a rumbling boom. The troll was still.

Harry lifted himself slowly off the floor where he had fallen, wincing as he went. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron stood planted where he was, his wand still raised, and an unreadable expression on his face. Emma and Hermione were still on the floor, shaking nervously. None of them knew what to do except stare at the troll that lay unmoving on the floor.

Hermione was the first to speak, standing up slowly and walking towards the troll. "Is it dead?" she asked, her eyes large in her face as she approached.

"I hope it's dead," Emma said quietly as she stood up and slowly joined Hermione. Her nose wrinkled as the troll's stench grew the closer she got to the ugly creature.

"I don't think so," Harry said, daring to approach its head and yanking his wand out of the troll's nose in disgust. "I think it's just been knocked out." He took a moment to look at his wand, his face scrunching up as he let out a groan. His wand was covered in what looked like a very lumpy glue. "Ugh. Troll boogers."

"Ew," Emma muttered as she watched Harry wipe his wand off on the troll's trousers.

The four jumped and let out shouts as they heard slamming and the rapid sound of running footsteps. They weren't sure what was happening, but they all knew that it wasn't going to be good. Only moments later, Professor McGonagall came rushing into the lavatory, followed by Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell at the back. Quirrell took one good look at the troll, whimpered, and made his way to a stall to sit on a toilet, clutching at his heart.

Snape gave them all a cursory look and moved to inspect the troll. Professor McGonagall completely ignored the troll and was staring at them with the angriest look they had ever seen on her face.

"What on _earth _were you thinking of? You're lucky that you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitories?" McGonagall shouted at them. The fury radiating off the older woman's voice was enough to make them all pale. Hermione and Emma looked at each other while Harry looked over at Ron, who still hadn't put his wand down. They all looked more terrified than they were only moments before. Snape looked up from the troll to give them all a piercing look, his eyes lingering on Harry the longest before returning to inspecting the troll.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me. I convinced Emma to come with me. She didn't want to be here."

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall exclaimed, surprised at Hermione's statement. She didn't look entirely convinced by Hermione's admission in the least.

"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought that I could handle it on my own. You know, because I've read all about them. I found Emma as she was leaving the Hufflepuff common room and made her come with me. If-if Ron and Harry hadn't come to find me, we would be dead right now. Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose, and Ron knocked it out with its club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish us off when they arrived."

Emma gave Hermione an incredulous look and looked over at Harry and Ron. They shot Emma a look and schooled their expressions into one that would match Hermione's story. Emma didn't want to, but she decided to follow suit and nodded quickly. It was a huge lie, but she agreed with Hermione's story, her stomach sinking.

Professor McGonagall looked at the four of them, her eyes sharp as she thought about what to say next. Snape glanced up from the troll again, looking at them all in turn before turning his attention back to the troll.

"Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? And what would possess you to even _think _of dragging another student in your childish endeavors?" McGonagall seemed to stand up straighter, her lips pursing. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I am _very _disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left, leaving Emma unsure of what to do as she wasn't formally dismissed. However, it didn't seem to matter as McGonagall turned on her next.

"Lupin!" McGonagall started, making Emma blink owlishly at the woman. Snape's eyes shot up from the troll with a slight sneer to look over at Emma, and she immediately flushed. Emma stared at Snape for a moment before locking eyes with McGonagall. It had come out so naturally that Emma had to suppress the amused grin that wanted to cross her face. How many times had the professor had to yell at Remus? Emma immediately sucked in her lips to keep herself from smiling – she was supposed to be looking guilty.

Professor McGonagall seemed to realize what she had done and let out a frustrated huff. "Miss _Nickels_," she corrected, "five points will be taken from Hufflepuff due to your equally as foolish behavior. I don't know what Miss Granger would have said to convince you to follow along with her plan, but I'm disappointed in you as well."

Emma made to say something in protest, but the look she was given made her change her mind. McGonagall could be downright scary, and she immediately looked down at the floor, hanging her head in shame.

"You'd best be off to your common room as well," McGonagall said, her voice a touch softer than it was a moment before.

With a small nod, Emma started to leave, giving the troll and Snape a wide berth as she passed.

"Miss Nickels," McGonagall called after her. Emma stopped, her hand on the door, and she turned to look at Professor McGonagall. "I will be writing to Remus to inform him of what happened tonight."

Emma paled at McGonagall's words and gulped. She did _not _want Remus to know about what happened at all and was content with just pretending it never occurred. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him, and it made her worried. Would he want to send her back to the children's home after this? Now she was annoyed with herself for becoming a part of Hermione's lie.

All Emma wanted to do was try to help Hermione, but she went and changed the entire story. If Hermione hadn't been so stubborn, they would have avoided the situation altogether.

"Okay, Professor," Emma said quietly, looking back at Harry and Ron before departing the lavatory.

Rather than walk back to the common room, Emma took off at a run. She wanted to be far away from the lavatory and quickly. Emma just wanted to eat and go to bed and pretend that the night never happened. Perhaps she could pretend it was all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	13. Snakes and Badgers

Unfortunately, Halloween night was _not _a dream. It seemed that nearly all of Hogwarts was talking about what had taken place the night before. Everyone knew that Emma, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were a part of the debacle with the troll. To some students, they were the very definition of cool; to others, they found the first years incredibly stupid. Emma felt they sat somewhere in between the two.

The excitement of the night prior didn't end there, though. The moment she sat down at the Hufflepuff table, Aurora came swooping down from the rafters carrying a vibrant red envelope.

"Oh, I would open that straight away," Ernie said, cringing as he stared at the envelope as if it were about to explode. "You've been sent a Howler."

"I've been sent a _what_?" Emma asked, immediately tossing the envelope on the table as it began to heat up. Why did it get hot like that? Emma wondered to herself.

"A Howler. My mum sent my dad one once. It didn't end well for him because he didn't open it right away. It only gets angrier the longer you leave it. It's better to open it now, or else it'll just get worse."

Emma stared at the envelope and gulped. If the letter got angry, that would explain why it got hot. She let out a noise that was half whimper, half groan, and picked up the letter. This had to be Remus's response to what happened the night prior, and she wasn't looking forward to hearing what he had to say. Emma felt the stares of everyone turning around to look at her as she held the letter in her hands. News of a Howler being sent apparently moved fast. Those closest to her immediately covered their ears, knowing precisely what was about to happen. Emma did not.

The voice that exploded from the envelope nearly sent Emma falling onto the floor in shock. With a scream of fear, she tossed the letter into the center of the table. She almost wished that she would have fallen on the floor instead. It would have been less embarrassing than the Howler.

> _EMELYN THEODOSIA,_
> 
> _ HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF AND TRY TO TAKE ON A TROLL WITH YOUR CLASSMATES. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO FOLLOW WHAT ONE OF YOUR CLASSMATES SAYS TO DO. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED. OR WORSE – YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. I AM INCREDIBLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU._
> 
> _ HOWEVER, I AM VERY PROUD THAT YOU SURVIVED YOUR FIRST TROLL AND SUCCEEDED. I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO HEARING ALL ABOUT IT IN YOUR NEXT LETTER._

There was a resounding silence that echoed through the Great Hall – no one knew what to do. The envelope suddenly burst into flames, and all that remained was a pile of ashes.

Emma stared at the pile of ash on the table and looked up at the faces staring at her. Some people wore looks of mirth, others looks of surprise, and everyone else looked unreadable. It didn't take Emma long to realize that people were expecting a much different Howler. Emma dared to look up at Professor McGonagall, who looked exasperated and shook her head. Apparently, she seemed to be expecting something much different as well.

"Well, you've made quite the impression over there, Emma, haven't you?" Persephone called out from the Slytherin table. The small crowd around her laughed, and Emma found herself laughing along with them. She was so worried that Remus was going to be beyond angry with her, but he sounded almost amused by what happened.

Persephone stood up from the Slytherin table and made her way around to sit next to Emma. "That could have been a lot worse, _trust me_. He didn't sound angry at all."

"It was rather embarrassing, though," Emma said, reaching for an apple with a sigh. "But it could have been worse."

"Look at you, though. You survived a troll _and _your first Howler in less than twenty-four hours in your first year! Can't beat that." Persephone picked up an apple and hit it against Emma's as if they were clinking glasses.

From that moment on, something in Emma and Persephone's relationship shifted. The girls started to spend more time together and were growing to be inseparable. While Emma still spent plenty of time with her Hufflepuff friends, she found herself with Persephone more. It seemed like Persephone started to spend more time with the Hufflepuffs than the Slytherins, as well.

Their friendship moved slowly. Persephone often joined Emma in the mornings at breakfast and would often join in at dinner as well. The other Hufflepuffs began to embrace Persephone's intrusions and started to include her in conversations. Of course, they would give Emma an odd look while doing so, but Emma didn't mind. She liked talking to Persephone. On Emma's braver days, she would sit with Persephone at the Slytherin table. They weren't as receptive as the Hufflepuffs were, but Emma still tried. Even though most of them ignored her, Emma started to become friends with Persephone's friends Tracey and Daphne. Emma didn't think such a thing could ever be possible.

As November went by, Emma and Persephone started to meet in different places to do their homework together. On warmer days, they would pick a spot outside by the lake so that they could take in the last of the sun's warm rays before it got far too cold. On the colder days, they would head into the library and take seats by the warm fireplaces. After a few weeks, Emma decided to bring Persephone into the Hufflepuff common room. She enjoyed laughing at Persephone's reaction to all of the plants.

"Your common room is _so _much better than the Slytherin common room," Persephone said, gently shaking the lead of what appeared to be a very friendly flower. She laughed as the flower started to dance as Persephone touched it and admired its bright petals. "The Slytherin common room always feels like it's wet and it's _freezing _in the dungeons, even with warming charms. I'm not looking forward to winter."

"You'll have to take me there one day," Emma said, smiling at the look of delight on Persephone's face as she played with another flower.

"Trust me, you won't want to," Persephone said solemnly. "It's dreary."

It was at the end of a very long week at the end of November that the girls found themselves taking in the warmth of the fire in the library. They worked feverishly on their homework, trying to get done so they could enjoy the weekend together. It felt like their workload had only gotten heavier the closer to Christmas they got.

"We should cut your hair," Persephone said suddenly. She tossed her quill down and leaned back in her chair, inspecting Emma curiously.

"Cut my hair? Why?" Emma laughed, thinking that Persephone sounded absolutely absurd.

"No – really," she said. "You did something completely insane on Halloween, and now you need a haircut to match."

"You're absolutely mad."

"I'm not!" Persephone said. "You should get a cool haircut – like those Muggle singers Cher or Madonna!"

"I am _not _doing my hair like Cher or Madonna."

"What about something spikey? Fix your fringe since it's all grown out," Persephone suggested, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she stared at Emma. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! Or a pixie cut! You would look absolutely adorable with short hair!"

"I am not cutting my hair that bloody short."

Persephone continued to stare at Emma, her nose crinkling up slightly as she thought long and hard about what to do. She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her as if she was begging. "Please let me cut it. I'll use scissors and everything and do it proper. I won't try to use magic and butcher it."

Emma stared back at Persephone and sighed. "Fine – but don't touch my fringe! If you give me a fringe again, I will make you bald!"

Persephone's face split into a grin. "Brilliant!" she said, shooting up from her seat. "Let's go to the toilets and cut it there!" She grabbed Emma's hand and tugged her up.

"Persephone, what about our things?" Emma whined, trying to snatch up the strap of her bag from the floor before Persephone pulled her away.

"Forget it. Our things will wind up back in our dorms later – you'll see."

Emma stared longingly at her bag and resigned herself to the fact Persephone was taking her along no matter what she said. Rather than fighting it, she shrugged. Persephone gave Emma a knowing look and quickly pulled her out of the library, more than willing to leave their things behind.

Letting someone cut her hair for her was a terrifying thing for Emma. She had cut her hair by herself for so long that the entire experience was odd. It was rather lovely to cut most of her hair, though. She had worn it half-way down her back for years, and it now sat just above her shoulders. Unfortunately, Persephone didn't take her warnings of no fringe seriously, and she found herself with one all over again.

"Well, what do you think?" Persephone asked, watching as Emma surveyed herself in the mirror.

Emma could honestly say that she was impressed. She was a bit miffed over the fringe as she had been trying to grow it out, but it _worked_. Persephone was surprisingly decent at cutting hair. It wasn't a perfectly even cut, but Emma admired the long layers that Persephone had added. Emma had always kept things simple and worn it one length straight across, but now it was a layered bob.

"I'm impressed," Emma admitted, running her fingers through her hair. She was surprised to see that she had the start of waves to her hair. Her hair was nowhere near as wavy as Remus's, but without the extra weight, her hair wasn't stick straight anymore.

"That's it?" Persephone huffed. "Just impressed? Look at those _waves_ in your hair. Who knew you even had those?"

Emma turned to Persephone with a smile. "I'm more than impressed, I just don't know what to say. I love it, though – thank you for managing to convince me to do this."

"You're welcome," Persephone said with a hint of sarcasm. "I told you that you needed to do something. I did a good job."

"Yeah, you did all right," Emma smirked.

Persephone grinned back at Emma, but her smile slowly began to fade. "Hey Em, what's the deal with you and your uncle?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, running her hand through her hair again.

Persephone stared at Emma for a moment before lifting herself up into a sink. "How come he's the only family member that you have?"

Emma was quiet, not quite sure of how to answer. She surveyed herself in the mirror, continuing to run her hands through and tousling the waves. "I don't know, not exactly. We haven't talked about it. The only life I've known up until nearly August was the children's home." Emma shrugged slightly, scrunching up her nose as she thought about the children's home for the first time in weeks. "Saint Nicholas's wasn't _terrible_, but it wasn't the best place to be. The girls I had as roommates were terribly mean to me. I think I was just so happy to be out of there that I never thought to ask."

"They were mean to you? What did they do?"

"Well, for one – my bunkmate liked to kick me off the ladder of our bed. We had bunk beds in our rooms, and only the older kids got their own rooms. She enjoyed kicking me off when I would climb down from the top bunk in the mornings. The other two girls like to join in and make fun of me."

"She kicked you _off _the ladder?"

"Yeah," Emma said with a small nod. She stared at Persephone for a moment and then moved to the sink next to her. With a soft sigh, she jumped into the sink and crossed her arms over her chest. "Almost every day."

"Well, that's just stupid. Didn't they care if you got hurt?"

"That was the point," Emma said gravely. "They wanted me to get hurt. I got hurt sometimes. Apparently had fractured ribs, but didn't even know it, but there were days where it seemed like they did nothing at all. I would fall, but the ground would be soft before I would land on the tile. It was odd."

"That was your magic working, then," Persephone said. "One time, I fell down the stairs at home, and I stood up at the bottom as if nothing had happened."

"Well, see, that's the thing, though for me. They had some weird magic suppressing potion that they used to give us. So, wouldn't it be impossible for that to happen?"

Persephone thought about it for a moment. "Not if you're scared," she said with a shrug. "Or you're an extremely powerful witch. One of the two."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "I doubt it," she said quietly. "Falling down the stairs sounds terrifying, though."

"It was," Persephone said, "but I was okay. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"I suppose you are," Emma said, smiling at Persephone. "I don't really know the entire story with my family, though. I mean, we've _started _to talk about things, but we've had years to catch up on. We'd start on a conversation, and then without any effort at all, we'd move onto a new topic completely. All I know for sure is that he didn't know that I still existed and that my parents aren't around."

"Are they dead?" Persephone asked bluntly. Her eyes grew wide, and she covered her mouth quickly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out the way that it did."

"It's all right," Emma said. "Honestly, though? I'm really not sure." She looked down at her dangling feet and began to swing them back and forth. "No one's ever said, so I would assume so. Why else wouldn't they take care of me?"

Persephone nodded slowly in agreement. "So, then, how did your uncle even find out you were even around?"

"Dumbledore," Emma said quietly. "Dumbledore told him. I received my letter while at the children's home, and I guess saw my name and put things together. Or maybe it was Professor McGonagall who saw it. I'm not really sure. I just remember going into Mr. Ward's office and being told I was a witch, and he sent a response off saying I would be coming here. There was a woman named Mrs. Bryce that works as a liaison between the Ministry and the school. She was the one who found me in my room with the letter.

"I remembered seeing her from years past and noticed that kids seemed to leave, but I never realized. I just noticed that sometimes the home would be a lot emptier by the time September came around and school started. I couldn't dare tell you who here is from Saint Nicholas's, though. I was too busy trying to take care of myself to really pay attention. Either way, someone told my uncle when they realized, and that was where I met him. Er, met him again, I suppose. Twice, really. I'd seen him the first day I was in Diagon Alley, but it wasn't as though I had any idea who he was. I didn't find out until later in the week when he showed up with Dumbledore."

Persephone was openly gaping at Emma, her face mixed with confusion and amazement. "Come again?" she said, forcing her mouth closed.

"It sounds wild, doesn't it?" Emma looked up at the ceiling, suddenly bored of staring at her feet. "None of it makes any sense. I don't even think he understands it either. I think we're just trying to figure things out one day at a time, really. You know, he had mentioned before I even left that I had the choice of whether or not I wanted to stay a Nickels. I could be like him and my mum and be a Lupin."

"So, he's from your mum's side, then?"

Emma finally looked back over at Persephone and nodded. "Yeah," she said with a small smile. "It's weird because we look a lot alike, but we don't. I guess I look a lot like my dad, too, but I don't really know what he looks like to compare to. We definitely do look alike, though. I keep thinking a lot about what he said."

"Why's that?"

"Well, Professor Snape already calls me Lupin and _only _Lupin. Honestly, Emma Lupin doesn't sound so bad. I mean, it would be nice to match the one family member I know is alive, right? Since I don't know much about my dad's side of the family, I dunno, it just feels right."

"Emelyn – what's your middle name? Lupin," Persephone spoke aloud. She gave a small shrug. "Not bad, but it depends on your middle name."

"I-it's Theodosia. I would be Emelyn Theodosia Lupin."

"Your bloody middle name is _Theodosia_?" Persephone started laughing so hard that she nearly fell out of the sink she was sitting on.

"I didn't pick it!" Emma said in exasperation. "What's yours, then?"

Persephone became quiet rather quickly, staring at Emma in alarm. "Ellis," she whispered under her breath.

"Persephone Ellis Moon?" Emma asked incredulously. "You can't be bloody serious. You're making fun of _my _name, but your middle name is _Ellis_?"

"Oi! What's wrong with Ellis?"

"What's wrong is your middle name is _Ellis_, Persephone. I dare say that Theodosia sounds much better than Ellis."

Persephone swatted at Emma's arm and hopped out of the sink. "You take that back!"

"Never!" Emma shrieked through her laughs. "Catch me if you can, _Persephone Ellis Moon!_" Emma took off at a run, whipping the lavatory door open and running out into the hallway. Persephone gave a great indignant shout and chased Emma down the hall. Emma had never had more fun in her life.

November faded near imperceptibly into December. The castle grew colder, and snow suddenly covered the castle grounds. Still, Emma and Persephone found themselves out near the partially frozen lake. They had been at Hogwarts for nearly four full months, and it felt like time had flown by. Dusk was rapidly approaching, and the night was growing colder, but neither girl wanted to go inside just yet.

"Persephone, I have a question for you."

"Oh, Merlin. You having questions is a terrifying thing, _Lupin_."

"Oh, shove it, Persephone. Don't you dare start pretending you're Professor Snape," Emma said, giving Persephone a playful shove. "Although I do like it." Emma gave Persephone a grin and shook her head. "No, I actually wanted to ask you why you're so nice to me all the time. You're a Slytherin, and you're supposed to hate everyone."

Persephone snorted in amusement. "We are _not _meant to hate everyone. Just Gryffindors because they're absolutely insufferable. Although Neville's rather sweet – but don't tell him I said that! Besides, _Lupin_, you said that you were considering becoming one. I'm just helping you get used to it."

"Well, you're pretty insufferable yourself," Emma said with a laugh. She picked up a small rock and attempted to throw it out far enough to skip through the not frozen sections. Emma frowned, when all it did was sink straight into the water. "I still don't know. I know that he brought it up before I left, but what if he was just saying it to try and make me feel better?"

"You know, if you just flicked your wrist, you would get it to go any other direction than just straight down," Persephone said, miming out what Emma should be doing. "I highly doubt he would say it just to _say it_. He doesn't seem like that sort of person."

Emma hummed quietly with a small shrug. "If I were to start skipping rocks like you said, it would mean actually having to listen to you," Emma said, smiling at Persephone's offended look on her face. Emma began to waggle her eyebrows and laughed when Persephone tried to push her into the snow.

"You say that I'm insufferable, but have you met yourself?" Persephone asked, grabbing Emma by her shoulders and shaking her. "You are the absolute worst!"

Emma laughed harder as Persephone nearly managed to push her over. She never imagined that they would be friends like this.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question," Emma said through her giggles.

Persephone stopped shaking Emma and grew quiet. She pulled out her wand a blasted a small section of the ground clear from the snow, and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. "Well," she said quietly, "I guess it's because I know what it's like to feel alone."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, concerned that Persephone had become so serious all of a sudden. She sat down in the clearing next to Persephone, not at all minding having to stay close to her to avoid sitting in the snow.

The girls shivered as a strong breeze blew by and huddled together. The sky was getting darker and darker, but they still didn't want to leave. Emma didn't mind.

"My mum and I don't really get along. I never wanted to actually be in Slytherin, but she felt it was important that I was," Persephone said sadly. "Even though I'm half-blood, she feels that pure-blood is the only way a family should be. I don't understand how she expects that to work with me. It's impossible considering dad's only half, too."

"You didn't want to be in Slytherin?" Emma asked, completely surprised. Persephone had seemed so adamant that Slytherin was the only proper house in the beginning. "You know you could've told the Sorting Hat you didn't want to be in Slytherin, right? That's what I did. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I said no."

"I didn't know that," Persephone said quietly. "I didn't know that I had a choice until after. I wanted to be a Ravenclaw like my dad, actually. I tried asking Professor Flitwick the day after the sorting and asked if I could be a Ravenclaw instead. When he told me no, I tried to ask Professor Dumbledore instead. He only told me the same thing." Persephone chuckled bitterly to herself. "'The hat knows precisely where you belong,' Dumbledore said. 'I know the reputation that Slytherin has, but there's no reason why you should feel as though you need to be the same.'" Persephone turned to Emma with a frown. "I didn't know the hat was going to put you in Slytherin."

"I didn't tell anyone," Emma said quietly. "I didn't want anyone to know. I'm sure I'll tell my uncle about it over the holiday, but…" Emma trailed off with a shrug. "I can't believe even Dumbledore told you no."

Persephone looked over at Emma for a moment and nodded. She turned her attention to the snow just in front of them and began to drag a finger through and drew patterns. "He did," Persephone whispered. "Mum was pleased to find out I was placed in Slytherin, but I feel like I don't belong. Not really."

"Well, I wasn't sure if I was going to be a good Hufflepuff," Emma admitted with a small shrug. "My uncle and I spent a lot of time talking about the houses talking about which one would be best. I didn't really think that I fit into any of the houses. It wasn't until we got here that I realized that's why I make the perfect Hufflepuff. I don't fit into any single spot. I thought I wanted to be a Gryffindor, but I don't think that would've been best for me. You just have to look at things differently."

"Em, I hate to break it to you, but you are the _very reason_ why Hufflepuff exists. You are basically full of air."

"Excuse me, I am not," Emma said with a laugh. "Our mascot is a badger! We are fierce, and we are proud!"

"Proud of your snacks, maybe," Persephone said with a small smile. "I still don't understand why I'm a Slytherin, though."

"Well, what did the Sorting Hat say about Slytherin again? In its song?"

Persephone paled slightly. "The Sorting Hat said that 'you'll make your real friends' in Slytherin and that Slytherins will use any means to achieve their ends."

"Yes, and it also said that Slytherins are cunning!"

"You know that being cunning isn't really a good thing, right? It means that you're sneaky."

"Not always," Emma said thoughtfully. "It doesn't _have _to be a bad thing. After all, if you need to get out of trouble, being sneaky is a good thing."

"Unless you're a Slytherin."

"Persephone…"

"No, Emma, you don't understand," Persephone said sharply. "Being in Slytherin is terrible. Mum is a terrible person. I'm fairly positive that she followed You-Know-Who when he was around. I don't understand how mum and dad are even together at all."

Emma didn't know what to say to that and just stared at Persephone. Persephone sighed and shook her head.

"She doesn't hit me or anything, but she's not really the nicest. Although, maybe that'll change now that I'm a Slytherin."

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind," Emma said with a frown. "M-maybe your mum is just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Well, maybe she's scared because she's seen how the world can be. Think about it, Ravenclaw's are meant to be logical. If your mum has had any doubts about the world, your dad would be the one to bring things back together for her. It makes sense, weirdly."

Persephone looked at Emma with a look of shock and disgust. "How the bloody hell are you not a Ravenclaw?"

Emma snorted. "Because having to think all the time would make my head hurt too much."

"And there's the Hufflepuff again," Persephone giggled.

"Try talking to her when we go home for the holiday. Maybe she'll surprise you," Emma said with a shrug. "You never know."

"You really need to pick a house, Em," Persephone smiled. "You can't go flip-flopping on me. I need a Hufflepuff right now."

"Guess you're going to have to get over it. You get what you're going to get. Let's head inside. It's getting absolutely freezing out here."

Persephone nodded and took another look at the lake. "Yeah, let's go inside."

The two girls huddled together as they made their way back into the castle, giggling as they tried to push the other over. While the two came from two different lives, they had one thing in common – they needed each other in ways that they didn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	14. Family Matters

"Miss Nickels."

Emma gave a small start and a shout at her name being called. She accidentally knocked her jar of ink over and threw her quill out of shock. Emma had been sitting quietly at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, working on her homework. She had been completely lost into her thoughts. It was a rare moment that the Great Hall was quiet after dinner, and she was relishing in the silence and decided to get ahead on her homework. Persephone chose to work in the library, and almost everyone else seemed to be busy packing for the holidays.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Emma said, quickly trying to set her ink bottle upright with a grimace. She turned to give McGonagall a smile, but it wavered when she saw the professor looking at her more seriously than usual. Emma immediately began to wonder if she had done anything wrong and tried to figure out why she was in trouble. There was no other explanation as to why McGonagall would be looking at her that way.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you," McGonagall said, taking her wand out and clearing Emma's mess. "I must ask that you come with me."

"Er," Emma frowned, "did I do something wrong, Professor?" She slowly began to pack up her things. _Did I forget to do homework? Did I do something to make Professor Snape mad? _Emma tried to pinpoint everything that she had done lately that could be perceived as troublesome. Persephone and Emma had been uncharacteristically good the past week in preparation for the holiday. They had even managed to get everything packed so that they didn't have to worry about it in the next few days.

"You did not do anything to warrant being in trouble," Professor McGonagall said, giving Emma a tight smile. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, and I have a pressing matter that needs to be attended to regarding you."

Emma immediately stopped packing her things to look at McGonagall in a panic. She opened her mouth to speak, but McGonagall held her hand up to silence her.

"Everything will be explained in Professor Dumbledore's office. Pack quickly."

With a sigh, Emma finished packing her things and made sure that her ink bottle was tightly sealed. The last thing she needed was for the ink bottle to open in her bag. Again. She always seemed to forget to close them properly. With another sigh, Emma stood up and threw the strap over her shoulder and waited for McGonagall's instructions.

"Follow me," she said.

Emma felt the eyes of her classmates staring at her as she followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall. Persephone gave Emma a funny look as they passed each other on the stairs. She mouthed a silent question to Emma, asking where she was going. Emma could only shrug in response since she wasn't entirely sure.

It felt as though they had been walking forever. Emma didn't think she'd ever been so high up in the castle before. They climbed higher and higher and traveled down several corridors. It wasn't until they finally stopped in front of a stone gargoyle that Emma realized they had been making their way up a tower.

"Fizzing Whizbee," McGonagall spoke to the gargoyle. Emma let out a quiet gasp as the gargoyle gave her a polite nod and stepped to the side. McGonagall motioned for Emma to step forward and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, gesturing toward the alcove in front of them. "After you."

Emma stepped awkwardly into the alcove, unsure of what she was meant to do next. There wasn't anywhere for her to go. There was brick surrounding her on three sides. Was she meant to go through a wall like at King's Cross? Emma turned to watch McGonagall step into the alcove with her, and Emma decided this was going to be like Diagon Alley. She would tap the wall, and a door would reveal itself.

To her surprise, that didn't happen at all. Instead, the floor beneath her began to move, winding them around in an upwards circle. Hogwarts had a funny way of surprising one like this sometimes.

Then the newly made stairs finally stopped, they were in front of a handsome cherrywood door. Professor McGonagall knocked three times, and the door appeared to open by itself. With a gentle push, McGonagall ushered Emma into the large circular room in front of them.

Emma stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office, and another quiet gasp escaped her lips. Dumbledore's office seemed to fill the entire circumference of the massive tower. Intricate devices were hanging from the ceiling and sitting on tables. There was a strange object that appeared to blow out puffs of smoke.

She peered up at paintings closest to her, and upon further inspection, she found that they were of the previous Headmasters. Giving the paintings a small wave, Emma turned to look at one of the tables close by and the strange silver device sitting upon it. It was similar to a pendulum but moved in quick darting motions. She bent down to inspect it closely, mesmerized by how the object moved. It was almost like an invisible hand was touching the swinging arm in every direction with no pattern. She had no idea what the object was designed for, but she found it impressive all the same.

"It's marvelous, isn't it?"

Emma stood up straight, surprised to hear Remus's voice in Dumbledore's office. It had been the first time she'd heard it since his Howler, and it was both foreign and incredibly familiar all at once. But he couldn't be here, could he?

She stared hard in the direction of where she heard Remus's voice. Her eyes grew wide when he stepped around one of the tall pillars, his hands in his pockets. Remus smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, and Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling back. Seeing him for the first time since she'd left made her how much she _actually _missed him. Did that mean that she loved him? It had to. He was her family – how could she not?

With a delighted squeal, Emma dropped her bag where she stood and rushed over to Remus, throwing her arms tightly around him. She wasn't expecting to be so happy to see him, but she was. She pressed her face into his chest, fisting her hands into the back of his jumper, and inhaled deeply. Emma had no idea that she could miss the scent of lavender and chocolate so much in her life. It smelled like home.

"Hello, love," Remus whispered into her hair, returning an equally as tight hug. After a few moments, Remus stepped back from Emma, his hands on her shoulders. "You look as though you've grown several feet since the last time I saw you. And you've cut your hair."

Emma giggled, reaching up to touch her hair and giving Remus a sheepish grin. It felt like ages since Persephone had cut it for her, and she didn't even think to tell Remus. "I forgot to tell you," Emma giggled. "Sorry."

"Indeed, you did," Remus said, his eyes still twinkling. "It looks wonderful on you."

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, Remus, but I believe that we shouldn't wait to have that conversation," Professor McGonagall said from behind them.

Remus's smile faltered for a moment, but he gave Emma a reassuring smile when she noticed. However, Emma couldn't miss the sudden darkness behind his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose we should," he said, his lips tight. He gave Emma's shoulders a squeeze and motioned for her to walk towards the large desk in the center of the room. Two fluffy armchairs were sitting in front of it, and Dumbledore sat behind the desk speaking to Professor Sprout, who was sitting next to him. Emma began to turn back to grab her bag, but Remus had already picked it up for her.

Emma let out a nervous breath and made her way towards the desk, shooting Remus a furtive glance over her shoulder. She was about to take a seat, but her eyes grew wide when she noticed a large bird behind Dumbledore. Emma watched it curiously, and it seemed to stare at her with a similar expression, turning its face to look at her. Its feathers were absolutely beautiful to look at, a brilliant shade of red that shifted to orange and yellow. It looked like it was made of fire.

"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, motioning to the armchairs in front of his desk. "I see that you're taken by my phoenix, Fawkes."

"He's beautiful," Emma said as she sat down, her eyes focused on the phoenix. Her attention was only pulled away from Fawkes when Remus gently placed her bag down on the floor by her feet. She gave him an appreciative smile as he took the seat next to her, and she turned her gaze to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled softly at Emma as Professor McGonagall took the empty seat on his right-hand side. "I can imagine you're wondering why you're here and why we are all gathered," Dumbledore said, peering at Emma over steepled fingers. "I must first ask for your forgiveness as I am a very old man, and my thoughts are not always correct."

Emma glanced over at Remus, who kept his gaze focused on Dumbledore. She took quick glances between Professor Sprout and McGonagall, their faces giving nothing away. Emma felt a flush start to creep into her cheeks, unsure of whether or not she was meant to speak. She gave a small nod instead.

"Emma, the things you are about to hear in this room are things you are not expecting to hear. The things that will be said will be disturbing, but you have more than proven over the past few months that you can handle yourself. You have shown everyone in this room that you are incredibly intelligent, courageous, and very open-minded," Dumbledore said, leaning forward to look closer at Emma. His gaze turned to Remus for a moment before meeting Emma's eyes again. "I have purposely asked Remus to not tell you what you are going to be told today. I wanted you to be comfortable in your new home and your new life first. I kindly ask that you direct any anger that you may have towards me and not Remus. He has only been acting on my instructions."

Professor Sprout spoke next. "While Professor McGonagall and myself are not directly a part of this conversation, we are here in the event you need support when you return from the holiday." She gave Emma a warm smile, but it seemed out of place to her. What was going on?

Emma looked over at Remus again, trying to mentally will him to look at her. She felt her heart begin to beat a little harder in her chest, and her throat tightened up. The fact that there were so many people were in the office told her that the conversation was going to be serious. It reminded her of when she was in primary, and they would have to bring in someone from the children's home when she was in trouble. This felt exactly like that, but worse.

She looked down at her hands in her lap, not realizing that she had been pulling at her clothes the entire time. Emma quickly pulled her hands away from the hem of her jumper, blinking back the anxious tears in her eyes. She couldn't start crying in the middle of Dumbledore's office like a child. Emma let out the breath she had been holding when Remus reached over and took one of her hands in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Deep breaths, sweetheart," he whispered, finally looking over at her.

Emma held Remus's gaze for a moment with a frown. They had done this before during one of their trips out. She looked down at her shoes and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and counting like Remus had taught her to do. It helped a little, but she didn't feel that much better. With another deep breath, Emma opened her eyes, startled to see that Dumbledore's blue eyes were boring into hers. Suddenly she felt okay.

"The reason we are all present, is I believe that it is important to have a support system – a strong support system," Dumbledore said gesturing to Professor Sprout, McGonagall, himself, and then finally to Remus. "I understand that outside these office walls, you have found friendship with Miss Moon and have even sought solace from your other classmates in times of need. However, I'm afraid that most of your other classmates will not understand what we are about to tell you today. They may have suffered great losses, but their losses are different. Mr. Longbottom, on the other hand, would understand your situation well."

Emma squeezed Remus's hand reflexively. She didn't like where this conversation was going at all.

"One of the issues at hand is how you came to find yourself in the care of the children's home in the first place. Unfortunately, none of us have been able to find an adequate explanation as to how that particular situation came to be. However, we've been making theories to discover what happened. While we don't have those answers yet, we can impart a different set of knowledge on you. I trust that in your time in the castle you have learned of Lord Voldemort?"

Professor Sprout let out a small squeak at the mention of Voldemort's name, a reaction that Emma had grown used to. However, Professor McGonagall and Remus barely reacted at all. There never seemed to be any in-between reaction to the name, and Emma still wasn't entirely sure she understood why.

"Yes, I have," Emma said slowly. "But what does he have to do with today?"

"Everything, my dear," Dumbledore said solemnly. "If you know of Lord Voldemort, then you must know that he was a very dark wizard. Very dark, indeed. Remus was part of a secret group called the Order of the Phoenix, which I founded to combat Voldemort's efforts. Remus was a very integral part of the order, working on special missions that only he could partake in –"

Remus let go of Emma's hand and shot up from his chair, his hands planted on Dumbledore's desk. "I don't think she needs to know that much," Remus said sharply. His eyes grew dark and held a warning that Emma didn't understand, but Dumbledore did. It made her a little nervous to see. She never expected that Remus would be so willing to challenge Dumbledore and wanted to know why, but thought better of it.

Dumbledore raised his hand to keep Remus quiet, issuing his own silent warning.

"Allow me to continue, Remus. She will only know what's important. I understand that there are things that you have asked me not to share so that you can tell Emma on your own time. Remember what I said that night in Diagon Alley – that is your cross to bear, but she must know my side of the story. If she does not, she will not understand."

Remus stared at Dumbledore for a moment and slowly sat back down. He tried to give Emma a small smile, but his eyes didn't reflect the gesture. He took Emma's hand and held it between both of his and returned his gaze to Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore turned his attention back to Emma. "During Remus's time with the Order, we received intelligence that your family became of interest to Voldemort's followers. We attempted to make provisions for your mother and father, but they ultimately refused them. I had wanted to place a Fidelius charm on your home just as I'd done with the Potters. The charm is a very powerful piece of magic that keeps everyone concealed through someone called a Secret-Keeper. I had no choice but to obey your parent's wishes.

"Though your family was under scrutinization, the Death Eaters – Voldemort's followers – seemed to stay away, which was a miracle in itself. However, when Harry Potter destroyed Lord Voldemort, a few of his followers went on a rampage. They couldn't believe that their leader had fallen. The reason Mr. Longbottom would understand what I'm telling you is because your parents suffered the same fate as his."

Remus's hands tightened on Emma's, and she wasn't sure who the gesture was meant to reassure.

"A group of Voldemort's most loyal followers went around to known Order members family's homes and tortured the people within. They were hoping to gain knowledge of where their leader had gone and took their torture as far as it could go. When we were notified of this, available Order members were sent to investigate. While we found your parents at home, we were unable to find you. It was almost as if you had never existed in the first place – there were no traces of a child living in your home.

"We do not understand the exact circumstances as to how you were found. Per the records at the children's home, you were found by a Muggle who had been passing by and heard your cries. It had been days after the incident, and you were brought to Saint Nicholas's. I have my theories of what may have occurred, but unfortunately, we are running into issues to gain more information. We are still trying to find the answers. Please, don't ever think that we stopped looking for you."

"That is the reason why we didn't know you were alive," Remus said to Emma quietly. "It was the strangest thing I had ever witnessed in my life. It was almost like you had never existed in the first place. I knew where your room was meant to be, but there was nothing there – it was a normal bedroom with no children's furniture. There were no photos of you, not children's toys…you disappeared completely."

"I admit that I should have checked the names of students listed for Hogwarts," Dumbledore said sadly. "However, even if we were to investigate the list, there was no guarantee of finding you until you received your letter, if at all. If someone had stolen you, there was a strong possibility that they would take care to conceal you. We had all hoped that you had survived, but we had no way to be sure. It was at Remus's request that we stop searching for you five years after you disappeared.

"It was only after Professor McGonagall returned from taking you to Diagon Alley that we were able to get to work. We've been working on putting together the missing pieces of your puzzle. That being said, there are still pieces that are missing that are vital to your story. We are working hard to discover those pieces because we want to know what happened. The important thing now is that you are safe. You are safe, you are happy, and are as whole as we could expect you to be.

"But all of this is not the reason why you've been brought here today. However, it serves to explain what you are about to learn. Remus and I have been in constant communication since you have set foot in these hallways. We have been waiting for the correct time to speak to you, and though you were ready weeks ago, we decided to wait for the holiday. We thought it might be best so that you could have time to process what you have learned."

All three professors looked at each other, over at Emma, and then over at Remus, who looked as pale as the ghosts of Hogwarts.

"Go on, Remus," Professor urged softly. "She needs to hear it from you."

Remus stared at Professor Sprout for a moment and let go of Emma's hand with a sigh. He stood up from his chair and knelt down in front of Emma so that they were eye level. He gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, looking incredibly worried. He took both of her hands in his, taking a deep breath. Emma, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't figure out what was making Remus so nervous.

"Emma, love," Remus started, giving her hands a tight squeeze. He looked over his shoulder at Dumbledore for a moment and then met Emma's eyes. "Your parents are still alive."

Emma felt as though the floor fell out from underneath her. Her blood ran cold, her ears were ringing, and the entire room began to spin out of focus. The only thing anchoring her to the room was Remus's hands holding hers. She stared into Remus's eyes, studying his face in hopes that something would betray his words. It had to be some sick joke, but Remus's face was too serious, and he would never joke about that.

"What?" Emma asked breathlessly, blinking back tears. "That's impossible…" _But no one ever said that they were dead_, Emma thought to herself.

"I know it seems impossible, Little One," Remus said, gripping Emma's hands a little tighter. "I know that we never talked about it before you left. You never asked, and there never seemed to be a good time to tell you." Remus took a shuddering breath in an attempt to still his own stirring emotions. He didn't like seeing Emma looking so lost.

"They're alive, but they're not as whole as they used to be. When the Order members arrived at your home, everyone was positive that they would be dead, but they weren't. They were alive. However, they were tortured to the point of insanity, and they no longer remember who they are or anyone around them.

"Your mother no longer remembers who I am. Your father, though we didn't know each other well, has no recognition of your mother or me. It's almost as if they never met at all. They're very afraid and live on a potion that helps to keep them calm as they become very combative otherwise."

"Remus, I'll be in my study when you're ready," Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair. He silently dismissed Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall from the office, held an arm out for Fawkes to fly to, and retreated to another room. The moment Dumbledore and Fawkes disappeared into his study Emma felt her walls crumbling down.

There were a lot of things that Emma was. Emma was funny, she was a hard worker, very loving, and trusting of the people that surrounded her. One of the things Emma wasn't, was a crier except for when Remus first took her home, and she had found that embarrassing. When Emma's tears began to fall, she couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed again. This was just as bad as the first few times she cried in front of Remus. An involuntary whimper escaped her lips, and her breath hitched in her chest. She pulled a hand free from Remus's to hold over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her whine.

Up until that point, everything had made sense to Emma. It was weird, but it made sense. She grew up with very few expectations of what her life was meant to be. She had spent so many long moments at the children's home imagining a completely different life for herself. It had been a world where her parents existed – it was a world where her parents were still alive. Emma had been more than willing to leave the children's home behind to be brought into a world that she had once grown up in.

With a strange letter, Emma's entire life had changed. She had decided to embark on a strange journey to a school in the middle of the Scottish Highlands to learn magic. Magic had only been a concept that was in fairytales for her entire life, but yet here she was – surrounded by more magic than she ever could have imagined. She had come to accept all manners of strange things, brewing potions, making things turn into other objects, and even flying broomsticks. It had become her reality, and she had accepted it quickly.

Remus telling her that her parents were alive seemed so impossible. It was absolutely unbelievable for her. For as long as she could remember, Emma had imagined that they had died, but they were alive. It didn't seem right; it certainly wasn't fair. Even in their incapacitated state, Emma couldn't process the fact that her parents were still alive. It just made no sense.

"Oh, Little One," Remus whispered to her, his eyes suddenly holding ten years of hurt that Emma had never seen before. He pulled her towards him, gently wrapping his arms around her and cupping the back of her head against his shoulder.

Remus suddenly felt as though he had been catapulted back to that Halloween night, where everything changed. Between James and Lily, Margaret and Jude, Frank and Alice – it had all been too much. And then Sirius and his betrayal, and Peter's death following shortly after. He had pushed aside those feelings for years, but now he was confronted with those feelings all over again. It wasn't just his life that had changed, the small girl in his arms had her entire life change that night, as well.

Emma's small frame shook in Remus's arms, and he was overwhelmed with guilt as she cried. Her pain was his pain, and he wished with everything he had that he could take away all the hurt she felt. Remus knew the conversation was going to be difficult, but he underestimated how difficult it would be.

Remus placed his chin on top of Emma's head, wiping away his own tears. He wasn't expecting to get so emotional himself. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner," Remus murmured, stroking her hair. "Professor Dumbledore asked that I not tell you too soon. We knew that things were going to be difficult for you, and we decided it would be best not to overwhelm you. We didn't realize how easily you were going to handle things." Remus sighed as he felt Emma's arms snake around him, holding onto him as tightly as he held her.

"I know it seems as though your entire world is falling apart right now, Emma," Remus whispered, "but I promise that I am always going to be here for you. I am going to guide you as best as I can, every step of the way." Remus sighed, realizing that he was parroting the words his father told him years ago. He didn't feel that Lyall's words mattered or held true as a child, and he was sure that Emma felt the same. Perhaps when she was older, she would understand.

"There's something else that I would like to tell you," Remus said as Emma's tears finally slowed. He cringed, not wanting to overwhelm Emma further, but he hoped it would be much happier information.

Emma peeled herself away from Remus, her brow furrowed as she looked at him. She looked nervous, and Remus could hardly blame her. He reached up to wipe away Emma's tears with his thumbs with a sympathetic smile.

"This time, you're allowed to be mad at me," he said with a small frown. "Your grandfather has been waiting to see you."

Emma stopped breathing, momentarily stunned. "What?" she asked, studying Remus's face carefully. "Is he –?"

"He is perfectly all right," Remus responded, answering Emma's unasked question. "He has been waiting very patiently to see you, which is saying a lot because he's not patient at all."

Emma let out a small giggle and wiped away the rest of her tears. A part of her felt as though she might remember her grandfather, but she wasn't sure. She felt her cheeks heat up, and she rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, ducking her head.

"You're sorry? What are you sorry for?" Remus asked in confusion.

"For…for crying," Emma said with a sniffle.

"Little One, never feel sorry for crying," Remus said gently. He leaned forward to kiss Emma's forehead. "I don't ever want to hear that you're sorry for having feelings."

With another sniffle, Emma gave Remus a shaky smile. She threw her arms around Remus's neck, feeling the start of more tears threatening to fall. Remus held Emma close, hoping that she wouldn't start crying again. He hated it when Emma cried because he never felt as though he could do enough.

"If you would like, Professor Dumbledore has made arrangements for you to leave the castle early for the holiday," Remus said quietly. "We could go to St. Mungo's, where your parents are and go home from the hospital. And you could meet your grandfather. He's already there waiting."

Emma pulled away from Remus again, her eyes glassy. "He's waiting?" she asked.

"Well, he knew that I was coming here to see you today," Remus explained. "He was hoping that you would want to visit the hospital to see your parents. Your grandfather usually visits around the holidays, but he was hoping that he would get the added bonus of seeing you." Remus chuckled and inclined his head. "If I'm not mistaken, he's rather jealous that I've had you all to myself."

Emma considered Remus for a moment, looking unsure of the idea. "We would go tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, we would go tonight. All of your things will be brought home and will be waiting for you – including Aurora. You would be able to send in the last of your work by owl as long as you turned it in on time."

"And Grandpa is waiting?"

"Very impatiently," Remus said with a smile.

Emma giggled, thinking about what she wanted to do. She rubbed her eyes again and nodded. "I think I want to go," she said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

Remus nodded and cupped Emma's cheek. "I just want to remind you that your parents won't remember or know who you are," Remus said softly. "Your grandfather, on the other hand, had been itching at the opportunity to love you."

"I know. I understand," Emma said, her lips twitching slightly into a smile. "I really want to meet Grandpa…"

"He'll be absolutely delighted," Remus smiled. He kissed Emma's cheek and stood up, clasping Emma's shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "I'll let Professor Dumbledore know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	15. St. Mungo's

It was to Emma's resounding disappointment that they were taking the Floo to get to St. Mungo's. She wasn't thrilled with the idea, but the train wasn't running. For a brief moment, Emma even considered Apparition, but neither of them wanted to make the walk to leave the grounds. It was far too cold.

With the assistance of a house-elf, Emma was able to change in one of the side rooms of Dumbledore's office. She didn't want to travel in her school clothes, and Remus wanted her to have her coat. Emma felt terrible that she wasn't telling Persephone she was leaving, but she figured that she could send a letter. She would understand.

After multiple reassurances that her things would be brought home and that she wouldn't be considered be late on her work, the two set off. Remus considered bringing Emma into the fireplace with him but decided to make the trip separately; she had to learn after all. Giving Emma a reassuring smile, Remus dropped the Floo powder and disappeared in a flash of green. Emma took a tentative step into the fireplace, powder in hand, and turned around to look at Dumbledore. He gave her a nod and a kind smile, and then she too disappeared in a flash of green.

Emma found that she didn't enjoy Floo travel still. It was a little better now that she understood what it was like, but it wasn't very comfortable. The world moved just a little too fast for her liking, and it made her dizzy. Much like her first time traveling by Floo, Emma stumbled out of the fireplace. This time, however, Remus was there to catch her before she fell.

"Thanks," Emma said sheepishly. She straightened up with a flush.

"You'll get the hang of it," Remus said with a chuckle. He carefully cleared Emma's clothes of soot with an understanding smile. "It took me a while as a child."

"You grew up with it," Emma muttered, closing her eyes so that Remus could clear her face off.

"It doesn't mean that I was any good at it." Emma cracked open an eye to look at Remus and couldn't hide her smile at his cheeky grin. "There, good as new," he said, straightening up and giving Emma a moment to take in her surroundings.

They landed in the main waiting area of St. Mungo's, somewhere off the welcome area. The waiting room was crowded, something Remus expected with the upcoming holiday. St. Mungo's was always busiest during the holidays. Witches and wizards in lime-green robes stopped at various groups, writing things down on the parchment on their clipboards. Emma nearly let out a shout as she spotted an old man who had sprouted bulbous green masses on his fingers.

"Come along," Remus said quickly, placing a hand on Emma's back to wheel her in the opposite direction of where they were. He didn't need Emma getting too nervous. "We need to go this way."

"Okay," Emma said, peering back over her shoulder to look at the man. Remus quickly moved so that she couldn't see the man anymore, and she pouted and let him lead the way. Remus took her down a very long corridor, through a set of double doors, and to a staircase.

"We have to head up to the fourth floor," Remus said, letting Emma follow behind him.

Emma frowned up at him but followed, the nervous knot in her stomach growing. Each step they took meant that things were going to change for her again.

It felt like they had walked up the stairs for forever. They went up one flight, then two, then three, until finally, they reached the landing of the fourth floor. A plaque outside the double doors read 'Spell Damage,' and Emma gulped. This was going to change everything.

Emma froze on the spot, not wanting to take another step forward. She knew on the other side of those doors would be her parents and her grandfather. Emma wasn't sure she was ready to meet any of them. Remus stood patiently at the doors, waiting to see what Emma wanted to do.

"I don't know if I'm ready," Emma said, looking at Remus anxiously.

His expression was soft as he looked at her. "If you're not ready, we don't have to go in. We can just go right home," he said, hoping that Emma understood that she had the choice. "We don't have to do this."

"But what about –"

"Your grandfather can wait another day or two to meet you. He'll understand."

"I don't want to disappoint him, though," Emma murmured, shuffling her feet.

"Little One, you will not disappoint him," Remus said, walking back over to Emma and placing his hands on her shoulders. "He will more than understand. You have been given a lot of information in a very short amount of time. He knows this."

Emma looked around Remus to stare at the doors. "Are you sure he would understand?" she asked, looking back up at Remus.

"Yes," Remus answered simply. "He knew that there was a possibility that you wouldn't feel ready to be here."

Emma began pulling at the pockets of her coat and stared down at her feet. They were already here, and she really did want to see her grandfather. She had gone through a lot already. This was the easy part. Emma looked back up at Remus and gave him a resolute nod. "I want to go."

"Home or into the ward?" Remus asked, not entirely sure of which she meant.

"The ward," Emma answered.

"You're absolutely positive?"

"I-I think so."

Remus nodded, glanced over his shoulder at the doors, then returned his gaze to Emma. "I'll go in first," he offered, dropping his hold and studying Emma to make sure she was genuinely okay with the idea.

"All right," she said.

With another nod, Remus turned back to push through the door. He gave a small start as he felt Emma grab tightly onto the back of his coat and squeeze underneath his arm, so she was plastered to his side.

"You'll be fine, Little One," Remus chuckled. He draped his arm over her shoulder and kept her close.

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm with you."

Even in such a somber setting, Remus couldn't help himself allow joy to take hold of him. It was such an incredibly sweet thing for her to say, and it was precisely why he missed her while at Hogwarts. She had an unfounded sweetness to her demeanor that he could never get tired of. Remus pushed through the doors, walking slowly with Emma at his side.

The doors opened up into another waiting room. This room was much smaller than the bottom floor. A reception desk sat across the room with multiple Healers that turned to smile kindly over at them. One even gave Remus a small wave.

Emma's eyes, however, were fixed on the lone occupant that wasn't wearing Healer robes. She looked up at Remus questioningly, and Remus could only look down at her and beam. Emma turned to look back at the man who turned around to see who had joined him in the room. The man looked up at Remus and then locked eyes with Emma, looking both nervous and excited.

An awed gasp left Emma's lips, and she separated herself from Remus. The man was so similar to Remus, so similar to her. He had the same shaped eyes as her, but his eyes were hazel. His hair was longer than Remus's, combed back and grey but streaked with the vestiges of the light brown streaking through. He had a thick beard and wore thin wire glasses. It wasn't their similarities that left Emma in awe; it was something else entirely.

"I remember you," Emma said quietly, staring at the man for a moment and then back to Remus. She seemed to have forgotten that she was nervous only moments before and grabbed onto Remus's hand and held it tight.

The man looked over at Remus, wearing a matching confused look. He stood up slowly, setting down the magazine he held in his hands. He returned his gaze to Emma. "You remember me?"

With a nervous giggle, Emma shrank back into Remus's side, grateful when he put his arm back around her. She didn't just remember him; she remembered her grandfather's voice very well. The heavy Welsh accent seemed firmly etched in her mind that she had no doubts about who the man was.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Grandpa Lyall?"

"I never told you his name," Remus said quietly to Emma. He looked over at his father, who looked about ready to burst into tears with joy. "I never said a word. She knew that all on her own."

"You'd better not be lying to me, Remy," Lyall said, blinking back his tears, a wide smile on his face.

"H-he's not," Emma answered quickly, a smile reaching her face. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment and pulled herself away from Remus again. She took a few tentative steps towards Lyall. "I remember you. You used to sing to me a lot."

Lyall let out an incredulous laugh and cleared the space between him and Emma. He scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Merlin, Remus, I knew that this little girl was going to be an absolute miracle," Lyall said happily. "Oh, cariad bach, I have missed you so much."

Emma looked back at Remus with a surprised look on her face. She wasn't sure what to do and was becoming slightly overwhelmed. Her overwhelm was quickly washed away to pure mirth as Lyall began planting kisses all over her face. Emma couldn't hold back the onslaught of giggles as her grandfather refused to stop. His beard was scratchy, and it tickled her face.

"Grandpa, stop it!" Emma giggled, putting her hands on his face to get him to stop.

"Never, fy nghyw bach! I've got years to make up for!" Lyall said in between kissing Emma's cheek.

"Dad, is this appropriate considering where we are?" Remus asked quietly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, hush. Merlin knows this place needs a bit of cheering up. It's been a decade since I've seen this little girl and damn it, I am enjoying this," Lyall said, giving Remus a pointed look. Seeing the expression on Remus's face, he sighed, gave Emma a final kiss on the cheek and set her back down. "Fine, but you're bringing her over for Christmas. I need to be the ever-doting grandfather, and I've got ten year's worth of gifts to make up for."

"I wouldn't dare deprive you," Remus said, giving Lyall a smirk. "I'm sure that you would come straight to the cottage and never leave." Emma turned to give Remus a delighted smile, and he shook his head in amusement. "I think you're lucky because I think she likes you. That or she's excited over gifts, not quite sure."

"What? My Remus being cheeky?" Lyall gave Remus a surprised look. "Why, I can't remember the last time my son has given me cheek."

"_Dad_," Remus said, shaking his head. "As much as I'm sure you'd like to talk all night about me being cheeky, there are other things to worry about." Remus glanced past his father at the Healers who were watching with smiles on their faces. Perhaps his father was right after seeing their faces. A little happiness during the holidays wasn't a bad thing.

"Oh, right," Lyall said, his smile dropping almost imperceptibly.

Emma looked between the two men, a smile still on her face, but as they grew quiet, it began to fade. The excitement of being reunited with Lyall nearly made her forget where they were. Her heart that had been so full of joy felt a sudden ache as she looked over her shoulder at the massive doors of the ward.

Remus knelt back down in front of Emma, taking her hands in his just like he'd done in Dumbledore's office. "Emma, if you don't want to go in, we don't have to," he whispered softly.

"I do," she whispered, "I'm just scared." She looked up at Lyall, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay to be scared," Remus said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Emma's ear. "You were just attacked by an incredibly overbearing old man –" Emma let out a snort at the mock offended look on Lyall's face "– but you have two people who love you here. If you want to go in, we're not going anywhere. You've had a very emotional past few hours. It's not an issue to come back if you would like."

"We're already here, though," Emma said, shifting nervously. "I think we should just go in."

"You're absolutely positive that it's what you want to do? It's okay to say no."

Emma nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

Remus squeezed Emma's hands gently. "Just remember what I told you. I don't want you to be disappointed when they don't know who you are. We don't have to stay long at all. You've got all holiday to come back if you'd like."

"I know," Emma replied. "I understand."

"I think I'll stay out here," Lyall said softly. "I think it would be better if it's just the two of you to start."

"You can come, too," Emma said quietly to Lyall.

"It's all right, fy nghariad," Lyall said. "I'm sure we'll all come back at some point together. I'll be right out here." He gave Emma a fond smile before returning to the seat he abandoned and picking up an outdated copy of _Witch Weekly_.

Remus stood up and turned to wave at one of the Healers but quickly stopped himself and turned back to Emma.

"Sweetheart, there's something else you need to know," Remus started, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Your parents are very combative with each other, so they're separated. We're not exactly sure why, but to keep them both safe, they're on different ends of the ward."

Emma paled and gave Remus an understanding nod. "That makes sense," she said quietly. She played with the buttons of her coat and then wedged herself back underneath Remus's arm, molding herself to his side. Her hand found the back of his jacket and held on tightly. She felt much better being close to Remus.

"Ready?" he asked, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"As ready as I can possibly be."

With a gentle nudge, Remus pulled Emma towards the heavy doors of the Janus Thickey Ward. He motioned for one of the Healers to join them, and they were met by a witch with a kind smile.

"I see that we have a new face today," said the Healer directing her smile to Emma.

"This is Emma," Remus said, giving Emma a small squeeze. "This is Margaret and Jude's daughter. She's the one I told you about the last time I was here."

"Fancy that! It's nice to finally meet you, Emma. I've heard so much about you," the witch said, causing Emma to blush. "My name is Helen, and I'm one of the Healers on this floor."

"Nice to meet you, Helen," Emma said quietly. She felt the steady heat of her cheeks warming up again, and she silently cursed herself for it.

"Margaret and Jude will be absolutely delighted," Helen replied, still smiling. She pulled her wand out of her robe and waved it at the doors. "_Alohomora_," she said quietly, her smile widening as the doors opened. "In you go, dears!"

"Thank you, Helen," Remus said, giving her a small smile. With another slight nudge, Remus led Emma into the ward.

Emma turned back to watch as the doors closed by themselves and looked up at Remus in confusion. "If she used Alohomora, does that mean anyone could open the door?"

"In most cases, yes," Remus answered, slightly amused at Emma's question. "However, certain charms can be cast, so only certain people can use them. For example, that Alohomora can only be opened by Healers because someone made the doors that way with other spells. If I were to try, the doors would never open."

"That makes sense," Emma said, finally taking a look around the ward. As she took in her surroundings, it was very evident that these were long term residents. Most of the residents in the ward looked to have their own personal items with them. Compared to what Emma knew of hospitals and what she had seen on television, this was a lot different. The white and sterile sheets she expected were replaced with personal blankets of multiple colors and comfy pillows. A few patients were up and standing while others lay in bed, ignoring them as they walked by.

With a funny squirm of her stomach, Emma noticed that they passed two beds that held a man and a woman that looked like Neville. _Dumbledore mentioned the Longbottoms_, Emma thought to herself. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat – those were Neville's parents. What would Neville think if he found out that she knew one of his secrets? He had never talked about his parents before.

They passed a few more beds before Remus stopped in front of a bed on the left side of the ward.

"Hello, Margaret," Remus said sadly. "I brought someone with me today." Remus gently pulled Emma from his side and pulled her forward to stand in front of him. He kept his hands on her shoulders, presenting her almost like a proud father.

Another funny squirm twisted Emma's stomach as she looked at the woman from the photo Remus gave her. _Not for the first time_, Emma thought to herself, holding back a bitter laugh. Margaret's side table held several books and a copy of the photo that Emma had been given. Emma wondered if Margaret actually knew that the baby in the photo was now standing in front of her.

Margaret's face was no longer bright and smiling, but pallid and sad. Her green eyes held no depth as she turned to look at the two. For the longest time, Emma thought that she looked like her mother, but they weren't as similar as she'd thought. Things just didn't seem to match up. Their eyes were the same, perhaps their face shape, but she wasn't sure anymore. Emma wasn't sure how to explain it.

Margaret regarded them for a moment before returning to looking at the book that she appeared to be reading. Emma noticed that her eyes never seemed to scan the pages and remained locked on the same spot. After another moment, Margaret looked back up at them, and her blank eyes fell on Emma's. Margaret lifted an arm and pointed at Emma with a bent finger.

Emma felt Remus's grip on her shoulders tighten at Margaret's movement. Emma lifted a hand to her shoulder to grab onto Remus's.

"Er, she's never done that before," Remus said quietly. He cleared his throat quickly. "This is your daughter, Margaret. This is your Emma."

Margaret made no indication that she understood Remus but lowered her arm. She slowly pulled her gaze from Emma and returned to her book, her eyes still not moving.

"I'm so sorry about that," Remus said. "I don't know what that was about. She's never done that."

"Where's my dad?" Emma asked, almost impatiently. She wasn't sure if she could stand to look at her mother any longer. It made her nervous that she did something out of the ordinary, and it was her fault. What did that mean?

Remus hesitated for a moment and let go of her shoulders. He held his hand out for her to take and cast Margaret a sidelong glance. Emma took his hand and gave Margaret a look of her own, frowning slightly. That was odd.

He gently pulled her further into the ward, closer to the end of the room. Remus didn't have to tell her when they arrived at Jude's bed because she found herself recognizing him. She looked like Jude a lot more than she thought she would have.

"Emma, this is your father, Jude."

Emma pulled her hand out of Remus's to walk a little closer to Jude. The man's features were much fuller than Margaret's, almost as if time hadn't changed him. He had dark auburn hair, sharp and high cheekbones, and fuller lips like Emma. His nose was slightly crooked, and a light stubble covered his cheeks. His eyes were a dark brown, and as he looked up at her, they seemed different. When his eyes reached Emma's, she felt that they didn't lack depth like Margaret's did. She glanced back at Remus to see if he noticed it as well, but when she turned back, Jude's eyes were glazed over like Margaret's.

Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her as she had never seen photos of him. It was odd to feel as though she was meeting him for the first time but feeling like she knew him. She couldn't understand the feeling. Still, she couldn't help but feel as though he didn't appear as malnourished or thin as the rest of the residents.

Jude slowly turned his face away from Emma's, breaking their stares. He appeared to listlessly find a spot on the wall to look at. It made Emma feel unsettled.

"I think I'm ready to go," Emma said quietly to Remus. She walked backward, reaching out for his hand and refusing to take her eyes off Jude.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" Remus asked, taking her hand gently in his.

"No, not today," Emma said, allowing Remus to steer her back in the direction of the heavy doors.

"Then let's go home," Remus said softly.

As they walked towards the doors, Emma couldn't help but feel as though eyes were following them out. She took a quick look back towards Jude and frowned, seeing that he was still staring at the wall. Something didn't seem right, but she was tired and emotional. She couldn't think clearly as it was.

_It's just your mind playing tricks on you, Emma, _she thought._ He's just like everyone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	16. Eight Letters

Remus wasn't at all surprised that the moment they arrived home, Emma fell asleep. She allowed Remus to clear off her clothes from the Floo, walked straight over to the couch, and promptly laid down. It took a considerable amount of effort to convince her to stay up long enough to get her coat and shoes off. The moment they were off, Emma was asleep. All Remus could do was make sure that she was at least comfortable. He grabbed one of her pillows and her blanket and tucked her in as best as he could.

He had to admit that he found himself exhausted, as well. Remus spent most of the day worried about how the night would go. As per usual, Emma handled things much better than he expected. At twelve, Emma handled things with a grace that he had never possessed until he was much older. It was concerning because he couldn't ever quite get a read on how Emma was actually doing. Her letters home helped, but he still had to learn how she was in person.

With a sigh, Remus took a seat in the empty space near Emma's head. He took out his wand and lit the fire just enough that it would warm the chilled room. Placing his wand down, he picked up the book he had been reading before he left the house that morning. It didn't take long for him to absent-mindedly run his fingers through her much shorter hair. It took him even less time to realize how natural the moment felt.

Remus had been conflicted with himself the entire time Emma had been at school. He thought that he had tucked back most of his old emotions, but there they were. Having Emma back made him believe in things he hadn't thought of in years. This was something he had always wanted but was sure would never happen. All hopes of having Emma back had left his mind so many years ago that he still couldn't believe she was beside him. Emma had single-handedly been one of the best things in his life the moment she was born. He didn't want to take his dual role of uncle and godfather for granted; they were never roles he expected in the first place.

He looked down at the sleeping girl next to him and frowned at the fresh tear tracks down her face. Emma was crying in her sleep, and as usual, he had no idea what to do except have his heart break for the millionth time.

There was no doubt in his mind that Emma was strong, but the last few hours would be a lot for anyone to take in. If he was incredibly overwhelmed, he was sure that Emma felt it ten times worse. Remus knew that Emma wanted to know her parents and have their approval, but in their state, that was impossible. They didn't know her; she was just a random new addition to their barely lived lives. All Emma could do was talk to them when she felt ready, and he would be there when the moment came.

The more Remus thought about how that night went, the more he found himself growing frustrated. Emma had gone through so much in her life already, that he wasn't entirely sure she had been ready to know the truth. He was fully prepared to tell her when he felt it was right, but they had barely gotten to know each other. Remus desperately wished it had been on his time, and not on the time of Dumbledore's plan. He trusted Dumbledore with his entire being, but Remus couldn't deny he felt it was the wrong time.

Though aggravated with Dumbledore, Remus was aggravated with himself as well. He let his old Headmaster convince him that it was the perfect time; it was the holidays. Somehow, Remus had been made to believe that the short two and a half weeks they would have together was enough time. Dumbledore insisted that Emma was resilient and could bounce back easily. As much as Remus wanted to believe that, he feared that all progress they had made in August would be lost.

Remus was both simultaneously grateful and horrified that Emma was such a trusting girl, but he felt he preyed on that trust. Her letters home to him were open and honest in a way that she had never been able to speak aloud. She felt much more comfortable writing to him, and she had admitted it several times. He felt the same. There was something about the written word that made things a little easier, despite being more personal. He hoped that meant she would be more honest with him while they spoke. Remus worried that because she had undergone another stressful situation that she would close off again.

All he wanted was for her to feel comfortable around him so that he could do a better job of taking care of her. He thought that he wasn't doing a good job of it in the first place, but he tried.

Emma stirred beneath Remus's touch, her eyes flickering open slowly. At some point, she had turned on her side facing the fire and was staring at it in her confused sleepy haze. Remus pulled his hand away as she turned her head to look at him, recognition slowly peeking through on her face. A small smile crossed her face, and Remus couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"I'm sorry," Remus said quietly. "Did I wake you, Little One?"

"No," Emma yawned. She ran her hands over her face, pausing slightly when she realized her face was wet. She frowned and wiped her face off with her sleeve and sat up, stretching her arms over her head. "I don't know that I was even really sleeping," she admitted, pulling up the blanket that had half-fallen on the floor. She glanced over her shoulder at Remus and looked into the fire. Emma always enjoyed watching the way the flames danced in the fireplace, captivated by the way it licked the air.

"I would be surprised if you were able to sleep easily," Remus admitted. "Did you want to talk about tonight?"

"I guess," Emma answered quietly.

"Would you like tea or hot chocolate?"

Emma looked back at Remus with wide eyes and then over to the clock. "It's late," she said with a slight frown.

"And you're on holiday," Remus said with a smile. "Which will it be?"

It took Emma a moment to process what Remus was saying, and then a shy smile crossed her face. "Hot chocolate," she answered.

Remus reached out and ruffled Emma's hair, picked up his want to reignite the fire, and made his way to the kitchen to make their drinks. He allowed himself to chuckle as he remembered all of their late nights in the summer spent in the living room. It was only fitting that they would find themselves up late again. He hoped that they would break that habit over the holiday, but Remus had a feeling that they wouldn't.

When Remus returned to the living room, he was surprised to find Emma sitting on the floor in front of the fire. Her blanket was wrapped around her shoulders tightly, and she appeared lost in thought. She looked up as he approached and gave him a sleepy and appreciative smile as she took her mug. Remus stared at Emma for a moment and decided to sit next to her on the floor.

"Where would you like to start?" Remus asked, taking a drink of his tea.

"I don't really know," Emma answered sadly. She took a look at him over her mug as she took a tentative sip of her hot chocolate. "Mostly, I don't understand. I don't know how everyone could be looking for me and not be able to find me."

It was a thought that haunted Remus often. "Do you remember when Professor Dumbledore mentioned the Fidelius Charm?"

"Yes," Emma said slowly, taking another sip of her hot chocolate with a delighted hum. "But he said that the Fidelius Charm was never used, didn't he?"

"That we know of," Remus answered. "Dumbledore's theory is that the Fidelius Charm was cast without anyone's knowledge."

"But why?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Remus sighed. "Looking at the records from your file doesn't explain much, either. The neighbors knew that something had happened at your home, but since your parents lived in a Muggle community, they didn't know the truth. Apparently, a neighbor had passed by the house and heard your crying. After bringing in the Muggle police, they conducted a full search, and you were found underneath a loose floorboard."

"I was found in the _floor?_"

"Yes, apparently," Remus said quietly. "The current theory is that Dumbledore believes the Fidelius was cast specifically for that single spot. Whoever the Secret-Keeper was divulged that information to someone else, and that was when you were revealed. We're struggling to figure out the exact specifics, though."

"But if I was found, then why didn't anyone know? Why didn't you or Grandpa know about me?"

"That's where things get…odd. We know that a Ministry official had been brought into your case as you were brought to Saint Nicholas's specifically, but…None of it really makes sense. That's what we're working on trying to figure out now."

Emma nodded as she took another sip of her drink. It really didn't make any sense, and it was starting to give her a headache. "Do you know who the Secret-Keeper might have been?"

Remus paled slightly. "We don't know who it was for sure, but we have a few people in mind."

"Who?" Emma asked curiously.

Remus shook his head, plastered a smile on his face, and gave Emma a small nudge with his elbow. "It's no one to worry about right now, love."

Emma frowned at Remus and sighed. She held onto her mug a little tighter, enjoying the warmth radiating from the cup to her hands. "You and Grandpa never stopped looking?"

"We looked for a little while," Remus said sadly. He didn't like to think about that time at all. "Eventually, we had to stop. Your grandfather was making himself very sick trying to find you. I tried to look for a little while longer, but we had no indication of where you could have been. Dumbledore feared for the worst, and so did we. None of us were sure what we could do."

"Well, the official case was for a few years, but we tried looking much longer. We tried investigating the homes of known Death Eaters – Voldemort's followers. We visited potential families that could possibly know where you were…Every lead we had fell short of us getting the information that we needed. We tried Muggle hospitals, we tried St. Mungo's, we tried the smaller wizarding hospitals – there was nothing."

"Why didn't anyone think to check a children's home?"

Remus sighed, taking a long drink of his tea. "It was a poor oversight on our parts. Absolutely awful…Looking back on things now, that should have been one of the first places we looked."

"Yes, it should've been," Emma said sharply. "I don't understand why no one thought to look there first."

Remus looked over at Emma in surprise. It was the first time he'd seen her get angry before. Remus couldn't blame her in the least, he had been equally as upset. They should have found her much sooner than they did, and he felt terrible that it took so long.

"We truly went to the worst-case scenario first," Remus answered. "It had been brought to our attention several times over the war that high-ranking Death Eaters were planning on kidnapping children. The idea of checking children's homes had come up in conversation, but at that point, none of us felt it was logical. If that was where you wound up, it wasn't as though people didn't know you were missing. Someone should have turned you in."

"Well, someone should have looked at the homes at least," Emma snapped. "If a Ministry official knew that I was missing, why didn't they bring me wherever I needed to go?"

"That's another issue that we're struggling to overcome while you've been in school. The worker that took over your case no longer works at the Ministry and seems to have disappeared. We haven't been able to find them to get the information that we need. Again, we have our suspicions, but we don't know the truth." Remus set his cup down and turned himself so that he could look at Emma better. He sighed, wishing that what he said next was the actual truth for him, but she didn't need to know that it wasn't. "Please, I do not want you to ever think that we ever gave up on the possibility of having you back. It was the single thing that kept your grandfather and I going."

Emma gave Remus a reproachful look. "What about my dad's side of the family? Why didn't they do anything?"

"Dead, as far as we know. And, quite frankly, your grandfather and I wouldn't have let them take you anyway."

"Why?"

"Your father, Jude, was very secretive," Remus said slowly. "We didn't know much about him other than he was in the same year as your mother at Hogwarts. She was pregnant with you throughout her final year at school. She was very young, and your grandfather was not too pleased."

"Mum was still in school?" Emma asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, and like I said, your grandfather was not pleased to find out she was pregnant. He certainly didn't like Jude at all after that and only just found out about him then. It was, er, a challenging time for all of us."

Emma looked absolutely crestfallen. "So, Grandpa hated me before I was even born?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Remus said softly. He was terrible at this. "Don't be silly. Didn't you see how he lit up seeing you tonight? He loved you well before you were even born, but that didn't mean that he wasn't disappointed. The war was still going on, and it was a terrifying time for everyone. Your mother had only turned eighteen when she had you. Your grandfather was concerned about bringing you into the world when things were hostile. Trust me, he has always loved you."

"She was very young," Emma said after a while.

"She was," Remus said. "The Potters were young when they had Harry as well. We were all terribly young, but you two brought light into our lives when we needed it most. Neville, too."

"Did I know Harry when I was a baby?" Emma asked curiously.

"You two had playdates, yes. I wasn't around for most of them."

"Oh," Emma said quietly, setting her cup down. "Who was I with then?"

"Er, well…you spent most of your days with Harry when…" Remus hesitated, not wanting to bring Sirius up again. He didn't want to hide that part of Emma's life from her, though. They had all taken care of Emma, and they were fond memories when they weren't painful to remember. However, he had to word his sentence carefully, as strange as it would be. She was too young to know _everything_. Remus cleared his throat and continued, "When your Uncle Sirius was watching you."

"Uncle?" Emma wrinkled her nose in thought at Remus's choice of words. "Wasn't Sirius Padfoot? How was he my uncle?"

"Well, you were all of ours, quite honestly. So, you had me, your Uncle Sirius, Uncle James, and then Uncle Peter."

Emma supposed that made sense. "Were mum and Sirius close?"

"Not very, not that I know of at least. I didn't know Sirius as well as I thought I did," Remus said quietly. "But they were friendly. I don't believe she would have let Sirius mind you otherwise."

"I feel like mum left me home a lot," Emma sighed.

"It only seems like it because you spent such a short amount of time with her. Most days were spent with her, but she would have to have someone mind you when she went to work. That was when one of us would take care of you."

"Harry and I aren't friends now, though," Emma said, almost thoughtfully. "It's odd to think that we were friends at one point. Same with Neville, but I talk to him."

"There is still plenty of time for you two to become friends again – if you'd like, of course. You still have the rest of the school year, and even more time after that," Remus said. He gave Emma a small smile and picked his cup of tea up to take another drink.

Emma took the opportunity to pick her mug back up as well to give herself a moment to reflect on everything Remus just said. Her entire life should have been different, and it wasn't entirely reassuring that they didn't have many answers. She took a sip of her drink, looked up at the clock and sighed. It was nearly three in the morning, but her mind was still racing. Emma placed her mug back down on the floor and leaned her head on Remus's arm.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Remus asked, placing his cup down as well.

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking," Emma said, wrapping her blanket tighter around herself like a protective cocoon. "I keep thinking about what you asked before I left for school."

Remus chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I asked you a lot of things before you left for school," Remus said. "I'm afraid you'll have to refresh my memory of which question you're referring to."

Emma glanced up at Remus and turned her attention back to the fire quickly. "About whether or not I wanted to change my name," she whispered nervously.

"Ah, yes," Remus said quietly, trying to mentally steel himself for what he was about to hear. "I do recall that conversation."

"I think I want to be a Lupin," Emma said quietly, feeling odd about saying the sentence out loud. She had said it so many times to Persephone, but it felt strange saying it to Remus for the first time. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, afraid that she had said something wrong when Remus didn't immediately answer.

"What?" he finally asked.

Emma sat up straight, pulling her blanket tighter and keeping her eyes fixed on the flames. "Well, I was thinking about it while at school. A-and if there's no one from dad's side of the family…I just feel like it makes more sense to be a Lupin," Emma said quietly. "W-when we were at St. Mungo's, it just felt like the idea made more sense. And if I'm allowed to be…" Remus was quiet again, and Emma could feel his eyes practically burning through her skull.

"A-are those the only reasons why?"

"Well," Emma shifted nervously. "Not exactly. I, erm…"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Emma looked nervously at Remus and immediately pulled her blanket over her head so she couldn't be seen. She let out a long and heavy sigh before saying quickly in a single breath, "IloveyouandGrandpa."

"Pardon? I, er, didn't quite catch that."

Emma opened the front of her blanket to peer out at Remus with a single, absolutely horrified eye. "Please don't make me have to say it again."

Remus had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "No, really. I didn't catch what you said. Perhaps try again, a little slower?"

Retreating back into her blanket fortress, Emma let out a sigh. "I love you. And Grandpa," Emma said slowly. "I really love you and Grandpa…" She cautiously opened the front of her blanket again to look at Remus. She was incredibly glad to be hidden mostly within the confines of her blanket so that he couldn't see her bright red face.

"Did you just –?"

"Possibly?" Emma said with a slight whine. Emma wished desperately that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. She and Persephone had such long conversations about how she felt about everything, and she felt okay telling Persephone. But Remus? It was terrifying. Though Emma was utterly lost by the entire situation, she knew how she felt about Remus.

After sending continuous letters to each other during her time at school, she came to trust Remus completely. Seeing him in Dumbledore's office made her realize how much she loved him. Then seeing him and Lyall together solidified those feelings. They were her family, they were alive, and she hoped that they loved her as much as she loved them.

Emma let out a yell as Remus pulled her wordlessly into his arms, squeezing her tighter than her grandfather had at the hospital.

"You are _crushing _me," Emma said from beneath the blanket. All at once, the blanket was pulled from her head, and she took in a deep breath, only to let out a groan as Remus squeezed her even tighter. "Remus, I can't _breathe_."

Remus released his hold on Emma suddenly but kept his hands on her arms. Surprise and awe and suppressed joy were written all over his face. "In all of this time, you haven't called me anything. Not even my name – not even in a letter," Remus said incredulously. He thought about it for a moment and tilted his head from side to side. "Well, almost in a letter, but not quite. You've certainly never said it in person."

"I-I had a lot of time to think," Emma said, feeling her face heat up again. "I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to call you. O-or what you would be okay with me calling you. I didn't want to ask you because I felt that was weird."

"You know I asked you what you wanted to be called when I brought you home," Remus chuckled, his smile reaching his eyes. "You could have asked me."

"I know," Emma said, covering her face with her hands. "I just, I don't know. I was too scared to."

"You're not telling me all of this because you forgot to get me a Christmas present, are you?" Remus asked, his voice serious.

Emma gasped and pulled her hands away from her face quickly. Her eyes shot up anxiously to meet Remus's, and she was confused. He had sounded so serious, but his smile was wide, and there was a mischievous glint that sparkled in his eyes. Emma let out a relieved breath, and Remus began to laugh, and he pulled her, much softer this time, back into his arms.

"I think you're all trying to kill me," she said, allowing herself to laugh and relaxing into his embrace.

"I apologize," Remus said, kissing the top of Emma's head. He was so incredibly happy that every bit of aggravation he was feeling went away. Emma trusted him completely, and it was an overwhelming and delightful feeling. "It was far too easy, and I couldn't resist." He peered up at the clock and let out a content sigh of his own. "But it's getting very late, Little One. Let's both go to bed, and we'll talk more in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	17. Dreams

There's always a special sort of magic from waking up in your own bed at home after being away for a long time. It was the first time Emma got to experience that feeling, and it was amazing. She almost wanted to lay in bed well past the time she actually woke up because of it, enjoying the warmth of _her _pillows and _her _blankets. However, the fantastic smell of bacon and eggs cooking just outside her bedroom door was calling to her. As much as she enjoyed the food at Hogwarts, she enjoyed her mornings with Remus much more.

She stepped into the kitchen with a broad smile on her face. Everything smelled absolutely delicious, and it seemed as though Remus was making all of her breakfast favorites. It was like their own little feast. However, something was off.

Emma looked around the kitchen with a slight frown. It didn't seem right, and as she looked around, she realized _a lot _didn't seem right. Did the cottage look this way when she left? Everything looked cleaner than she remembered and in much better shape. Remus gave Emma a funny look as she promptly walked down the hallway towards the front of the house.

She curiously peeked into the study to see that the boarded-up window was now fixed. With a quiet hum, she stepped back out to look at the living room. The once peeling wallpaper was now reattached to the wall and even looked a little different. Emma looked down at the floors and noticed that the hardwood floors didn't look as chipped as she remembered. When she looked over at the fireplace, the thin layer of black soot was missing.

Even more curious, Emma climbed onto the couch and pushed the sheer curtains aside to look outside. The snow-covered bushes appeared to be manicured. They still weren't perfectly cut, but they now have more of a shape instead of looking wild. Emma's brow furrowed as she noticed that the pathway leading up to the house was now laid with bricks. Even the broken stone fence seemed to be leveled out.

"I-is there something wrong?"

"It's all _different_," Emma said, turning around to look over at Remus. She raised an eyebrow at the frying pan in Remus's hand, and he shrugged.

"I thought I should finally repair the things that needed to be repaired," Remus said thoughtfully as he looked around the living room. He looked at Emma curiously. "Your grandfather helped. You don't like it?"

Emma took another look around the room and scratched her head. "It's fine, but it's _different_."

Remus chuckled and shook his head, giving Emma a fond smile. "You're different, too."

"But this is _different_," Emma said as if her statement made all the sense in the world.

"Come along, Little One. Let's eat," Remus said, heading back to the kitchen.

Emma sighed and followed Remus back into the kitchen and thew herself down into her seat. She let out a quiet huff, and Remus turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Even the _chairs _are different," Emma complained, trying to rock her seat and finding herself unable to do so. "Now it's just a _normal_ chair."

"A normal chair?" Remus asked in amusement as he set Emma's plate down in front of her.

"It doesn't rock!"

"Well, I can certainly fix that," Remus said, taking his seat across from Emma. He reached into his cardigan, and pulled out his wand, giving it a small wave. He picked up his cup of tea, took a drink, and nearly choked on it as Emma let out a yell as the chair began to tip. She hadn't realized he made one of the legs of the chair disappear and was glaring at him.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Emma said with a bit of a whine. She was holding tightly to the table, her feet splayed out to keep the chair somewhat balanced.

"Oh, it's not?" Remus asked, picking up his wand and bringing the leg of the chair bag. "It sounded as though that was precisely what you meant."

Emma gave Remus a scathing look as she began to eat, watching him carefully. "If I see you pick up your wand again, I am hexing you."

"I don't see your wand with you," Remus said with a mischievous grin.

"Maybe I'm hiding it," Emma retorted with a glare. Her eyes widened as Remus moved to pick up his wand again and let out an exasperated breath when he began to laugh. "I haven't even been home for twenty-four hours, and you're being terrible!"

Remus wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he laughed. He picked up his fork and finally began to eat. "Please, forgive me," he said. "I had gotten very used to having you here. I've been rather lonely while you've been at school."

"Yes, well, you've got a funny way of showing that you missed me," Emma said, her nose wrinkling as she looked at Remus.

"Well," Remus grew solemn, "it's partially because you're not going to be too happy with what I have to tell you."

Emma looked up from her eggs, her face crestfallen. "Do you have to leave for work again? I just got home."

"I know, love," Remus said sadly. "Unfortunately, I can't put this trip off. It's only for the weekend. I thought perhaps you would like to spend some time with your grandfather and get to know him. We could spend Christmas with him this year, and then I promise that I'm all yours for the rest of the holiday."

Emma ate her bacon slowly as she considered Remus's proposal. She had been looking forward to being home, but she supposed it wouldn't be bad to spend time with her grandfather. He seemed like he would be fun to spend time with. "I suppose that would be all right," Emma said quietly.

"Excellent," Remus said, giving her a small smile. "I'll help you finish your work, and we'll get you all packed up. We'll head there tonight."

Emma enjoyed her time with Lyall far more than she thought she would. Her grandfather was like a firecracker – boisterous, and exciting, and fun. She was more than delighted that he took the week off just to spend time with her, and he spoiled her rotten. Emma had no idea what to do with herself because she had never owned so many new things in her life. Emma was very appreciative of the fact that Lyall could _drive_ and didn't expect her to travel by Floo _or _Apparate.

"Of course, I know how to drive a car," Lyall said, smiling at her on the rearview mirror as they made their way all the way out to London. "Your grandmother was a Muggle. She wouldn't dare let me go through life without learning how to drive. Remus had his license, too. Perhaps we'll have to make him drive you somewhere."

They spent two days in London and spent the night in a hotel. Lyall even let her jump on the bed, something that she never would be able to get away with anywhere else. She was in absolute bliss.

While in London, they visited the zoo, took a stroll through Diagon Alley, where he bought her all of her favorite treats, and even visited the cinema. Lyall even helped Emma pick out Christmas gifts for her friends. He assured her that between Aurora and his owl, her gifts would reach their destinations in time.

When they returned home, Lyall helped her decorate the guest bedroom. It had once been Remus's old room, but it was going to be hers for whenever she visited. The room that had white walls and neutral colors turned into a bright and airy room perfect for any Hufflepuff. The walls were painted yellow, and the bed was covered in an incredibly warm patchwork quilt. The furniture was swapped out for warm honey-colored woods and reminded Emma of the Hufflepuff common room. Emma couldn't believe that she had _two _rooms to decorate.

For a brief moment, she felt that she was finally living a normal life. This was how things were always meant to be, and it felt almost as natural as breathing. Perhaps a lot of that had to do with the stories Lyall told her. She had been to this house many times when she was much younger, but perhaps a hidden part of her remembered the house.

It was the night before Christmas Eve, and Remus still hadn't come back to the house. He had been meant to return the night prior, but he said that he was caught up with work.

Emma was curled up in the armchair that Remus had taken a liking to, trying to read one of her new books. Lyall sat in the armchair next to her reading the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. With a quiet huff, Emma looked over at the clock on the mantel and frowned. Lyall looked up from his paper and gave her a knowing smile.

"You know he didn't forget about you, right?" Lyall asked, peering at her over his glasses. "He probably got caught up again. It is the holidays, after all, dear."

"I know," Emma said quietly. "I'm just afraid that he won't make it for Christmas. What if he has to do even more for work?"

As if on cue, the lock on the front door clicked audibly. Emma watched with bated breath to see if Remus appeared around the corner. She was almost afraid that she imagined the noise coming from the entryway. When she saw Remus's face look into the sitting room, Emma let out an excited squeal.

"Come here, love," Remus said, stepping into the room and opening his arms for Emma to run into. "Carefully, though. I'm afraid I'm just getting over a small cold."

Practically tossing her book onto the table between the armchairs, Emma scrambled up and out of her chair, rushing over to Remus. She started to make a running leap and quickly landed flat, giving him a shy and embarrassed grin. Sensing her hesitation, Remus got down on a knee and motioned for Emma to get closer.

With an embarrassed giggle, Emma wrapped her arms around Remus's neck, trying not to squeeze him too tightly. He looked as though he wasn't too comfortable, and she didn't want to make it worse.

"I think she might have missed you," Lyall chuckled from his chair.

Remus wrapped his arms around Emma and stood up with her still in his arms with a slight groan. "Merlin, Emma, you are getting big," Remus said, looking over at Lyall and shaking his head.

"Put me down," Emma laughed, leaning back so that she could look at his face.

"You'll have to forgive me, sweetheart," Remus said, kissing Emma's cheek and smiling as she rubbed her cheek. "There are a lot of years that I have to make up for."

"That makes two of us," Lyall said, standing up and taking Emma from Remus's arms. He began to kiss Emma's face all over, causing her to let out a peal of laughter.

"Put me _doowwwnnnn_," Emma laughed as she put her hands up to cover her face.

"Oh, all right then," Lyall said, placing Emma down with an overdramatic sigh. "You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun," Emma said, trying to hold back her yawn.

"What wat that? Was that a yawn?" Lyall asked, looking at Emma suspiciously.

"No," Emma said, trying to hold back her yawn again and failing, "that wasn't a yawn."

"Right," Lyall said, winking at Remus, "and I'm Merlin's uncle. Off to bed, cariad."

"But Remus just got home," Emma said with a pout.

Lyall chuckled and gave Emma a quick hug. "And he'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

"You've got me for the rest of the holiday," Remus said, pulling Emma from his father to give Emma a hug. "Listen to your grandfather and get some rest."

Emma let out a groan. "Fine," she said, trudging up the stairs. "Good night."

Hours later, Remus and Lyall were outside of Emma's room. Remus rubbed a hand over his face at Emma's quiet whimpers.

"Has this been every night?" Remus asked, looking up at his father.

Lyall nodded, pushing Emma's door open to look in. "It's been every night you've been away," he said. "Was she like this when you brought her home from St. Mungo's?"

"Unfortunately," Remus sighed. "She's had persistent nightmares. They had to teach her how to set a silencing charm as she was disturbing her dormmates. She refused to take any potions to help."

"Has she always been like this?"

"Since the night that I met her, actually," Remus sighed. "I wonder if her nightmares are the same. Sometimes I feel that it's my fault that she has them." He grimaced as he heard another whimper.

"She's told you what she dreams about? I couldn't get much out of her," Lyall said with a frown.

Remus let out a quiet snort, remembering that conversation. "I imagine you wouldn't. She's rather tight-lipped about a lot," Remus sighed. "I don't even think she meant to tell me."

"What does she dream about?"

Remus looked over at Lyall with a wry smile. "Werewolves," he said bitterly.

Lyall looked at Remus in surprise. "You don't think she knows, do you?"

"No, I don't believe so," Remus frowned. "But it does make me wonder."

"Margaret wouldn't have ever said anything to her. Not while she was so little."

"No," Remus said, stepping a little into Emma's room to look at her sleeping form. "Jude would, though."

"I didn't think he knew," Lyall said with a shake of his head.

Remus looked over his shoulder at Lyall. "Oh no, he knew," Remus said, the bitterness still in his voice. "He always used to make it a point to refer to me as 'the half-breed' when no one else was listening."

"Remus –"

"It's fine," Remus said quietly. "After all, that's what I am, isn't it? Not quite man, not quite beast."

"You're not a beast, Remus," Lyall said sharply. "You are my son, and you are a wonderful man. That's all there is to it."

"Being your son doesn't make me any less of a monster," Remus said dryly. Another whimper from Emma drew Remus's attention. "I wish I knew how to make them stop for her. Had quite a few people writing to me, concerned."

"Who wrote?"

"Sprout, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Pomfrey – they're all concerned. Emma's incredibly stubborn and insists nothing is wrong. Sprout's gone to the dorm a few times, and each time Emma's cast the charm."

"Well, clearly, she's managed to pick up the Lupin stubbornness," Lyall smirked. "You and Margaret were never any easier."

"Minerva and Poppy have commented on that several times," Remus said, his lips twitching slightly. He turned to look at Lyall, who wore a small grin on his face. "That's all you. Mum was never like that."

"Ah, but she never let you kids see that side of her," Lyall said. "Your mum was the most sarcastic little thing I've ever met." Lyall inclined his head towards Emma, his expression serious. "You best watch out. She's probably going to be the same way when she's more confident."

Emma's whimper turned to a soft cry, and Remus sighed.

"Do we wake her up and have her take a Sleeping Draught instead? This is much more persistent than the past few nights."

"No," Remus said. "I'll stay with her for a little while. She usually calms down if I sit with her. Let me go downstairs to find something to read first." Remus turned and clasped Lyall's shoulder before heading back downstairs.

Emma stirred hours later, and she was acutely aware that someone was in the room with her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around blearily. It was still dark out, and the light of the moon shone through the window. She could just barely make out the outline of someone sitting next to her on the bed. Emma held her breath, surprised that someone was with her.

"Did I wake you? I've got an absolutely dreadful habit of doing that?"

"You scared me," Emma let out the breath she had been holding. She propped herself up on her elbows. "No, you didn't wake me."

"I'm sorry I scared you. Close your eyes for a minute," Remus said, switching on her lamp. "Nightmares again?"

Emma gave it a moment before she opened her eyes again. She blinked hard to clear her vision and adjust to the light. Emma nodded and turned on her side, facing Remus, and pulled her blanket over her head in embarrassment.

"Is it the same one?" Remus asked, gently tugging the blanket down so that only Emma's eyes were exposed. She stared back at him for a moment and then nodded, trying to pull her blanket up again. "Perhaps we should talk about it," Remus said, giving her a soft smile. "Maybe it'll help."

"I doubt it," Emma grumbled, giving up on gaining any real traction on her blanket. Her brow furrowed as she noticed the book sitting on his lap. "Were you reading in the dark?"

Remus let go of her blanket and looked down at the book on his lap. He jerked his head towards the window. "The moon was bright tonight."

Emma's nose wrinkled slightly as she stared at Remus, and then she sighed. Slowly, she sat up, leaning forward and pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them close. "I guess I could talk about it," she said through a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Just about five in the morning," Remus said, looking down at his watch. "Happy Christmas Eve."

"Did you even sleep at all?" Emma asked, looking over at Remus with her eyes wide and then out the window. She leaned forward a little more and squinted hard as if she could see the sun that was still well-hidden below the horizon.

"I did," Remus lied, "For a little bit. I couldn't sleep for long, so I thought I would read a little bit. Thought maybe I would spend some time with you." Remus closed his book, set it aside, and propped up Emma's pillows. "Now, your dream?"

"It always starts out the same," Emma said, her brow furrowing and a small frown crossing her face in thought as she leaned back against her pillows. She stretched her legs back out in front of her. "It never starts off scary, and I suppose that it isn't because I never see anything."

"You don't see anything? It's dark out?"

"No. No, it's daytime," Emma sighed. "Honestly, it's a beautiful day in my dream. I'm in his massive meadow, the breeze isn't too strong, and there's this forest – like at home – that's really far off. There's a pond that's close by that I always go to, and then the sky starts to get dark the closer I get to the pond."

"It gets dark? How so?"

"Like the biggest, scariest thunderstorm you've ever seen," Emma said, leaning against Remus and laying her head on his arm. "The more I look into the pond, the darker it gets, and then it starts to rain. I-I think there's lightning, but I don't know. I certainly hear it."

Remus hummed thoughtfully. "Is there anything special in the pond?"

"No, just grass, really. I've never seen fish or anything else in the pond. There's this house or something that's further off, too."

Remus tensed up slightly as he thought about everything Emma had said so far. It sounded a little too familiar for his liking. Needing a moment to try and process everything, Remus adjusted himself so that he was reclined against his borrowed pillows. He allowed himself to smile at Emma's grumpy little breath at his movement.

"All right, there's a forest, a meadow with a pond, and then a house?" Remus asked, looking down at Emma, who had readjusted herself as well.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "It's one of the only things in the area that I can see. It's on the opposite side of the pond, I suppose – to the left. I'll start to see these massive things coming from the forest, and I'll start to run…and then I'll hear a howl. I never see what they look like, though. They're just…huge."

Remus put his arm around Emma, smiling as she promptly nestled into his side. She tucked her head in the spot underneath his chin and closed her eyes. "What color is this house?" Remus asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. He desperately hoped that her answer wasn't the one he was suspecting she would say.

"It's a red house with a dark roof," Emma muttered into Remus's chest.

All at once, all the remaining color in Remus's face drained. His blood ran cold, and his stomach filled with dread at her declaration. With trembling fingers, he turned the lamp back off and pulled Emma closer to his side. He never wanted to let her go.

"Go back to sleep, Little One," Remus whispered, unable to speak any higher out of worry that it would betray his fear. He was glad that she couldn't see the look that was sure to be on his face.

"You're staying?" Emma asked, sounding almost hopeful. "You won't leave?"

"I won't leave. I promise," Remus said earnestly. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

As Emma slowly drifted back to sleep, much more relaxed than she'd been all night, Remus hoped that she didn't realize how terrified he was. His heart was beating quick and hard in his chest with anxiety. It didn't make sense for Emma to have such a setting for her dream.

Of all the things Emma could have told him, describing the location of Fenrir's old camp was at the bottom of his list.

Christmas Eve day was both a quiet and overly exciting affair. The small family hadn't celebrated Christmas together since Emma was a year old, and none of them knew what to expect. Remus and Lyall wanted it to be Emma's best first Christmas together, and they were determined to make it enjoyable.

"Grandpa said that I could invite Persephone and her family over for tomorrow, so I sent her an owl the other night," Emma said excitedly to Remus while they were decorating the tree.

It was such an incredibly mundane task that the two men had done many times, preferably by magic, but Emma had never been given the opportunity. Instead of depriving her of any potential joy, they decided to do everything by hand. They strung together popcorn garland – a tradition started by Hope – and were in the process of putting up ornate glass baubles.

They even included a Muggle angel tree topper on the tree. Father and son always found the topper hideous, but this year it was special. Perhaps they could find it beautiful for a few nights because Emma was the one to place it while sitting on Remus's shoulders. Of course, it helped that the tree had been half-decorated at that point. It didn't matter to them that none of the tree's decorations were going up in any specific order.

The entire day had been spent decorating the house. They strung fresh green garlands and added holly to surfaces. Lyall transfigured twinkling fairy lights to hang in the sitting room and tree, adding further festive flair to the rest of the decorations.

To Emma's absolute horror and amusement, Lyall put up a sprig of mistletoe that she promptly ran away from. It was harder to figure out who found it funnier when she would forget about it and get caught. Often, Remus and Lyall would spring their attack and grab her and kiss her cheeks until she was red-faced with laughter. Emma deserved all the love in the world, and they were determined to give it to her.

"Did he, now?" Remus asked, shooting Lyall a look from around the opposite side of the tree. He wasn't expecting them to have guests, and he planned for it to only be the three of them for her first Christmas.

"I thought it would be nice for her to have her best friend over," Lyall said, giving Remus an apologetic look. "After all, we used to do the same with your friends, Remus. It's tradition."

"I'm excited to see Persephone," Emma said brightly, with a slight sing-song to her words. She frowned as she found an empty space on the tree that was too short for her to reach and absolutely needed the ornament in her hand. "Er, could I have some help, please?"

Lyall swiftly grabbed Emma underneath her arms to lift her up so she could place the ornament on the tree. When he set her down, she had an exceptionally proud look on her face.

"What do you think, cariad? The tree is done?" Lyall asked, looking at Emma expectantly.

"I think so," Emma said with a resolute nod that ended with a yawn.

Remus chuckled, gently taking Emma's shoulders and steering her towards the staircase. "I believe that's your cue for bedtime, Little One," Remus said.

"But it's _early_," Emma whined. "I want to stay up!"

"Go to bed," Remus said gently.

Emma turned to look at Remus over her shoulder and heaved a dramatic sigh. "Good night," she said, with an air of someone being forced to do something incredibly unpleasant as she walked up the stairs.

Lyall chuckled softly and shook his head at her dramatics. Remus turned to Lyall with a grave look on his face and held a finger up as he waited for the sound of Emma's door closing. The moment he heard the door close, Remus sighed and crossed to one of the armchairs, sinking into it heavily.

"What is it, Remus?" Lyall asked, sitting in the chair next to his and looking worried.

"Emma told me exactly what she dreams about," Remus said, propping his arm on the armrest and dropping his head in his hand. "I never would've expected it. I don't understand."

"Well, it can't be that bad, can it? She's twelve," Lyall said, a worried crease appearing between his brows. "What can a twelve-year-old girl be dreaming about that could have you so worried?"

Remus looked over at Lyall, his lips set in a thin line. "She dreams of Greyback's old camp."

"What?" Lyall asked, all air leaving his lungs. "She dreams of Greyback's camp? How?"

"She described it, in not a lot of detail, to be fair, but it's the entire area where he set up camp."

"How?" Lyall sat back in his chair, rubbing his chin. "How could she know about it?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know, Dad. I don't understand how she would know the area at all."

Both men jumped as Emma called out from somewhere upstairs. "Remus, could you come up? I don't want to be by myself again."

Lyall's nervous expression shifted to one of pure adoration as he turned to look at his son, who seemed unsure of himself. "She loves you, Remus. I told you, you never had to worry about that with her," Lyall said softly. "Go, be with her. I'll clean up." He stood up and took a look around at the mess they had all created. "We'll talk more about things after the holidays are over."

With a nervous nod, Remus stood up and schooled his face into a more neutral expression. He didn't need to worry Emma, not around Christmas. Remus gave his father one final look and made his way up the stairs. As long as Emma needed him, he would be there for her. Perhaps he needed her a little bit, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	18. A Snake's Loyalty

Emma had spent the past half-hour relentlessly pacing in front of the fireplace. "It is time for them to get here, yet?" Emma asked, looking at the clock. "Time is moving _soo slow_."

"Patience, Little One," Remus said in amusement from his armchair. "They'll be here soon."

Emma's first Christmas with Remus and Lyall had been an exciting one. She started off her day by nearly scaring Remus half to death, to Lyall's amusement, by jumping on his bed to wake him up. After startling Remus, she joined Lyall in the kitchen to try and help him make breakfast. Once Remus joined them, it was to both men's agreement that Emma was _not _meant to be in the kitchen. She managed to spill everything she touched in her excitement and succeeded in becoming a flour-covered mess within moments.

Once Lyall managed to convince Emma to sit down at the table, breakfast was finished without any more disasters. Emma's energy was infectious that morning, and as Remus and Lyall ate, they ignored their coffees. Emma's happy chatter about anything, and everything she could think of was more than enough to wake them up.

With breakfast finished, they moved back into the sitting room where Emma finally saw the expanse of wrapped gifts in front of the tree. Emma was positive that they weren't there when she had gone downstairs, and she had no idea what to do. It took gentle urging to get Emma to sit down next to the tree to unwrap her gifts. Each new gift she unwrapped inspired a small pang of guilt in her face, still not used to having things of her own.

Eventually, Remus pulled himself from his armchair to help her unwrap her gifts. It became a little easier for her to accept the gifts with his insistence. Remus realized that perhaps it would have been better to space her gifts out over several days rather than all at once. It was a bit overwhelming.

From Lyall, Emma received a navy blue, wool peacoat that she immediately put on right away. She almost didn't want to go through the rest of her gifts because she was enamored with the coat. Her eyes grew wide as she pulled out a heavy winter cloak from another box, a leather-bound journal, plenty of Muggle stationery (she still wasn't quite used to quills), more clothes, and a photo album full of old photos.

"I know that you probably won't remember most of when the photos were taken, but I thought you might like to have them," Lyall said, watching as Emma flipped through the pages.

"I love it," Emma said, smiling as she looked through the album.

Remus's gifts weren't as extravagant as Lyall's, but to Emma, they were the greatest things he ever could have given her. Remus picked up even more books for her but decided to provide her with a mix of books on magic as well as Muggle. He added a few new pieces to her already massive pile of new clothes, and he picked up some of her favorite treats. Emma's eyes absolutely lit up when she came across her small collection of chocolate.

"I can't send you back to school without your chocolate," Remus said, laughing as Emma tore into one of the bars, humming in delight. "Although, it would be nice if they even made it through today."

Emma, who had been unsure of what to get Lyall and Remus, decided to get Remus a dark green scarf and gave Lyall a pair of funny socks.

Remus was entirely too amused by Lyall's socks. He could resist teasing Emma's gift choice for her grandfather and was thoroughly relieved that she took it in stride.

"I will have you know that these are the _best _socks that you could ever get, Remus," Lyall said seriously. "You best hide your jealousy, young man!"

"_Stoppp_," Emma whined, stealing Remus's scarf back from him with a laugh and hiding her face in the knitted yarn.

"Excuse me," Remus said in amusement. "I would very much like my scarf back."

Emma looked at Remus over the scarf held to her face and shook her head. Though most of her face was hidden, her smile was evident in her eyes. "Nope!" she declared. "If you're going to make fun of Grandpa's socks, then you don't get your scarf back!"

"You heard the girl, Remy. No Christmas gift for you," Lyall said smugly. He turned to Emma and leaned down. "I'll trade you," he whispered loudly to Emma, who only started laughing harder.

"I didn't know what to get you!"

"The socks are wonderful, dear," Lyall said, sliding Emma over to him so she could rest her head on his knee. "They are the best socks in the world because you gave them to me."

The moment gifts were finished, the three set about cleaning the house. Emma took a quick bath, and the rest of the day was spent relaxing until the late afternoon. Lyall began to work on dinner, Remus tried to relax in the sitting room with a book and a cup of tea, and Emma paced anxiously in front of the fire.

"Sweetheart, you are going to wear tread marks into the rug if you don't stop pacing," Remus said, quirking an eyebrow as Emma continued to pace.

"But what if they don't come?" Emma asked, looking at Remus in distress. Emma's eyes immediately shot over to the fireplace as there was a noise.

The fireplace lit up and out walked Persephone, a smirk on her face. "What was that about not coming?" Persephone asked, turning to Emma with a smile.

"Persephone!" Emma squealed, throwing her arms around her friend in delight. "I didn't think you were going to arrive!" She pulled back from Persephone with a slight scowl. "I hate that you did that so easily."

Persephone laughed and pulled Emma in for another hug. "I remember. You practically threw yourself out of the fireplace."

Emma let go of Persephone with a slight huff and turned to look up at Remus, who had stood up. He stood just behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with a small smile.

"Oh!" Emma said blushing. "Er, Persephone, this is Remus."

"Hello, Persephone," Remus said, holding his hand out for Persephone, who shook it confidently. "It's nice to finally have a face to the name. Emma's sent me photos, but it's never the same. Thank you for writing to me at the beginning of the term."

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Lupin," Persephone said. "And of course. Something about this one managed to catch my attention."

"Please," Remus said, chuckling. He pulled his wand out to clear Persephone's clothes of soot. "Remus is fine. Mr. Lupin is my father. I'm not quite that old just yet."

Persephone grinned at Remus and was about to say something, but then the fireplace lit up again. Out stepped a tall woman who looked very much like Persephone. Another flash brought a man nearly as tall as Remus. A third flash surprised Emma, and a boy stepped out. All three of them had dark hair and were very neat. The woman's features were sharp while the man's features were much softer.

Emma eyed the boy curiously for a moment before looking at Persephone, confused.

"Persephone introduce us to your friend," the woman said, staring at Emma with her dark grey eyes.

"Of course, mother," Persephone said, her smile fading as she shrunk back to join her family. "Mother, father, this is Emma. Emma, these are my parents Sage and Ellis."

Emma was grateful for the hold Remus kept on her shoulder because she suddenly felt incredibly nervous and had no idea what to do. "Erm, pleased to meet you," Emma said quietly, looking at Persephone with wide eyes. She opted to take Remus's lead, and she awkwardly held her hand out towards Persephone's parents.

Ellis took Emma's hand with a smile while Sage let out an aggravated noise and turned back to Persephone. "I believe you're forgetting someone, Persephone," Sage said.

Persephone let out a snort and gestured to the boy that she stood next to. "And this is my little brother, Caspian."

Sage took a look around the room, seemingly ignoring Remus, and then she turned to him with an air of surprise. "Oh, Remus," she said dryly. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Remus hummed. "Well, that makes two of us then. I wasn't expecting to see you, either," Remus said tightly. He held his hand out for Ellis to shake. Ellis took Remus's hand and gave his wife a questioning look.

"I trust you've been well," Sage said icily. "Well, considering."

"As well as I could be, thank you," Remus said politely. "I see you've done well for yourself since we graduated."

Emma and Persephone exchanged confused looks with each other. They had no idea what was happening and were starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Their exciting plans of seeing each other were not going the way they expected.

"Yes, well. You know how it is," Sage said, her smile as tight as Remus's.

"Do I hear company?" Lyall shouted from the kitchen. He walked around the corner, his arms open wide with a smile on his face. "Welcome! And Happy Christmas!"

Remus and Sage both cleared their throats and quickly schooled their expressions.

"Thank you for having us, Lyall," Sage said, plastering a bright smile on her face that left Emma confused. "My name is Sage, this is my husband Ellis, and our children Persephone and Caspian. A very Happy Christmas to you, as well."

Lyall held his out towards Ellis and then to Sage. "Dinner is just about ready," Lyall said excitedly. "Remus, take their cloaks, please. What would you like to drink?"

Remus appeared to want to do anything _but _take everyone's cloaks, but he did it dutifully. Whatever Remus was actually feeling, he did an excellent job of hiding it as Emma couldn't read his expression at all.

"We brought one of our finest elf-made wines," Ellis said, holding out a tall bottle full of a crimson liquid.

"Excellent!" Lyall said. "Please, feel free to make yourself at home. I'll grab glasses for everyone." Lyall turned to Emma, who stared back at him with wide eyes. "Why don't you take everyone into the dining room, cariad."

Emma shot Remus a slightly panicked look, but Persephone rushed over to Emma's side, grabbing her hand. It was much easier to take on such a daunting task with her best friend by her side. The not-so-subtle squeeze of their hands together told Emma that Persephone was dreading dinner just as much as she was.

Luckily, dinner, for the most part, had been a very polite affair. Emma and Persephone sat on one side of the table with Remus to their left. Lyall took the head of the table, and Caspian, Sage, and Ellis took the other side. Emma couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as it felt as though Sage was watching her every move. Were dinners in the Moon household _always _like this? Remus kept a protective arm draped over the back of Emma's chair. Did he feel just as uncomfortable, too?

It wasn't terrible when they were talking. Emma, who hated talking about herself, was grateful that Persephone took the lead. They spoke, almost excitedly, about how their time at Hogwarts was. They discussed their favorite classes, their least favorite classes, and even talked about their misadventures in hushed voices. Caspian would occasionally interject, in a shy voice, questions of his own, which Emma gladly answered.

To Emma's chagrin, Sage looked absolutely bored with their conversation. Ellis, to his credit, at least feigned interest if he found the conversation dull.

Remus, with a glint in his eye, decided to ask Emma and Persephone their thoughts on History of Magic. He immediately began to laugh at the displeased groans from Emma and Persephone and laughed at their reactions.

"It's terrible," Persephone lamented. "Absolutely terrible."

"Boring," Emma agreed.

"Miserable."

"I don't think we've been ablet o find a way to stay awake yet. We've tried so much. Passing notes –"

"– paper cranes –"

"– practicing other spells –"

"– making up games –"

"– making up our own version of history –"

"– realizing _exactly why_ Professor Binns managed to wake up and become a ghost…"

"Girls, History of Magic is a _very _important class," Ellis said over his glass. He tried to wear a stern expression, but the corners of his lips began to turn upright.

"It's all right when one of the other ghosts comes in to help teach," Emma said quietly with a hint of a frown. "At least they're not boring." Persephone agreed with a fervent nod.

No one would have expected where the conversation was about to turn, and the temperature in the room dropped.

"Now, _Emelyn_, Persephone has mentioned to us that you were in a children's home," Sage drawled. "What was that like for you?"

Remus made a motion to stand, but Lyall quickly placed a hand on Remus's arm and shook his head. The night was going relatively well up until that point.

"Uhm, well, not the best, I suppose," Emma stammered. She glanced over at Remus, who quickly dropped his arm around her shoulders. Emma knew that she should look up at Sage, but she couldn't get herself to look up and stared down at her plate. "I've enjoyed having a proper home. I didn't know that it would ever happen."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Remus spoke for her instead.

"Her parents are my sister and Jude Nickels," Remus answered, sending a pointed look at Sage. "But surely you should know that already, Sage."

"Should I?" Sage asked, feigning ignorance as she took a sip of her wine.

Ellis looked thoughtfully at Remus, his brows knitting together. "Jude? Jude Nickels?" Ellis took a long drink from his glass. "That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time." His gaze shifted from Remus down to Emma. Emma immediately curled in on herself at the sudden attention. "Merlin, you _are _his kid, aren't you? You look like him. I remember all the articles in the Prophet about you being missing."

Sage glanced over at her husband, looked at Remus, and then looked at Emma, looking far less bored than she was before. "Why, it's kismet, Ellis. It's no surprise that Jude's child and our child found each other. They were destined to be best friends."

"She's _my _child now," Remus corrected with a bit of a growl.

Everyone turned to look at Remus in surprise, but no one was more surprised than Emma, who felt a funny squirm in her belly. Did that mean she was his? Emma looked over at Sage, who didn't appear as though she was bothered in the least.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Sage said icily. "It's not surprising that you would _stake a claim _on the child. After all –"

"That's enough," Lyall said forcefully.

Emma and Persephone jumped in surprise and glanced at each other before peering at the adults in turn.

"I-is it all right if Persephone and I go outside for a bit?" Emma asked quietly, keeping her head down.

Lyall and Remus looked at each other in realization. Lyall sat back in his chair, avoiding everyone's gazes, and Remus turned to Emma with a gentle smile.

"Yes, of course, Little One," he said, running his hand along the back of her head gently. He jerked his head towards the adjoining kitchen with a small wink. "Just stay close and don't wander."

It was harder to tell which girl scrambled up from the table faster. They practically scrambled over the top of one another to get their cloaks, hats, gloves, and shoes on to rush outside. They both let out relieved breaths the moment their feet touched the ground outside after nearly tripping down the stairs of the back porch.

"What _was _that?" Persephone asked as soon as they were safely far enough from the door.

"I don't know!" Emma said in horror. "I thought tonight was going to be fun, and it's been absolutely dreadful!"

Persephone walked towards the large willow tree just on the outskirts of the garden. She pulled out her wand and cleared a spot, and plunked down with a huff. "Dreadful doesn't begin to cover it," she said.

"I thought we weren't allowed to use magic outside of school," Emma said, sitting down next to Persephone.

"Technically, we're not, but the Trace is really only to detect underage magic in the presence of Muggles," Persephone said, leaning back against the tree and stretching her legs out. She smoothed out the folds of her dress with a sigh. "It's one of the perks of living in a Wizarding family. Perhaps it's one of the only perks for me."

"How come you never told me that you had a little brother?"

"Ugh, because Caspian is the worst," Persephone muttered. "Mum and dad really wanted a boy, so they wound up having Caspian after me. I feel like they had to do some severely dark magic to make sure that he was a boy, too."

"You think they did dark magic to make sure that he was a boy?" Emma asked in alarm. "That's an actual thing?"

"Sometimes, I forget that you're still new to magic," Persephone said sadly. "You are absolutely a Hufflepuff living amongst Gryffindors, and it shows. I imagine your grandfather was a Gryffindor, yeah? You're so innocent that it's laughable sometimes."

"He's told me he was," Emma said, leaning back against the tree as well. "It just amazes me that there's so much that I don't actually know."

"Like I've said before, you'll figure it out," Persephone said, leaning sideways to rest her head on Emma's shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Persephone was quiet for a moment before answering, "For not being like everyone else." She turned her head to look up at Emma. "Being a Slytherin can be hard when everyone hates you, even your own mother."

"Persephone, s-she doesn't hate you," Emma said earnestly. "She's just…"

"A lot?" Persephone sighed. "You saw how she dotes on Caspian. It's like I'm not even there." Persephone sat back up and shook her head. "It's all right, though. I've got you, and you're like a sister. Although…" Persephone pursed her lips, thinking hard. "Wasn't Lupin a pure-blood name at one point?"

Emma looked over at Persephone with a mix of surprise and confusion. "I don't really know. The whole blood status thing is incredibly weird to me."

"It is weird, isn't it?" Persephone said, her lips twitching. "Well, if you come from a pure-blood family, _somewhere_, then we might be cousins. That could be good enough for me."

"I think I like the idea of sisters even better," Emma said, grabbing onto Persephone's arm and hugging it.

"What's that weird Muggle thing you taught me that one time? A pinky swear?"

"Yes," Emma laughed. "You hold your pinky out and make the other person swear to something. Did you already forget?"

Persephone was quiet for a moment as she looked at Emma. A small smile crossed her face, and she held her pink out to Emma.

"Sisters forever?" Persephone asked, holding her breath.

A surprised smile crossed Emma's face, and she wrapped her pinky around Persephone's. "Sisters forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	19. Changes

All too soon, Emma found herself back at Hogwarts sitting in her History of Magic class, trying to stay awake. She was missing being home something terrible and found herself thinking about how the rest of the holiday went.

Spending the holidays with both Remus and Lyall was something that she didn't know she desperately needed. Visiting St. Mungo's had been rough, but she was grateful to have both men help guide her through her feelings.

Lyall was more than willing to be a constant sounding board for her stress, while Remus was the calm and collected one. Remus offered his words of wisdom she needed but was more than content to just be a rock that she could anchor herself to when she felt unsteady. Both of them were more than happy to give her hugs whenever she needed it.

Despite the debacle that was Christmas Day dinner, Emma felt her holiday couldn't have been much better. She felt confident in her choices of friends, and that sentiment was echoed by both Lupin men. While they had choices words over Persephone's parents, they couldn't deny that Emma and Persephone were close. By the time the girls had returned inside, it was like all was forgotten. The only one who looked frazzled was Caspian, but it had been a long night.

After Christmas day, Emma and Remus returned home to the cottage. She repacked her trunk a little early, reorganized her new collection of books, and spent most of her time reading. Remus helped her get through her holiday work with ease, and that meant plenty of relaxing. Unfortunately, Remus had to go into work for a few days, but that didn't tarnish her holiday in the least. Emma was more than content to read or watch the television. As long as she got to snuggle up with Remus at the end of the day, she didn't mind. Emma had never felt happier, loved, and relaxed in her life.

Emma still had her nightmares nearly every night, but Remus had taken to staying in her room to make her feel better. He pulled one of the armchairs from their living room into her room, and that was where he stayed. She felt much better waking up from the worst of her dreams to see him sitting across the way, snoring with a book on his chest. Emma made it a point to not wake him up, feeling comforted that he stayed with her just in case.

Though she didn't want to, she agreed to keep a steady supply of calming and sleeping potions with her while at school. Remus taught her how to strengthen her silencing charm, knowing full well that Emma would never take the potions that he was sending with her.

It seemed odd to Emma that she had just left home the day before to head back to school. A small smile crossed her face as she thought about her final moments with Remus before having to get on the train.

To no one's surprise, Emma finished the supply of chocolate Remus had given her for Christmas. To Emma's delight, as they stood on the platform together, Remus supplied her with another small pile of chocolate.

"Make this stash last," Remus said, his eyebrows raising as he handed Emma the chocolate.

"I make no guarantees," she said, wrapping a free arm around Remus to hug him tightly. "Thank you for the never-ending supply of chocolate."

"I'm not so sure on the 'never-ending' part, but I'll certainly try," Remus laughed.

Emma pulled away from Remus and grew concerned at the suddenly serious look on Remus's face. "Is everything okay?" she asked, carefully placing her chocolate into her bag that was slung over her shoulder. Emma closed her bag and placed it down on the ground slowly.

"Everything is fine," Remus had said, brushing the top of his finger down the bridge of her nose. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine," Emma said quietly, slightly embarrassed. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I think I have plenty to worry about, Little One," Remus sighed. "I don't need you to be staying awake every night just to avoid your nightmares."

"I won't," Emma answered with a small gasp. "I-I already agreed to take the potions."

"Yes, but _will _you?" Remus gave Emma a pointed look that made her give him a sheepish grin in return. "The look on your face says it all."

Emma sighed. "I need to work on that," she muttered, looking down at her feet. "I wasn't planning on using a silencing charm the rest of term. I'm just afraid of the potions."

"If you were planning on using the charm the rest of term, we would have had a much longer discussion," Remus said, allowing a sad smile to cross his face. "All the same, I will be worried about you."

"I'm sure you'll be writing to everyone to check up on me," Emma said, returning Remus's pointed look. "I hardly believe you need to be worried."

"Oh, there's absolutely no doubt about it," Remus admitted. "And if needed, I will be coming to visit."

"Oh, please don't," Emma whined. "There are only a few months until Easter hols, and then you can be as annoying as you'd like."

"I'm hardly annoying," Remus said, mildly amused. "Just for that, I should come by once a week to check up on you."

Emma frowned as Remus began to laugh. "You're really not funny," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Remus placed his hands in his pocket, his expression solemn, though a hint of a smile played at his lips. "On a more serious note, there are two more things we didn't get to discuss over the holiday, and I think you could use the ride back to think about it."

"Oh," Emma said quietly. "What things?"

"Well, your grandfather and I were talking about how you said you wanted to be a Lupin. There are two ways we could go about it if you would still like to take that step. It all comes down to what you want to do. We're fine with either way." _Though one way would be a lot safer_, Remus wanted to add.

Emma looked at Remus, curiosity written all over her face. "There are two ways?"

"Yes," Remus said. "We could just do a name change and be done with it. I'm already your godfather, so that would be quick and easy and taken care of while you're at school. Or…"

"Or?"

"Or, if you would like, we could do a full blood adoption," Remus said, studying Emma carefully to gauge her reaction. "That you would have to be present for as it's much more in-depth. It uses very old blood magic to change the family bond, among other things, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to. You're already family to me, so don't feel as though you have to change, well, your entire being to feel as though you belong. The choice is yours."

Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise. She never considered the possibility that there was another possible way of being adopted. Emma knew that Muggle adoptions involved a ceremony and a name change, but this was _different_. She didn't entirely understand the concept of changing family bonds or changing everything. However, she couldn't deny that she felt incredibly attached to Remus and Lyall already. It wasn't as though either of her actual parents could serve in their roles, and the idea of having a real father sounded nice. She'd always wanted parents, but she would only have Remus.

_But he's your uncle_, Emma thought to herself, as she tried to process things quickly. _But he's also your godfather_…

That brought up a critical question, and she wished Remus had brought the topic up much sooner. "Well, if we did the whole…blood adoption thing, what would that make you to me?"

Remus seemed slightly taken aback by the question, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought about it. "I would be whatever you'd want me to be, I suppose. Just Remus, your uncle, your godfather, your father – er, stepfather," Remus said, testing the name out for the first time since he'd spoken to his father about it. "I would be whoever you wanted me to be. What's important to me is that you're happy, you're love, and that you're safe."

"Oh," Emma said quietly, surprised to feel that same fluttering feeling in her stomach she felt at Christmas. There was a part of her that _really _liked the idea of Remus being her father, but it made her nervous.

"But of course, you don't have to go that far," Remus said quickly, feeling as though Emma hated the idea altogether.

"No," Emma said just as quickly, covering her face with her hands and letting her breath out slowly. "I just, I wasn't expecting that. I-I think I like the idea."

"Which idea?"

"Uhm, of you adopting me," Emma said slowly, pulling her hands away from her face. She gave a half-hearted shrug. "I mean, you and Grandpa are already my family, but I feel like I'm just…there? Like I belong, but I don't?"

"Sweetheart," Remus said softly. "You absolutely belong. Your ours, you always have been. You really feel that way?"

"Sometimes," Emma admitted. "I'm not quite one thing, not quite another. I'm family, but I feel like I don't really belong to anyone."

Remus reached out and pulled Emma into a hug. "Emma, I wish you would have said something sooner. You mean so much to your grandfather and me."

Emma returned his hug, letting out a small sigh. "I know, I think I'm starting to understand that now. It's just been a lot."

"I know. It's been a very exhausting holiday for you," Remus said, pulling away from Emma and holding her at arms-length. "We all just felt it was important that you knew the truth sooner rather than later."

"I know," Emma said quietly. She glanced over her shoulder at the rapidly filling train and snorted as she saw Persephone's head sticking out from the window. Emma waved at Persephone, who waved back excitedly, and she turned back to Remus with a sad smile. "I just wish things had always been different."

Remus felt the same way and understood all too well what Emma meant. He bent down to pick up Emma's bag and handed it to her. "I know that you need to get on the train," he said softly. "But Emma, I need you to do something for me. Well, it's not so much me asking you, it's more like a request. I'll do the same for you."

"What's that?" Emma asked, cringing slightly at the warning horn from the train.

"Promise me that you won't hide any secrets from me. No matter how big or how small of a problem, if you're struggling or you need help, promise me that you'll let me know."

Emma froze slightly, not wanting to disappoint Remus, but she wasn't sure she could make that promise. "Can I say that I'll try?"

"I think that'll do for now," Remus said. "Now, go before the train starts to leave without you."

With a smile, Emma began to make her way towards the train but stopped to turn around to give Remus another hug.

Surprised, Remus returned her hug with amusement. "Any particular reason why you felt the need to continue risk missing the train?" Remus asked with a laugh as Emma pulled away.

"Not particularly."

"Well, then, since you're being rebellious, please forgive me for asking this again, but you're _sure _that you want _me _to adopt you?"

"Yes," Emma said, exasperated, walking backward toward the train. "I'm sure." As she reached the train, she turned around to climb the stairs but hung out the door for a minute. She opened her mouth to say something to Remus but couldn't quite get the words out. Instead, she gave Remus a small wave. She hoped he understood what she wanted to say and turned back around.

"Emma," Remus called out, drawing her to peer back around the corner of the door. Her brow furrowed as she looked at Remus. "I love you, Emma."

A shy smile crossed Emma's face. "I love you, too," she said. He had known exactly what she wanted to say.

Emma felt something hard hit her in the back of the head, pulling her out of her thoughts much to her annoyance. She whirled around, rubbing her head to look at Persephone, who was giving her a funny look.

"What?" Emma hissed back at Persephone.

"You've had a dopey look on your face all class," Persephone hissed back. "What's your deal?"

"It's _nothing_," Emma said, trying not to laugh. She turned back to look at Professor Binns, but it hadn't appeared he had noticed anything happening. He usually didn't.

"Oi, Finchy, switch seats with me."

Justin turned around to look at Persephone with a glower. "Me? What if Binns notices? Why don't Em and Tracey switch?"

"I'll move," Tracey said, gathering her things to make the quick seat swap with Emma.

Emma quickly scooped her things into her arms and grabbed her back, and rushed back to where Persephone was sitting. "Why were you so late to class today?" Emma asked as she set her things back down. "I didn't think you were even going to show up."

"Slept in late," Persephone said. "I got used to sleeping in. Forgot what it's like to have to wake up early."

"I wish I got to sleep in," Emma said longingly. "I got a few days where Grandpa let me sleep in, but Remus is always up early. I'm almost positive that the man doesn't sleep."

"Considering the bags under his eyes? I don't think he sleeps either," Persephone said with a snort. "Now, the dopey face – out with it."

"I was just thinking about yesterday," Emma said, "about what I talked to Remus about before we left."

"What about? We mostly talked about me on the way back and didn't discuss you. For once."

"Oh, shut up," Emma groaned. "We don't talk about me –" Persephone raised an eyebrow, and Emma rolled her eyes "– that much. If anything, we should be talking about you more since you failed to mention your little brother to me."

"Ugh, could we _not _talk about Caspian, right now?" Persephone groaned. "You – we were talking about you. So, spill it." Persephone began poking Emma's sides, giggling quietly at Emma's little shouts of annoyance.

"Oi, all right," Emma said, swatting Persephone's hands away. "Remus mentioned that he and Grandpa were discussing the idea of me being adopted."

"Well, when he'd brought up being a Lupin, wasn't that what he meant?"

"I thought it was what he meant. Because he's my godfather, we could just change my name and be done with it," Emma said, parroting Remus's words. "But he seemed slightly more interested in the blood adoption thing. I think."

"And what did you say," Persephone asked breathlessly.

"Well, I think I told him yes," Emma said quietly. "I'm pretty sure I told him yes." Emma scoffed as Persephone suddenly punched her in the arm. "Oi! What was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot," Persephone hissed. "He brought up the idea of adopting you, and you _don't know_ if you gave him an answer?"

"What's the issue?"

"Emma, the man obviously loves you if he brought up the idea of doing a _blood _adoption. Not even a regular adoption, a _blood _adoption. The rituals for that are absolutely ancient. You are such an idiot."

"I know he loves me, Persephone. It's just been a lot," Emma huffed. "It was only a few weeks ago that I was brought into Dumbledore's office, practically blind-sided by the fact of, 'Oh, hullo there, Emma. Hmm, so this seems rather odd, but it appears as though your parents are still alive, but they basically don't exist. Let's go see them! Oh, and by the way, your grandfather is waiting to meet you there, too. It'll be a jolly good time.'"

"Emma, you can't hold that against him. He had absolutely no obligation to tell you about your parents."

"But didn't he?"

"No, not really. Not when he took you in," Persephone said with raised eyebrows. "You would've found out about your grandfather at some point, I'm sure. They were just trying to give you a Christmas gift."

"It was an odd one."

Persephone turned to Emma with a glare. "Didn't you tell me recently that you wished you knew what the situation with your parents was?"

"Well, yes, I did, but –"

"You got your answer, then. You can't be mad at Remus for that. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at Professor Dumbledore."

"It's _Professor Dumbledore_. Why would I be mad at him?"

"Because he knew the truth, too! And McGonagall, and Sprout, and Flitwick, probably Pomfrey…probably Snape. Blame everyone else except for Remus. He did nothing wrong."

"But he could've fought to tell me sooner – much sooner," Emma grumbled. "I'm not mad at him. I just wish I was told at a different time."

"Emma, _please_. If anyone knows anything about being mad at their parents, it's me. Do you want him to adopt you?"

"Yes, but –"

"There are no 'buts,' Emma," Persephone said sharply. "I don't think you even understand how jealous of you I am. Your relationship with Remus and your grandfather is the sort of relationship I wish I had with my parents." Persephone sighed and shook her head. "When this absolutely awful class is over, we are going to the owlery, you are going to get Aurora, and you are going to write Remus and give him a proper answer."

Emma knew better than to try and argue with Persephone when she got into her moods. Persephone turned back towards the front of the class to try and 'pay attention' to Professor Binn's lecture. Emma stared at Persephone for a moment to try and do the same.

She stared and stared and stared at the ghost professor and let out a huff. Emma reached into her bag and pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and began to write her letter to Remus instead. She couldn't pay attention when Persephone was right.

"Write that you'll be delighted at being a full member of the family," Persephone said, looking over Emma's shoulder to see what she was writing.

"I thought you were paying attention to the lecture," Emma said, an eyebrow quirking.

"I was – for a minute, and then he completely lost me. Keep writing that letter. I think Remus will really appreciate it."

Remus's reply wound up arriving the very next day. Emma had apologized multiple times in her letter, confessing that she wasn't sure if she had given him a real answer. Remus responded back with his own apologies for waiting to bring it up. To Emma's delight, Remus confessed that he was overjoyed with her choice and promised that as soon as he had more information, he would let her know. That same day, she received a package at dinner that made her laugh. Remus had sent her even more chocolate, and it was the funniest thing in the world.

January faded into February, and then February disappeared into March. Life behind the four walls of Hogwarts moved steadily onward, and Emma couldn't believe that there were only a few more months left of her first year at Hogwarts. She did her homework, was diligent in her studies, and learned more and more each day. Emma enjoyed magic far more than she thought she would, and having friends for the first time in her life was amazing. Even better, she had a _best _friend to share experiences with.

Though she didn't want to, Emma got into a routine of taking small doses of Calming Draughts before bed. She didn't take them every night, only felt when she felt particularly anxious, and she left the Sleeping Draughts alone. Emma didn't enjoy feeling like she was drugging herself every night, but she was glad to not have to use a silencing charm every night. When she didn't hear anything from Remus saying she had to adjust what she was doing, she found herself secretly pleased. She had found a balance.

Emma made sure to have fun as much as she could. She was studious but enjoyed making late-night runs to the kitchen for snacks, going to the last of Hufflepuff's Quidditch matches, and of course, playing pranks on Persephone. Hogwarts wasn't at all what Emma expected – it was much better.

As April arrived, Emma found herself increasingly anxious. Remus had never said anything further about adopting her, and it made her worried. His silence about the matter in his letters made her wonder if he was even still considering the idea. They exchanged letters frequently, except when he had to go away for work, but the subject never came up. They seemed to speak of everything _but _adoption.

Emma watched bitterly as Professor McGonagall started to take down the names of students staying for the holidays. She took a new table each day. McGonagall first took the Ravenclaw table at the far end of the room, then the Gryffindor, and was working down the Hufflepuff table. Emma frowned as McGonagall slowly approached where she sat with Persephone. She wasn't entirely sure if she was going home for the holiday as she hadn't had that particular conversation with Remus either.

"Do you think I could hit Weasley with a Flipendo from here?" Persephone asked, trying to sneakily aim her wand over at the Gryffindor table, her tongue between her teeth.

"Depends on which Weasley you're aiming at," Emma said, trying to bend her head to match the angle of Persephone's wand. "Right now, I think you've got your wand pointed at Parvati who, I'm fairly positive, is _not _a Weasley." Emma carefully adjusted the angle of Persephone's wand. She peered nervously over at McGonagall, who was getting closer. "I would suggest not trying to hex someone with Professor McGonagall so close, but if you _were _to do it, I think you've got one of the twins."

"That would be an _excellent _observation, Miss Lupin," McGonagall said, an amused smile on her face.

Unfortunately, Emma's mind was incredibly slow at processing the entire exchange that had taken place. She also completely missed the slightly horrified and fascinated look on Persephone's face.

"Why, thank you, Professor," Emma said, giving Persephone a gloating look before freezing. She turned to look over her shoulder at McGonagall with a sheepish grin. "I hope you didn't hear what I just said," she added, before running through the exact sentence McGonagall said. "Erm, Professor, I'm not a Lupin yet…if I'll ever be one."

"And why would you say that?" McGonagall asked, her smile still on her face. "Why, I've just heard the news that you'll be coming back from the Easter holiday as a Lupin."

Persephone set her wand down and gave Emma a small shove. "I _told you _that you were worried for no reason," she said.

"I hadn't heard anything, so I wasn't sure if it was happening at all," Emma said, almost breathlessly. She looked between Persephone and McGonagall, perking up. "So, does that mean I'll be going home for the holidays?"

"Of course, you are," McGonagall said, sounding surprised that Emma considered that it wasn't a possibility. "Miss Moon, you will also be accompanying Miss Lupin home for the holiday."

Emma couldn't help the delighted flip of her stomach. _Emma Lupin_ had a certain ring to it that just sounded perfect. She looked over at Persephone, and the two grabbed onto each other with excited squeals. Persephone flung her arms around Emma and laughed. The two were receiving confused and shocked looks from their neighbors, but they didn't care.

"I only found out about the news this morning – in person," McGonagall said with a smile. "It is a very exciting time in your life, and I couldn't think of a more perfect family for you to be a part of, Miss Lupin. If I recall, during Remus's time at Hogwarts, your grandfather was equally as interested in his education and his time here. It's nice when parents are concerned with their children's wellbeing. It makes all the difference in their education."

"Professor," Emma said slowly, "if you hear the news yourself – in person – does that mean Remus is here right now?"

"He might possibly be meeting with Professor Dumbledore right now," McGonagall said with the hint of a wink.

Emma fidgeted from excitement. "Professor, I know that I have your class next, and I know it's almost time to head there, but would it be all right if I just -? I know I'll be going home soon, but…" Emma gave McGonagall an incredibly hopeful look, her leg bouncing nervously. She really wanted to make the ridiculous trek all the way up to Dumbledore's office just to see Remus.

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "I suppose that would be all right." McGonagall gave Emma an incredibly rare smile. "Keep up the excellent work in my class, and don't make me regret allowing you to be late."

"Fly, Little Lupin," Persephone said, practically shoving Emma off the bench. "I'll drop your back off on the way to Charms."

"You're the absolute best, Persephone," Emma said, standing up quickly and turning to McGonagall. "Thank you so much, Professor!"

Emma practically flew out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. She was sure that she had never run so fast before, and she pushed through the aching pain in her sides. Emma climbed higher and higher towards the upper tower where Dumbledore's office resided. She was growing exhausted and was quickly running out of breath, but her excitement kept her legs moving. Emma was determined to not miss Remus while he was in the castle.

As Emma rounded the corner near Dumbledore's office, she found herself running hard into someone. She started to stumble backward out of shock, but strong arms caught her before she fell. Emma's eyes shot up, and she smiled, unable to believe her luck – she ran into the exact person she was trying to see.

"I was coming to look for you," Emma beamed, breathing heavily to try and catch her breath.

Remus was looking at her, absolutely stunned. "How did you even know that I was here?" Remus asked, looking over his shoulder back at Dumbledore. The Headmaster stood next to the stone gargoyle that guarded his office and gave Remus a wink.

"I may have let slip to Minerva what was happening. I would hazard a guess and say that she might have mentioned it while she was collecting the names of students staying for the holidays," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as always. "I thought it would be nice if Emma were to hear the wonderful news from you."

As Remus turned back around to look at Emma, she flung her arms tightly around his middle. "I'm going to say that your statement was correct," Remus said in amusement. He gently held Emma's head to his chest, alarmed at how hard she was breathing. "Did you run all the way from the Great Hall?"

"Yes," Emma said, taking in a gulping breath of air. "Is it true, then? It's all really happening?"

"It is, Little One," Remus said quietly, smiling as Emma squeezed her arms around him tighter. "Very quickly, might I add." Emma pulled away from him and looked at him impatiently. "You and Persephone will be coming home just a little earlier by Floo – next Friday night, I believe. I know you're not going to enjoy this part, but we have to pay a visit to St. Mungo's for a mandatory wellness check on you."

Emma scrunched up her face. "I don't want to go to St. Mungo's," she said with a whine. "Do we really have to?"

"I've had to deal with home visits and other things the past few months," Remus said, his eyebrows raising. "I think you can handle a quick check-up at St. Mungo's. You've got the easy part. Your grandfather and I have had to do a lot of work to get this all taken care of." He bent down so that he was level with Emma. "We were going to wait until the summer, but everything else has gotten approval, and we didn't think you would be interested in waiting."

"Ugh, fine," Emma groaned. "I guess you and Grandpa were right. I don't want to wait! Then what?"

"Well, provided everything checks out at St. Mungo's – which I'm positive that it will – and everything is cleared, then by that following Sunday, you'll be a Lupin. We'll head to the Ministry of Magic, and everything will take place then. I believe we'll have a bit of an audience as one is required for the ceremony." Remus glanced back at Dumbledore, who gave him a nod in confirmation.

"That sounds all right," Emma said, her smile shaky. "I'm a little nervous. Excited, but nervous."

"I'm a little nervous, too," Remus admitted. "But we are going into this together, and we will have each other every step of the way."

Emma could only hug Remus in response. She had no idea what to say, but she felt that her hug said it all.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Remus asked slowly.

"Maybe," Emma answered quietly, leaning back to look at Remus and giving him an innocent look.

"Whose class are you meant to be in right now?"

"Erm," Emma cleared her throat. "Professor McGonagall's, but she said it was fine!"

"Merlin," Remus whispered, kissing Emma's forehead and straightening up. "Go, Little One. She might have said it was fine for you, but if you don't get to class soon, it'll be _my _head she's after. I'll see you next week – it'll go by fast."

With a frown, Emma pried herself from Remus. "Fine," she muttered with a huff. Now she had to run all the way back downstairs to Transfiguration. "I'll see you next week," Emma said, turning on her heel and making a dash around the corner to head back downstairs.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Sometimes Emma would do something that would surprise him, and her mad dash was one of those things. However, it was the unexpectedness of Emma's nature that worried him. Despite that, Remus knew that he loved her and provided him with a comfort that he didn't know that he craved. He worried that he was making the wrong decision, felt that he was being selfish, but he'd never felt more complete having Emma to take care of.

He knew that being a parent to Emma wasn't going to be easy, but it was a job that he was more than willing to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	20. Elara Douglas

The week before the Easter holiday went far quicker than Emma expected. Each professor decided to assign so much homework that Emma didn't even get a chance to think. Unable to make herself worried about what was coming up, the week flew by. It felt like she had only just seen Remus, but an entire week had passed, and Emma was exhausted. Immediately after their final classes, Emma and Persephone got changed and made their way to Dumbledore's office. The girls chatted nervously while in the Headmaster's office, waiting for the okay to finally leave the castle.

"He said we were meeting at St. Mungo's first?" Emma asked Dumbledore for possibly the fifth time that night.

"Yes, that is correct," Dumbledore said, not taking his eyes off the clock. "I assure you that the plans have not changed in the past five minutes since you last asked." His eyes were twinkling as he met Emma's gaze. "There is no need to worry. Your appointment is in fifteen minutes, and Remus will be waiting for you."

"Why aren't we leaving yet?" Persephone asked in surprise. "Shouldn't we already be there, then?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said. "Ordinarily, yes, but we have to wait for the correct channel to be opened. We didn't want to cause any unnecessary issues in Emma's case."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing as she looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at the girls before returning his attention to the clock. "While, as Headmaster, I am able to have an open Floo network, we don't typically allow students to use it. We normally have other means of transporting students, but due to the timing of the matter, we put in a special request."

"Professor," Emma said slowly, thinking about her words. "Does that mean it's illegal to use otherwise?" She remembered taking the Floo from Dumbledore's office back in December. Was that not allowed?

"Illegal? Not quite. Frowned upon? Tremendously so," Dumbledore said, another smile pulling at his lips. As the clock's minute hand turned another minute, the fireplace lit up in green flames.

"Ah, that would mean the connection has been made. There's no need for Floo powder, just step in and speak your destination," Dumbledore said, stepping away from the fireplace and motioning for the girls to step forward. "Miss Moon, I suggest that you head through first."

Persephone nodded and stepped into the flames, grimacing slightly at the mix of icy cold and heat that touched her body. She gave Emma a quick look and gave Dumbledore a small wave as she held her arms close to her body.

"See you on the other side, Emma. _St. Mungo's_," Persephone said, disappearing behind the flames.

Emma frowned as she watched Persephone disappear, suddenly becoming nervous. She didn't want to go to St. Mungo's, but this was required. It was essential to getting everything situated, but it didn't make her any less uncomfortable. This was _scary,_ and it was new. As much as she wanted to be adopted, she wasn't aware of how much it would involve.

"All will be well," Dumbledore said softly, his twinkling eyes staring into hers.

"I know," Emma said with a shaky smile. She took a deep breath and stepped into the icy-hot flames, and her heart began to race. Her eyes met Dumbledore's again, and for a split second, she felt calm. This was the right decision, and it was time.

"_St. Mungo's_," she spoke confidently into the flames, bracing herself for the uncomfortable sensation that would twist her stomach in moments. Emma tried hard to focus on the fireplaces that she passed by, but as she would find an object to focus on, she would have already gone by. Unexpectedly, she felt her feet hit solid ground. She bent her knees and held her arms out to steady herself.

"Bloody hell, I've done it without falling," she said to no one in particular.

Persephone had been standing close by the fireplace and snorted. "I know we're well past Christmas, but I'll consider this a Christmas miracle," Persephone said, holding her hand out to help Emma out and began to dust her off. She jerked her head towards the reception desk, where Remus stood speaking to the Healer on the opposite side.

Remus looked away from the witch to turn his attention to the fireplaces and smiled seeing Emma and Persephone waiting. He made a small gesture to the Healer and walked over to the girls quickly, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder and giving Persephone a polite grin.

"We're a little late," Remus said quickly, steering Emma in the opposite direction of where they stood. "They were a little slow on opening the connection, so we need to move quickly. Luckily, we don't have far to go."

The three of them walked briskly down a hallway, made several turns, and found a Healer standing outside one of the many exam-room doors.

"The Lupin case?" the Healer witch asked brusquely as they approached.

"Yes," Remus answered politely, purposely ignoring the witch's short tone.

The witch looked between Persephone and Emma before fixing her gaze on Emma. She peered down at the open file in her hand, scanned both girls once more, and then settled back on Emma again.

"You're to head in first and change. There are clothes on the bed for you – change into everything that is there. When you are done, you can allow these two in," the witch said, opening the door with a wave of her wand.

Emma hesitated for a moment, and then she slowly walked around the witch. She looked back at Remus and Persephone with an anxious look. Remus gave her a pointed look, while Persephone only shrugged in response. Neither of them was being very helpful in making her feel better.

With a sigh, Emma stepped into the room, and the door closed by itself behind her. Emma took a quick look around before noticing, with a groan, that she was expected to change into a hospital gown. She lifted the checker print gown up with a scowl and paled seeing the plain white shorts that came with it. This was getting worse and worse. She was going to look absolutely ridiculous – she didn't want Persephone or Remus or _anyone_ to see her wearing the gown.

Trying to push the negative thoughts out of her mind, Emma changed quickly. She folded her clothes, placed them down on the bed, and looked down at herself, annoyed. With a grumble, Emma climbed onto the bed, making sure that the back of the gown was closed. She groaned as she realized she should have told Persephone and Remus that they could come in, but she was _not _moving from her spot.

"Er, you can come in now," Emma said, feeling odd about speaking into the empty room. Hopefully, they could hear her. The entire place was eerily quiet, and she couldn't hear much from outside.

After a few moments, the door opened, and Persephone poked her head around the side. "Well, aren't you looking fashionable," Persephone said with a smirk as she walked into the room.

"Oh, shut up," Emma said, placing her face in her hands. "I'm ready for this to be over. Did you know that the entire back is open? I have shorts, but I don't want anyone to see my bum!"

Remus failed to hold back his snort and paid for it dearly with the look Emma shot him as he stepped into the room. "From what I understand, this should be a fairly quick process," he said, rubbing the smile off of his face. He gestured to the straight-backed chair across from the bed. "Please, sit Persephone."

Not wanting to embarrass Emma any further, he turned his attention to the posters on the wall, but of course, Remus couldn't help himself. He looked over his shoulder at Emma with a cheeky grin. "You know I've already seen your bum, right? Who do you think used to change your nappies?"

Persephone sat down in the chair and immediately began to giggle at Emma's horrified and red-faced expression. Her giggles turned into outright laughter as she took in Emma's entire outfit.

"Shut it, Persephone," Emma hissed, glaring at her friend.

"I'm sorry," Persephone said, covering her mouth to try and stifle her laughs. "1. That look on your face was absolutely brilliant, and 2. I don't think that particular print is a good look for you."

Remus had to quickly turn away, or else he would start to laugh as well. He tried not to tease Emma too much, but nerves were high, and finding humor in the situation helped. He cleared his throat and turned to look at the poster nearest to him with a slight frown. The room immediately grew quiet as they all seemed to remember where they were. Hospitals were somber places – it wasn't appropriate to laugh.

Emma sat awkwardly on the bed, playing with her fingers and passing quiet looks to Persephone as they waited. Remus stood and read through the posters on the wall, seemingly now fixed to a poster about werewolves. Occasionally, the girls would shoot Remus a confused look as he would read something that would make him groan. Apparently, he didn't like whatever was on the poster, but the writing was too small for Emma to read.

The room was so silent that the girls let out a yelp as a knock broke through the quietness. A young Healer witch with silvery hair and olive skin stepped into the room, staring intently at the files in her hand. She closed the door behind her, still not looking up.

"Hello, Emelyn, my name is Healer Douglas, one of the Healers here, and RemusLupinwhatareyoudoinghere?" The witch stood frozen near the door, staring at Remus in surprise.

Remus was looking at the witch, just as surprised. He cleared his throat and straightened up. "Elara, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well, I absolutely wasn't expecting to see you," she said, looking back down at the file in her hand and reading it more carefully. Her eyes met Remus's and then looked over at Emma, a small smile on her face. "I wasn't originally assigned to this case, but I was told it was expedited at the Ministry, and there was no one else available…"

"You two know each other?" Emma asked carefully, pulling both Elara and Remus out of their stunned stupor.

"Elara helped me out of a situation years ago," Remus answered carefully, keeping his eyes fixed on Elara's.

"Yes," Elara said slowly, her words just as careful as Remus's. "I had something that Remus wasn't able to get ahold of at the time that was rather important." She raised an eyebrow questioningly at Remus. Whatever question she was asking him, Remus quickly shook his head, and Elara nodded in response.

"What did you have?" Emma asked Elara curiously.

"I think that Healer Douglas's time is best spent getting you taken care of," Remus said quickly. "Which means that she needs to run through your check-up, Little One." He gave Emma a tight smile before directing his attention back to Elara. "Before you begin, do you mind if we had a quick word outside for a moment?"

"Of course," Elara said slowly with a tight-lipped smile. She opened the door, motioned for Remus to walk through, and took a quick glance at Emma and Persephone. Realizing that she must look confused, she schooled her expression into a more reassuring look. She stared at Emma for a moment longer and closed the door behind her.

The moment the door closed, Persephone jumped from her chair and pressed her ear to the door.

"What are you doing?" Emma hissed at Persephone.

"Trying to listen, what does it look like I'm doing?" Persephone muttered, screwing up her face in concentration. "Get over here and help me listen. I think they cast a silencing charm because I can't hear a bloody thing."

Emma groaned, but lowered herself from the bed and joined Persephone at the door. She shot her friend a look before pressing her ear up against the door as well.

"They definitely cast a charm," Emma said with a frown.

"I wonder why," Persephone said. "They seemed to avoid saying much. They were talking with their eyes and everything."

"That was odd, wasn't it?"

"I would say so. She seems young, doesn't she? And she's a Healer here? I wonder how old she is."

"She does seem young. Maybe I'll ask her how old she is," Emma answered, pulling herself away from the door. "It's hopeless, Persephone. We're not going to be able to hear anything, especially if Remus cast the spell."

"I suppose not," Persephone said, walking back to her chair slowly and glaring at the door. "I wish I knew what the spell was to remove the charm."

"Aren't silencing charms unique in that only the original caster can remove it?" Emma asked as she made her way back to the bed. She lifted herself awkwardly onto the bed and crossed her legs. "At least that's how I imagined it working. It wouldn't be too helpful if just anyone could break the charm."

"If your convictions are strong enough, I believe someone else can lift it," Persephone said thoughtfully. "How long do you think they'll be out there?"

"Not long, apparently," Emma said as the handle began to turn, and Elara entered the room without Remus.

"Miss Moon, if it's all right, I'm required to do this check-up one-on-one with Emma," Elara said to Persephone kindly. "Remus is right down the hall in the waiting room."

Persephone shot Emma a look and let out another amused snort as she took in Emma's gown again. "Good luck, Little Lupin," Persephone said, waggling her eyebrows as she slipped past Elara and into the hallway.

Elara watched the door close and waited until it was fully sealed before turning back to Emma. She placed her files down on the counter near the door, pulled up the rolling stool, and sat down. Elara stared at Emma for another moment, as if she couldn't believe that she was there. It made Emma feel rather funny.

"This must be an exciting time for you," Elara finally said, a smile crossing her face as she rolled the chair closer to Emma.

"It makes me a little nervous, actually," Emma admitted, returning Elara's smile.

"That's understandable. Remus brought me up-to-date on the situation, so I know that your parents are permanent residents of the Janus Thickey Ward," Elara said sympathetically. "I'm very sorry to hear that. That's difficult for anyone to deal with, and you've had a lot going on."

"It's very difficult. I only found out that they were here just before Christmas. Bit of an unusual Christmas gift, I suppose." Emma scrunched her nose up slightly, wondering why she felt so compelled to speak to Elara so easily. She nearly clamped her hand over her mouth in surprise but resisted the urge. That would be too weird. Normally Emma wouldn't open up so quickly, but she supposed it had to do with the setting they were in.

"Just a little bit odd, yes," Elara agreed. "But a wonderful gift all the same, no?"

"I mean, of course, it was – is," Emma said, her cheeks heating up. "It's just been a very unexpected year for me. Last year I was in primary, and now…well, now I'm here."

Elara's laugh was soft and sweet, and she nodded in understanding. "I read your file," Elara said, standing up from her seat. "You've certainly gone through a lot. I heard that you didn't have a good time with your last Healer, so I'll try to make this as quick as possible for you." Elara began to explain to Emma the testing she would have to do. Emma turned paler and paler, and her eyes grew wider and wider the more Elara went on. This time, Elara's smile was good-natured.

"I promise that none of it will hurt. It's just to make sure that you've been taken care of, and that you don't exhibit any further signs of abuse. They just want confirmation that nothing new has happened while in Remus's care – your files already indicate what happened before. I'll also be doing the interview, of sorts, with you, so keep that in mind."

"Remus would never hurt me," Emma said quickly.

"I know he wouldn't," Elara answered, her reply earnest. "That's not the sort of man that Remus is. It's just for your medical records and so that the Ministry can have a copy to make their final decision."

Emma nodded slowly, not having anything else to say, and allowed Elara to start running through her examinations. She wanted nothing more than to be done at St. Mungo's and home with both Persephone and Remus. Most of all, she wanted to know what Elara and Remus had talked about in the hallway and why the silencing charm was necessary.

Luckily, Elara worked quickly and silently, except to ask Emma questions. It seemed that Elara understood how much Emma wanted to be done, and she made sure to be swift. Emma greatly appreciated it. If all Healers were like Elara, maybe Emma wouldn't mind them so much.

After what felt like ages, Elara turned to the counter and picked up a potion bottle.

"This part is going to take a little longer," Elara said, giving Emma an apologetic look. "This potion is designed to remove any possible glamours that may have been applied and bring up any signs of physical trauma within the past year."

Emma looked at Elara in a panic, but before she had a chance to speak, Elara held up a hand. "Remember – we have documentation of your condition before you left the children's home. We're making sure that nothing major has come up since then. I can assure you that I'll be able to tell the difference between regular bumps and bruises," she said, glad to see that Emma looked much more relieved. Emma stared at the potion bottle for a moment before taking it with shaking hands. "Just a fair warning, it tastes terrible," Elara added.

"I don't think I've had a potion that tastes particularly wonderful," Emma said, sniffing at the bottle suspiciously. "Is this the last thing that we need to do?"

"Just have to do a Muggle-style check-up after this, and then you're done."

"You did so much already, and there's still more?" Emma looked absolutely appalled at the idea.

"There are certain things that can't be checked with magic," Elara laughed. "Drink up, kid. Quicker you drink it, the quicker we'll be done."

With a nod, Emma brought the potion bottle to her lips and gulped it down. She pulled a face, shuddered, and handed the empty bottle back to Elara.

"You weren't kidding," Emma muttered.

Elara laughed as she placed the bottle on the counter and began to write something down in Emma's file. "Trust me, there are much worse tasting potions."

"There's _worse_?"

"Very much so, unfortunately," Elara said, sitting back down in the rolling chair and watching Emma closely. "So, let's talk for a bit while we're waiting. Remus says that you're a Hufflepuff."

"I am," Emma said, covering her mouth in embarrassment as the potion threatened to come back up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it gets everyone who has to take it," Elara responded, not sounding at all bothered. "I was a Hufflepuff while I was at Hogwarts, too. Nearly went to Beauxbatons in France, but my family stuck around. And your friend is in Slytherin?"

Emma didn't realize that there were other magic schools, but she realized it was silly to think that Hogwarts was the only school around. "Uhm, she is," Emma said after a moment. "Sometimes, I feel as though she was sorted into the wrong house, though."

"I can understand that. As Hufflepuffs, we tend to see the best in everyone. You two seem to get along very well."

"She's my best friend," Emma answered brightly. "Well, besides Remus and my Grandpa, I suppose," she added with a slight blush. "Persephone was an absolute terror when we first met, but now that I've gotten to know her better, she's wonderful. Still a pain, but she's fun."

"I think most best friends are like that," Elara said thoughtfully. She leaned forward in her chair, her smile disappearing. "Emma, do you mind if we talk about something off the record?"

Emma shifted nervously on the bed, staring into Elara's dark brown eyes. "Uhm, yeah, sure," she said quietly.

"Perfect," Elara said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Remus told me that you've been having nightmares for a while. He mentioned that they seem to be about werewolves?"

"Oh," Emma said, her eyes widening. "I'm fairly positive that they're about werewolves." Emma held Elara's gaze for a moment before looking away and finding the poster that Remus had been looking at. "It's always the same dream, but I don't know why."

"Do you mind telling me about it?"

Emma looked back at Elara in surprise, but then explained to her everything in her dream, just like she'd told Remus. Elara nodded slowly and looked even more thoughtful by the time Emma was finished.

"I can see that being rather scary," she said slowly. "Are you afraid of werewolves?"

"I don't know," Emma whispered with a sigh. "I suppose I am."

Elara's eyebrows raised, finding Emma's answer curious. "You don't know if you're afraid of werewolves?"

"Well, I haven't met one, have I?" Emma looked down at her hands with a nervous giggle. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she fidgeted with her gown. "I just wake up from the dream, and I'm terrified. That's why I think I am."

The room was quiet for a moment as Elara studied Emma with a hum. When Emma glanced up at Elara, it appeared she was deep in thought.

"What if I told you that you know a werewolf?" Elara asked Emma softly, watching her closely.

"I know a werewolf?" Emma gasped. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think about who she knew that might be a werewolf. She gasped again, her eyes widening. "Is _Persephone _a werewolf, and I didn't know? I suppose that would explain why she gets grumpy sometimes…that seems like a werewolf thing." To Emma's surprise, Elara began laughing loudly, the noise echoing in the small room.

"Oh, oh no," Elara said. "Oh, Merlin, I can see why Remus loves you so much. No, I didn't mean Persephone at all." Elara calmed herself down and sighed, an amused smile on her face. "I meant me."

"You-you're a werewolf?" Emma asked in surprise. "You can't be! Werewolves are…they're meant to be scary!"

"I am," Elara said, her amused smile still on her face. "I was bit when a werewolf tried to recruit me for his werewolf army."

"But you seem so nice!" Emma immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. "That came out so rude, I'm so sorry."

"It's a surprise for most people. Well, except for Remus," she said, tilting her head in thought. "He knew right away, and he was very kind to me – most people aren't when they find out. He's a very kind man."

Emma let out a relieved sigh and nodded fervently in agreement. "He's very kind," Emma said, looking towards the door. She wondered what Remus and Persephone were doing out in the waiting room. Perhaps they were talking about some sort of book that they both knew, and it made Emma smile. She turned her gaze back to Elara, still surprised. "You're really a werewolf?"

"I am indeed a werewolf," Elara confirmed. "I don't know if it'll help with your nightmares at all, but I wanted to tell you. There's a…stigma attached to being a werewolf, stereotypes that most people believe, but not all werewolves are bad people. We're just like everyone else, you have good werewolves and bad werewolves; it's just how life is. Normally, I wouldn't have ever told you, but I trust Remus, and Remus trusts you. It seemed very important to him that you knew, and I understand what it's like to be afraid of werewolves." Elara's smile faded slightly.

"Most of us just want to live normal lives," Elara said. "In fact, I want to make things easier for the werewolf population in any way possible. It's why I started working here at St. Mungo's, although…I'm really not supposed to be here. This isn't even my normal department, but I was placed on your case last minute."

Elara gestured for Emma to get off the bed so that she could start finishing up with the magic portion of their exam.

"I'm glad that I was put on your case, though. I haven't seen Remus in years, and it's nice to see him smiling when he talks about you. I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much in my life. We actually met around the time you disappeared, and I remember how hard he took it. He's beyond overjoyed that you're back in his life, and I'm thrilled to see that he's found a reason to keep moving forward."

"Was he…was he depressed?" Emma asked, glancing over her shoulder at Elara, who was inspecting her back. She couldn't help but feel guilty over the idea that Remus could have been depressed because of her. It wasn't as though it was her fault, but she still felt terrible.

"He was. Terribly so," Elara said quietly. "But don't tell him that I said that. I don't think he'd be too happy with me if he knew I told you." Elara made her way back over to the counter to write something down. "And you have just now completed the longest part of the entire exam. Just need to follow up with a Muggle exam, and then you are free to go."

Emma looked down at her arms and legs and paled when she noticed the remnants of what looked like old bruises. She had no idea that she had so many at one point and hadn't even seen them the entire time they were talking.

"Don't worry. They'll be completely faded by the time you get changed again. No one will even know what was there," Elara reassured. "You can hop back on the bed now."

Emma climbed up on the bed with a frown and stared at Elara for a moment. "Can I ask _you _something?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Elara said, sitting back down on her chair.

"How old are you?" Emma asked quickly, feeling rather foolish that she asked. Elara, thankfully, only looked amused.

"I'm twenty-seven," she answered. "How old did you think I was?"

"Much, much younger," Emma said, her eyes wide. "I thought you were barely even twenty!"

"Well, I will take that as an absolutely wonderful compliment," Elara grinned. "I'll admit that sometimes I get a little worried with the whole transforming thing, but as long as I still look young, I will take it."

Emma finally allowed herself a small smile. "We're done after this last exam?"

"We will be completely done," Elara said with a wink. "I don't anticipate that there will be any issues at all for Sunday, which means an early congratulations is in order. I am beyond thrilled for both you and Remus. I wish many long and happy years for both of you, and I hope that you're excited to have such a wonderful father in your life. It's undeniable how much he cares for you."

This time, Emma beamed. The idea of Remus being her father still seemed strange, but it made her delighted all the same. "Thank you," she said, ready to get the rest of the exam done so she could go home with her soon to be father and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	21. A Lupin at Last

Sunday arrived quickly, and Emma was beyond nervous. Even though Remus had explained the entire process to her, she wasn't sure she was remotely prepared. The magic involved was built on ancient spellcasting and wasn't as commonly used. She was mildly alarmed to learn how much it would change about her, but she didn't mind. If it meant that she would be closer to Remus and Lyall, she was okay with it. At least, she hoped she was.

The Lupins and the Moons met up in London on Saturday afternoon to prepare. They spent a few hours finding new outfits for the girls to wear and had a lovely dinner together. The girls were delighted to spend the night in a Muggle hotel with adjoining hotel rooms and bounced between the two rooms. Emma wasn't sure that she had even slept at all, but she must have as Remus insisted on a Sleeping Draught. She felt that she had only just laid her head down on her pillow when she was woken up again.

Emma wasn't entirely sure what to expect when they entered the Ministry of Magic. She had been entirely fascinated that the guest entrance was through a phone booth. It was a clever bit of magic that Emma never would have thought of it herself. Emma was amazed when they made it into the lobby of the Ministry. It was like an entire world built underground, and it was amazing, and nothing like she imagined.

Tall brick buildings lined the furthest part of the dark bricked walkway. She stared in awe at the massive fountain that took up a vast expanse of space in the very center of everything. Witches and wizards entered the walkway through the dozens of fireplaces that lined the walkway. Everywhere Emma looked, there was action happening. It was almost as if the London streets had been brought underground and given a magical flair. Persephone, who had been at the Ministry with her father before, was nowhere near as amazed as Emma was.

As they walked, Emma felt incredibly self-conscious of the looks they were receiving. She didn't wear dresses too often and felt awkward being draped in emerald velvet fabric. Persephone was used to being dressed up and insisted that Emma pick the emerald to match her royal purple. Persephone spent a good portion of the morning to fix up Emma's hair, making sure it was brushed perfectly. As a last-minute touch, Persephone added a thick, black velvet headband to hold back Emma's fringe. Emma had to admit that it looked quite lovely as she stared at herself in the mirror.

While Emma felt that the clothes were beautiful, she thought that she didn't deserve them. The velvet dress, the black tights, and even her new flats made her feel silly. It was unlike anything she'd ever worn. Sage had insisted it made sense to start her new life on the right foot, but Emma felt it was too much. She was incredibly grateful when they made it into the elevator at the far end of the atrium. Emma tucked herself into Remus's side and held onto the back of his robe tightly. It felt odd underneath her fingers as Lyall insisted that Remus needed something new as well. It wasn't soft like the rest of Remus's clothes, and it wasn't as comforting as she thought it would be.

The small moment of relief Emma felt disappeared quickly as the elevator moved. She wasn't prepared for the elevator to move in a direction other than up or down. Emma shot Remus an annoyed look with a bit of a huff, and he pulled her close with an apologetic look.

The elevator seemed to zigzag in every direction to different floors letting its occupants out and sometimes letting others in. It felt like ages before their little group was the final occupants. Finally, they reached their first destination – the ninth floor. Emma wasn't given much time to look down the hallway of the Department of Mysteries as they made their way to the staircase.

From there, they had to take a set of stairs until the wound up on the tenth floor. Emma didn't quite understand why the tenth floor wasn't attached to the elevator. The tenth floor appeared to be a lot darker than the other levels. It almost made her feel as though she was in the dungeons at Hogwarts. Emma and Remus got separated by the stairs leaving the children to walk close behind the adults.

Persephone grabbed onto Emma's hand and held tight as they passed empty rooms – courtrooms, Emma realized. In a surprising and daring move, Caspian grabbed onto Emma's other hand, giving her a delighted smile when she took it.

"Caspian quit being weird," Persephone hissed with a slight snarl.

"It's fine, Persephone," Emma said quickly. She felt herself beginning to tremble the further they walked, unsure of where precisely they needed to go. "It's rather nice, really."

"You're so gross," Persephone said, her eyebrows raising. "I can't believe you're holding hands with my _brother_." She took a look around the hallway, her forehead wrinkling. "How do we know where we're actually supposed to go?"

"You'll know when you see me," said a soft voice that sounded very familiar to Emma. She quickly let go of Persephone and Caspian's hands and slipped underneath Remus's arm so she could see who spoke. She gave a small start when she found herself looking at Irma Bryce once more.

"Hello, Emelyn," Irma said, her grey curls bouncing as she smiled at Emma. "Congratulations, my dear."

"Hullo, Mrs. Bryce," Emma said in shock. "It's very nice to see you again. Er, and I mostly go by Emma now."

"Well, Emma, it's absolutely lovely to see you again. It was with Professor Dumbledore's insistence that I lead the ceremony today. I hope that you don't mind." Irma took a moment to greet the others politely.

"Of course not," Emma said quietly, feeling slightly better than she had moments prior. At least this would be done with a familiar face.

"Wonderful, shall we?" Irma opened the large door behind her with a wave of her wand and motioned for everyone to enter.

Stepping into the room, Emma could already feel the buzz of magic. It was the first time she realized just how solemn the entire ceremony was, and she was grateful for Remus's steady presence. This was going to be more life-changing than everything else she'd gone through that year.

She looked around the candle-lit room. A single torch was lit at the back of the room, and multiple different sized white candles were set up around the room. If she ignored the fact that blood magic was about to be used, it was a beautiful setup.

Several chairs lined either side of the walls. To Emma's surprise, on the right side, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall occupied two of the chairs. She assumed that the other nameless faces were Ministry workers that had to be present as additional witnesses. Lyall stepped off to the right, shaking Dumbledore's hand and giving McGonagall a polite kiss on the cheek. Persephone and her family took the seats to the left side of the room, leaving Emma and Remus where they stood.

Emma took in the rough semi-circle of black and blue candles in front of them. Her brow furrowed slightly as she glanced over at Persephone and her family, remembering Persephone mentioning dark magic. This wasn't dark magic, though. It was blood magic, but there wasn't anything dark about what they were doing. Emma took a look at the candles again, trying to remember what the colors signified. They had gone over it during one of their Defense classes, but she couldn't remember. The only clear thing was that the magic they were using was ancient.

She allowed herself another moment to take a look around, and then her eyes settled on the table set up just behind the circle of candles. Emma let out a quiet gasp and held tightly to the back of Remus's robe as she took in the silver dagger. She knew that it was going to be there, but it was sharp, and it was terrifying.

Remus looked down at Emma at her quiet whimper and followed where she was looking. It was fair that the knife was what scared her. He couldn't deny that it made his stomach pitch nervously seeing it, but he pushed the feeling away. They had found an altered version of the ritual, so the blood sacrifice wasn't as much of an issue. Still, the entire thing made him equally as nervous. He pulled himself from Emma and turned to her, taking her hands in his and bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"It'll be fine," Remus whispered to her, squeezing her hands. "Remember – it's you and me, Little One."

Emma nodded, but she was still incredibly nervous.

"Whenever you're ready, if you could both step into the center of the circle, we'll be able to begin. Please kneel, facing each other, and if you could leave a space in the middle, that would be wonderful," Irma said softly, standing behind the table waiting patiently. She gave Emma a gentle smile. "I apologize that old magic doesn't allow for the use of cushions. The floor will be a little rough."

With a gentle tug, Remus led Emma into the circle of candles. He helped her kneel down on the floor without hurting herself on the rough stones. She leaned back on her heels, holding her hands on her lap, unsure of what else to do. After ensuring that Emma was as comfortable as she was going to be on the cold stones, Remus knelt down in front of her, mirroring her stance.

The magic in the room somehow seemed to bristle more with them surrounded by candles. It was almost like static, and Emma had never felt something quite like it. It made every part of her body feel tingly, and she was afraid her hair was sticking out. She ran a hand nervously to check and was pleased to find that it was still how Persephone styled it.

Irma gave Emma and Remus a few more moments to get situated before speaking. She glanced down at the book in front of her and turned to the rest of the room with a smile.

"Welcome, everyone, to this magical moment. To our guests, my name is Irma Bryce, and I will be leading today's ceremony. On this day, the twelfth of April 1992, we will be forging an extraordinary family bond. By performing this ritual, the relationship between father and daughter will be formed in both magic and blood.

"It's always wonderful when a guardian decides that they're willing to take the next step and bond completely with a child that they see as their own. Though Remus completed the ceremony in becoming Emelyn's godfather, he has made the decision to become her full legal guardian. By doing so, he has made the decision to become her father and accept the new responsibilities that come with his new role. Emelyn has made her own decisions as well. By consenting to this ritual, she has agreed to become Remus's daughter. It's a decision that neither has taken lightly, and I believe I can speak for everyone present that this is a joyous occasion.

"While Emelyn and Remus share a familial tie, the intention and bond between a parent and child provide magic unlike any other. It is of utmost importance that I remind everyone in this room that this bond can never be broken. Once they are tied by magic, nothing can break that bond apart. Once they are bound by blood, not even death will tear apart their bond. Emelyn and Remus will forever share in some of the most essential pieces of magic – family and love.

"Now, the beautiful part of this ceremony is we treat each prospective bond as already made. From this point on, Emelyn, you will shed your former name and henceforth be known as Emelyn Theodosia Lupin."

A small smile crossed Emma's face as she looked over at Remus. There was a slight smile on his face when he turned to look back at her. Despite a room full of people, it felt as if they were the only three people in the room. It was nothing like a Muggle adoption at all and was a lot more terrifying, but it was far better. This meant so much more. They both turned back to Irma, and Emma felt more confident in the process. Everything would be fine.

Irma finally turned her attention to Emma and Remus. "Emelyn, Remus, before we begin, I am required to ask you both a series of questions. You both must answer honestly and truthfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they both answered at the same time. Emma and Remus turned to each other in amusement, and Emma began to giggle, lightening the mood. This led to everyone else laughing, and the strange coldness seeped from the room, warming it up. Remus reached out to brush the backs of his fingers against Emma's cheek fondly.

"Perfect," Irma said once the room settled down. "Let us continue. Are you both here of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Do you both consent to the bonding ritual that will be taking place today?"

"Yes."

"You have been made fully aware that this ritual is binding for life and irrevocable?"

"Yes."

"You have been made fully aware that upon completion of this ritual, that not even death will revoke the familial bond that will be made today?"

"Yes."

"And you are aware that there is a possibility that this bond might not take for reasons out of our control?"

There was slight hesitation from both Emma and Remus at that question. They had discussed the possibility that they could go through the entire ceremony and not have it work. It made Emma nervous, but Remus promised that it wouldn't change the fact that they tried. Emma looked at Remus, worried, but he smiled at her before turning back to Irma.

"Yes," he answered.

Irma turned to Emma expectantly, and Emma nodded. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"Perfect. Emelyn, this question is for you – you are aware that after today your magic will change, for better or for worse, and that you are giving up your previous family name?"

"Yes," Emma answered quietly, her heart beginning to beat hard in her chest.

"And Remus, you are aware that your magic will change, for better or for worse, and that you will now be giving this child your family name?"

"Yes," Remus said solemnly, glancing at Emma with a resolute nod.

"Very well. Then let us begin."

Irma began to speak in a language that Emma couldn't understand. She watched in awe for a moment before turning to look at Remus curiously.

"Latin," he whispered to her, loud enough so only she could hear. He kept his eyes on Irma, trying to make sure he didn't miss what she was saying. "Would you like me to translate?"

"Of course, you would know Latin," Emma responded just as quietly. She turned to look at Irma, who was still reading from the book for a moment before giving Remus a sheepish grin. "Could you please?"

"It was your grandfather's idea. You'll start to learn Latin while at school, don't worry," Remus said. He was quiet for a moment as he listened to what Irma was saying and began to translate for Emma.

"'The usage of candles is vital to creating a strong bond of both magic and blood. The familial tie is the most ancient form of magic, while the power of blood creates a bond that is unable to be broken. To help aid in this bond, candles are lit and infused with the magic of others to help guide the bond that will take place.'

"'The white candle stands for purity, as the prior bond will be replaced with new; the blue candles stand for protection and wisdom for both magic and blood; the black candles serve as a place for the surrounding magic to complete the bond.'"

"If I could please have our witnesses come forth to the table," Irma said, switching back to English.

Dumbledore, Lyall, Sage, and Ellis all stood from their chairs. Persephone, Caspian, and McGonagall all sat quietly, watching.

"Before we proceed, I kindly ask that our witnesses could please state their names for the records and repeat the phrase, 'I am here of my own free will. I consent to serve as a witness to this ceremony,'" Irma said, watching as the four adults in front of her nodded.

To Emma's awe, Dumbledore spoke first.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am here of my own free will. I consent to serve as a witness to this ceremony."

Sage, Ellis, and Lyall repeated the phrases as well, and Irma smiled at all of them. She picked her wand up off the table, pointing it at the silver bowl.

"If you could all please take out your wands and point them towards the basin, we may proceed," Irma said, glancing down at the book in front of her. She waited as the four removed their wands and pointed them at the bowl.

"Please repeat after me – Hic ego de meipso, et potestatem. Quod testis illud facio: consentio serve in hac caermimonia."

"They're repeating the same phrase in Latin," Remus whispered to Emma, watching as the four spoke the words in unison.

Emma let out a noise of surprise as the bowl began to smoke as if a fire was lit underneath it.

"Thank you," Irma said, giving each of the witnesses a kind smile. "You may now return to your seats."

Dumbledore, Lyall, Sage, and Ellis returned to their seats. At the same time, Irma remained at the table, her wand still pointing at the bowl as she began to speak in Latin again.

"I'm not sure about the exact translation for what she's saying now," Remus whispered. "Roughly, I know that she's calling on the spirits of ancient magic to bless the bond and to allow the bond to take place."

Irma repeated the phrase that she spoke three times, and the bowl began to glow with a silvery hue. She lowered her wand for a moment and looked at Remus and Emma, a slightly apologetic look on her face. Very slowly, Irma lifted the bowl from the table, walked around the circle of candles three times. She entered the circle, knelt down, and placed the glowing bowl between Remus and Emma. As Irma stood up, she placed a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder. She exited the circle and returned to the table.

"Oh, oh no," Emma whispered, her eyes widening as she realized what the next step was.

Remus picked up on Emma's panic immediately. He stood up on his knees and leaned carefully over the bowl between them and gently cupped Emma's face in his hands. Remus pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and pulled back to look her square in the eyes. "We don't have to move forward if you don't want to," he whispered to her.

"I-I want to," Emma said shakily. She glanced down at the glowing bowl in front of her, watching as the candlelight cast odd shadows through the smoke. "I know you told me what would happen, but now that we're here…"

"I know, it's scary," Remus said, frowning slightly as he looked over at Irma, who was waiting patiently. He turned back to Emma with a soft smile. "You have been so incredibly brave to get to this point, sweetheart. No one will be mad if you don't want to continue."

"I'll be mad," Emma said earnestly, meeting Remus's gaze. "We have to keep going. We're already this far."

"You're sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be."

Remus sighed softly, placing his hands on his knees as he leaned back on his heels, thinking quickly. He looked over at Irma, who gave him a questioning look.

"Mrs. Bryce, would it be possible to make a small request?"

"Possibly," she said, slightly stunned. It was evident that requests weren't made during this ceremony. "What would that request be?"

"I understand that the witch or wizard leading the ceremony is typically in control of the blood sacrifice. However, I was wondering if we could possibly take that particular job from you?" Remus glanced over at Emma, paling slightly as he saw the look of sheer panic on her face. "At the very least, I feel as though she would be more comfortable if I were to do it for her."

"That is not a typical request. Most shy away from doing it themselves," Irma said, a pleased smile on her face. She turned to look at one of the Ministry officials who nodded in response. "However, the council has granted permission." She turned to look at Emma, who was staring back with wide eyes. "Emma, would you like to be in charge of Remus's blood sacrifice?"

Emma shook her head, vigorously. "Oh, no, I couldn't," Emma said with a nervous giggle.

"Very well. Do you consent to Remus being in charge of yours?"

Emma was quiet as she took a look around the room, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. For a very brief moment, she had forgotten that the others were there. She looked over her shoulder at Persephone, seeking guidance from her friend. Persephone gave a small non-committal shrug in answer. Turning forward, Emma looked past Remus to look at Lyall, who gave her a reassuring smile with a gentle nod. With a frown, she looked at Remus. He remained expressionless, not wanting to sway her answer. Though he wasn't giving her any indication of what direction she should go, Emma knew her answer.

"Yes," she said quietly. She trusted Remus enough for such a delicate task.

Irma smiled, pleased with Emma's response. "Then we shall continue," she said, picking up the dagger from the table and entering the circle once more. She held the dagger flat in front of her with both hands. Irma stood next to Remus and took a quick look around the room before returning her gaze back to Remus. With slow movements, Irma held the dagger in her right hand, holding out her left. "Remus, if you could please present me with your left hand, palm up."

A smile pulled at the corner of Remus's lips as he looked over at Emma. He turned slightly to place his hand in Irma's. He gave her a polite nod as he turned his gaze back to Emma.

"Thank you, Remus," Irma said. "If you could please repeat after me – I, Remus John Lupin, consent to bonding my magic to Emelyn's –"

"I, Remus John Lupin, consent to bonding my magic to Emelyn's."

"I vow that I will take care of Emelyn to the best of my ability as if she were always my own - "

"I vow that I will take care of Emelyn to the best of my ability as if she were always my own," Remus repeated, giving Emma a small smile.

"I vow that I will provide Emelyn a loving and safe home, guide her in life, and ensure that her magic always remains strong."

"I vow that I will provide Emelyn a loving and safe home, guide her in life, and ensure that her magic always remains strong."

Irma paused for a moment, glancing at Emma and carefully placing the blade of the dagger against Remus's palm. "If you accept Emelyn as your own, I ask that you declare that now, by magic and blood. Your declaration means that you will take care of and protect her, serving as her father, even at the cost of your own life. It is a declaration that is not taken lightly."

Emma took in a sharp breath as she shifted her focus momentarily to the blade of the dagger that sat on Remus's palm before meeting his eyes again. She held her breath, not sure whether she was anticipating his words or the cut that was sure to line his hand.

"I, Remus John Lupin, willingly accept Emelyn Theodosia Lupin as my daughter, by magic and blood."

As Remus spoke the final word, the blade sliced into Remus's hand. Without any indication that the blade caused him any pain, he removed his hand from Irma's. He held his fisted hand over the silver bowl. Remus watched as several generous drops of his blood fell from his hand and let out a breath as he saw the liquid begin to change to a dark purple, a sign that his blood sacrifice was accepted. He pulled his wand out of his robe's inner pocket and waved it over his hand, sealing the place where the cut was made.

Irma pulled a cloth from her robe's pocket. She carefully wiped Remus's blood away from the dagger before presenting the handle to Remus so that he could take it.

Emma gulped as Remus held his free hand out to Emma, holding it out over the bowl so that the process would be much smoother. There was an odd shiver of something that entered the room the moment the liquid in the bowl changed. It felt just as potent as the magic itself, and it settled itself into Emma's entire being.

"Your right hand, love," he whispered to her, waiting patiently for her to place her hand in his.

Knowing that they had gotten this far meant a lot. Listening to Remus's words gave her a small burst of confidence to finish the ceremony. He wouldn't have said them if he didn't mean them. She placed her right hand shakily in his, letting out a small whimper as he gently placed the cold blade of the dagger on her palm. It seemed silly to give Remus her right hand when he used his left, but suddenly she understood. The use of the opposite hand was meant to create a mirror image if they were to press their hands together. She was sure it was mostly ceremonial, but it was a sweet gesture of a shared experience.

"Your part is much easier, Emelyn," Irma said, giving Emma a proud smile. "I ask that you answer the following questions honestly."

With a quick glance at Irma, Emma nodded and found herself looking at the blade resting on her palm. She wanted to look away, but she found herself transfixed on the knife.

"Don't watch the blade," Remus said quietly. "Keep your eyes on me." A quiet whimper escaped Emma's lips, but she met his gaze. "Perfect. Pretend it's not there – I'll make sure that it's quick."

Feeling as though Emma was ready to move forward, Irma spoke again. "Emma, do you accept Remus's vows?"

"Yes," Emma answered breathlessly. She wondered how many questions she would be asked before the blade would slice into her hand. Emma tried to push the thought out of her mind as she stared into Remus's eyes. She trusted Remus, and he had done the same thing for her. It was the least she could do.

"Do you trust that Remus will be able to fulfill his duties and his vows to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept that you will now become Remus's daughter?"

"Yes."

Once again, Irma grew quiet, but a smile once more crossed her face. Irma looked at Remus, who looked at her and gave her an understanding nod.

"Emma, if you accept Remus as your father, I ask that you declare that now, by magic and blood. Your declaration means that from this day forward, you are entrusting your care and wellbeing to Remus. Any former trace and familial tie that you have had will be relinquished and replaced with a new bond. It is not a declaration that is taken lightly."

_Love_. That was what Emma felt. That strange feeling that was in the room and spread from the tips of her toes all the way to her head was pure love. It was the magic that was being put forth into the room, and it was warm, and it was safe. This moment was entirely for them, and suddenly it wasn't so scary anymore.

The room began to slowly disappear from Emma's vision as she glanced at the blade pressed to her hand. Remus gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she once again met his steady gaze. She took in a deep breath, trying to still her rapidly beating heart and shaky breathing.

"I, Emelyn Theodosia Lupin –" Emma smiled slightly, saying it aloud for the first time knowing it was going to be real "– willingly accept Remus John Lupin as my father, by magic and blood."

The gasp that escaped Emma's lips was more from the action of the blade of the dagger slicing into her palm than the pain. She was momentarily stunned by the cut that lined her palm, but it didn't hurt. She watched as her blood quickly bubbled up to the surface, suddenly feeling as though she might faint at the sight. She looked away quickly, turning her attention to the bowl in front of her instead.

Remus quickly placed the dagger down on the floor next to him and gently curled Emma's hand into a fist so that her blood could be added to the bowl. He glanced up at Irma, who gave him a quick nod to confirm that enough of Emma's blood had been added. He took his wand back out of his pocket, uncurled Emma's fingers, and sealed the cut just as he had done his own. Remus brought the back of her hand to his lips and squeezed it tightly. They had gotten through the worst of the process.

Several minutes passed where no one did anything except stare at the bowl and the liquid inside, waiting to see if it would change colors. The liquid had remained the same dark purple color that it turned with Remus's blood. Had they done the entire ceremony for no reason at all?

Slowly, the dark purple began to fade to a lavender hue, causing nearly everyone to let out the breath they had been holding. Emma was pretty sure that Dumbledore clapped in delight.

"Remus, Emma, if you could please join right hands for me, there is one final step to seal the bond," Irma spoke quietly. She pulled out her wand from the inside pocket of her robe and held the tip over Remus and Emma's joined hands. She whispered something quietly under her breath and smiled as silver rope-like tendrils snaked itself from the liquid and began to wrap around their hands.

"I, Irma Genevieve Bryce, declare that Remus John and Emelyn Theodosia are now bonded as father and daughter for life. By magic and blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	22. By Magic and Blood

Emma had no idea that she was going to be so utterly exhausted after the ceremony was completed. Professor Dumbledore decided to treat everyone to a lavish dinner at a nearby wizard-run establishment much to Emma and Remus’s embarrassment. They had wanted to go home to process, but at everyone’s insistence, they agreed.

Much like the Leaky Cauldron, the restaurant was hidden by a façade that they would think to look at. They walked by as if the building wasn’t there at all and didn’t bat an eye as the group disappeared into what seemed to be an abandoned building.

The dinner was an absolute blur to Emma. She felt like she was at the welcome feast all over again, and she felt as though she was about to burst. Emma was glad to see that Persephone’s family apparently knew how to smile. They spoke jovially with Dumbledore and Lyall, laughing and joyful. It seemed as though the magic from the ceremony left everyone present in high spirits.

Emma felt her eyes beginning to close as she listened to the chatter surrounded them. Persephone was in a very spirited conversation with Professor McGonagall, who sat at their end of the table. Remus was listening politely to whatever Professor Dumbledore was explaining at the other side of the table. Caspian, who was sitting between his parents, was busying himself with listening to all of the conversations happening around him, a smile on his face. Emma gently slapped her face to wake herself up. When she opened her eyes, she found that Dumbledore was watching her, his blue eyes twinkling more than usual.

He waved his wand, and the glasses at the table were filled with a fizzy drink. He lifted his glass, and he inclined his head in invitation for the others to raise their glasses as well.

“Before we end the night, I would like to make a toast,” Dumbledore began, turning his attention to Emma and Remus. “The bond of family is truly magic unlike any other, and to witness such a bond being made through old magic was a sight to behold. To Remus, I would like to wish you nothing but love and guidance on your new journey into fatherhood. To Emma, I would like to wish you nothing but the love of family that you deserve. I’m confident that with Remus’s support, you will become a powerful and capable witch.”

Dumbledore lifted his glass a fraction higher before continuing, “To the both of you, I wish you both many years of love and happiness as you navigate your journey together. To Emma and Remus.”

Remus switched the hand his glass was in and put an arm around Emma’s shoulders, looking like an incredibly proud father. He touched glasses with everyone at the table, leaving Emma’s for last. They smiled at each other for a moment before drinking from their glasses.

Emma, who didn’t even try the wine at Christmas and had never had alcohol before, pulled a face after a tentative sip. She very casually put her glass back down on the table. Remus snorted into his drink at Emma’s reaction to the champagne and placed his glass back down quickly to keep from spilling it. He pulled Emma into his side, unable to keep the smile off his face as she snuggled into him.

“Are you tired?” Remus asked as Emma yawned and rubbed her eyes.

With a low and sleepy hum, Emma nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head on Remus’s shoulder. She felt her hair fall into her face, but let it sit there. Her arms and body were far too heavy for her to move.

“I apologize,” Remus said to everyone with a chuckle. He brushed Emma’s hair out of her face. “I believe someone is ready for bed.”

“It’s a wonder that she hasn’t crashed sooner,” Sage said with a rare smile on her face. “Take the girls home and get your daughter into bed. I’m sure that my daughter will want to keep you up half the night talking about today.”

“Are you ready, Persephone?” Remus asked, giving Emma a small nudge to wake up long enough so that they could leave.

“I’m ready!” Persephone said, leaping up from her chair. She ran over to her parents, giving them quick hugs and even pat Caspian on the top of his head.

“Come on, Little One,” Remus said, giving Emma another small nudge and receiving a groan in response. “The quicker you get up and say goodnight to everyone, the sooner you can go to bed.”

Grumbling quietly, Emma opened her eyes and pulled herself up from her seat with a yawn. She made her way slowly to Lyall, who stood up from his chair, his arms open wide. Emma stepped into his arms and hugged him, giggling as he squeezed her tightly. “Welcome home, cariad,” Lyall said, kissing the top of her head. It was the first time Emma finally felt truly at home. She had her family, and she finally belonged to someone. It was perfect.

Emma slowly made her rounds thanking everyone for coming. She was surprised to receive hugs from Persephone’s family, and even more surprising, Professor McGonagall. With goodbyes over with, Emma tucked herself back into Remus’s side, keeping an arm locked around him.

“Before we leave, I just want to thank everyone for coming out today and joining us for such a special occasion,” Remus said, smiling at everyone at the table. “It’s been…a very long journey to get to today, and thank Merlin, we have a reason to all be together like this. Professor Dumbledore, thank you for facilitating everything, and of course, for dinner. Ellis, Sage, Caspian, Professor McGonagall – thank you for joining us. Your company was very welcome.” Remus turned towards his father. “And Dad – thank you for helping with everything. I know that things haven’t been easy for either of us, but…I’m glad that you’ve been here for all of it.”

Lyall walked around the table to clap Remus on the shoulder. He looked ready to say something poignant, but instead, to everyone’s amusement, he simply said, “Go home.”

With both girls in tow, Remus led the way out of the restaurant and to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could use the Floo to get back home. It was a beautiful day.

However, things weren’t meant to remain as perfect as they were. Remus swapped bedrooms with the girls so that they had a bigger bed to sleep in. He was alarmed to see Persephone walking out of his room and into the kitchen with a worried expression. Remus slowly put his cup of tea down and closed the book he was reading.

“Hey, Remus? Emma’s not doing too well right now,” Persephone said, shuffling nervously. She was scared to see that Emma had woken up covered in sweat but shivering as if she was cold.

“What do you mean?” Remus asked, trying to keep his voice still. He didn’t want to make Persephone any more anxious than she already was. It was clear that she was distressed, but he wasn’t sure if it was nightmare related or something else.

“I-I think you should go see. She asked for you,” Persephone said, her brows knitting close together.

Remus plastered a kind smile on his face and stood up, following Persephone to his room. He paled considerably when he saw Emma curled in on herself, shiny with a cold sweat and paler than he had ever seen her. He felt his stomach knot as he stared at her, worried that something had gone wrong, and he had passed his lycanthropy to her. Everything had been done deliberately to avoid spreading it, but what if the dagger hadn’t been cleaned off thoroughly? It was only cleaned with a cloth. Why hadn’t he double-checked?

The way Emma looked was how his father had once described how he looked when he was infected. Fear was coursing through Remus’s system. He made a terrible, terrible decision. They didn’t do enough research, something went wrong, all of the “What If?” situations they discussed must have happened. Remus tried to reframe his thinking for a moment, only able to settle on the bond not taking. None of the possibilities seemed like good possibilities, but Remus couldn’t panic.

“I think I’ll head home to leave you with her,” Persephone said quietly. “I don’t want to be in the way. I just hope she’s all right.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus said quietly. He had hoped that the holiday could be fun for both of the girls, but as usual, life had other plans. “If she starts to feel better, you’re more than welcome to come back. I know that you were both excited to spend the entire holiday together.”

“It’s all right,” Persephone said with a sincere smile. “Thank you. Please send me an owl to let me know how she’s doing.” She gave Emma a nervous look as she began to retrieve her things. Persephone gave Remus another smile as she made her way to the living room.

Remus listened to the sound of the Floo being used and let out a heavy sigh. He shakily walked over to where Emma was curled up and sat next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead with a frown. She felt like she was on fire.

Emma stirred at Remus’s touch, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes. A small whimper left her lips, and she curled in on herself a little more, closing her eyes tightly. With a shiver, she pulled the blanket she had thrown off back over her body.

“What hurts, sweetheart?” Remus asked, not sure of where to even start to try and make things better.

“Everything,” Emma whispered hoarsely, reaching for Remus’s hand to hold onto it tightly.

“Does anything burn? Or does it just ache?” Remus asked, phrasing his question carefully. He tried to brace himself for the answer that might come from Emma’s mouth.

“It doesn’t burn,” she answered quietly. “It just hurts.”

That was a relief for Remus to hear, and he let out the breath he had been holding. He brushed the back of his fingers on his free hand against her cheek. _She’s not a werewolf_, he thought to himself, grateful for one small victory. With one hurdle crossed, he was still left at a loss. What could the issue be?

“Do you think that you could handle a bath?” Remus asked, knowing that she would feel a little better if she felt clean.

Emma opened her eyes and looked up at Remus appreciatively. She managed a weak nod and reluctantly let go of his hand and buried herself back in the blanket.

“I’ll go draw a bath for you, Little One,” he said, leaning down to kiss her warm forehead. He figured that he could make some quick Floo calls while she was in the bath. Hopefully, he could get some answers.

The moment Emma retreated behind the door of the bathroom to get in the bath, Remus ran to the fireplace to make his calls. He managed to get ahold of his father, who was at work at the Ministry. Lyall, though having a hectic day, took an extended break to stop at St. Mungo’s so that Remus could stay with Emma. Lyall was just as concerned that Emma was doing so poorly.

It felt like an eternity for Lyall to step through the fireplace. He wasn’t at all surprised that Remus was sitting impatiently on the couch, deep in thought as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

“Where is she?” Lyall asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping.

“Having a bath right now,” Remus sighed. “It was the only thing I could think to do. I don’t know when she’ll be out – although I should probably knock and see how she’s doing.”

Remus did a quick check on Emma and made his way back to the living room, sitting down heavily on the couch, his head in his hands. “What did they say?”

Lyall sat down next to Remus. “I have to be quick because it’s been terrible today, but the good news is that she’s fine,” Lyall said, clasping Remus’s shoulder. “The bad news is that there isn’t much you can do about how she’s feeling.”

“That makes no sense,” Remus huffed. “She’s fine, but I can’t do anything?”

“They said it’s common in blood magic, especially for the type of magic that was used, despite how it was done. It’s tricky magic, and since on a base level, it’s changing her chemistry and magic, there’s bound to be reactions.” Lyall squeezed Remus’s shoulder at his panicked look. “Your blood wasn’t introduced to hers, so it’s fine. There is no need to be concerned about that.”

“But what if something went wrong? She looks as though she was infected.”

“It’s because of the changes. The bond took hold, but they believe that if her reaction is so severe, her magic is what’s fighting. It’s mostly common with younger children, but she’s young enough that it could still be an issue.”

Remus groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “If I knew that she was going to feel like this…”

“It’s for a week, at most,” Lyall said. “I was told that you just need to treat it like the Muggle flu for now.”

“So why can’t she have something to help?”

Lyall sighed and gave Remus a knowing smile. He knew that Remus was going to be a fine father with how concerned he was. “They don’t want to introduce potions into her system because they don’t know how her magic is changing. They don’t want to create a negative reaction and make things worse.”

Remus didn’t look at all thrilled by that answer and shook his head. “I knew it was going to be difficult, but not like this. I just can’t help but feel as though something went wrong.”

“Remus do not go there,” Lyall said sharply. “We did not spend months researching and going through the entire process for you to start doubting things now. She will be fine.”

“And if she isn’t?”

“Remus John Lupin do not even begin to entertain the thought. Emma needs you now, and you have a job to do. If her fever doesn’t break in a few days, then bring her to St. Mungo’s, but for now, all you can do is wait.” Lyall stood up and made his way over to the fireplace. “You made a binding life contract with that little girl, and you best make good on it. Let me know if you need me, but right now you need to figure this out by yourself.”

Lyall stepped into the fireplace and disappeared with a flash of emerald green, leaving Remus no more confident than before.

Emma and Remus were growing desperate as the day turned into night, and she wasn’t feeling any better. Emma was miserable, and she was exhausted from being exhausted. Remus was frustrated because all he could do was let things happen. He had been able to get Emma up and at least moving around, but she never made it far. When she sunk down onto the couch, he decided that perhaps that would be where she needed to stay. Couches to a sick child were like a special sort of medicine, and he hoped it would help.

Remus made sure to keep Emma surrounded by the fluffiest pillows they had in the house and wrapped her in his large, cozy blanket. He kept the fireplace lit to keep her cold chills at bay and surrounded her with as many books as she liked. Even though she never touched them, she would stare at them longingly. Remus, unable to deny her anything, read to her until she would fall asleep for an hour or two.

By night, Emma decided that mindless television was precisely what she needed, and Remus took twenty minutes to himself just to breathe. As long as she was distracted enough to not think, she was all right. He had to admit that so was he.

Remus sunk down in one of the kitchen chairs, watching the flickering colors of the television lighting up the darkened front of the house. He finally had a moment to eat and relax before going back to taking care of Emma. Remus, in his worry, spent the entire day doting on her and making sure she was comfortable. Trying to get her to eat and drink anything at all had been a struggle, but he managed to do it. He never imagined that after twenty-four hours, everything would have gone the direction it did.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Remus looked at the pile of dishes in the sink he needed to wash. He gave his wand a weary wave so that the dishes began to clean themselves. He preferred to wash them by hand, but he didn’t have the energy or the time. Remus knew that he would have to rewash some of the dishes the next day – he never bothered to completely master household charms – but at least it was a start.

He stood slowly from the table, trying to mentally prepare himself for returning to the living room to continue caring for Emma. Remus didn’t mind, it was what he signed up for, after all, but he wished that the first half of her holiday wasn’t so bittersweet. Scanning the counter to see what else he needed to clean, Remus’s eyes were drawn to the small pile of chocolate bars sitting near the tea kettle.

Remus picked up one of the bars of chocolate thoughtfully. He knew that Emma loved chocolate, and the Healer from Emma’s first ever check-up mentioned chocolate could be helpful. Thinking even further, he remembered that his mother, his sister, and even Lily frequently went to chocolate as a pick-me-up. He stared at the chocolate in his hand for a moment before deciding on his course of action. It wasn’t much, but maybe it could help.

He padded back out into the living room and sat down next to Emma. Her eyes were practically glazed over as she stared at the television, barely even registering he was there. Remus carefully opened the wrapper and broke off a piece of chocolate, smiling softly as the noise drew Emma’s curiosity.

“Eat it. It’ll help.”

Emma peered up at him, a crease appearing between her brows. She pulled one of her hands out from underneath her blanket cocoon to take it from his fingers. Emma stared at it for a moment before putting it slowly in her mouth. A slow and sleepy smile crossed her face with a happy little hum. It turned out that Chocolate was just the medicine that she needed.

In the early evening of the third day, Emma’s fever finally broke, and Remus couldn’t have been more relieved. He wasn’t sure that his heart would handle another day of Emma being so sick. Though she told him that he didn’t have to, Remus slept in his armchair that night, still worried that she might need him. He wanted to stay close to her just in case.

The days and nights had been much longer than Remus ever expected. He sat vigil, watching as she slept fitfully and trying to calm her as best as he could. She was fidgety and anxious, and their short walks around the house weren’t helping much as she was weak. When Emma didn’t feel too terribly warm, she would snuggle up to him on the couch and complain about how hot _he _was instead. Those were the moments she would relax enough to finally fall asleep. He would run his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp to ease her headaches, and refused to stop until she would wake up again.

Knowing he had to keep watch on Emma, on the second day, Remus Apparated into town to stop at the payphone to call out at his current gig. He half-listened to his ex-boss screaming at him on the other side of the phone, barely reacting when he was told that he was fired. Remus hung up the phone just as his previous employer told him to not bother setting foot back into the building.

_Oh well_, he thought to himself as he Apparated back to the house, hoping that Emma was still asleep. _It would have been time to leave anyway_. He paused for a moment outside of his front door, his blood running cold as he ran through his mental calendar. The full moon was only a few days away, and he had no back-up plans for taking care of Emma. As much as he wanted to worry that day, he had to wait until it got closer. He didn’t want Emma knowing why he was leaving, but he needed to make sure she was well enough before making plans.

He had become incredibly worried the moment Emma started complaining about her skin itching the previous day. It was so close to the moon that he was nearly positive that something had gone wrong. It took him several hours to try and calm himself down to try and reason with himself. Remus realized that Emma’s skin was probably sensitive from her fever. He managed to convince her to take a shower and borrow his oversized pajamas to change into when she was done. It gave him a time to try and come up with a contingency plan for the full moon and make some calls.

Best case scenario, someone could come watch Emma for the night. Better scenario, Emma could have Persephone come back. Worst case scenario, he would have to leave her home alone. He didn’t want to entertain the worst-case scenario, but he had no choice. Emma would be thirteen in a few months, and she had spent the long days in the cottage by herself. One night wouldn’t be the end of the world.

The shower and the soft fabric of his pajamas were exactly what she needed. Emma made a small comment about him looking as terrible as she felt with a slight frown. She was worried that he was catching something as well. Remus assured her that it was because he was worried about her. He was relieved when Emma quickly dropped the conversation in exchange for chocolate and sleep.

By the fourth day, Emma was finally starting to feel more like herself, though a little different. She still had dark circles around her eyes, but color had finally begun to make its way back into her skin. To their amusement, every time she sneezed, it caused sparks to erupt from her nose. It took Remus a solid hour of trying to convince Emma that it was fine, and it meant that her magic was leveling out. It probably would have been much faster, but he couldn’t stop laughing. She was like a tiny dragon, and her temper with him made the visual that much funnier.

His laughter left Emma thoroughly unconvinced and pouting for most of the day until he told her to send an owl to Persephone to say she could come back.

“I have to go on an overnight trip for work tomorrow,” Remus lied as they had a simple lunch. Emma’s appetite hadn’t come back yet, and he wanted to ease her back into regular meals. “I don’t want you traveling anywhere just yet while you’re still recovering, but I would like someone here with you. Invite Persephone back for a few nights.”

Remus didn’t have to tell Emma twice as she scrambled to her room to write a quick letter to Persephone and send it off. Emma was beyond thrilled when Aurora returned later that night with a note saying that she could come back around eight in the evening the next day. That was perfect since it meant Emma wouldn’t be left alone for long.

The morning Remus had to leave Emma looked much more like herself. Still tired, still pale, but her cheeks had more of a rosy glow.

“How are you feeling?” Remus asked as she sat down across from him at the kitchen table.

“Much better,” she said with a smile. Her smile faded quickly into a frown as she took a good look at how Remus looked. He knew that he looked as terrible as she had looked a few days prior, but at least he had a built-in excuse. Remus saw the way Emma looked at the thick stubble on his cheeks in curiosity. It wasn’t a look he wore often, but he didn’t have a chance to shave, and there was no point in doing it now.

“But now you look terrible,” Emma said quietly, sounding almost guilty. “Are you all right?”

“It’s nothing, Little One,” Remus said, placing his book down on the table and standing up to make her a cup of tea. “I’ve just been worried about you, that’s all.”

“Right,” Emma said quietly, accepting her cup of tea from Remus.

“Persephone said she was coming tonight, correct?” Remus asked, sitting back down and taking a sip from his own cup of tea.

“Yeah,” Emma said, pulling her legs up onto the chair and crossing them. She looked at Remus over her cup, studying him. “She said she would be here around eight tonight.”

“I wish she could be here a little earlier, but it’s all right,” Remus said with a slight frown. “I have to leave here around five. We’ll have dinner together, and then I have to be off.”

It was Emma’s turn to frown, but she was used to him leaving. “It’s only for the one night, right? You’ll be home tomorrow?”

“I’ll be home by tomorrow afternoon,” Remus said with a smile. “Like I said, it’s a quick trip. I’m sure with Persephone here, you won’t even realize that I’m gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	23. Greyback

Emma sat impatiently by the fireplace, waiting for it to light up. Her attention was pulled between the television, the clock, and the fireplace. Persephone had sent another note saying she would be at the house at around five, which was much preferred for Remus. However, the clock had just rolled into nine that evening, and there was no sign of Persephone arriving.

She knew that there was a way to use the Floo to make a call, but she didn't know how to do it. Emma didn't think it was a good idea to try and figure it out without Remus. Though she was okay with being in the cottage by herself, she felt incredibly alone in the house by herself.

With a huff, Emma tried to read one of the many books still lying about. It didn't take long for her to get bored with the pages. Unable to focus for long, Emma tried listening to music, but that didn't catch her attention either.

If Persephone wasn't planning on showing up, Emma didn't understand why she didn't send a note to let her know. She frowned, looking at the fireplace and considered taking the Floo to her grandfathers, but she didn't want to scare Remus, even if she left a note. Plus, he made the point before he left that she wasn't entirely well enough to travel yet. As if her body knew, she yawned. Remus had a point; she was too exhausted to try leaving the house. She didn't need to somehow land in someone else's fireplace.

Frustrated, Emma got up off the couch and went through the motions of checking that the windows were shut, and the doors were locked. She turned the living room lamp off and made sure that the rest of the lights in the house were off. The light of the full moon provided more than enough light in the house. If Persephone showed up, it wasn't as though there were many rooms for her to check for Emma. Persephone could figure out where to go.

The moment Emma stepped into her room, she shivered. The hair on her arms raised and her eyes shot towards her window. Something was wrong. She had never felt as though she was being watched before, but something made her feel uncomfortable. That was silly, though. There were no houses for miles, and no one would be around. It was one of her favorite things about the cottage. All there was were the animals in the woods and the cottage. No one was around to bother them.

Emma shook the feeling off and got changed into her pajamas. She went through the rest of her nightly routine, brushing her hair and putting it up, washing her face, and brushing her teeth. When she stepped back into her room, she closed her door and then double-checked her window just to make sure it was locked. That strange feeling she was being watched was still there, but she blamed it on being by herself. That had to be it. She was nervous about spending the night in the cottage by herself because clearly, Persephone wasn't showing up. A frown crossed her face as she closed her curtains, leaving a small sliver open so that she still had light. She should have done that before getting changed.

She sat down on her bed and stared at her lamp, wondering if she should leave it on. She debated for a few moments and decided that if she was going to wallow in her disappointment, she was going to do it in the dark. Emma turned her lamp off, climbed under the covers, and began to rehearse all of the things she would say to Persephone when she finally saw her. Amongst her grumblings, Emma wished that she had her teddy bear brought home from the school. Having her teddy bear would help get rid of that funny feeling she had.

The more Emma grumbled to herself, the sleepier she became. She refused to sleep, though. Emma told herself she would stay up until Persephone arrived. However, she should have considered that if she closed her eyes, sleep would come far too easy.

Emma stirred as she heard a strange noise in her room. She hadn't realized that she fell asleep, and she mentally cursed herself for it. For a moment, she thought that Persephone had finally arrived, but Persephone wasn't known for being quiet. Her friend would have been very loud upon her arrival, probably knocking into things on accident. There was something different that had gotten her up, but what? She felt a chill go through her body as she began to wake up further, that feeling of being watched felt much stronger.

She felt a breeze brush across the back of her exposed neck, and her eyes shot open. Emma was positive that she had closed her window – she checked it twice. There was no reason why the breeze from outside should be coming into her room. She lifted her head, brow furrowed, to turn her gaze towards the foot of her bed as she felt the mattress dip. Had Remus come back early? That didn't make sense – her door was still closed. Remus would have left the door open if he had come to see her. Lyall would have done the same – it wasn't her grandfather either. Her blood ran cold at the realization.

This was someone else entirely.

Immediately, Emma pulled her legs up and pulled herself away from the figure that was sitting at the end of her bed. She pressed herself up against her headboard, trying to keep herself as small as possible and immediately looked over at her now open window. She was beginning to doubt that she had actually locked it, but she didn't understand. She had checked it. How did they get in?

Emma tried to look at whoever was at the end of her bed, but they were smart. Whoever this person was made sure to be careful to stay out of the light of the moon. The only information she had was the faint outlines of a hulking figure. No matter how hard she tried to get her eyes to focus, she couldn't figure out who this person was.

Gulping, Emma reached carefully for her wand and turned her lamp on. She didn't want to sit in the darkness anymore, and if something was going to happen to her, she wanted to know who it was. The moment the light turned on, Emma wished that she had left the lamp off instead.

Emma was left completely voiceless as her eyes met the amber eyes of the man sitting across from her. He lifted a single clawed finger to his lips, a smile twisting on his scarred face.

"Don't make a noise," the man said, his voice thick and raspy. He turned his gaze towards the window for a moment before fixing Emma with his stare. "Although, I doubt anyone would even hear you out here. Perhaps it would be worth getting a squeal or two out of you."

Before Emma had a chance to react, he leaned forward, ripped Emma's wand out of her hands and tossed it on the floor. She let out a pathetic cry knowing that the only thing she had to defend herself with was her lamp, but she didn't think it would do much. He didn't seem like the sort of man that would be entirely phased by girls like her trying to use a lamp to save themselves.

Breathing hard, Emma held herself close, hugging her knees close to her chest, and took in the man's appearance. He had long dark, matted hair that was held back. His face was covered in dark stubble that was flecked with grey. A thick scar went up the right side of his face, from his cheek to just over his eyebrow, with another smaller scar cutting through his eyebrow. The scars on his face were oddly similar to Remus's but much deeper, and it made Emma wonder why. As much as she wanted to let her mind wander, she couldn't. This wasn't safe, and she needed to be somewhat alert, even if she couldn't do much.

He wore what was once a pair of denim jeans, torn at the knees to be a ragged set of shorts with heavy boots on his feet. The dark button-down that he wore had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was mostly unbuttoned in the front. His chest was muscular, stretching the shirt tight over his torso, and his arms bore long scars. She allowed her eyes to travel back down, and she noticed his legs were equally as muscular as the rest of his body. Emma wasn't sure there was much of the man that wasn't covered in hair, but she kept her eyes locked on his. She didn't want to look at any more of him than she needed to.

Emma swallowed hard but found her mouth was dry. If she wanted to scream, she wouldn't be able to. He seemed to realize the same because his face twisted in even further amusement. The man was enjoying himself.

"It's such a shame," the man said, inching closer towards Emma. "I would think that Remus would teach you to always triple-check that your windows are locked. Especially since he's left you all alone for me to find." The man's smile was twisted, his pointed, yellowed teeth glistening in the light. "You're a pretty little pup, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Emma managed to whisper, unable to speak any louder. She tried to back herself away as the man got closer to her, but the only direction she could go was into the corner of her bed and the way. A quiet whine escaped her lips, and it only seemed to make the man surge closer to her as if he liked the noise.

"A friend of your fathers," the man replied, leaning in closer to her. His smile faltered slightly as if he remembered something, but it came back quickly and much broader. Emma wasn't sure if he'd amused himself or if he was amused by her. "A very old friend."

"I don't think a friend of his would sneak into someone's room," Emma said testily, trying to find her voice again. She gasped as the man moved even closer to her, one of his hands gripping her knee.

The man's smile grew impossibly wider as he watched Emma, his eyes studying her face as she tried to keep herself away. It didn't seem there was a part of her that he hadn't looked over thoroughly, and Emma felt terribly exposed.

"Ah, your father and I have a…different kind of friendship. He likes to hide things from me, and I love to find them."

"W-why are y-you here?"

He inched closer, laughing as Emma flinched as he lifted his other hand to bring it close to her face. "I thought I would come and see Remus's little pup with my own eyes. Knowing him, I knew he would try to deprive me of the opportunity to set my eyes on such a pretty little thing again. After all, word travels fast…"

Emma squeaked as the man pressed his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently and running his clawed fingers down her face. His fingers brushed against the curve of her jaw, down the side of her neck, and stopped dangerously at the front of her throat. Another whine escaped her lips, and she turned her face, not wanting to look at the man anymore. He seemed to have other plans as his finger crooked itself underneath her chin, and he turned her face back to look at him.

However, something strange seemed to click in Emma's mind. She recognized his face, but she didn't know his name. His face was almost as familiar as when she saw her grandfather, but at least she had known who he was. Emma couldn't pull up specific memories of this man, but she could see his face, almost like a ghost in her mind. Where had she seen this man before?

"I've seen you before," Emma whispered, her eyes growing wide. Emma wasn't sure why she felt the need to tell the man, but she did. "I know you…"

The man's eyes darkened suddenly beneath his thick brows as he stared into Emma's eyes. His smile faltered slightly, and he drew his face closer to Emma's, gripping her chin tightly in his hand. They were practically nose to nose, and he was much too close for Emma's liking, but she couldn't find it in her to fight. While the man didn't seem entirely displeased that she knew who he was, he didn't look entirely thrilled by it either.

"Well, well," he said with a low growl. "That makes things interesting." His breath was hot and disgusting on Emma's face, but his grip on her chin kept her from moving. He smelled terrible.

"W-what's your name?" she asked. If he was going to do something to her, she felt that she needed to know his name. It didn't make any sense at all, but her mind was racing, and her heart beating in her chest was starting to hurt. She was too scared to try and think sensibly.

To Emma's surprise, there was hesitation from the man as his eyes narrowed. Emma tried her best to maintain eye contact with the man, not wanting to back down and show how terrified she truly was. However, she felt he already knew because his smile barely faded.

"Greyback," the man answered slowly. "Fenrir Greyback." He placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on the top of Emma's nose, and she yelped in surprise, ripping her face out of his slackened grip. Greyback let out a barking laugh at Emma's reaction and turned his gaze quickly to the window with a growl. The moon was slowly finding its way outside of the clouds, and it was almost like he was drawn to the glowing orb. With another growl, he turned his gaze hungrily to Emma as she shrunk into the corner. There was no other word to describe his expression. He looked as though he was ready to devour her.

"There will be no need to tell Remus that I was here. He'll know and understand my message loud and clear," Greyback stood up from her bed, not taking his eyes off of her. An almost pleased sounding grunt left his throat, and it made Emma feel sick. "Pity…I would love so much to enjoy such soft and tender flesh tonight. You're lucky that I need you alive. I'm not sure that I could hold myself back tonight."

Emma watched in horror as Greyback slipped back out of her window. After a few moments, Emma shot up from her bed, ran to her window, and slammed it shut, locking it tightly. Shaking, she closed her curtains, reached down for her wand, and threw herself back into bed. She stared at the window, clutching tightly to her wand as if Greyback was going to come back into her room. It was the chilling howl outside her window that made Emma break down into terrified tears.

No longer feeling safe in her room, Emma ran straight to Remus's room, not bothering to turn off her lamp. She slammed his door shut, crawled under his blankets, and hid in his pillows.

Even though Remus wasn't home, being surrounded by his things and the lingering scent of his cologne made her feel better. Clutching tightly to her wand, she let herself lay down, and as her head touched the pillow, she found herself half-asleep from her nerves. The sun was just starting to peek in through the window above Remus's bed when she finally drifted off. The loud, echoing howl continued to play in her mind over and over and over again.

When Remus arrived home, he knew right away something was wrong. The air smelled different, the noises were all wrong, and the birds that liked to sit in the bushes near the fence weren't singing. He remained frozen at the front door, trying to figure out what was wrong. Remus realized that he heard absolutely no noise from inside the house. As the breeze blew by, he picked up a familiar scent, and his blood ran cold.

Recognition quickly swept through Remus. Greyback had been at the cottage.

"Shit," he hissed to himself, ripping his wand out of the inside pocket of his jacket and unlocking the door. He pushed the door open quickly and stepped cautiously into the house. For the first time, in a long time, Remus was beyond terrified. This was the exact thing he had wanted to avoid, and the fact there was no movement in the house was concerning. He closed the front door, locking it tightly, and looked around.

The living room didn't seem disturbed, and he was worried that he couldn't recognize any signs of Persephone being in the house either. The only signs of life that existed in the house was Emma's open door and the very faint light from her lamp. He moved slowly towards her room, petrified of what he might or might not find. If he was the reason that she was hurt or lost again…he had no idea what he would do with himself. Remus gulped, silently praying that Emma had just slept in and was still in her bed.

When he looked around the corner into her room, his heart dropped out of his chest. Not only was Emma not in her room, but Greyback's scent was strongest in her room. He rushed over to her window, checking it, and was confused when he found it locked.

Remus ran his hands through his hair, becoming frantic that Greyback had taken Emma. Even worse – Greyback had taken Emma the night of the full moon, which meant if they tried to find her, there might not be anything of her to find. He just didn't understand how the window could be locked, but that was just the sort of thing Greyback would know how to do. It wasn't a secret that the werewolf that detested most things magic had no issue using it if he found a need. A frustrated shout let Remus, and he froze as he heard the click of a door opening.

Were they still in the house, and he'd walked into a sick hostage situation, and he missed Greyback's scent elsewhere? Holding his wand out in front of him, he cautiously looked around the corner of Emma's door, nearly dropping to the floor in relief. He leaned heavily against the doorjamb, breathing out and pressing a hand over his heart. He was so much more exhausted now than he was before arriving.

Emma was staring at Remus, tears in her eyes, and looking absolutely terrified. His blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, and her wand was held tightly in her hand. She looked as though she wasn't sure if it was really him looking back at her. Her soft and scared whimpers broke Remus's heart.

He quickly crossed the hallway over to Emma, taking her face in his hands and inspecting her carefully.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Remus managed to choke out, turning her face gently to make sure that her face bore no visible marks. Satisfied that her face was untouched, Remus gently unwrapped Emma's fingers from his blanket and let the blanket drop to the floor. He checked her fingers, her hands, and her arms, breathing out a sigh of relief that everything else seemed to be in order. Remus dropped down to his knees in front of her so that he could be level with her. It appeared that she wasn't hurt, which was a complete miracle with Greyback, but she was scared.

"I-I'm fine," Emma whispered, biting her lip to try and keep the tears in her eyes from falling. She dropped her wand on the floor and wrapped her arms around Remus's neck tightly, and finally started to cry. Remus held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go of her for fear of something else happening.

"Where's Persephone? Were you here by yourself?"

"I-I d-don't know," Emma choked out through her sobs. "S-she never s-showed up."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry," Remus said, kissing her cheek and squeezing her tighter as another sob ripped through her body. "I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I should've made sure that you were somewhere safe." He rubbed soothing circles into her back, thinking about how every decision he'd made was officially a bad one. He never should have adopted Emma, he never should have left her alone, and he certainly shouldn't have let her back into his life. She would have been much safer anywhere else than with him, but the damage was already done. Remus wasn't sure if he could ever fix things.

If Remus thought his courage was tested earlier in the week, nothing matched up to the fear he felt now. Greyback getting anywhere near Emma was his biggest nightmare next to passing his lycanthropy. He was absolutely disgusted with himself that he let the unimaginable happen in his own home – their home. It was meant to be a place for Emma to feel safe, but now it was tarnished.

He was relieved that Emma wasn't hurt, but the fact that Greyback didn't harm Emma was dangerous. The werewolf wanted something, and whatever it was, Emma was now right in the middle of it. His stomach flipped at the thought – what if Emma was what Greyback wanted and leaving her untouched was a warning to Remus? Remus didn't want to think about it.

Remus locked his arms around Emma and carefully stood up, holding her in his arms as he stepped carefully back into his room. He set Emma down on the edge of his bed and unwrapped her arms from around his neck and knelt back down in front of her. With a frown, he reached up to cup her cheek, guilt settling itself in his stomach as Emma immediately flinched back. Greyback had touched her there, and he could practically see the pattern of his fingers on her skin. He went to touch her knee, but not even that was safe. Not sure of where was safe, Remus dropped his hands to his lap, feeling even more useless than before. Nothing he did was going to be able to comfort her.

"He-he said that you know that he was here," Emma said in a shaking voice. She wiped her tears away, her lower lip trembling as she tried to hold back her tears. "How did he know that?"

"Our relationship…is different," Remus answered carefully. "He shouldn't have come. Did he do anything to you?"

Emma shook her head and curled in on herself as she started to cry again. She lowered herself to the floor to settle in the space between the bed and Remus and wrapped her arms around him, digging her face into his chest and crying softly.

Remus held Emma close, rocking her gently and rubbing soft circles into her back again. It was the only thing that she seemed to feel comfortable with him doing, and he wasn't going to push. As he held her, he realized in horror that he had lived this exact moment as a child, but instead of being the terrified child, he was now the parent. Remus held her a little tighter, burying his face in her hair and ignoring Greyback's scent. This was never how things were supposed to be.

Feeling Emma starting to calm down, Remus leaned back from her. He lifted a hand and carefully brushed away her tears with his thumb, glad that she at least allowed that. Then again, she seemed too tired to even care anymore.

"Oh, my sweet girl," Remus murmured sadly as he really studied her face. "You didn't sleep much at all, did you?"

"No," she said quietly, closing her eyes and trying to hide her face.

Remus sighed as she whimpered again, and he pulled her close. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. He desperately wanted to promise her that it would never happen again, but he wasn't sure that he could. He would try his best, but he had no idea what Greyback wanted, and that was a terrifying prospect. "You need to get some rest, Little One."

"I'm so tired," Emma whispered back, relaxing into Remus's embrace.

With another sigh, Remus adjusted his hold on Emma so he could pick her up. As he stood, he felt the sting and pull of his muscles stretching and had to still himself for a moment. Emma was light, but his muscles and bones ached. The surge of adrenaline had been able to keep him going, but he was starting to feel the pain again. He had to be strong for Emma, though, and so he pushed through the pain. Remus lowered Emma back down onto the bed to try and lay her down, but she refused to let go.

"Emma, love," Remus whispered, "you have to let go." He was leaned over with one hand on his bed, and the other was supporting her back. The position was painful in his fragile condition, but he didn't dare dream of ripping himself away from Emma with how scared she was.

"I don't want to," Emma muttered into his shoulder.

"I know you don't," Remus said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here with you, I promise."

Emma reluctantly let go of Remus and stared at him, taking in his appearance. A frown crossed her face, and Remus could see the gears turning in her head. He looked terrible, and he quickly caught the guilty look on her face. Emma thought it was all her fault, but she didn't know she didn't do a thing.

"I know what you're thinking," Remus said, raising his eyebrows at her. "It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

Remus straightened up and stretched, cringing as his joints cracked. He moved out into the hallway to retrieve his blanket and Emma's wand. Remus placed Emma's wand down on his dresser and brought the blanket back to her. She quickly wrapped herself in it and watched him cautiously. He returned to his dresser and searched through a few drawers to find what he was looking for. It wasn't his first choice, but Emma needed a more potent potion to get some sleep.

As he turned around, Emma eyed the small vial in his hand. She recognized that it wasn't an ordinary Sleeping Draught, but she wasn't entirely sure what it was. Emma met his eyes questioningly.

"This is Dreamless Sleep," Remus explained. "It's stronger than a normal Sleeping Draught and does exactly as it says. One of these, and you will wake up from the best sleep of your life." Emma opened her mouth the protest, but Remus quickly shook his head to silence her. "If you take this for me, we can go to your grandfather's later. You haven't had enough sleep in days, and this will help."

The promise of going to Lyall's seemed to placate Emma as she held her hand out for the vial.

"Get yourself comfortable and drink the whole thing," Remus said, opening the vial and handing it to her.

Emma frowned and got herself as comfortable as she could. "You're not leaving?" she asked with trepidation.

"I promise that I'll be right next to you." Still not quite believing him, Emma studied Remus carefully. To try and prove that he wasn't lying to her, he toed off his shoes and took off his jacket and settled in the spot next to her. "I'm not leaving."

With a slight scowl, Emma tipped the vial into her mouth, pulling a face. "Gross," she muttered, settling into the pillows.

"You won't be saying that when you wake up feeling a million times better," Remus said, watching as Emma quickly drifted off with a quiet hum. He watched her for a few minutes, listening to her soft snores, and ran a hand down his face. As much as he wanted to sleep, he had too much he needed to do. He couldn't let something like this happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


	24. There and Back Again

Emma had never been less thrilled to head back to Hogwarts. The moment she made it to the platform, she avoided Persephone at all costs. Avoiding Persephone on the platform was easy, but the train was a challenge. Each time Emma would find a place to sit, Persephone would follow, prompting Emma to get up and start the cycle anew. Luckily, Emma found a nearly full compartment and joined a group of older Hufflepuffs that she had only seen in passing.

One of the boys, Cedric Diggory, was very kind and tried to include her in the conversations with his friends. Emma knew Cedric in passing and knew that most of the Hufflepuff girls had crushes on the dark-eyed boy, but she wasn't interested in getting to know him. She glared at Persephone as she popped her head into the compartment, her eyes locked on Emma's, but seeing the other Hufflepuffs, she decided to leave. Persephone gave Emma a sad look as she went on her way to find a new place to sit.

"Is everything okay?" Cedric asked as he followed Persephone with his eyes as she left.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Emma said, pasting a smile on her face. She decided to try and listen to the group's conversation, only half paying attention as she reflected on the rest of the Easter holiday. Emma nearly laughed out loud as she had done that on the trip back to Hogwarts after Christmas.

The entirety of the rest of the holiday was odd. Remus had become incredibly protective of her for the duration of the holiday. The moment she woke up, they made their way to her grandfather's. As soon as Lyall found out what happened, he was equally as protective. Remus seemed to keep a constant eye on Emma, though he always seemed to prefer to stick close. Lyall wasn't any better. Whoever Greyback was, it was clear he was dangerous if they were so worried.

Emma managed to convince Remus that he didn't have to stay with her in her room. More than once, she caught him standing in her doorway, wand held tight in his hand, looking alert. She wasn't entirely sure if she felt comforted by his protectiveness or not. One night, Emma had looked out her window to see Lyall casting charms along the fence line. She wasn't sure what he was doing and had to pry the information from Remus. He didn't want to tell her anything, but he couldn't deny that Lyall was doing _something_.

Neither man seemed willing to divulge information on Greyback, which frustrated Emma to no end. She wanted to know who he was and what his real relationship to Remus was. If he was going to be a problem, she wanted to understand why, and she wanted to figure out how she knew who he was. Emma desperately wanted to know why Lyall would pale considerably each time she brought up the name and why Remus would quickly change the subject. She had so many questions, and every single one of them went unanswered.

In all of the time she spent with Remus, she felt it was inappropriate to ask about Remus's scars on his face, but she felt brave enough to ask. Just like everything else, both Remus and Lyall would change the subject or bring the conversation back to Emma and something in her life. Emma hoped that by asking them enough, they would finally break down and answer. It was clear they knew that was her plan because they started answering her, just not how she expected.

"I fell," Remus said one time.

"Remus was a clumsy child," Lyall would add.

"My friends were a little wild at school. We had a prank go wrong," Remus said another time before launching into a story from his time at Hogwarts.

"Remus was very distracted studying for school and walked straight into an enchanted tree," Lyall told her at a different time.

Emma believed absolutely none of what either man said. The only stories she could possibly believe were Remus's school day stories. While she thought that those stories were true, she couldn't accept the rest of their excuses. There was something that they weren't telling her, and she was determined to find out what. As soon as she set foot back into Hogwarts, she was determined to figure it out.

There was an odd finality to Remus's farewell at King's Cross that she couldn't quite understand. His hug lingered, and he held her tighter, almost as if he was afraid to let her go again. The look on his face as he held her face in his hands after kissing the top of her head worried her. It was like he was looking at her like he would never see her again. It didn't feel like he was telling her, "See you soon," but instead, "Goodbye."

She spent the entirety of the trip back to Hogwarts, trying to figure out what was going on in Remus's brain. A part of her was worried that something was going to happen to Remus, and it was going to be Greyback's fault. As the train's horn rung out when they approached Hogsmeade station, Emma gave a start. It seemed like they had made it back in no time at all. She shivered wanting to push the thought out of her head. As annoying as Remus had been the past week, the last thing she wanted was for something to happen to him.

The moment the train stopped, Emma launched herself out of her seat and onto the platform. She wanted to get to the castle as quickly as possible.

"Emma!" Persephone called out to her.

Apparently, Persephone was trying to do the exact same thing she was. Emma only walked faster, not wanting to deal with Persephone.

"Emma!" she called out again.

Emma continued to ignore Persephone, trying to push through the slow walking crowd of students in front of her.

"Emma! Will you _please _talk to me?" Persephone shouted at Emma, running to catch up to her. "You have ignored me all day, and I don't know what I did." Persephone grabbed onto Emma's arm, causing her to freeze.

"Why didn't you come back to my house when you said you were coming?" Emma snapped at Persephone, whirling around to glare at her. "And why didn't you respond to any of my owls?"

"What are you talking about?" Persephone asked, alarmed at Emma's sudden outburst. "I was worried about you the entire holiday because I never heard anything."

"Persephone, I sent you several owls, and you wrote back to me in the beginning. You got my letters."

"Em, I really didn't," Persephone said, her shoulders slumping. "The last I heard from you was when I went home because you were sick. I didn't hear anything from Remus, and I was worried the entire time. I wanted to write, but I thought you might still be sick. I didn't want to bother you if you were still really sick."

Emma stared at Persephone and snorted at the ridiculousness of what Persephone was saying. "I don't know why you're lying to me, Persephone."

Persephone's hand shot up, her pinky held out towards Emma, her face serious. "I don't know if this is what you're supposed to do, but it's the only thing I can think of to prove to you that I'm telling the truth." Persephone stared at Emma for a moment before casting her gaze downward, her hand dropping. She stood up straighter and held Emma's gaze, offering her pink again, with an eyebrow quirked. "Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I would lie to you. We're sisters."

Emma stared at Persephone's pinky with a frown and then wrapped her pinky around her friends, still wary. "Then, how did I get a response from you?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't me, Em."

Emma gasped as she let go of Persephone's pinky, a thought coming to her mind. "I think I know what might have happened," she whispered. "Come on, we need to get back to the castle, and I'll tell you everything."

Emma and Persephone found themselves out by the lake once their carriage arrived at the castle. They decided to risk getting in trouble being outside so close to curfew to talk. Emma was lying in the cool grass while Persephone sat against their favorite tree.

"So, you're telling me that you sent me an owl, I responded, but never showed up, and then a strange man broke into your room?" Persephone shook her head in disbelief. "Em, are you sure that you didn't imagine it?"

Emma huffed in annoyance. "Persephone, if I imagined it, I don't think Remus would have been so concerned. Grandpa was worried about it too," Emma said with a sigh. "Whoever this man is, he's trouble. And even worse, I tried to send you more letters after the fact, and you never wrote anything back."

"Were the other letters even in my writing?"

"Yes, Persephone. It was your writing. You've passed me enough notes that I'm pretty sure that I could even write a letter from you to myself."

"Maybe you did," Persephone suggested. "You were really off after everything, so maybe you thought I replied."

"Persephone," Emma said sharply. "I didn't imagine it."

"All right," Persephone said, holding her hands up in surrender. "So, let me run through this again – you started to get better, Remus told you to write me a letter to come back, I responded and never showed up, and then Remus had to leave." Emma nodded in confirmation. "Okay, so then that same night, a strange beast of a man named Greyback broke into your room, and then you proceeded to try and get ahold of me after the fact, and I never responded?"

"Yes!" Emma said excitedly, glad that Persephone was starting to understand.

"And you think that this Greyback man is who actually responded to your letter? And that was how he knew that you would be home by yourself?"

"Yes, Persephone. He had to have gotten ahold of one of your letters, used a spell to copy your writing, and then sent it instead. There's no other explanation as to how it could have happened."

Persephone considered Emma for a moment with a grimace. "Emma, do you know how absolutely mad all of this sounds? I'm going to have to start calling you Loony Lupin."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I know it sounds mad, but when has anything in my life made sense this year?"

"Well," Persephone sighed, "if you're going mad, I suppose I might as well join you. Let's figure out who this Greyback character is."

The rest of April faded into May, bringing in warmer weather. The castle was abuzz with students studying for exams, and just as many students were inside the library as there were students on the grounds. After being trapped in the castle all winter, everyone seemed to be taking advantage of the sunny days.

Emma and Persephone were not the students enjoying the outdoors. Instead, they spent just as much time as Hermione in the library trying to discover who Greyback was in between studying. It was a move they were sure they would regret, but Emma was determined to get her answers.

"Emma! I didn't expect to see you here."

Emma looked up to see Hermione staring at her with a look of awe. Persephone had departed the library for her next class, leaving Emma alone.

"Hi, Hermione," Emma said with a yawn. She laid her head on the pages of the book she had in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Some research," Hermione said, plunking her pile of books down on the table next to Emma and sitting down. "What are _you _doing?"

"You know I do come here, right?" Emma said, staring at Hermione with a small frown. She lifted her head up and put her head in her hands. "I'm trying to do some research, too."

Hermione studied Emma for a moment before pushing her pile of books away and taking Emma's book. "What are you trying to research?"

"I'm trying to figure out who someone is," Emma muttered, feeling defeated.

"Oh!" Hermione said, sounding excited. "That's what I'm trying to do. Well, I found who I was looking for, at least." A smug smiled crossed Hermione's face as she flipped through the pages of Emma's book. "Who are you trying to find?"

"Erm, his name is Fenrir Greyback."

Hermione immediately stopped flipping through the pages of Emma's book and shot her a look. "I've seen that name before," Hermione said, closing Emma's book. "This isn't the right book. Why are you looking up Fenrir Greyback?"

Emma hesitated at the expression on Hermione's face. Clearly, Hermione had reservations on Greyback, and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"I just heard the name in a conversation and wanted to know who he was."

"Right," Hermione responded slowly. "I don't believe that for one bit."

"Well, you're going to have to because that's exactly why I'm looking."

Hermione frowned, standing up and picking up her pile of books. "Do you have your copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ that I gave you for your birthday?"

"I brought it home during Christmas holidays," Emma said apologetically. "I didn't get to read the whole thing, but that's where I need to look?"

"Read the last few chapters. You need to read the more recent chapters…you'll find what you're looking for there," Hermione said. "Good luck."

A few weeks later, after waiting for the book to become available again, Emma found herself in the Great Hall trying to read _Hogwarts, a History_. The book was very informational, but there was an incredible amount of text for her to wade through. It was putting her to sleep rather than helping her find what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Persephone said, startling Emma as she threw herself down on the bench next to Emma. "Reading? Or falling asleep?"

"Both," Emma said, stretching. "Hermione told me that I needed to read _this _monstrosity to find out who Greyback is."

"Er, Professor incoming," Persephone said, staring over Emma's shoulders.

"Which one," Emma asked quickly, closing the book in front of her and straightening up.

"McGonagall," Persephone hissed to Emma, before putting on a wide smile. "Hello, Professor."

"Hi, Professor," Emma said, turning around to look at McGonagall, suddenly no longer sleepy.

"Good evening Miss Moon, Miss Lupin. I trust your evening is going well?"

"Very well, thank you," Emma said, trying to smile at McGonagall, though she was sure it came out as a grimace. "Was there something that you needed, Professor?"

"Actually, yes, Miss Lupin. I was wondering if you could please accompany me for a moment. You can leave your things; we won't be long."

"Uhm, sure, Professor," Emma said, standing up slowly. She gave Persephone a look as she followed McGonagall, who set off walking wordlessly.

The two walked out into the empty entrance hall and down a hallway before McGonagall stopped abruptly.

"Miss Lupin, I must ask that you cease what you are doing," McGonagall said, her voice soft, but her eyes sharp.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Emma said, confused. She tried to think about all of the things that she could have possibly done wrong but couldn't think of anything. Unless, of course, McGonagall was bringing up the fact that Emma had dropped a dung bomb into Persephone's bag before class. That could be the problem, but she got it from Justin, and she needed to put it _somewhere_. It wasn't as though she had any other choice; she wasn't going to stick it in _her _bag.

"What you're researching," McGonagall said quietly. "I know that you're trying to discover who that man was, but I ask that you please stop."

"You know about that?"

Professor McGonagall sighed, her eyes softening. "We all do."

"Word travels fast when it comes to me, doesn't it?" Emma said, kicking the ground.

"Remus cares very deeply for you, Emelyn," McGonagall said, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Let me guess - he knows that I've been trying to research Greyback? And I'm going to guess that he's not too thrilled about it."

"Word travels fast," McGonagall offered apologetically. "I felt it would be better for me to talk to you rather than Remus storming into the castle, wand raised and ready to wreak havoc because he's worried."

"Is…is that something that Remus would do?" Emma tried to imagine the sight. She almost wanted to see that, but perhaps it was best it never happened at all.

"He will deny it to the grave, but he and his friends were absolute terrors while in school. I loved them dearly," McGonagall said fondly. "And Remus – I thought by making that boy a Prefect he would be able to keep his friends in line, but I believe the allure of causing mischief was more his calling."

"I can't imagine him being like that," Emma said, amused. "He's so…"

"Proper? Yes, well, don't let him have you fooled. There are many layers to our Mr. Lupin," McGonagall sighed, almost as if she felt she was revealing too much information. "I've come to you as a favor to Remus, but now that my obligation is done, I have one more thing to say."

"And what's that, Professor?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

Emma raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in surprise. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Exactly as I said," McGonagall said, not offering anything that Emma felt helpful. "Whatever you learn, understand that there is more than what you see. You're very bright, Miss Lupin. I know you'll uncover the answers that you're looking for, just…"

"Just what?"

"Just take care. And perhaps take some time to study for your exams. Mine won't be easy if you don't study."

"I will, Professor," Emma said, unable to stop herself from grinning. "Thank you."

"I'll tell Remus that I spoke to you," McGonagall said, her face becoming serious, though the hints of a smile pulled at her lips. She let go of Emma's shoulder and clasped her hands in front of herself, inclining her head. "Carry on, Miss Lupin."

May turned into June, and Emma and Persephone finally took the last of their studying and research outside.

"I don't understand why Hermione told me to read _Hogwarts, A History_," Emma muttered, trying to get through the same chapter she'd been reading for weeks. "I've found absolutely nothing."

Persephone sat next to Emma with a copy of the book. Emma had borrowed Hermione's copy while Persephone borrowed the copy from the library. Emma had wanted to write to Remus and ask him to send her copy, but she didn't want to raise any suspicions. McGonagall was doing her a huge favor by not saying anything to Remus.

"There has to be something," Persephone said, scanning the pages quickly.

"But why couldn't she just _tell _me?"

"You know how Hermione is," Persephone answered, looking at Emma venomously. "It's _Hermione Granger_, brightest witch of our age. Of course, she's not going to give you the exact answer."

Emma let out a bitter sigh as she tried to continue reading. "This is like trying to sit through Professor Binn's class."

"I dare say it's as bad as Quirrell's lately."

"I don't even know if we learned anything in his class," Emma said with a snort.

"The bare minimum, if anything," Persephone said. "Such a dodgy fellow."

The girls were quiet as they flipped through their copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ until Emma let out a sharp gasp.

"What did you find?" Persephone asked, clutching her chest. She wasn't at all expecting the noise that came from Emma.

"The Werewolf Wars." Emma heard a _howl_ after Greyback left. This had to be what Hermione told her to look for!

"The _Werewolf Wars_? That's a thing? But what does that have to do with _Greyback?_"

"Apparently," Emma said, paling. "I don't know yet, but there has to be a reason why Hermione told me to read these chapters."

"Well, out with it – read what it says out loud!"

"Fine," Emma said, settling the book on her lap and beginning to read the passages aloud.

"The Werewolf Wars are one of the few wars that aren't discussed during our times, though the war could have had dire consequences. After Voldemort's fall, Hogwarts castle still wasn't safe from these dangerous creatures.

"Shortly following the fall of Voldemort, the two largest werewolf packs of Britain and Europe grew furious. They had been promised a better life during the Wizarding War that ultimately would never come to be. The European werewolves wanted to live their lives as normal witches and wizards, seeking a more peaceful existence compared to the werewolves of Britain. The promises the Britain werewolf pack made had created discord amongst the European werewolves, thus leading to a declaration of war between the two packs. The Werewolf Wars could be considered as dangerous, if not more so than the Wizarding War.

"The European werewolf packed, led by an unnamed werewolf at the time, sought to destroy the werewolf pack of Britain. Despite the anger on their side, the European werewolves wanted nothing more than to live peacefully among who they considered their equals. The British werewolf pack had other ideas, seeking to bite and create as many new werewolves as they possibly could to increase their size."

Emma froze at the next sentences of the passage, her stomach dropping and a lump forming in her throat.

"What is it, Em?"

"The leader of the British pack began to make plans to attack the students of Hogwarts, feeling that having an army of young, educated witches and wizards would help his cause. If it weren't for the quick thinking of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore…Fenrir Greyback would have succeeded."

Persephone was quiet, her mouth hanging open. She quickly took the book from Emma's lap and scanned what Emma had just read.

"Em…"

"I don't understand, Persephone," Emma said quietly, her brows pulled low as she frowned. "I really don't understand. I _remembered _seeing him before, but I don't know why."

"Wait, you remembered seeing Greyback?"

"I never told you everything," Emma whispered. "I didn't want to seem even madder. You already thought I was off my rocker." Emma let out a gasp. "And-and when I had to do that check-up at St Mungo's, the Healer was a werewolf, too!"

With her brow furrowed, Persephone shook her head, trying to piece together everything Emma was trying to say. "But what does that -?"

"Persephone, I have nightmares about werewolves. I don't know _why _I have nightmares about werewolves, but _I remember Greyback_." Emma frowned, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. "But I don't understand how any of it fits together."

"How does Remus know so many werewolves," Persephone whispered, scanning the pages in front of her again. Her frown grew the more she read, and then she turned to Emma, eyes wide. "Em, you don't think -?"

Emma stared into her friends' eyes, trying to figure out what Persephone was trying to ask and then felt all of her energy draining. "No, he can't be," she whispered. "Remus can't be a werewolf, too."

"How else would he know other werewolves? Why would Greyback sneak into your room and just so happen to be a werewolf?" Persephone closed the book and stood up quickly. "What day did this happen?"

"I-I don't remember," Emma said, watching as Persephone ran to her bag and began pulling out loose bits of parchment and a notebook from her bag, practically throwing the contents of her bag everywhere. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth as she searched for the notebook she was looking for. "Aha!" She ripped a dark brown leather notebook out of her bag and ran back to where Emma sat, flipping through pages quickly. "April, right?"

"Yes, this was all in April. It was for Easter hols," Emma said. "But Persephone, what are you looking for?"

"Do you not pay attention in Astronomy?"

"I do, but…"

"Then you should have been tracking moon cycles, you git." Persephone shook her head as she scanned her notes from April and gasped loudly. "Em, _that was the night of the full moon_."

"No, it can't have been," Emma said, ripping the notebook out of Persephone's hands and paling as she saw the date. She immediately went into her bag to find her own Astronomy notes, thinking that perhaps Persephone had written down the wrong date. Scanning through her own notes, she felt her shoulders slump as their notes were the same. "Persephone, there's no way. It's just a coincidence."

"But haven't you mentioned that he's gone away before?"

"Yes, b-but that's for work. He works with a private bookseller and has had to go away to make the purchases. At least I'm pretty sure that's what he was doing. He never said what he was doing the last time."

"He's a brilliant and talented wizard, who's working a Muggle job? Em, I'm sorry, but that's suspicious. Does he ever _tell _you where he's actually going?"

"No, but -"

"Em, it's really suspicious."

"I…I don't want to think about it. Or talk about it. Forget we ever read anything," Emma shouted, shoving her notebook back in her bag. There was no possible way that Remus could be a werewolf, and she wasn't going to even think about it. It was absolutely ludicrous. "We need to study for our exams anyway."

Emma's first year at Hogwarts quickly came to a close. She couldn't believe that she had gotten through her first year so quickly. Emma had given up on her research, not wanting to know any more than she already did and had devoted her time to feverishly studying with Persephone.

They spent long nights together, quizzing each other, and making sure they were as prepared as they could possibly be. They had spent so much time doing their research that they had less time than the rest of their classmates to study and spent most of their study time fretting over how terrible they were going to do. With Emma's prior warning from McGonagall, the girls spent a lot of time practicing their transfiguration skills.

They were pleasantly surprised after each of their exams. However, Emma was worried that she had botched her Potions exam, unnerved by the way Snape watched her during the exam. It didn't matter that it was one of her best classes, she was worried.

With the final days of school upon them, Emma and Persephone made their way to the Great Hall together, ready for the farewell feast. Emma was shocked at the expanse of green and silver hangings that covered the room.

"You badgers really need to work on your points," Persephone said, letting out a small cheer as she saw the Slytherin house colors everywhere.

"Oh, shove it," Emma said. "At least we're not in last place."

The girls sat down at their respective tables, Emma taking a seat between Sally and Megan. They all talked excitedly about how they thought they did on their exams. Emma enjoyed the company of her Hufflepuff friends but didn't quite have the same relationship with them. The Great Hall suddenly grew quiet as Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

Emma nearly let out a laugh as the Slytherin table erupted at the announcement they had won the house cup. The joy on Persephone's face was infectious, but the entire Great Hall suddenly grew quiet at Dumbledore's announcement that he had additional points to give. As Dumbledore announced extra points for Gryffindor, the table erupted into similar joyous excitement as the Slytherin's.

As additional points were awarded to Hermione, Emma couldn't help but clap along with the Gryffindors.

When Dumbledore announced points awarded to Harry, the rest of the houses began to join in with the yelling, amazed that all of a sudden, Gryffindor was tied with Slytherin. With Gryffindor and Slytherin being tied, the other houses began shouting to each other, wondering what would happen as the houses hadn't tied in years.

Suddenly, Dumbledore announced an additional 10 points to Neville, and the entire room erupted into loud cheers. The previously green and silver hangings turned to scarlet and gold. It was an unprecedented turn of events, but it was an exciting one for everyone (except the Slytherins) all the same. Even though it now meant that Hufflepuff had come in last place, the look on Persephone's face made it all worth it.

The next day they received their exam results. Emma was pleased to see that she had passed all of her classes with either an Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding. Well, except for History of Magic, which she received an Acceptable for. Emma was incredibly proud of herself, and she hoped that Remus would be, too. She was surprised that she had managed to get through Potions at all and was relieved. Snape had been mildly annoyed that he could no longer sarcastically refer to Emma as "Lupin" any longer.

All too soon, the castle was clearing out, and Emma found herself on the Hogwarts Express once more. Persephone and Emma sat together in their compartment, trading stories of their favorite moments from school and wondering what the next year was going to hold.

"You know, you've had an exciting year," Persephone said as the train began to pull back into King's Cross Station.

"It's been a _strange _year," Emma said with a laugh. "I suppose it's been rather exciting, though."

The girls walked off the train together, waiting impatiently to get off the platform. Persephone wasn't too excited about going back home, but the promise of returning back to the cottage over the summer was enough to make the reunion with her parents' worth it.

"You have to come to my house this summer," Persephone pleaded with Emma just before they were given the okay to walk through the barrier. "Please spare me from another summer with just Caspian."

"Caspian isn't that bad," Emma said with a laugh as they walked through the barrier together, holding hands as if they genuinely were sisters.

"He's horrid," Persephone said, scrunching up her nose.

The two walked into the station to allow the others to come through the barrier and looked around. "Well, Remus isn't too hard to spot," Persephone said, laughing as she noticed him towering over most of the people in the station. "Too bad you didn't get those genes. I would never lose you."

Emma gave Persephone a small shove. "Your mum's not too hard to miss either," Emma said, spotting Sage looking as proper and well dressed as ever with Caspian at her side. They seemed to have chosen the furthest possible spot from where Remus stood.

"Eh, forget her," Persephone said, giving Emma a hug. "Promise that you'll write me?"

"Only if you promise to actually, you know, receive my letters."

"I make no guarantees," Persephone said, separating from Emma with a smirk.

"You're terrible," Emma said, giving Persephone's hand a final squeeze before letting go. She looked up to see Remus watching the two of them with a smile. Emma felt a pang of guilt in her stomach as she realized she had spent the rest of her time at Hogwarts feeling bitter towards Remus. Seeing him again made her realize how much she missed him, and she was glad to see that he looked all right.

"You're not any better yourself, Little Lupin," Persephone said, pointedly. She reluctantly parted ways with Emma and made her way towards her mother, giving Emma a look over her shoulder.

Emma could only shake her head as she watched Persephone for a moment before walking towards Remus. She paused slightly seeing that there looked to be a fresh scar that lined his face and cut through the beard that he still wore. Emma gave Remus a questioning look, but he shook his head in response, holding his arms open for her to walk into. The anxiety that she had harbored since she had last seen Remus was swept away. She wrapped her arms around Remus, inhaling deeply and taking in his familiar scent.

She was momentarily glad for the height difference as she hid her face, the thought of what she had learned about Greyback coming to mind. She had stopped her researching after that day and had pushed the idea away, but being back with Remus, the thought came back quickly. If Remus was a werewolf, why wasn't he telling her? She held onto Remus tighter as he began to pull away, wanting a moment to try and mask her expression.

When she was sure that she no longer looked as though a dark thought had crossed her mind, Emma finally let go. Emma smiled at him, genuinely happy to see him. She tried to ignore the fact that his eyes seemed to be searching her face as though he was suspicious. Emma nearly let out a sigh of relief as Remus returned her smile.

"Are you ready to go home, Little One?" Remus asked, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Despite everything that had happened, Emma couldn't deny that she was ready to go back home. It still felt funny to her that she could say that she had a home to go back to. Not only did she have a home, but she had a father and a grandfather, as well. Everything had changed for her, and she couldn't be happier.

Part of her was a little worried about returning to the cottage, but Remus had written in his letters that he had wards set up like at Lyall's. Knowing Remus, the cottage was probably as safe as Hogwarts. It would be nice to have a break from Hogwarts for a few months.

Emma shifted her bag on her shoulder and glanced over to where Persephone's family had been. A sad smile crossing her face when she noticed they had already gone. As she looked back up at Remus, she saw the look of concern on his face. With a smile, she gave him another hug, more than content to just stay where they were.

"I already am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mymoonyandstars.tumblr.com)   
[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mymoonyandstars)   
[discord](https://discord.gg/rESdG7W)


End file.
